The rebirth of the yellow flash
by The sous
Summary: Abandoned at birth by his mother following his fathers death, read as naruto grows up learning his fathers styles and ultimately becoming konohas second Flash. Strong not godlike naruto. Naruto with sharingan.
1. chapter 1

**Hello there my fellow Readers. I have adopted this story from NXSE and will rewrite it to my liking. It will feature Ideas both my own and From the old story. This is my first attempt on a Naruto fic hope you like it.** **In this story naruto will only have kyuubis soul and no demonic chakra at all. Only advanced healing. He will have the sharingan and multiple affinities. he will be dependent on his own power and will be a mixture of smart and hyperactive.** **Finally for the pairings I have decided to Make it into a Naruto Samui fic. Or a Naruto Kurotsuchi fic you decide via vote either this or another pairing its upto you.**

 **I would like to have a poll on his affinities I am thinking of a the combo Wind water and lightening. Should I go with this or another combo? Vote via a review and your preferred combo.** **Ps he will have atleast 3 affinities so dont worry.**

Namikaza Minato, a man known by the moniker of yellow flash was the fastest shinobi to ever live. His skills in taijutsu, ninjustsu were good but he was a master in fuinjutsu and on of it's most rarely studied branches of space time ninjustsu. He invented the two most feared jutsu's in the history of the elemental nations which he used in the third great Shinobi war against a battalion of over one thousand iwa shinobi and came out victorious. This was the major turning point of the Third great shinobi war. These two jutsu's were which came to be known as the "Hiraishin no jutsu" and the "Rasengan". Minato was considered an orphan when he was found at the village gates but he was forced to hide his heritage because of the animosity he would have garnered with the truth.

His father the once great leader of the Uchiha clan Madara Uchiha survived his last battle with Hashirama Senju the Shodaime Hokage and wielder of Mokuton. Madara Uchiha after the battle at the Valley of the End started going away from konoha with grave injuries. He walked through the forests for hours and was on the verge of dying from his wounds when he was found by a young woman with blonde hair and blue sapphire eyes. She took him to his home and tended to his injuries. Madara woke up after three days still gravely injured and looked around to find himself in a room on a bed and bandages wrapped around his torso and arms. He attempted to get out of his bed but a loud groan escaped his lips. The door suddenly opened and the same woman he last caught a glimpse of in the forest came in and started checking on his wounds.

(Flashback)

At first sight Madara had to say she was a beautiful woman with sunshine blonde hair sapphire blue eyes that had deep emotions and a playful mischief in them. She was wearing a simple pink kimono that hung to her curves and she walked with a grace that Madara noticed could be found only in kunoichi of noble clans. As he cameback to his senses he asked the woman "where am i?"

To which the woman replied "you were very injured when i found you so i brought you here to tend to your injuries".

"Thank you. May I ask who are you?" asked Madara. To which she replied "my name is Mia Namikaze may I know yours?"

Madara nodded replied "Madara Uchiha former leader of the Uchiha clan. I lost the fight vs My best friend and was forced to flee in the condition you found me. I thank you for helping me because I would surely have been dead had you not rescued me."

Mia nodded in acceptance and began to check on his bandages after finishing on his bandages she gave him some food, a few medicines and left him to rest.

After a month of recuperation Madara noticed that his injuries were much too great and he shall never be at the level he once was. He continued to stay at the woman's house and found out that she was of the Namikaze clan a small clan back during the warring clans era and left when she was quite young due to not liking the violence which he knew all too well about. She had a kind and gentle nature and had some training in the shinobi arts. Many months passed and Madara was tired of the fighting and noted that he no longer had anything to fight for after the betrayal of his clan. He fell in love with the woman that had saved him all those months ago. He married her after 5 years and had a child. The child was named Minato Namikaze, he did not add his surname so as the to protect the boy from his father's reputation.

Three years later the child was started training in the shinobi arts and at age six activated the Sharingan the birthright of the Uchiha clan. Somehow Kumogakure caught whiff of Madara's survival and his family. The Sandaime Raikage sent five ANBU squads to kill the man and retrieve his son to obtain the Sharingan for kumo. They ambushed the house while Madara was out and his wife died trying to protect her son and Madara arrived at home in her last moments and a battle ensued with an enraged Madara. He kicked the two kumo shinobi out of the house and engaged them in battle. Though crippled he was still a fearsome shinobi. The rest fired long range lightning attacks which were dodged. Madara started going through lightning fast hand seals and yelled "Fire style : Great Fire Annihilation". A narrow stram of fire errupted from his mouth and suddenly spread into a giant wall of inferno. Two squads were charred immediately while the rest narrowly dodged. A shinobi suddenly came behind Madara and swiped his sword which grazed Madara. Madara narrowed his eyes at the sword and noticed it was poisoned. He engaged him with a kunai which was infused with wind chakra and cut right through the kumo shinobi's sword and ripped his arm off. The rest went through hand seals and yelled "lightning style : gale lightning". Lightning bolts launched out of the kumo shinobi's hands and towards Madara. With no way to dodge Madara's Sharingan started spinning dangerously and began changing shape. Suddenly ethereal skeleton bones started forming around Madara and a purple being formed around him as Madara yelled "Susanoo".

The attacks collided and a huge blast was formed when the smoke cleared Madara was on his knees panting the Susanoo still standing strong. Madara realized that he won't last long if the battle continued longer and needed to finish it in a single blow. He pushed more chakra into the Susanoo and the Susanoo started forming four hands and a skull over all of which an armor formed. The hands pulled out the swords over which Madara concentrated his sharingan and the black flames of Amaterasu consumed them. He swiped the sword over the kumo shinobi. Four shinobi were sliced in half while the rest were consumed by the flames.

As the battle ended Madara coughed up blood and started to walk towards his house. In the house he saw that his wife was sitting against the wall in a pool of blood. He knelt down beside her as tears escaped his eyes. His wife smiled softly at him and laid a hand on his cheek. He kissed her one last time as she told him to take care of their son and told him she loved him as the last breaths ecaped her lips and she closed her eyes. He screamed in agony and cried asking the gods why?. Why did he have to lose his brother for the clan only to be bretrayed by his clan, and now the only girl he ever loved died? Why?. He thought about fighting on and getting revenge but immediately stopped that chain of thought and decided to look for his son.

Then he put his two fingers on the ground and expanded his sensory abilities and found his son to be in the back house used for storage.

He slid the door open and walked in and he saw his son curled up in a ball sobbling. He walked towards him and embraced his son in a hug as he sobbed uncontrollably. He picked him up and walked into his as his son fell asleep in his arms. He put him to bed and started writing a letter. The letter was addressed to his friend Tobirama Senju and explained to him the whole situation. Madara knew that Tobirama was an intelligent and unbiased Individual and won't hesistate to help his son. After half an hour he finished it and rolled up the scroll. In another scroll he started sealing some money, clothes, basic ninja tools such as kunai, shuriken and ninja wire and the various jutsu scrolls he possessed . As he finished his son walked in and Madara told him to get ready to leave.

Both father and son after burying their wife/mother started jumping through the trees towards Konohagakure no sato. As the village came into sights Madara stopped and so did his son. He handed down the two scrolls to his son who looked at him confusedly. He took a deep breath and sighed knowing this wont be easy.

He started "Son you have to go to the village alone and from here on out i will not be with you from here on because my shadow will always keep you in danger and my enemies will not stop to harm you if you stay with me any longer. Therefore from here on you will have to live alone. Go and become a great shinobi worthy of your predecessors, make them, me and your mother proud.".

By the end his son had tears in his eyes and leapt in his father's arms as he told him he won't leave. After some persuading he nodded as he told him he would come and meet him after he has grown strong and test him. He nodded and told him the next time be met him he would beat him to the ground to which his father chuckled and told him he had no doubt and ruffled the boy's hair. He told his son to give the letter to Tobirama Senju and that it would explain him everything and to never tell anyone who his father was. He watched as his son walked through the gates of the village as a tear ecaped his eye and he said to no one in particular "Sorry my son but with my injuries i won't last long and won't be able to meet you again. Forgive me."

Time skip (To the day of kyuubis attack.)"

Minato Namikaze and his wife were going to have some new additions to their family. Minato was ecstatic that he was going to be a father to three children at once : two daughters and a son. Oh, how he wanted to train his son to be a shinobi so that he could make his old man proud, and Minato already knew that Kushina always wished for a daughter. The seal on Kushina had held up pretty well, and just before birth, Minato had rechecked and strengthened it again just to be sure. Suddenly, a nurse came out from the OT and told him that everything had gone perfectly well, and that the children along with their mother were perfectly safe.

Minato had heaved a deep sigh of relief at the last part. Minato had immediately rushed in, and a wide smile had broken across his face when he had seen an exhausted Kushina laying on the bed holding three precious children in her arms. He had gingerly taken the two identical looking daughters from her arms, and had observed that the girls had retained their mother's red hair and violet eyes. Minato had handed them back to Kushina after a moment's deliberation, and he had went on to take his son into his arms; smiling ear to ear. Minato's son had inherited his strong Namikaze genes, and the boy looked just like his father. The baby boy had inherited his father's spiky blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes as well, and had three whisker marks on each of his cheeks to boot. His son was going to be a lady killer and have a fan club, Minato mused giddily.

Kushina had already told him that she was going to name her daughters Narumi and Mito, and Minato had already told her that he was going to name his son Naruto; and for once the bickering couple had mutually agreed with one another.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a masked man warped into the room through a vortex, and launched a hail of kunai at Minato. Minato instinctively jumped back, and slickly dodged the kunai while the masked man went on to take advantage of his position to speak a select few words before warping Kushina and himself through the vortex again.

"Fourth Hokage, I will be taking the jinchuriki from here, and you should act fast lest see your daughters become a little," he paused for a moment's deliberation. "Crisp."

The masked fellow added with a childlike chuckle, and disappeared along with Kushina. Minato wondered for a moment if he was even sane or what he meant, but took one look in the crib of his daughters to see them wrapped in a blanket with exploding tags and his thoughts dried out pretty quickly. He picked up his children and used his Hiraishin no Jutsu to teleport out just in time as the room in the hospital exploded behind his back. Minato sat on his knees in silent contemplation. His eyes tracked a dry leaf fall down from a tree, and his arms cradled the snoring infants to his chest. Not a moment later, he disappeared into thin air before the leaf could make contact with the ground.

Minato brought his children back to his house, and put them on the bed. He took two of his three-pronged kunai with him from the table, and again used the Hiraishin marker on Kushina's seal and teleported to where she was. As he came to the clearing, he dreadfully saw that the Kyūbi had been freed and that - thanks to the gods above - Kushina had somehow managed to survive the extraction. But that was all he could thank them for as she was just about to be pierced by it's claw. He picked her up bridal style, and teleported to a nearby marker thereby escaping the attack.

The masked man laughed one again in that insane, childlike manner, "You're just as fast as your name suggests, aren't you? Just like the stories say, Yellow Flash!" he chuckled, and Minato turned to him to give him an icy gaze. That of a reaper. A veteran shinobi. An army killer. A gaze of a legend. The masked man had shivers running down his spine seeing his icy sapphire blue eyes and the confidence, experience and determination those eyes held. Minato, though, said nothing, and teleported back to the house where he laid Kushina down besides the triplets and stepped back. His eyes glazed over what he would have to do, and how he wouldn't be able to see his children grow up. If only Kushina wasn't injured or Jiraiya was in the village, they could have subdued the bijū and gone on re-seal it without any loss of life. But now, there was only one seal that would be able to subdue as well as seal the bijū - but he had to turn his own children into jinchuriki and condone the worst taboo right unto his children.

Her eyes looked at him grimly, "What are you going to do now, Minato?" whispered Kushina, already dreading his answer.

"I will have to split the demon and seal it into our children." Minato confessed quickly and in a heavy voice. "I cannot ask another parent to sacrifice their child if I cannot do it to my own. How I'll split it, I haven't decided, but I'll figure it out. Don't you worry." he said in a reassuring tone, but Kushina started crying.

"You're going to use that jutsu, aren't you?" she asked him in sobs.

Minato looked down solemnly solemnly. "There is no other way. But, at least, I can rest happy that they will have you watching over them." he admitted and she nodded. She hugged her children tightly to her chest and cried as Minato put on his cloak, created four shadow clones who teleported to a clearing outside the village, and he himself teleported to the top of the Hokage monument only to see the Kyūbi destroying the better half of his village in a crazed rampage.

Minato activated his Sharingan and flared his chakra to turn the Kyūbi attention towards him. He watched, his Sharingan flaring, as the Kyūbi started gathering chakra near his mouth and condensed it into a sphere before launching it towards him. Minato knew instinctively that should he let that attack hit, then everything and everyone near the mountain will be destroyed as well. That was not an outcome he as Hokage was willing to take place.

Not as long as he was still breathing.

Minato went through several hand seals, and put his hands forward. Kanji spread in the air as it started absorbing the bijūdama, and teleported it outside the village. The villagers cheered seeing their Hokage take control of the battle. Through the hoots and cheers, Minato felt his instincts screaming danger as he felt a presence behind him. Twisting around, he sawed his arm around and pierced a kunai at the masked man's head, but was stunned when it fazed right through his head and the enemy grabbed his wrist in an iron bind.

The masked man spoke once more, in a serious tone this time, completely different from his childish tone before. "It's over." he stated dryly. Minato smirked, exploding, and took the masked man by complete surprise. The invader cradled his burnt body, and seethed at being fooled by a mere substitution. Moreover, he had taken quite a bit of damage from that unexpectedly effective attack.

Minato teleported to a rooftop nearby the bijū, and bit his thumb. He went through a chain of hand seals and slammed his palm on the ground.

"Ninja Art : Summoning Jutsu - Food Cart Destroyer!"

The whole ground rumbled as Gamabunta appeared on top of the Kyūbi, and slammed his butt over his head. The bijūdama he was preparing, disappearing from the abrupt distraction.

"Eh?! Minato why the hell did you summ... Oi! Is that the Kyūbi I'm sitting on?!" Gamabunta yelled frantically just as Minato hopped on top of his head, and started gathering his own chakra.

"Bunta, just hold down the Kyūbi for a moment. I will subdue it, and seal it into my children." he said, and Gamabunta slammed his back over Kyūbi who tried to roar in defiance.

"Stand down ya stupid mutt! Minato, do you really think it wise to seal it into your own children? You know what kind of lives Jinchuriki lead, are you sure about this?" he asked, and Minato had a solemn look on his face.

"There is no other way." he sighed. "Besides, Kushina will take care of them. The only regret I have is that I wont be able to make my son into the shinobi I want him to be with my own hands, and watch my daughters grow up into the fine women I know they'll be." he admitted, and Gamabunta nodded with a sad smile. Minato finished gathering his chakra and teleported them outside the village in the clearing where his clones had already set up a barrier.

"Minato, I won't be able to hold it down for long. Summon Pa and Ma for help." yelled Gamabunta. Minato nodded, bit his thumb and started going through hand seals before slamming his palm on the ground.

"Ninja Art : Summoning Jutsu!"

Two small, but very ancient looking toads puffed into existence.

"Minato-chan?! What is going on here? Why is Gamabunta sitting on the Kyūbi?! And why is it free?! What have you called us here for?!" asked Pa in a frenzy. Ma turned her gaze to Minato as both came to a naught, feeling dread coil in their hearts upon understanding the situation.

"Pa, Ma…I am going to split the Kyūbi and seal it into my children." Minato confirmed their worries. "Please, I need your help. Hold it down for me while I set up the ritual." he requested desperately, and Pa and Ma nodded. They rushed to the Kyūbi to hold it down using Senjutsu while Minato created a Shadow Clone who teleported and brought his children, and Kushina along, to help stabilize and check the seal after the sealing was done. Minato went through a chain of hand seals, and summoned the ritual altar from hell while the clone kept his children on the altar.

Minato went through hand seals one last time, and clapped his hands together.

"Forbidden Secret Art : Dead Demon Consuming Seal"

A feeling of dread and coldness swept over the field as the Shinigami appeared behind Minato.

"What do you wish to seal, mortal?" questioned the Shinigami just as Hiruzen, Kakashi and Tsunade appeared outside the barrier only to helplessly witness the sealing take place.

"Shinigami-sama, I wish to seal the Kyūbi into my children. My wish is to split it, and seal it into them." Minato wished.

The Shinigami spoke up again, "The children won't be able to hold half of the chakra and the soul together. Their bodies will not be able to withhold the strain the seal will cause. I must split it's Yin and Yang chakra, and split them from it's consciousness and body to seal it separately. Choose, mortal, which child will hold what." Shinigami stated monotonously.

Minato mulled over it for a minute, his daughters had strong Uzumaki genes like their mother, and should be able to hold it's chakra efficiently while Naruto would most probably will inherit his Sharingan to control it's consciousness - should he ever need it's aid.

Minato had already had his decision made.

"Shinigami-sama, seal the consciousness and body in my son, and the chakra in my daughters." he confirmed. The Shinigami said nothing, opting to pierce his hand through Minato's chest and sealed the chakra after splitting them into his daughters while he sealed the consciousness and body into his son. Minato added a four symbols seal on Narumi and Mito while he added an eight trigram seal onto Naruto to balance the chakra that the Kyūbi might recover over the years, and leak it into the boy's coils slowly after purifying it - all so that his chakra coils became strong enough for holding the increasing strain of the Kyūbi over the years. Minato felt the pain of his jutsu take it's toll on his body, and fell down to his knees just as the Shinigami spoke one final time before he claimed his payment.

"You have fifteen minutes to do your last deeds in this realm for your honorable sacrifice. See and do what you want in these last moments before I claim your soul, and take you to the afterlife. Forever." the Shinigami stated, and Minato nodded gratefully. The Shadow Clones around him dispersed, and the barrier fell, making everyone gather around him.

"Minato, what have you done?!" Hiruzen cried. "Tsunade, Treat him! He needs it, NOW!" he shouted seeing his successor's condition. Kushina was crying heavily on the sidelines when Minato stopped Tsunade from treating him.

The buxom blonde tried to protest, but he cut her off. "It's of no use, Tsunade." Minato admitted softly. "The Shinigami has given me fifteen minutes for my last moments to be with you. Please, it's useless. As for the sealing, the children were not strong enough to hold all of the Kyūbi's chakra. So, I split it's chakra into Yin and Yang and sealed it in my daughters for their strong Uzumaki genes, and it's consciousness and body rests in my son." he said, looking at Hiruzen for the last part. Everyone looked on in sadness at the sacrifice Minato had made for the village, all of them unable to do anything to help him. Kushina stopped crying for a moment, and hugged him, sobbing thickly in his chest.

"Kushi-chan…" Minato whispered, softly stroking her hair. "Please go, and check if the seals have stabilized or not. See if the children are alright or not. I won't be able to rest in peace if my children had to suffer because I made a mistake in sealing." he said with a wince, and she got up hurriedly with nod to the children at the altar. He smiled as he saw her kiss and check over his daughters. At least they will have the love of their mother. But Minato's eyes turned icy and calculative when he saw a flicker of emotions pass through Kushina's eyes as she gazed at Naruto with utter hatred and disdain in her eyes while she checked on his seal. Suspicions and scenarios started playing in Minato's mind on seeing this, and he decided to take countermeasures - just in case - and so, Minato turned to Hiruzen with his veteran shinobi eyes. Hiruzen instantly came near him seeing that look, and listened to him carefully.

"Sarutobi, get me three blank scrolls, and a brush and some ink." Minato whispered. Hiruzen nodded, giving orders to the ANBU through secret hand signs who brought him the required items in a second and Hiruzen handed it to Minato. Minato started writing stroke upon stroke at a fast pace, and sealed the two scrolls with the Namikaze blood seal. Much to Hiruzen's surprise, he added only Naruto's blood and chakra signature to them and sealed the last one with Hiruzen's blood just as he decided to leave the Third with his last instructions.

"Hiruzen, I have to tell you something important. And I only trust you with this," Minato whispered, pressing the scrolls on Sarutobi's chest. Hiruzen nodded wordlessly hearing the gravity of his voice. "The two scrolls with the Namikaze seals are my will and a letter to Naruto, both of which you shall give him at the time of his graduation. The entire Namikaze fortune shall be sealed until the time he graduates from the Academy and has enough experience and maturity to claim them as his, and his alone. I trust your judgment with it's timing. The scroll with your blood seal is a letter that you must only open if Kushina ever decides to harm, or abandon Naruto. Under no circumstances are you to let anything happen to him. Have him seen as the hero of the village he is. Naruto shall be named the Namikaze clan heir due to his strong Namikaze genes, while Narumi and Mito will inherit the Uzumaki fortune. I trust you to take care of Naruto if my suspicions come true. Can't I Sarutobi?" Hiruzen clasped his shaking hands and nodded tearfully.

"And reverse summon Pa and Ma at the time you reveal his heritage. He must have the toad contract I have left them, there will be some instructions with them too." Minato coughed thickly while Hiruzen looked confused and stunned.

"But Minato, Kushina would never do such a thing why are yo..." he stopped protesting just as Minato asked him in a cold voice.

"Do I have your word, Hiruzen Sarutobi?" Minato asked coldly, and Hiruzen looked at him with determined eyes and nodded. Minato didn't want to believe it too, but he wasn't going to leave his the fate of his child helpless if his fears did infact come true.

"Yes, you have it. Naruto will be taken care of like a prince and will get the possessions you have left if your fears do infact come true. I give you my word. " Hiruzen promised. Minato smiled, nodding he coughed up even more blood and seeing the stains on his hands he realized he didn't have much time left.

"Hiruzen bring me my children. I want to see them, I want to hold them one last time." Minato whispered. Hiruzen went and brought him his children and Kushina along with him as he handed him the children while Minato looked at them lovingly.

"Live your lives as you want." Minato kissed their cheeks. "You are all special. Don't let anyone let you tell otherwise. You might face some difficulties in your lives, but never falter. And know that I am always watching over you, and your daddy loves you three with all his heart." Minato sniffled, handing them back to Hiruzen who took them carefully in his arms.

"Minato, you can hold them some more..." Hiruzen trailed off as he saw Minato's eyes drop close and his head drop. A smile was plastered on Minato's face and some final tears rolled down his cheeks. Kushina fainted from exhaustion and shock while everyone dropped their heads in respect at the man's sacrifice - as the strongest of all the Hokage's left this world.

"Don't worry my friend." Hiruzen whispered. "I'll honor every wish of yours, and look after Naruto as if he was my own child." he mourned. Naruto cried, and Hiruzen tried to calm him down with a rock of his arms. After a few moments, Naruto fell asleep as Hiruzen took the children to the hospital along with their mother.

 **TimeSkip 2 hours**

 **konoha Hospital**

Hiruzen was sitting in the hospital room after having his wounds treated, and was waiting for Kushina to wake up while he was took care of her children in the mean time. He had postponed the council meeting for the time being. The council members had protested, but had shut up and left happily after he had told them that he would retake his position as Hokage. Well everyone except Danzō was happy, but that had been pretty obvious for Hiruzen from the start. Tsunade had left the village after Minato's death saying she was going to live at the Senju property in the Fire capital along with Shizune as she couldn't live in the village after everyone she trusted had already died in this cursed village. She didn't want to see anymore deaths. She had even left him the Shodaime's necklace saying it was cursed as Minato was the last person she had given it to and he too had died. She had actually thrown it in the trash, but Hiruzen had kept his sensei's legacy for someone who was worthy enough. Suddenly, Kushina's eyes fluttered open as Hiruzen rushed to her side.

"Sarutobi, where is Minato?!" Kushina asked solemnly and Hiruzen eyed her sadly.

"Minato is gone, Kushina." Hiruzen said mournfully. "He left us a few moments after you fainted." he admitted, and silent tears streamed down Kushina's eyes. "Where are my children, Hiruzen?!" she asked. Hiruzen stood up, and went to the crib. Picking up the daughters, he handed them to her. Kushina smiled and cooed at them while Hiruzen went back to go fetch Naruto to hand him over to his mother. But Hiruzen's worst fears came true when Kushina slapped his hand away just as he tried handing Naruto over to her.

"What's the matter, Kushina?" Hiruzen asked dreadfully. "Don't you want to hold your son?!" he asked in confusion.

Kushina looked at Naruto in utter contempt.

"Don't call that demon my son, Sarutobi." she spat venomously, making Hiruzen's eyes go wide. "That thing took my husband away from me. Don't you dare call him my son! He is the Kyūbi reincarnate! Those whisker marks are proof enough!" Kushina sneered at the child. Hiruzen took it all in with wide eyes, before his expression turned furiously red.

"What the hell are you talking about, Kushina?!" Hiruzen snarled right back. "He just has the consciousness and body of the Kyūbi sealed inside of him. He is not the Kyūbi! Have you gone insane! You are a seal master yourself, and were a jinchuriki merely a few hours ago! What's the matter with you?!" he asked furiously while Kushina returned his look full force.

"I told you, I don't have anything to do with that demonic child. He was dead to me as soon as Minato sealed the monster's soul in him. Two souls, one of an infant and one of a demon coexisting, you make laugh! As far as I am concerned, I only have two daughters!" she spat with a venom laced voice.

"Kushina, please see reason." Hiruzen pleaded. "You have been blinded by the loss and pain of Minato. Please! See him! He is an innocent child in need of a mother. Nothing more." he pleaded in a desperately, trying to hand Naruto over to her, but Kushina tried to slap his hands again before Hiruzen retracted his arms defensively.

"Do not bring him close to me, Sarutobi or I swear will finish what I started and kill him to avenge Minato's death!" Kushina said in a promising tone with such hatred that Sarutobi knew she meant it and clutched the peaceful child to his chest protectively.

"I don't believe you, Kushina. You have fallen so low," Hiruzen whispered solemnly. "Very well then. I shall take care of the boy as my own." he admitted in a steely voice to Kushina who merely huffed and turned back to her daughters.

"I will go reside in the Fire Capital where the Uzumaki property is situated, under the protection of the Daimyo's." Kushina's words took Hiruzen by surprise. "I'll raise my daughters over there and will come back during the time of their graduation - after I am satisfied with their training." she promised and Hiruzen nodded wordlessly.

"Minato you truly were a genius in every sense of the word. I never believed Kushina could do such a thing to her own son until now! But you saw right through her, even in the face of death and took precautions! Don't worry old friend, I'll protect Naruto from every danger - whether it be from outside the village or the inside. I'll honor your every wish and give him his inheritance after he is ready and protect him until then." Hiruzen thought in his mind.

"I shall take some scrolls and things from the Namikaze compounds too before I leave." Kushina broke his train of thoughts. "And know that I disown him from both the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans." she said as Hiruzen hardened his eyes and spoke in an even tone.

"I'm sorry, Kushina. But Minato has left specific instructions with me in case something like this happened after his death. He declared Naruto as his clan heir in his dying moments and sealed off the Namikaze fortune until Naruto is ready to claim it. Until that time comes, no one shall touch a speck of grass on the Namikaze Family fortune or their scrolls. He had already imagined this scenario even in the face of death and took necessary steps before he passed on. Minato has left me with specific instructions that you may do whatever you wish with the Uzumaki fortune, but the fortune of the Namikaze is sealed until the time I deem Naruto ready to claim it." Hiruzen said coldly.

Kushina's eyes widened hearing this.

Minato had sealed off everything from her?! And named it all to that thing ?!

Preposterous!

"You can't do that to me!" Kushina protested. "I'm his wife. That fortune is mine, and our daughters! Minato would never do such a thing to me! The Namikaze fortune belongs to me and my daughters alone, not to that thing ." she spat in utter contempt.

"That "thing" as you so call it is the last child to inherit the strong Namikaze traits, and Minato has named him his heir in his last moments. You do what you want with the Uzumaki fortune, but you will have no say in the Namikaze clan affairs from now on. I am the legal guardian to it until Naruto claims it. Now, I'll take my leave. I have a Council meeting to attend to. You can leave the village anytime you wish. The sooner the better!" Hiruzen said as left her in the room and stomped his way out.

 **Hokage Tower***

 **Council Chambers.***

Hiruzen walked into the sacred chambers to see all the clan heads already sitting on the right side and the civilian council to the left. The elders sat directly in front of his seat. He took his seat, with a softly snoring Naruto sleeping peacefully in his arms. Two ANBU stood guard behind him. Hiruzen brushed his whisker marks just as Naruto snuggled in his chest making Hiruzen smile.

Homura cleared his throat. "Hiruzen, all of us would like to know what became of the Kyūbi?" he asked the thought on everyone's mind, and everyone looked at him expectantly.

"The Kyūbi has been defeated, and the threat has passed. Minato used a forbidden jutsu to split, and seal the Kyūbi." Hiruzen said as everyone sighed in relief but Shikaku spoke up.

"Hokage-sama," Shikaku cut him off. "You said he split, and sealed the Kyūbi. What did he seal it into?" he questioned.

Everyone looked at Hiruzen while he cursed under his breath.

Damn those Nara's and their intelligence!

"I can't reveal Naruto's heritage to them! He would already have enough to deal with from external enemies after I reveal to them the truth of his burden. If his heritage is known too, then we might have to deal with many assassins and kidnappers from the inside. Iwa and Kumo might even wish to abduct or eliminate the last, true Namikaze heir. I'll keep it to myself until I reveal it Naruto." Hiruzen decided inwardly.

"I'll just say Minato sealed it in his daughters, and that Naruto is an orphan with no ties to his parents. So many people died tonight, no one will ever suspect a thing. But I'll have him seen as the hero he is, Minato." he thought with a smile.

"Well, Minato split the Kyūbi into three parts. He sealed the Yin and Yang part of it's chakra into his newborn twin daughters Narumi and Mito; seeing that they had their mother's strong Uzumaki genes, and had a good chance at controlling it. But he had to seal it's body and soul into a separate entity - for which he chose young Naruto. His parents died tonight during the attack, and Minato made it his last wish for Naruto to be seen as a hero, and I have full faith in his abilities in his sealing, and so should you." he spoke pointedly. But that was all he said before all hell broke loose from the Civilian part of the Council.

They shouted for the demon to be killed, and their families be avenged. Hiruzen purposefully left out the part that the Kyūbi will gain back it's chakra overtime and that Naruto will become the true jinchuriki of the nine tails after some years as per what Minato had told him about the mechanics of his seal in his last moments. He didn't want Danzō to be too interested in Naruto, and try and turn him into a weapon, as Minato had once feared.

Hiruzen wanted to keep his burden a secret, but he knew if it came out later then it might even cause a civil war as everyone would be after want Naruto's head. He suddenly let out his KI and every last one of them shut up. Naruto whimpered in his sleep making Hiruzen tone it down a bit, and rocked him left and right before Naruto fell into his deep slumber again.

"If you fools kill Naruto, then the Kyūbi will be free. And then what? It will regain his chakra in a few years, and return to finish what it started! And this time, we will not have Minato to stop it!" Hiruzen snapped, and the Civilian Council fell silent while the clan heads nodded tiredly knowing full well that he was right.

"Hiruzen, where are the jinchuriki with the chakra of the nine tails?" Danzō wondered as expected. "I suggest that you let me take over their training and upbringing. I'll help them control their emotions better, and make them absolutely loyal to the village." he suggested calmly as suddenly Mebuki Haruno screeched, and everyone in the room winced.

"Yes, where are the princesses of the Uzumaki clan?!" she shrieked. "They are the heroes of the village! I demand to know of their condition!" she asked with a screech.

"Kushina will take them to the Uzumaki property in the Fire Capital." Hiruzen admitted bitterly."So as to keep them safe there under the protection of the Daimyo. She will return after she has them trained well enough for them when the time of their genin exams is upon us." Hiruzen told her sourly.

Danzō stood up, practically outraged, "You can't allow that Hiruzen! The jinchuriki must stay close to the village, and the Hokage! They should be trained properly. We need to show our strength to the other villages in this moment of weakness. Also, I can train them to be strong and loyal to the village. Have her brought back this instant!" he demanded, and Hiruzen sighed at the power hungry old fool. To think he was once his friend…oh the irony.

"While that is true, Danzō, you yourself have clarified that we do not have the necessary forces to spare for their protection. They will be much more safe at the fire capital. Also, Kushina is best to train them as I'm sure you know the reasons. Plus, they will return during the time of their graduation. What problem do you have with that?!" Hiruzen remarked offhandedly. Seeing everyone nod and agree except Mebuki, who kept screeching about keeping the princesses in the village; Danzō seethed at being outdone and losing his chance to have strong weapons under his control, but sat down in defeat.

Hiruzen sighed inwardly in relief that Danzō had no interest in Naruto seeing he had no chakra of the Kyūbi within him. He was practically useless to the man. Oh how ironic he thought to himself. Then they all asked what would he do about Naruto, and they said to lock him up in ANBU headquarters or send him off to a far off island to be isolated or some other ridiculous ideas; mostly from the civilian council and he instantly shut them up by leaking a bit of KI again. Thankfully, Naruto was too deep in sleep to notice it this time.

"Naruto will live a normal life and become a loyal shinobi of this village." Hiruzen declared with steel in his voice. "I hereby declare that no one shall speak of the link between Naruto and the Kyūbi to anyone of the younger generation. This is an S-class secret - punishable by death - without trial." Hiruzen roared. Everyone fell silent seeing his furious expression.

Hiruzen had too at least make sure that Naruto made some friends his age. Everyone hesitantly agreed, and talked about the damages incurred to the village, it's forces and other political matters right until they called it a night three hours later.

Hiruzen went back to the Hokage Tower to spend the night with young Naruto, and an aching back. He finally got in bed, and blissfully slept with little Naruto snuggling into his chest while he kept the boy tightly wrapped up in his arms. He was to be his grandson in everything but blood, Hiruzen thought to himself, and finally drifted off to sleep with a content smile.

Naruto's soft snores sounded like purrs in Hiruzen's ears all through the night.

 **THATS IT FOR THE FIRST CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT. CHAPTERS FOR THE SCARLET BETRAYAL AND HEROIC DRAGON EMPEROR ARE UNDERWAY AND WILL BE POSTED IN THE COMING DAYS. REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW.**


	2. The beginning part1

Hiruzen was suffering a severe headache at the moment from doing all this paperwork throughout the night without even a wink of sleep. Last night, after the information of Naruto's secret was revealed to the village, he had been disturbed all night long by civilian after civilian telling him to either banish the demon, or kill him; until Hiruzen had reminded them of the law in effect. Every single one of them had paled, and run off when Sarutobi had plucked out a gleaming kunai and threatened to implement his law then and there. Today, Hiruzen was patiently awaiting the arrival of his student, Jiraiya, alongside Kakashi Hatake, who Hiruzen had called through his toad summons to tell him of Naruto's condition, and to see if any one of them would like to keep Naruto's custody.

Speaking of Naruto, Hiruzen had just had Anko take care of him and feed him. He was glad to see that the hyper active kunoichi looking so good with children. Plus, she was the only one he could ever trust with Naruto's care anyways. She knew the burden of carrying a curse, and respected the Fourth Hokage above all else. As of now, Naruto was sleeping peacefully. The sight made Hiruzen smile, and he'd told Anko that she could leave and go rest for a few hours until he called for aid again. Instead of being glum, she seemed chum at the chance of spending some more time coddling baby Naruto. Seeing Naruto snoring away in those buxom mounds of heaven, Hiruzen had been envious of the boy for reasons he'd rather not admit.

After she'd left, Hiruzen had opened up the letter that Minato had left in his care to read if certain conditions were met. And sadly, all of those conditions had been met just as Minato had once feared.

Dear Hiruzen,

If you are reading this letter, then I'm afraid my fears have come true. As I've already told you, of the two scrolls that I left for Naruto - this letter is meant for you, Naruto, and the eyes of elders of the toad clan only. I have left you as the legal Guardian of the Namikaze clan until Naruto inherits it. I know, if the conditions to read this letter have been met, then sadly, Naruto will lead a very lonely life. I fear that no one will want to be tied down to taking care of Naruto, much less adopt him.

That is why, I want you to admit Naruto to the best orphanage that you can find, and pay for them from the Namikaze Family Account if need be. Tell Pa and Ma to make him the next toad summoner after you tell him of his heritage. He will need their strength to protect himself in the future, for I fear the perpetrator of tonight's incident will return for his life. Also its a good news that naruto wont suffer the curse of blindness caused by mangekyou sharingan because of him having the healing abilities of the namikaze and the stamina and chakra of both the senju and uzumaki.

Do not tell Jiraiya or anyone this fact, and make sure you tell Naruto about it once he is old enough to understand his burdens, and be there to explain how his eyes work. Help him master his eyes as they will in turn help him control kyuubis soul since I fear Kushina won't be there to train him, and he will need all the power he could conjure up to protect himself from the masked Uchiha who had invaded the village tonight. The toads too will help him to control his power since they have the scrolls he will need to learn his powers.

I do not want Jiraiya to adopt him because he will make up a silly arguement on how naruto is the child of the prophecy. Please have him raised as a child and not a tool, Sarutobi.

I know he will wish to do so with Narumi and Mito as well, and I don't want Naruto to be burdened with such things at such young an age, and live a childhood that I could not. Try to keep my daughters away from the prophecy too, if you could. I want my children to have a normal childhood, and to have their innocence kept intact for as long as you possibly could. Protect him, if nothing else, Hiruzen - as a last favor to this dying father and friend. I leave my legacy in your hands, old friend.

\- Minato Namikaze.

 **SORRY FOR THE SHORT LENGHT ITS A BUG IN THE WEBSITE THAT IS MAKING IT TOUGH TO POST LONG ONES.**


	3. The Beginning part 2

Hiruzen put down the letter, and took off his glasses. He clenched his clouded eyes shut, and held back his tears. He sealed the draft back into the scroll until the time came for Naruto to open it once more. For now though, Sarutobi walked over to Naruto's crib and smiled as he brushed his fingers on the baby boy's whiskers. Naruto purred in delight making Hiruzen chuckle softly.

It seemed as if they were quite sensitive. Suddenly, the window slid open, and Kakashi and Jiraiya walked in.

"I was waiting for you two," Hiruzen said, unimpressed. "Come on in," he motioned them in. Both hopped in, and stood in front of the table. Hiruzen lit his pipe, and gazed out the window.

"So you retook the seat, eh, Sarutobi-sensei?! The kid left his hat way too early…" Jiraiya whispered mournfully.

Hiruzen nodded in agreement, "That he did," he agreed, still looking out the window.

Sighing, "Jiraiya," Hiruzen started. "Minato has left a great burden upon my shoulders, a burden which Kushina does not wish to see reason to." he admitted, and Jiraiya looked at him confused. Hiruzen said nothing to elaborate, and pointed towards the crib where the soft snores of a baby resonated from. Both Kakashi and Jiraiya walked over to the crib, and couldn't help but gasp in shock.

"Sensei," Jiraiya gulped. "I-Is this his son?" Jiraiya stuttered.

Hiruzen nodded in affirmative, "Why is he here then?" Jiraiya thundered. "I thought Kushina gave birth to two daughters, not a son as well! She told me as such when I sent her a summon last night. But she told me that she was leaving today at dawn for the fire capital. If he is, in fact, her son…then why is he here?" Jiraiya naturally had to ask. Hiruzen smiled sadly, and continued on gazing out the window.

"She blames him for the death of Minato, Jiraiya." Hiruzen didn't mince his words. "She looks at like him as if he is the Kyūbi reborn. Kushina is looking for someone to blame and vent, and has sadly chosen little Naruto as her culprit. Last night, she disowned him, and even threatened to kill him. Now, Jiraiya, I wish to ask of you - will you adopt, Naruto?" Hiruzen dropped the bomb. "I know that you have a spy network to manage, but we can set up a time-table for it. I can have someone I trust help you with little Naruto. So what do you say, Jiraiya? Will you accept him?" Hiruzen asked hopefully. He honestly thought without a doubt that Jiraiya would accept the boy willingly to honor his apprentice's last wishes.

"I'm sorry, sensei." Jiraiya's apology formed a pit of ice in Hiruzen's stomach. "The village needs my spy network more than ever now, and I am not exactly father material, you know. I like to travel, do research, and write my books. Plus, the Great Toad Sage has given a new prophecy, Pa and Ma told me that just last night. It says 'The powerful sapling born from two strong leaves shall lead the world to peace, and it's enemies shall fear the look of his red eyes as he gazes upon them to protect what is precious to him.' and I know for a fact that it has to be either Narumi, or Mito. They fit the description perfectly! And they will even have red eyes once they channel the fox's chakra, just like Kushina did! I'll have to put all my time into nurturing them...so being with Naruto will be, difficult, you know." Jiraiya apologized sincerely.

"I hope you understand, sensei. The future of the world takes priority over the life of a single child - you of all people must understand." Jiraiya tried to make him see reason. Hiruzen didn't even bother turning around to face him as his heart broke in two at hearing his student's admissions.

"Minato, you really did see through all of their hearts beforehand, didn't you?! Even I didn't know my own student's nature, and yet, you still saw right through him." Hiruzen thought sadly.

"I see" was all Hiruzen could say at the moment. Jiraiya was happy that his sensei was understanding his reasons, after all, the world did prioritize over Naruto, even though he did not like doing it.

"What will you do then, Kakashi? " Hiruzen switched his words to the jōnin monotonously.

"Lord Third," Kakashi bowed his head. "I want to return to the duties of the ANBU. I have to get over my grief of losing yet another person precious to me. Naruto looks too much like sensei, and I won't have the time to look after him with my missions. But I promise, I'll watch him over him from the shadows, and even become his jonin sensei when he grows older." he promised.

"That's quite a ways away for now, Kakashi." Hiruzen remarked pointedly.

Kakashi nodded, knowing full well what the man was trying to imply, "That it is, sir."

To be honest, after everything he'd heard, Hiruzen wasn't even surprised anymore.

"I understand," Hiruzen waved his hand dismissively. "Both of you are dismissed." he dismissed them.

 **THATS ANOTHER PART. SORRY ABOUT THE LENGHT ITS THE BUG**


	4. The beginning part 3

"I think you've heard everything?" Hiruzen questioned seemingly no one in particular. Two small toads came out of the shadows of the wall, tapping their canes to show their displeasure over the matter..

"Yes, yes we did." Pa clipped, annoyed. "I'll admit, I never expected Jiraiya-boy to leave Naruto-chan just for our prophecy, and his disgusting habits. He has fallen in respect of the toad's great elders. We came up to check on young Naruto-chan, but I never imagined that Kushina-chan would forsake her own child, even if it is grief that has clouded her eyes." Ma admitted somberly.

"Neither did I," Hiruzen sighed.

"The Leaf village too has disrespected Minato-chan's wish for Naruto-chan to be seen as a hero." Pa said with steel in his voice. "The Leaf has fallen from the grace and honor it once used to hold, back in the days when Hashirama-chan and Tobirama-chan used to guide it's reigns." Ma spat. Hiruzen smiled, thinking of those times, and knowing that they were right. This really wasn't the same village anymore, it's founders would have been ashamed of what their vision became in wake of their deaths.

"What do you wish to do now? " Hiruzen asked the two toads.

They looked at each other, and nodded, "We shall remove Jiraiya-chan from the toad summoning contract - effective immediately." Pa tapped his cane decisively. "He has fallen from the ways of our clan. We will make Naruto-chan our new summoner, and we shall pledge our loyalty to him and only him - not to the Leaf . Bunta also said that he was excited to fight alongside the child, once he was older that is, and wanted to become his familiar. He wishes to introduce him to his sons too, Gamakichi, and Gamatatsu. We shall be loyal to the Leaf so long as Naruto-chan intends to protect it, and no more." he declared his loyalties to the stunned Hokage.

"But the Toads have been allies of the Leaf for-" Hiruzen tried to protest.

Ma interjected, "The Great Toad Sage believes him to be the child of prophecy, and we do too." she added, "Minato-chan entrusted us the key to his heir's seal, and asked us to give it to Naruto-chan whenever you deemed him ready. There are many things that Minato-chan left at Mt. Myoboku for him to inherit. We shall give it to the boy after he becomes aware of his heritage." she said in an iron voice.

Pa and Hiruzen nodded in agreement to her words, but Hiruzen couldn't help but worry a little. The Leaf had taken yet another loss sever loss in power by almost losing the only powerful battle summoning contract left in the village - if not for Naruto. The snake contract was with Orochimaru, with Anko only having a partial contract to them. And the slugs were loyal to the Senju and the Uzumaki only; and Hiruzen could only wonder how long the ears of Shikkotsu Forest would remain oblivious to this truth. Kushina and Tsunade were the only summoners left, and they too were not active Shinobi of the village. Hiruzen wondered if taking the seat had indeed been the right thing to do with all the power vacuums left in wake of Minato's death.

Hiruzen looked at little Naruto with a smile, knowing full well the boy would be a thorn in his backside, and cause him a hell of a lot of paperwork when he grew up. He was already really important to the village as the last of the Namikaze, and the only summoner to the legendary toad clan now as Jiraiya had been expelled from the contract. He thought about his student's reaction when he realized that his contract, on which he was so heavily reliant, was nullified. He watched silently as Pa and Ma walked up to Naruto's crib, and Pa picked him up. Naruto woke up from his sleep with a cute yawn, and gazed at the weird toad with wide, droopy eyes as he tilted his head to the side. Pa held him in front of his face, both intently gazing into each other's eyes.

"Well, Naruto-chan," he settled him a bit more snugly in his arms, "Would you like to be the next toad summoner?" Pa asked him with a smile. Naruto laughed with a clap, thinking it was funny and hugged him.

All of them chuckled in unison.

"I think that's a yes, isn't it, Sarutobi?" said Ma and Pa nodded.

"What say you, Sarutobi?" Pa wondered.

Hiruzen smiled, "I think yes as well."

Ma walked up to Naruto just as Pa finished slicing Naruto's little thumb a little, forcing it to bleed, and started writing his name 'Naruto Namikaze' on the summoning scroll. He slapped a hand print over his scroll, and roughly smeared the print on the paper to make sure it was done right. Naruto sniffed a little from getting his thumb cut, and, as if on queue, Ma bashed Pa on his head while he yelled an 'Oi!' indignantly.

"You idiot!" she thundered. "You cut too deep. Look, you made him cry!" she roared when Naruto sniffed again, and Ma plucked him up from the ground, and rocked and cooed him.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. The beginning part 4

"Aw, Naruto-chan is a brave boy. Isn't he, isn't he?!" she cooed and the boy giggled, momentarily forgetting his pain while his thumb healed almost instantly. Hiruzen was wide eyed at the speed with which it healed, as was Pa. It seemed that the Kyūbi gave him a healing factor. Pa had come to the same conclusion as Hiruzen had, and was equally shocked as well. He wished to ask what will become of little Naruto and who will look after him from here on out, however.

"What are you going to do about young Naruto's nurturing, Sarutobi?" Pa wondered. "Where will he live?"

Hiruzen sighed, and plopped down on his chair, feeling well beyond his years. "I want to keep him with me, yes. But I have way too many duties now." seeing their disapproving look. "And even if I did want to keep him, the council would raise hell over it. They decided last night that none of the clans could adopt him in fear of them releasing the Kyūbi to gain power, and none of the civilians will adopt him for obvious reasons. So, that leaves only the orphanage." Hiruzen added to save himself some face.

"What of his accommodations?" Ma asked.

"I will try and find him the best orphanage there is, and even pay them some extra money to keep him safe and well treated. I'll have Kakashi and my other ANBU check up on him from time to time. I made a law for people not to tell the younger generation of his burden, so that he may be able to make friends. I'll visit him as often as I could, but it will be difficult to take out any more time. After he is six, I'll have him entered into the Academy, after which he'll graduate at the recommended age of twelve. That is what I have planned for now. His father made sure he would have the money to live well, and I'll give it to him monthly as a stipend until he claims his fortune in order to keep his identity under tight wraps." Hiruzen explained, and Pa and Ma nodded, satisfied.

"We too will check up on him regularly." they told Sarutobi. "But we shall not reveal ourselves to him until the time is opportune. I wish you luck, Sarutobi, and we trust that you'll take care of our summoner?" they asked him, and Hiruzen smiled.

"I'll do what I can." Hiruzen promised. Pa nodded, and tapped his cane as both he and Ma left in a puff of smoke. Hiruzen began checking through the files and various records of the orphanages in the village to try and find one with the best comforts for him to offer, but that issue was only secondary for now. Hiruzen needed to find a place where Naruto would be accepted, fully. He began going through file after file, rummaging through them, and eventually finding none that would fit his requirements completely.

Sarutobi groaned.

This was going to be a long day.

 **AGAIN PEOPLE SORRY FOR THE ABRUPT ENDINGS AND SHORT CHAPTERS ITS A BUG THAT IS MAKINF IT IMPOSSIBLE TO POST ANYTHING ABOVE 950 WORDS. THIS CHAPTER MARKS THE END OF THE DIVIDED CHAPTER THE BEGINNING. HOPE YOU LIKED IT. I APOLOGISE ONCE AGAIN**


	6. Revealing Part 1

Timeskip 4 years.*

It was the 10 of october the day of the kyuubi festival and the whole village was filled with decorations and the morale was running his. In the streets a small blonde haired boy with light blue eyes and whisker marks on his face was walking taking in a the sights the festival had to offer. The boy is our hero Naruto.

Naruto was running out the streets in joy. He came up to several stalls, played games, and ate several delicious things. The merchants were from different villages, so they didn't throw him out, or even talk to him rudely for that matter. Many of the villagers were glaring coldly at him, but the boy was too happy to notice. He was walking through the crowd when he was suddenly pushed into an alley, and Naruto looked up to see three men with strange white eyes looking at him - probably blind - while Naruto got up and dusted himself off.

"Can I help you, mister?" he asked him politely, though the man grew furious.

"Yes. You can die for me, demon." he yelled. They ran towards the blonde with a kunai, and Naruto took off in fright. They chased him as he weaved, ducked and ran through alleys, and then saw a fence in front of him. He jumped on a wooden box, then on a big closed dumpster, and then over the fence. Naruto turned to see the men and how far they were, but watched in horror when they threw a slew of ten kunai knives at him, and Naruto felt fear clutch his chest.

How was he supposed to dodge them mid-air?

Naruto's heart rate accelerated, blood pressure increased, and he unconsciously channeled a huge pulse chakra to the veins behind his eyes. As soon as his eyes were flooded with enough chakra, the world around him grew sharper. He could even make out the wings of insects flying in the air, and saw that the kunai knives that were too fast for him to decipher, now appeared to be moving towards him in slow motion. Confused, Naruto grabbed onto one of them in mid-air, and started deflecting the rest of them. He managed to deflect seven of them, but wasn't able to finish the last two even though he could argue that they were a lot slower than he was; one of which lodged itself in his right shoulder, the other in his left thigh.

Naruto howled in pain, and fell down.

He crawled back into the corner of the dead-end to the alley and brought his knees to his chest defensively. He curled up into a ball, knowing he couldn't escape now. Naruto whimpered, and waited for the pain to come just as they started kicking his small body, and his cries for help were drowned in the loud music adorning the festival behind this hell.

"Did you see his eyes?" one of them exclaimed as he launched another kick.

"Yes, seems as if he has the Sharingan. Is he an Uchiha?!" the other one asked.

"No one has activated the Sharingan at so young an age. The demon must have stolen them from a corpse. Serves him right that we are here to witness it's true colors," the third one devised, and they started kicking him even more viciously. Naruto could do nothing but take it all. It hurt so much, but why were they hitting him? He wasn't a demon, was he?

His mind closed in on itself as he numbed out from the pain, and fell unconscious. But they continued beating him, not bothered by his poor state in the slightest. They wanted to kill him slowly, and woefully become the silent heroes of the village that avenged their savior on the night of his noble sacrifice.

"Now then lets finish this." said the first man and was about to stab naruto in the head before he was stopped by a wave of killer intent. Turning around they saw an ANBU wearing a weasel mask standing behind them. From the mask a fully developed sharingan could be seen and all 3 tomoes were spinning dangerously at the villagers.

"What is going on here?" asked the ANBU

"Well you see ANBU san we were finisjing what the yondaime started. You should take the last hit as he stole your clans sharingan." said another villager.

As soon as he said that the ANBU weaved through handseals at lightening pace and shouted "Fire style :- great fireball jutsu" a large fireball escaped his lips and completely engulfed the villagers killing them at the spot.

The ANBU then rushed to naruto who was beginning to wake up. Looking up he saw the ANBUs sharingan and said "You got very cool eyes mister."

The ANBU looked at naruto and gasped. A boy no older then four years old had activated the sharingan. He is the youngest person ever to awaken the dojutsu.

Naruto then turned to look at the ANBU with fearful eyes and said "Are you going to hit me as well? If so please kill me. That way I can go to my daddy and live with him." as he said that he fell unconicous again this time barely holding on to his life.

The ANBU immediately picked him up and rushed to the hospital.

 **TOO BE CONTINUED. PS I HATE WRITING SMALL CHAPTERS.**


	7. Revealation part 2

Upon reaching the hospital he shouted "NURSE ITS AN EMERGENCY." A nurse quickly rushed but stopped when she saw who the ANBU was holding and sneered. "Take that thing away we dont treat the likes of him." As soon as she said that a wave of intense killer intent filled the whole hospital causing all of the staff members to hold a collective breath.

The ANBU then said " I am going to ask you once more treat him before I kill you and your families." as soon as he said that an indignant yell came "YOU CANT DO THAT."

"Oh but I can. according to the law of the 3rd hokage any prejudice against naruto, any mention of the word demon in public will be executed without trial. Now would you want that?" The ANBU calmly asked.

The staff then shook there heads and took naruto to an Operation threater. The ANBU stopped releasing his killer intent and said "Neko go get inu taicho and inform of what happened to the hokage." another ANBU with a cat mask nodded before disappearing into the shadows.

A few minutes the hokage and another ANBU with silver hair and a dog mask rushed to where the ANBU was standing and said "Weasel report."

"Hai hokage sama. I was taking my normal perimeter check when I saw that naruto kun was being beaten senseless by a mob of villagers. I immediately asked them what was going on to which they said and I quote ' we are finishing what the yondaime started by killing the demon'. I immediately set a giant fireball jutsu on them killing all of them. I then went upto naruto kun and bought him here where first he was refused treatment but after a little convincing they began to treat him. After that I sent word for you and Inu Taicho to come here." said weasel.

"Anything else happened?" ask the Inu ANBU

Weasel Sighed and motioned both his captain and the hokage to come closer before whispering in a very low voice "It seems that he has activated the sharingan. I saw it clearly He had the sharingan with one tomoe in each of his eyes." Weasel then hardened his gaze and said "What exaxtly is happening hokage sama?"

Hiruzen sighed before saying "He is the yondaimes son, be sure to not tell this piece of information to any one. It also includes the fact about his sharingan. If I hear you telling it to anyone I will kill you. This is an SS ranked secret. Do I make myself clear.?"

"Hai hokage sama." said weasel as the door to operation threater finally opened and a doctor walked out with a big frown plastered on his face.

"How is he docter?" asked Hiruzen.

"He is stable. We prevented him from getting any permanent damage. Hus tenant is also healing him quicker than most. Tho I question as to why some of the villagers would beat up the a kid so young so badly." replied the doctor.

"Can I see him?" asked Hiruzen.

"That you may he should be up in a couple of hours." replied the doctor as he turned and left the 3.

"I want both of you to watch the boy in the room. I'm going to the office to set some shadow clones. I will be back in one and a half hour." said Hiruzen to both the ANBU who wordlessly nodded and disappeared into the shadows.

2 hours later hospital room.*

Narutos eyes fluttered open and he sat up and yawned before looking to the side and spotting one hiruzen sarutobi looking at him with worry and sadness.

"How are you feeling my boy? Does it hurt anywhere?" asked Sarutobi as he moved and sat beside naruto.

"I am feeling fine old man just a little sore. By the way can you tell me why do the villagers hate me so much?" asked naruto

"I do not know naruto." said hiruzen. It hurt him a lot to see the blonde ball of sunshine so quiet. It seemed as if a part of his innocence had left him completely.

"Umm jiji am I demon or a monster?" asked naruto his voice barely above a whisper.

"Naruto look at me. You are in no way a monster you understand me. I am the hokage the most knowledgeable person in the village if I say you are not a monster then you are not a monster." said hiruzen to which naruto smiled a genuine smile and said

"Thank you old man, could you please ask Mr ANBU to come out I want to thank him for rescuing me." said Naruto as he looked down shyly.

"Naruto how do you know he is here?" asked sarutobi with a shocked expression.

"I dont really know I just felt him here. And I recognized his presence from back when he saved me." said naruto with a shrugg.

"Unbelievable he is a natural born sensor. He really is your son Minato." thought sarutobi.

"You can come out weasel." said hiruzen

The masked ANBU came out and said "Hello Naruto kun."

"Thank you for helping me ANBU san you are the best after Jiji." said naruto

The weasel ANBU only nodded his head before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Umm old man during that beating For a few moments I noticed things slowing down. Like I could see their movements as If it was moving in slow motion." asked naruto with cute tilt of his head to the left.

 **TBC. PLEASE LIVE WITH LENGHT UNTILL THE BUG IS FIXED**


	8. Revealation part 3

Hiruzen couldnt help but smile it seemed that the boy had not lost all of his innocence. He then said " That my boy was your kekkai Genka that you inherited from your dad and awakened it."

With another tilt of his head naruto said " what is a keka geki old man?"

Chuckling Hiruzen said "Its kekkai Genka naruto. They are basically abilities that a person inherits from his parents. You got yours from your father." Immediately as he said that he inwardly cursed he had dug himself into a difficult position.

"Old man you knew my father? Can you tell me who he was? Did he love me?." naruto asked in a quickfire fashion. Hiruzen could hear the desperation in narutos voice. The people had treated the boy so badly that he thought no one loved him.

"Yes Naruto I knew who your father was. He was one of the leafs greatest heros ever. I cant tell you about Him right now as he had countless enemies who will leave it at nothing to harm you. And yes naruto he loved you dearly. I hadnt seen any father to be so excited about raising his son. You should have seen him." said Hiruzen with a smile hoping that naruto wont push further.

"Alright old man. But you will tell me eventually won't you?" asked naruto.

"Of course I will naruto. Say do you want to be a ninja? That way you'll be following the foot steps of your father and the yondaime." said hiruzen.

"Yes I want to be a ninja. I will surpass the Yondaime and make my father proud of me. Then I will take your hat and become the strongest of all hokages." said naruto with foxy grin.

"I am sure you will naruto. Now get some rest I will take you back to the orphanage tomorrow." said hiruzen and immediately he saw narutos smile turn into a frown. And once again he had a feeling of dread build up in his stomach.

"But jiji the orphanage kicked me out a week ago they said that now that I am old enough I can live alone." said naruto.

Hiruzen sighed tiredly at that and said "Its ok naruto you should get to bed. We will figure something out about your accommodation and training tomorrow. Goodnight." He said as naruto smiled and nodded before rolling over and sleeping.

Once outside the room Hiruzen said "Inu go visit the orphanage get all the wardens to ibiki and have him question them. If anyone is even remotely involved in hurting naruto execute them without trial."

"Hai Hokage sama." said Inu as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"I am getting to old for this shit." said hiruzen as he sighed and made way to his home.

 **THATS IT FOR THE REVEALATIONS. TBE NEXT 2 OR 3 CHAPS WILL FOCUS COMPLETELY ON TRAINING, THE MEANING TO BE A NINJA, AND FINALLY DECIDING UPON A NINDO.** **SORRY AGAIN FOR THE LENGHT AND THE DISRUPTION OF READING FLOW.**


	9. What it means to be a ninja part 1

The next day after being discharged from the hospital Naruto made his way to the hokages office. On the way he felt people glaring at him and once again wondered what did he do to deserve this treatment. Was he really a demon? Quickly shaking his head, he remembered what his jiji said and was sure that he wasn't a demon.

Reaching the hokage building he entered and made his way towards the hokages office. On his way he stopped to greet the hokages secretary who he saw as an older sister figure. "Ohayo Mina Neechan." Said naruto as he walked upto her.

The Secretary turned to him before giving him a warm smile and then picking him up in her arms. She then said "Aww its my cute little naru-chan what are you doing here?"

"Jiji told me to come to him after I got discharged from the hospital." naruto replied cheerfully.

"Wait why were you in the hospital.?" asked mina her voice laced with curiousity and concern.

Naruto then recounted all of the events that had occurred over the past week. When he was finished Mina merely nodded and set him down before saying "Well naru-chan you should get going to the hokage, after all today is the day you will be starting your training to be a ninja."

"Of course I am And I will surpass the yondaime hokage and make my dad proud dattebayo." said naruto as he thrust his small fist into the air. Mina chuckled as she heard the irony of his statement and sent him off to the hokage.

Upon reaching the office he blasted the door open and launched himself at the hokage while shouting "Jiji!!!!." Hiruzen was surprised by the sudden dynamic entry of the small bundle of sunshine but non the less opened his arms and hugged him. After a few minutes they broke apart. Hiruzen gave him his usual patented grandfather smiles while ruffling the blondes head, whereas naruto only grinned foxily.

"Since you are here I presume you are ready to get your things and find your new living quarters?" asked hiruzen to which naruto excitedly nodded and bounced, causing hiruzen to chuckle. This little blonde just knew how to make his day better.

They left the office and made way to a shop. On the way naruto was faced with the usual glares but all of those were immediately put down when they saw that the hokage was with naruto.

Finally reaching a store named Dragon lair Hiruzen led naruto in and said "Well naruto kun go see what you like we will get it for you." Nodding in excitement naruto ran off in the shop.

"So hiruzen another permanent customer for me eh?" asked a voice. Turning around hiruzen could see a man in his mid 40s smiling at him.

"You got that right. He is an orphan whom the normal populace do not seem to like. I am sure you've already guessed his identity. Because of this I want you to be the one who provides him with whatever he needs. Books, clothes, equipment and other ninja related things. Can I trust you to do that kaiza?" asked hiruzen to the now named shopkeeper.

"I really have no problem with that but I dont really see how an orphan who is going to live on stipends will be able to afford things from my shop. No offense." said kaiza.

"Oh you dont have to worry about money just put it on this accounts tab." said hiruzen as he handed kaiza a piece of paper. After reading the paper kaizas eyes widened before he smirked and said "You just like dropping the bombs dont you hiruzen?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." hiruzen replied in an innocent voice causing kaiza to chuckle.

"Alright I agree. Tho if the kid is anything like his old man I doubt he'll need my guidance above me providing him with supplies." said kaiza to which hiruzen nodded.

Both of them looked at Naruto before kaiza turned serious and asked "I am well aware of what his mother did, when will you tell him?"

Sighing hiruzen said "I dont know old friend, I am hoping to reveal everything to him once he becomes chuunin."

"I understand that but what if he somehow manages to awake his chakra chains? We know his chakra capacity will be massive adding the density of the namikaze in it I have little doubt he will activate those chains." said Kaiza.

"I have little doubt that he will. But we will cross that bridge when that time comes." said the professor as kaiza nodded.

"Now then kaiza I need some books on chakra theory, chakra control, some basic D and C rank jutsus, one on physical excercises, A full starting kit on fuinjutsu and its corresonding beginners level 1 book, and finally one on Shuriken Jutsu. I will give him his fathers notes on sharingan and his fathers personal taijutsu style so we have that covered." said hiruzen to which kaiza nodded and went to get the asked material.

"Anything else?" asked kaiza as came back with the merchandise.

"Yes I want several sets of practice kunai and shurikens." replied Hiruzen to which kaiza nodded and disappeared again and returned with the sets.

"Now then lets go see what the little tyke is upto. I hope he has good choice on clothes. I hate for him to get his mothers love for orange." said Kaiza to which hiruzen chuckled and nodded.

 **THATS IT FOR PART 1. TBC STAY TUNED.**


	10. What it means to be ninja part 2

Making there way to the shop they saw that naruto was holding a blue shirt, a blank ANBU trowser and was currently looking for a jacket.

"Oi gaki what are you looking for?" asked kaiza as he gave naruto a warm smile.

It was at this moment that narutos shy side began to show and he looked down and said "Eto I was looking for a jacket that would go well with this shirt and pant." he said slowly.

Kaiza smiled before ruffling the boys head affectionately and said "Wait here I know just what you need." He then went to the storeroom before collecting a jacket and making his way back to naruto.

Once he was back he said "Alright gaki go to the try room and try on your new clothes lets see how do they look." Naruto nodded with a smile before moving to the try room.

"So how did you find the boy?" asked hiruzen as he came up from the back.

"He is just like his father was as a kid. Its not even funny." said kaiza.

However before they could continue talking Naruto stepped out of the room with his new clothes. The jacket he was wearing was dark blue in color with a lightening symbol on itsits back. It was the symbol of the forgotten Namikaze clan.

"Damn I never thought Id see that symbol again." said hiruzen

"Well get used to it because you are going to be seeing it around." replied kaiza.

"How do I look Jiji?" asked naruto.

"Damn kid if you keep going at the rate you are, you will be a lady killer when you grow up." said Kaiza with a perverted smile.

Naruto being the smart 4 year old he was tilted his head and innocently asked "Whats a Lady killer?"

Both the men face faulted and covered it with a few coughs before hiruzen said he would tell naruto when he grew older. To which the boy nodded. Hiruzen and naruto then paid for all his merchandise before it was sealed into a scroll. They then left to a scroll.

"Now then naruto lets get some food before I take you to your new home okay?" said hiruzen to which naruto nodded.

They made there way to a stall named Ichiraku Ramen. He sent naruto in before turning around and saying "Neko,tori." both the ANBU appeared before him and bowed waiting for orders.

"Tell sparrow to head to the training ground behind the hokage monument and create his best house over there. Also take this money and get good furniture, food and utilities in it. Tell him to make it equal to a 3 bedroom apartment." said hiruzen to which both the ANBU nodded. They took the money given and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Moving back inside the stall he arrived to find naruto sitting on a girls lap as he ate ramen. The girl was cooing at his cuteness as he ate. He sweatdropped at the sight before saying "Hey teuchi."

As he said that a fat man appeared at the counter and said "Ah hokage sama how may I help you today.?"

"Ah nothing special teuchi I was just showing this place to naruto over there. He seems to be enjoying himself." said hiruzen as he fondly looked over to naruto who had a look of bliss on his face as he ate the ramen.

"If the boy is anything like his parents I am sure I will be set for life." said teuchi which caused hiruzen to abruptly turn his neck to face the chef.

"How do you know his heritage?" hiruzen whispered urgently.

Teuchi snorted and replied in an equally low voice "Blonde hair, Sapphiric blue eyes, addiction to ramen and a verbal tic of 'dattebayo', if he isnt the son of Minato and kushina I'll give my shop away."

Hiruzen gave a low sigh before saying "You are right in your analysis teuchi however you cant reveal that information to anyone. Its a double S rank secret."

Teuchi nodded before frowning he then said "Why isnt he with kushina? I know she left for the capital 4 years ago."

Hiruzen gave a tired sigh and proceeded to tell teuchi what had happened. To say teuchi was livid would have been an understatement. He was growling before he took a sharp intake of breath and said "Dont worry i wont tell him, and I'll also provide him with food. I'll alter my receipes a little so as to give him the proper nutrition he needs, since I doubt he'll be allowed to eat anywhere else." Hiruzen nodded at that and both turned to naruto who was currently eating his 5th bowl of miso ramen.

After paying and bidding the father daughter duo good bye they were making way to the hokage monument when naruto spotted the library. Pulling on Hiruzens robes he said "Ne Jiji whats that.?" as he pointed to the library.

"That naruto is a place where books are kept for the public to read. konoha library is one of the best in the elemental nations having a large variety of books and topics." Do you want to go see it?" asked hiruzen after his explanation. Naruto bobbed his head up and down eager to go see the library.

Entering the library hiruzen made his way to the librarian and said "Good day Aoyomi."

The librarian looked up and smiled before saying "How may I help you on this fine day hokage sama?"

"Well I wanted to let you know that naruto will be occasionally coming to read here and I want you to help him whenever he is looking for something. I _trust_ there wont be any issues.?" replied hiruzen as he emphasized on the word trust.

The Librarian picking up on the underlying threat quickly nodded. Smiling hiruzen turned to naruto and said "Well thats that naruto, you can come here to read whenever you feel like it."

"Yatta, thanks a lot jiji you are the best dattebayo." said naruto as he bounced up and down causing hiruzen to chuckle and the librarian to look at him strangely. With that both naruto and hiruzen left and started climbing the hokage mountain.

After reaching the top and walking into the woods for a while they reach a large ground and near the edge of it is a decent sized house was built. As they reached it hiruzen said "Well go in naruto I had this built specifically for you."

Naruto nodded excitedly before running into the house causing hiruzen to chuckle at his boundless energy. Following naruto inside he waited in the living room for naruto to finish seeing his new place before giving him his new materials.

A few minutes naruto came and launched himself at hiruzen. He was crying while he shouted "Thank you thank you Jiji you are the only one there for me." Smiling back hiruzen hugged the boy back and rubbed his back soothingly.

After a few minutes when naruto calmed down hiruzen unsealed the things they bought and began explaining to naruto what to do. "Naruto the first thing I want you to do for your training is to start reading all the books we bought today, and follow what they say. Also I am going to give your fathers notes on the sharingan and his personal taijutsu style. And another scroll which has several non elemental jutsus inside, how that scroll will only open after you have completed the both on chakra control. Any questions.?"

"No jiji I understand what you said tho I want to ask you what does it mean to be a ninja?" asked naruto curiously.

Hiruzen was quite for a moment, he knew that his answer could base what sort of ninja naruto would become. It was time to mold him just as his senseis had molded him into one of the bearers of the will of fire.

"To be a ninja means to be ready to make sacrifices, to protect what you hold dear and to be the hope for others when all seems lost. In konoha apart from all that I have mentioned it also means to carry the will of fire." replied hiruzen knowing that his point had been made.

"I understand Jiji, but what is this will of fire?" asked naruto with a curious tilt of his head.

"The will of fire is a long standing tradition on which this village was built it states that the entire village is like a large family unit and every Konoha shinobi with the Will of Fire loves, believes, cherishes, and fights to protect the village, as previous generations had done before them. Both your father and yondaime had very strong will of fires which enabled them to protect the village on many occasions." hiruzen replied with a fond smile.

Naruto was quiet for a while before he looked his eyes blazing with determination "Jiji I have changed my goal, it was first to surpass both my old man and the yondaime so that the villagers recognise me as someone. Now I will still become the strongest hokage but I want to protect the villagers and earn there love and respect."

Hiruzen smiled at the boy before ruffling his hair and leaving. As he walked back to the office he couldnt help but smile. " _The will of fire burns strongly in him. He will indeed become the best one day."_ thought hiruzen as he disappeared into the air.

 **BANG THATS IT HOPE YOU LIKED IT. READ AND REVIEW JA NE**


	11. Traing and Rescue

Timeskip one year*

It had been a whole year since naruto began his training. During the year he had gotten the leaf balancing excercise down completely and was half way through the rock balancing excercise. He had worked through the basic offensive katas of his hummingbird taijutsu style and had managed to reach 2 tomoes for his sharingan. He had reached the level courtesy of yet another serious attempt on his life.

And for once in his life he was truly traumatised.

Flashback no jutsu*

 _He was walking down the streets after the sun had set, and was going to his apartment while ignoring the glares they shot his way. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Naruto was pulled into an alley and he fell down on his back. Regaining his bearings, Naruto saw three people donning the Leaf's forehead protectors and flak jackets surrounding his way out the alley._

 _Naruto's stomach dropped in dread when they pulled out kunai knives at him, and their smiles were downright evil. He had shivers running down his spine in fright at the vulnerable situation he found himself in. Naruto got up, and dashed through an opening, zigzagging his way down the alleyways while the three men followed hot on his tail._

 _Naruto knew they could have caught him by now if they so desired, being trained shinobi and all, but were probably enjoying the thrill of the chase. They were giving him some time, at the very least. Naruto tried to run even quicker when the men chuckled right behind him, apparently amused from his lame attempts at escaping them._

 _Naruto suddenly came to an abrupt stop when he saw the alley come to an end, and all he had ahead of him was a wall - a dead end._ _Naruto turned around just as the men turned around the corner and took a step back, then another, and another when his back hit the wall._

 _The shinobi began laughing at his miserable face when Naruto's back hit the wall and his eyes misted over with unshed tears. A lone tear rolled down his cheek when the men took out shurikens, not the practice one he was used to seeing, but the real deal. Without any hesitation or remorse, they chucked a volley of them towards him. Two shurikens lodged themselves in his right thigh and one in his left, another once in each of his forearms and a vicious scream in agony tore through his throat. Naruto fell down to his knees, whimpering in pain while they laughed at his misery._

 _"How the mighty have fallen," one of them taunted. "So, how does it feel to bear the pain that you inflicted on so many other humans, Kyūbi?! We know that we can't kill you or you'll regain your strength and be free off your bonds, but we can torture your vessel and break you from the inside out. Don't worry, you'll soon be numb from the pleasure we'll inflict upon you."_ _"Why?" Naruto whimpered dizzily. "Why do you people keep doing this to me?! What have I ever done to you?"_ _"What did you do you say, Kyūbi?" they sneered furiously. "You killed so many of our villagers, and now you have the gall to ask what you did?! And to top it all of, you have the guts to join the Academy to regain your strength?! We'll make this a night to remember."_

 _As soon as those words were said, Naruto curled up into a ball and prepared himself for the pain he knew was coming. No one noticed his cerulean blue pools bleed red when they were beating, kicking and stabbing him on all his non-fatal points. Naruto didn't know how long it continued for as his body grew number and his whimpers turned incoherent, all the while pleading if someone would save him._

 _At the Hokage Office_

 _Hiruzen, having gone through a long council meeting, the point of which he still had trouble comprehending, was annoyed at being pointlessly held back for so long. They were arguing and asking pointless things off of him that, in his honest opinion, were beyond ridiculous. Moreover, he still had to go and complete all the pending paperwork that must have piled up on his desk in his absence. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as his back hit the leather of his chair._

 _He inked his brush and started scribbling away at the stack of folders._ _He must have been at it for hours since the sun was beginning to set in the horizon, Hiruzen realized tiredly. The thought of not being able to go see Naruto for congratulating the boy on making the cut for the Academy saddened him. But he promised himself that tomorrow, at Ichiraku's, he would treat the boy and listen to all his babbles for the entire evening._

 _Hiruzen had just about finished on his train of thoughts when Kakashi came striding in the door, an act that made Hiruzen grow a bit confused._ _"Mission accomplished, Hokage-sama." Kakashi sighed lazily, further confusing Sarutobi._ _"What mission is that Kakashi?" he questioned as if the masked jōnin had grown a second head. "I don't remember assigning you any missions. Weren't you supposed to be watching over Naruto tonight?" he asked with a hint of worry while Kakashi looked at him perplexed._ _"But, Hokage-sama, the elders sent two ANBU's saying you were busy in a meeting." Hiruzen blinked, caught off guard. "Plus, this mission required my immediate attention. They even told me that they had assigned someone else to watch over Naruto while I was away."_

 _Hiruzen gulped thickly, "Kakashi, I never issued any missions of importance that might have need of your specific skill-set today." he admitted with a dry throat. "And as for the council meeting, it was a useless gathering of civilians that really had no point in me attending. What was this mission you were on anyways?" he asked dismally._ _"I was told to watch a specific part of the village wall. There had been a possibility for a breach of security. But it was most likely a fluke, as everything was fine according to the barrier team. Coincidentally, there was no point in me tending to the mission as well." Kakashi's words furthered Hiruzen's worries._

 _Hiruzen's and Kakashi's minds simultaneously began connecting dots. The useless council meeting summoned by the elders and the civilian council, Kakashi's fake mission, absolutely no breach in security, the ANBU detail..._ _Hiruzen stood up, "Kakashi," his voice turned desperate. "Please tell me that you made sure someone was assigned to protect Naruto while you were gone, didn't you?" he asked uncertainly. Kakashi mechanically shook his head, his lone eye widening as he too finished connecting the dots._

 _Hurriedly, Hiruzen took out his crystal ball and desperately tried to locate Naruto. A few moments later, the crystal all locked onto his signature and an image became clear. Hiruzen' blood ran cold. He stood up abruptly as three ANBU came in front of his desk and Kakashi stood by their sides - all four looking ready for the kill. Hiruzen vanished in a tempest of flames, everyone else followed suit and rushed in the same direction with only one thought in mind._ _Let us make it in time!_ _Meanwhile, in the Alleyway…_ _It must been have at least four hours since his torture began, and the beating was still going on._

 _Naruto's body had fallen completely numb a while ago, and the numbness kept increasing as the pain was finally becoming too much for him bear. But Naruto was being forced to remain conscious, since the attacks being inflicted on him weren't allowing him to fall unconscious. The attackers were now getting pretty tired and annoyed as well._

 _"Hey," one of them heaved. "…He's hurt and everything, but not broken like we were ordered to. What should we do?" one of them asked as another one of them smirked._ _"I have an idea," he suggested. "…After this, the Kyūbi will have a hard time staying sane, much less become a threat to the village." he promised._

 _The other two looked at him, intrigued as he started to tear apart the little blonde bundle's clothes in tatters. The others got the gist of what he was about to do and smirked themselves. Naruto, meanwhile, mutely whimpered as his clothes were torn apart, and he tried to think just what it was that they were planning to do with him; was there even something that could be worse than this?_ _Finally, when he was in nothing but his undergarments, the man who had suggested this plan started to undo his pants._

 _Naruto clenched his eyes shut and wordlessly waited for whatever pain was about to come._ _This was the scene Hiruzen, Kakashi and the ANBU walked into. They all had their eyes widened at what the perpetrators were thinking of doing to the boy and when they heard the two men standing on the side, laughing, Hiruzen lost it. He threw a kunai at the man who was undoing his pants' jugular, who dropped dead without a sound while the two other fell to their knees from the killing intent he unleashed. They were terrified at being caught, sure, but were thinking of the consequences that it would lead them to._

 _"ANBU!" Hiruzen barked._ _The three ANBU behind him stiffened, "Orders, Hokage-sama?!"_

 _"Take these bastards to Ibiki. Tell him everything that has occurred in the alley, word for word, and tell him that he has a week to play with them as he sees fit. Especially tell Anko what they were about to do. I'll talk to them later when they are done getting details out of them, and then I will plan their most painful execution, personally, and have them disgraced in front of the whole shinobi forces before being sentenced. Dismissed." he bellowed, and the ANBU took the two alive, whimpering, and begging shinobi away._

 _Kakashi burned the corpse right then and there, and the both of them walked over to Naruto slowly and steadily so as to not alarm the frightened boy who had tucked himself in a corner to get out of harm's way. He was curled up in a tiny ball, holding the two kunai knives he had pulled out of his own thighs, both of which bled profusely. He was shaking, trembling in fear, but he kept a little guard up. The thing that surprised the Kakashi the most were Naruto's eyes. His usual deep blue cerulean pools now bled red as two tomoes circled in his right eye and a single one in his left. Naruto barely managed croaked out some words, his body still trembling uncontrollably._

 _"Don't come any closer." he warned them as he kept up his shaking hands pointed at Hiruzen threateningly. Tears streamed down Hiruzen's own cheeks as he focused his attention on the terrified child. The shock of his unsealed eyes was nothing to Hiruzen at the moment compared to the iciness in the frightened words he'd just heard. Hiruzen continued walking closer, slowly with his hands up, while Kakashi held himself back, not wanting to scare the child even more than he already was._

 _"It's alright Naruto," Hiruzen cooed softly. "No one is going to hurt you anymore. It's me, your old man, don't you remember me, Naruto-kun?" he asked soothingly._

 _Naruto cried even harder, his kunai still held up in front of him. "Please don't hurt me," Naruto sniffled. "I'll go, and I'll never come back. Just, please, don't hit me anymore. It hurts, it hurts too much. Please, leave me alone! I wanna die and go see my father the old man told me about. He watches over me from above. Please go, I'll kill myself, I promise. Please don't hurt me anymore…" he choked out._

 _Involuntary tears flowed through the adult's faces at hearing what the boy had just admitted. It became was too much for Hiruzen's heart seeing the amount of trauma Naruto was presently under. It was so much that he wasn't even recognizing him, HIM! Hiruzen moved like lightning when Naruto pulled the kunai to his throat and snatched it away in a single, slick motion._

 _The kunai was discarded aside and Hiruzen wrapped his arms around the boy, who struggled coarsely at first, but then hugged him back when Hiruzen's familiar, welcoming scent hit his nose and he cried in his chest._ _"Shh." Hiruzen hushed the boy. "It's alright, Naruto, you're fine. I'll take care of everything, you'll be better in no time, now calm down." he whispered comfortingly and smiled when the boy's crying trickled down, and he finally fell unconscious from sheer exhaustion. Hiruzen stood up with the boy in his arms, turning to Kakashi, he nodded and both vanished in a Leaf Shuushin._

Flashback no jutsu kai*

Naruto had to stay in the hosipital for 2 weeks before he was allowed to leave. Hiruzen had been worried about how this incident would affect naruto and his loyalty to the village. However his fears were unfounded when naruto told him that he wouldnt be able to look his father in the eye if he gave up so easily.

He said "You said it yourself jiji I have inherited the will of fire from my dad. I will do any and every thing in my power to protect those who he died protecting. I will carve my own path and make him proud." He finished with a foxy grin showing that he was alright.

However hiruzen wasn't known as the professor for nothing he immediately saw that naruto had put on a mask and it would be very very hard getting through to him.

" _Damn you villagers. You have taken away the last bit of innocence of a child."_ as he thought that he silently let out a few tears before looking up to the sky and thinking " _Im sorry minato I failed you."_

After the incident naruto had once again pushed himself into training and was now reading more advanced notes on the sharingan and was practicing a few moves that came with it. He had worked through the basics of shuriken jutsu and had developed a good aim.

As a well done gift hiruzen had gifted naruto his very first jutsu scroll. It was called The Shadow shuriken clone jutsu and it caused a single projectile to be multiplied depending upon the chakra used.

Needless to say naruto took it in like a dry sponge to water. It took him a month to completely master the jutsu and after that he managed to derive 3 jutsus from it. He created the **Shadow Kunai clone Jutsu, Shadow giant shuriken jutsu,** and finally the **multiple shadow giant shuriken jutsu.**

Needless to say hiruzen was very impressed and even added the 3 jutsus he created under his name to the konoha jutsu library. They were ranked as C ranks. Naruto finding solace in ninjutsu asked if he could learn any more jutsus only to be put down by hiruzen who said he was only 5 and the arsenal he had right now was good enough.

Another thing that happened was naruto and hiruzen decided to put a seal on narutos eyes that would allow him to use the sharingan but it would still show his eyes to be the usual blue they were. Over the year naruto had developed a friendly relationship with the librarian who after meeting the blonde several times quickly saw that he was in no way kyuubi but was a victum of his own circumstance.

She spent time with him and taught him things like, cooking, maths, and manners. Needless to say the blonde couldnt stop grinning when he knew he had another person out there who cared for him.

For his second year of training he had decided to master the basic defensive katas of his taijutsu style, add his jutsus in it to make it more effective. To master the rock balancing excercise and also gain some ground in the tree walking excerise. Then to improve his control on his sharingan using his fathers notes which were quiet detailed on the excercises needed to improve his control over his eyes.

Half way through the second year naruto had finally started getting his first piece of appreciation it had happened during the kidnapping incident staged by kumo. They had almost successfully kidnapped the heiress of the hyuga clan Hinata hyuga and the heiress of the Uchiha clan Sayuri Uchiha.

" _Strongest of the 5 villages my ass there defense is so lax they didnt even notice me entering there compounds and kiddnapping these brats."_ thought the kumo jonin as he made way to his exit point.

It was at this moment that the sack he was holding started moving and muffled crys could be heard from it. Giving the sack a voilent shake he harshly whispered "Quit your whining or I'll kill you." The voices were reduced to whimpers.

The kumo jonin was about to restart running when he was interrupted by 10 kunai landing right infront of him. He stopped and looked up to see a blonde kid no older than 5 glaring down on him.

"Get out of my way kid, I may let you live if you leave without making any noise." sneered the kumo jonin.

"Oh I'll leave al right but only after drop the bag you are carrying." naruto replied with a strong voice.

"Oh well I'll just have to kill you." said the kuno jonin as he threw 4 kunai at naruto. Naruto following the projectiles with his sharingan used his own kunai to parry the projectiles before throwing a single shuriken and going through his handseals and shouting " **Multi shadow giant shuriken clone jutsu."** The single projectile divided into 10 parts and enlarged into the fuma shuriken size.

The jonins eyes widened when he saw the projectiles coming his way. He had no option but to jump in the air which was exactly what naruto wanted him to do. Following the jonin naruto used both his sharingan and natural flexibility to deliver his strongest offensive taijutsu technique hitting a strong kick to the jonins temple.

Losing his balance he dropped the sac middair. Naruto however caught it before it reached the ground. He then quickly opened the top and saw 2 girls around his age both had black hair. There eyes were shut and they were huddled against eachother with tears running down there faces.

Naruto quickly undid there bindings prompting them to open there eyes and look at him. Naruto then said "run to the Hokage tell him what happened, I will hold that guy off and give you enough time to escape."

Both the girls looked shocked a boy just there age had managed to free them. One of the girls then said "b-b-but w-what about you?"

Turning to look at the jonin who was regaining his senses naruto said "I will be fine just get the Hokage to get here as quickly as possible." both the girls hesistantly nodded before running off to the hokage office.

The jonin after regaining his bearings snarled at naruto and said "You shouldve left when you had the chance brat now I will take my time killing you." Saying that he disappeared and appeared before naruto and punched him hard in the stomach, causing naruto to cough out blood. The jonin didnt stop his assault and then kneed naruto in the face broking his nose before kicking him into a tree.

As soon as naruto impacted the tree his head started bleeding and he was about lose his consciousness but fought to stay awake as he knew that the girls were still in danger.

The man looked at naruto with a maniacal grin and said "So you are still awake huh this might be fun after all." He weaved through handsigns at a quick pace and shouting "Lightening style :- howl of the wolf jutsu". As he said that a 3 meter long wolf made of lightening appeared and rushed towards naruto.

Naruto closed his eyes accepting death however it was at this time his body glowed blue and 4 blue chains erupted from his back and wrapped themselves around the wolf disintegrating it. Naruto on his last legs was working on pure instinct and will power followed his gut as the chains quickly wrapped themselves around the unsuspecting jonin hindering his movement. Naruto using the last of his chakra pumped it into his good hand and legs and launched himself at the jonin before hitting on the face as hard as he could knocking the jonin out.

As soon as the jonin fell down the chains disintegrated themselves and naruto wobbled his way to a tree and leaned into it falling unconscious himself. This was the scene that the hokage, the hyuga clan head Hiashi Hyuga and the uchiha clan Head Fugaku Uchiha along with there daughters walked into.

"ANBU take the kiddnapper to Ibiki for questioning. Tell him to get the information out before the raikage comes for his meeting." said hiruzen the ANBUs saluted before disappearing with the body.

After this hiruzen rushed to naruto and began checking his vitals, after feeling them to be stable he sighed before lifting the boy up and moving to the group.

"Ano is he alright.?" asked the hyuga heiress in a shy voice as she played with her fingers.

"Yes he is fine he is only unconcious. He should be fine after a few days at the hospital." hiruzen replied in a kind tone. He was extremely proud of what his grandson had done the will of fire was indeed burning brightly in him.

"Eto will we be able to visit him when he wakes up?" the Uchiha heiress asked as she fondled her skirt while looking at the ground.

"I think that can be arranged don't you think so Hiashi?" asked Fugaku to which the hyuga clan head nodded and said.

"It will be possible, this boy has garnered the favor of the hyuga clan, we will paying for his entire recovery." announced hiashi.

"And the uchiha clan will be responsible for his security during the days he will be at the hospital." announced Fugaku.

Hiruzen nodded at that and left with naruto taking him to the hospital. As the others left hiruzen thought " _Security and pay? don't make me laugh you only want to keep an eye on him. "_

3 days later.*

Narutos eyes fluttered open and he saw the familiar ceiling of the hospital. He struggled before sitting up and spotted hiruzen sitting on a chair.

"Hey ji..." he was broken off by a voilent cough which prompted hiruzen to quickly make his way toward him and hand him a glass of water. After a long drink he looked at hiruzen again and grinned before saying "Hey jiji."

Hiruzen then stood up and said "Dont you hey Jiji me mister, what were you thinking when you confronted a Jonin. You could have gotten yourself killed. What do you have to say for yourself.?" he scolded.

Naruto looked down, tears welling in his eyes and in a low voice replied "Im sorry Jiji."

Hiruzens eyes softened at that and he scooped naruto up in a hug he let the boy cry it out before saying "What you did was foolish on one hand I am slightly angry that you put yourself in danger but on the other hand I am immensely proud of you. You stood for your fellow villagers and became the light for them in that dark moment. You are a true carrier of the will of fire. I am proud of you."

Naruto then looked up and smiled before asking "Jiji how long was I out and are both of those girls ok?"

"You were out for 3 days dont worry i informed the academy of your absence you can go there from tomorrow. And yes both of them were fine they visited you while you were out. Now get some sleep you have school tomorrow." said hiruzen

"Alright Jiji good night see you tomorrow." said naruto as he rolled over and fell asleep.

 ** _BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT._**


	12. Friends and inheritance

Making his way to the academy naruto couldnt help but think about the talk he had with hiruzen regarding his chains. It was a big reveal and he was having mixed feelings about it. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he made way to the academy with a smile hoping to make friends just like his dad asked him to.

 **Flashback no Jutsu***

 _"Say jiji during the fight with that kumo jonin I was suddenly able to material some chains. They were really strong and stopped a really strong lightening wolf coming towards me. Did I inherit that from my dad as well?" asked naruto._

 _Hiruzen cursed under his breath he was hoping that naruto wouldnt remember the chains. It was going to be a disaster he knew it._

 _"No naruto. Those chains are called Adamantine chains and you got them from your mother." replied hiruzen and carefully waited for narutos response._

 _"Wait you knew my mom what happened to her?" asked naruto in a excited voice._

 _"I dont know naruto but I can show you her photo." said hiruzen as he took out a photo of kushina standing with minato and handed it to naruto. What he didnt realise was that the picture in question was when kushina was pregnant._

 _An eerie silence followed after he handed the picture to naruto. Sensing something to go wrong hiruzen quickly activated his privacy seals and waited for naruto to speak._

 _"So the yondaime is my father?" asked naruto in a hollow tone._

 _Flinching at his tone hiruzen replied "Yes he was naruto. Before you react hear me out. I will tell you everything. Why the villagers seem to hate you, and why did I hide this fact from you. After my explanation is complete I will give you everything your father left for you. But don't interrupt me until I finish agreed.?" Naruto only replied with small nod._

 _Taking in a deep breath hiruzen began and said "As you know 6 years ayo the 9 tailed fox attacked konoha and was killed by the yondaime correct?"_

 _Naruto only nodded before hiruzen continued and said "Well its wrong the kyuubi is monster made of chakra it cant be killed. Knowing that the yondaime sealed the kyuubi into his children, he took its chakra and sealed it into his daughters whereas he took the beasts soul and sealed it into you."_

 _"Wait I have sisters? where and who are they?" asked naruto with a little hope._

 _"Naruto there isnt a way to sugercoat this so I will be blunt. I didnt want to tell you this until you were older but the situation deems it necessary. For some reason your mother thought that you were the demon reincarnate and left you taking her daughters with her. She also removed you from the uzumaki clan. However your father already suspected something and made you his sole heir for all his money and all his jutsus. You will become the namikaze clan head when you become older and stronger." said hiruzen._

 _Naruto looked down Hiruzens words weighing heavy on his little shoulders. He looked up and whispered "Am I a demon? Did my dad really love me or did he leave me everything just because of my bloodline.?"_

 _"Naruto he loved you very much. So much that you cant even imagine it. He was a true genius and saw through everyones intentions before making sure your future was secure. Now here takes these 2 scrolls and read them you will find all your answers in them." hiruzen said in a kind and soft voice before handing naruto 2 scrolls._

 _He opened the first scroll and found it to be the will and last rites of the yondaime it stated :-_

 ** _I, Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage of Konohagakure no sato, clan head of the Namikaze clan which holds its seat as one of the four noble clans of Konoha leave all my fortune which includes the entire wealth of the Namikaze clan and its compounds, every property I own or is registered under the Namikaze name to my son Naruto Namikaze. The Namikaze clan compounds have been sealed by the various security, privacy and barrier seals attuned only to my son's chakra and blood. He is the sole inheritor to the entire wealth, knowledge and lands owned by the Namikaze clan. I hereby name Naruto Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, Jinchuriki of the soul of the Kyuubi no Yoko as the heir to the Namikaze clan. If anything happens to me, this will be my last testament and order that everything be handed down to Naruto after he is ready to learn the truths through Hiruzen Sarutobi, to whom I have trusted this responsibility in case his mother abandons him or if something happens to her in the aftermath of my death Hiruzen Sarutobi shall be the guardian to the clan's and my own wealth until the time he deems him ready._**

 ** _-Minato Namikaze_**

 ** _-Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Clan Head_**

 _Naruto didnt show any outward reaction but was inwardly a little happy that he wasn't forgotten. Opening the second scroll he saw that it was a private letter that was addressed to him. Shakily opening it he began to read :-_

 ** _Naruto… oh my little boy._**

 ** _How much I wish I could be there for you…_**

 ** _There are just so many things I wish to talk to you about, teach you. Pass on my… well everything to you. Now where to start… I never really was that good at these last words but I guess these are really the last eh? Get it? Oh well…_**

 ** _Well I really wish the scroll I left with the old monkey doesn't come to use. But if it has, and trust me I pray it doesn't then you have led a life full of loneliness._**

 ** _I have taken measures for your safety and all your basic amenities you will ever need growing up. Hiruzen has probably taken very good care of you, and if he hasn't then trust me he and I will have some words soon. He doesn't really have much time left anyways, I don't get how he stays so fit in that age… hmm must be his thing._**

 ** _You will probably be owning a lot of money and power by the time you open this letter, I hope and I am watching you that you don't become arrogant or turn foolish with all the wealth and fortune at such young an age._**

 ** _But I know you're my son… I trust you enough that you won't be like that. Seeing how much you look like me, I can proudly say you'll be just as awesome as your old man. Well now let's let some parental instincts kick in._**

 ** _Do not and I mean absolutely NOT! turn into a pervert like Jiraiya-sensei if he ever makes contact with you or tries to turn you into his corrupt ways. Or I swear, he'll regret ever dying after me and I meet in the afterlife._**

 ** _Make friends, I know it will be a bit difficult for you seeing the burden I have put on your tiny shoulders but try and make some friends. You don't need a whole lot of them, just a few would be enough that you could trust completely._**

 ** _And that brings me to the next point. Girls. Now no need to be embarrassed about hearing this from me, every parent has to tell their children about this and this will be the least embarrassing in your case. When you'll get the letter, you'll be a young man and it is only natural to take an interest in girls. But try and find a nice girl, a girl who loves you with all her heart and one you could trust your life with. Love, now I can't explain it to you. You'll know when it happens, both of you will stay and wait for each other even if you are so far apart it doesn't look like you'll be together again. Your hearts stay connected even through that. When you feel so strongly about someone, then you can say you are in true love with each other. I wish you find your partner and hope she is very kind and pretty; after all I need a cute girl to see with my little boy from up here you know._**

 ** _No alcohol or sake until you're of age, and even then only a little. It's alright to drink a little on occasions but it harms you if you take it excessively, so try and stay away from it._**

 ** _Be careful about the handling of money matters alright, try and help as many people as you can with the money you have. That is the best use it could have._**

 ** _Alright now moving on from my don'ts of life I hope you did well at the Academy, even if you didn't don't get depressed, sometimes it takes time but I'm sure you'll get it right. After all it is a parent's duty to trust in their children right? Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses. Find your strengths and harness them, weed out your weakness through hard work and perseverance and I'm sure you'll make me proud._**

 ** _*BLOOD SPLATTER*_**

 ** _Naruto looks like my time is getting up. Now listen and remember this carefully. There was an orange masked man with a lone Sharingan in his right eye behind the attack of the Nine Tails tonight. He'll be back for you, and your sisters I'm sure of it. Get strong enough to protect them and yourself , make allies who would stand up next to you and watch your back and gain enough strength to deal with him when you finally have to face him._**

 ** _*BLOOD SPLATTER*_**

 ** _Naruto, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship…_**

 ** _Be true to yourself… Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true…_**

 ** _I have left you with scrolls for my personal techniques The Rasengan, the Hirashin and the space time absorption barrier. I hope they help you when the time comes. Oh and naruto there's so much… Oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you… I wish I could stay with you longer…_**

 ** _I love you_**

 _Tears were streaming down narutos face as he read the letter he then hugged the letter to his chest and shakily said "He loved me, I was wanted." Hiruzen chose this moment to get up and hug naruto as he soothed him and let him clear his chest away._

 _After naruto had calmed down hiruzen said "Naruto you do understand that I can't reveal your heritage right now dont you?"_

 _Naruto nodded and with a small smile said "Yeah I understand Jiji i read that touchan had many enemies who would stop at nothing to attack untill I get stronger I wont reveal my heritage. Now I know I cant live in my clan compound but do you think you could give me my dads notes on his jutsus?" asked naruto with a shy voice._

 _"Of course naruto and since you took this news so well i will teach you 2 jutsu myself. Tho I want to ask are you ok? The news of your own mother abandoning you mustve hit you hard." hiruzen said in a tender voice._

 _"Yeah it was hard. They have been living in peace since they were born not knowing any hardship. It really hurts but I know that tou chan wouldnt want me to wallow, I will move on from this and make him proud. Also I wont take the clan name right now I will take them after I become chunin or something." said naruto to which hiruzen nodded._

 _"Naruto I do want to ask what will you do If for example your mother apologises to you and tries to make amends?" asked hiruzen with a curious expression._

 _"Nothing, nothing at all i will let uzumaki sama know that I want nothing to do with them. But I will show them appropriate respect that is given to fellow shinobi." said naruto to which hiruzen nodded._

 _"That is all I needed to know now run along. I will meet you in a week with books on all 10 levels of fuinjutsu, your fathers notes and finally to teach you the two jutsus I promised you. Is that ok?" asked hiruzen to which naruto nodded with a big smile and left the office._

 _*Flashback no jutsu Kai*_

On the other side of town hiruzen sarutobi had his own set of problems. The first and foremost being a mountain of paperwork in front of him. It was at that moment Jiraya appeared from the window and said "Hi sensei."

Not looking up from his paperwork hiruzen replied "Jiraya good to see you again, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I just came to tell you that we started training the twins the year ago, and we that we should be back by graduation time." replied jiraya to which hiruzen gave a stiff nod.

"So sensei hows the kid what was his name again?" asked jiraya in a nonchlatant tone.

Hiruzen looked at him incredulously and said "Seriously jiraya? 'what is his name' you don't remember your own godsons name. Minato must be rolling in his grave seeing how his wife, his own teacher and the village he gave his life to save are treating his son."

Jiraya looked down in shame before hiruzen sighed and said "He has had a very difficult life. He has no friends his age, he almost died twice in the last couple of years because of mobs of people attacking him. Tho he is a good kid he wants to be hokage and surpass his old man while also protecting the villagers."

"What you mean to say is that he knows who his dad was?" asked jiraya in a surprised tone.

"He inherited his fathers genius jiraya he already had a fair idea and then I merely confirmed it when he asked. I had to explain the whole kyuubi incident to him and also what happened that day." said Hiruzen.

"How did he react to kushina leaving him?" asked jiraya in a nervous voice.

Sighing hiruzen replied "Badly very badly he said that he will respect them as fellow shinobi but ahead of that he couldnt care less what happens to them. Basically if there was a chance to get back together its gone."

Silence ensued in the room. Neither of the two willing to break it. Jiraya then picked a photo of a shirtless naruto being coddled on by hiruzen. His eyes went on the seal and began to critically analyse it. After a few minutes his eyes snapped back towards hiruzen and he asked "Can I keep this picture I want to study this seal a little more." Hiruzen only nodded as jiraya stood up and left through the window.

Back with naruto.*

Making his way to classroom number 222 naruto knocked on the door and waited. After a few moments a man with a scar on his face appeared and looked at him questioningly. Naruto just gave him the paper that his Jiji gave him. After reading it the man smiled and ushered him to come in.

"Alright class we have a new student. Please introduce yourself." said the teacher.

"Ano my name Is uzumaki naruto I hope we get along with eachother." he said shyly. As he said that murmurs went across the room some positive but mostly negative. Two heiress however had the same thoughts _"Its him."_

Just as the murmurs became to loud a voice shouted "Oi you are the one that Sarutobi Jiji told me about.".

"Wait you know the old man?" naruto replied confused.

"Damn right I do i am his grandson He told me that the future hokage will be coming to class today was he referring to you?" asked the boy.

"Damn right he was dattebayo." replied naruto. He then made way and sat down next to the boy who was named as Eizen Sarutobi. As he sat down naruto critically analysed the rest of his class mates. Most of them were civilians but it seemed that on pure coincidence there were clan heirs from nearly every major clan of konoha.

There was a boy with red markings on his feral face and a nin dog companion on his head. He was the heir on the inuzuka clan. Another one with a lazy expression and a hairstyle that resembled a pineapple he was the heir of the Nara clan. There was a fat boy having spiral symbols on his cheeks and he seemed to constantly have a bag of chips in his hands. He was the heir of the Akimichi clan. A boy wearing a long coat, sunglasses and a hat. The heir of the aburame clan. A girl with platinum blonde hair, and blue eyes the heiress of the yamanaka clan. We obviously have the heiresses to both the hyuga and Uchiha clans. And finally there was the heiress of the kurama clan. She was a brunette with brown eyes.

Naruto droned himself out of the lesson because he felt that it was boring and was glad when bell to lunch had rung.

"Say naruto lets go to cafeteria to get our lunch." said eizen to which naruto nodded he was glad to have found someone like him.

When they went out to the ground they saw groups of kids already formed and chatting. There was however one girl who was sitting alone. It was the kurama clan heir. Naruto looked over to Eizen and pointed at her. He sighed and said "I dont really know why but no one sits with or even talks to her. Its been 3 days and still I havent seen anyone talk to her."

Naruto nodded before giving a small smile and saying "How about we go and sit with her? It is obvious that for some reason we are the class outcasts. People like us stay together. What say?"

Eizen grinned and said "You bet lets go."

The two of them made way to yakumo and the three began talking to eachother. Slowly the conversations became more fluid and more comfortable and before they could even realise it a deep bond of friendship and trust had already been formed. Naruto even invited the two of them to come train at his place at the weekends to which both of them readily agreed to.

The trio didnt go unnoticed by the rest of the heirs. "And that is another reason we should avoid them, you saw how easily they befriended that demon?" asked kiba the inuzuka heir.

"I have to agree I thought he would be different considering he did save me and all. Guess it was just wishful thinking." sayuri sighed.

"Troublesome." replied the lazy nara. The group of heirs kept on chatting and gossiping.

It was a few minutes later that naruto noticed that the aburame heir himself was sitting alone. Naruto excused himself from his group and made way to him and said "Hi may name is uzumaki naruto, whats yours?"

"Aburame Shino." came the stoic boys reply.

"Why are you sitting alone Shino?" asked naruto.

"No one invited me. Why? Because my clan is generally one treated to be an outcast because of our relationship with bugs." shino replied stoically.

"Bugs? What relationship do you have with them?" asked naruto.

"Our clan houses colonies of bugs inside our body and uses them for ninja arts." shino replied already expecting naruto to grow disgusted and leave.

"Wow thats so cool. What type of bugs do you usually use?" asked Naruto his interest growing by the minute.

"We normally use Kikachu, they are bugs which suck chakra." replied shino he was surprised by narutos interest and was inwardly glad to have not been completely shunned.

"Cool!! ne shino come with me to my group." said naruto he then pulled shino along with him and introduced him to the rest of the group. After a few minutes shino was accepted as the part of the group. Naruto felt that the group was complete. They had a loudmouth in Eizen, a shy one in yakumo, a stoic one in Shino and a genius in Naruto. It felt amazing belonging somewhere.

Looking around naruto just knew that now finally he could call the village his home.

In his office hiruzen was smiling warmly at the scene. In front of him was shibi aburame and Yomiko Kurama. Shibi had a small barely noticeable smile, this was something considered to be big, whereas yomiko was openly crying happy tears.

"So what do you think of naruto?" asked hiruzen.

"Looking at him its logical that he is no demon. Why? No demon would make attempts at making others feel better." replied shibi with yomiko only nodding along with him.

"So do you approve of there friendship? I am asking because from what Ive heard for kasumi and Itachi is that both Hiashi and fugaku have instructed there daughters to stay away from naruto." asked hiruzen.

"I approve, he is a good kid and has a strong will of fire in him." said yomiko with shibi giving a small nod.

"Well it looks like we have found the next big team. Who knows they could become konohas Yonnin in the future." said hiruzen with a chuckle. It caused yomiko to let out a laugh and shibi to smile.

*Timeskip at the weekend.*

"Ne ne Jiji so what jutsus are we going to learn?" asked naruto excitedly.

"Well the first one is Kage bunshin its a B rank kinjutsu. I want to teach it to you because of your large chakra reserves. Now follow this handsign." he said as he crossed his fingers making a t shape. As hiruzen did that a puff and a second hiruzen appeared.

"Now then naruto you try." said Hiruzen

Naruto nodded and crossed his fingers before shouting "Kage bunshin no jutsu." a few puffs went out and a few semi solid clones appeared.

"Not bad naruto keep trying and when you are done we will move to the next jutsu." said hiruzen. Nodding naruto continued to try it and after 2 hours much to Hiruzens shock naruto had managed to produce 50 completely solid clones.

He grinned foxily at hiruzen who could feel the smugness coming of naruto in waves. Shaken out of his stupor he looked at naruto who wasn't even winded. Grinning imwardly hiruzen said "Now naruto the kage bunshin is a kinjutsu because it uses a large amount of chakra I don't want you to use more than 50 at a time am I understood ?" hiruzen finished in a stern tone.

Naruto nodded after which hiruzen said "This technique will help you in training as well. As the kage bunshin are connected by nerves everything they experience will be sent back to original as if they did the task themselves."

Narutos eyes widened before he giddily giggled, stopping after a while he said "I presume they dont affect physical training right?"

Hiruzen nodded. Naruto then turning to his 5o clones said "Alright people I want 10 of you on chakra control exercises, 15 of you to practice the next katas of the humming bird and the last 25 get moving on fuinjutsu read the books jiji bought and practice caligraphy." The clones nodded and distributed themselves accordingly.

"Now then naruto Your father left you a summoning contract with the toads, they are among the strongest summons in the world. They took as there summoner when you were Just a baby. Now I will teach you the handsigns for the summoning jutsu. It will take you a long time before you can summon a battle toad. Now look at these hand symbols. Boar, dog, bird, monkey, Ram. Now practice these handsigns then I will tell you how to summon." said Hiruzen to which naruto nodded and started practicing.

After a couple of hours naruto had fluently gotten the signs down and was awaiting further instruction. "Now then naruto repeat after me." said hiruzen. He then bit his thumb before making the handsigns and finally placing his hands on the ground and shouting "summoning jutsu." As he said that a puff of smoke was scene and a small monkey appeared before looking and disappearing in a puff.

"Now then you try." said hiruzen. Nodding naruto bit his thumb went through with the hand signs and after placing his hand on the ground he shouted "summoning jutsu." a small puff of smoke was scene and a small red and purple toad was scene.

 **"Yo. I take it you are our new summoner?"** asked the toad.

"Yup thats me." chirped Naruto

" **Cool do you have any snacks?"** asked the toad?

"Not right now. How about you go back and when I summon you next time I'll get you snacks." said naruto.

" **Sounds fair. By the way gamakichi is the name see ya later."** said the toad as he disappeared in a puff.

"How was that Jiji?" naruto asked in a smug tone.

"That was good keep practicing both there jutsus. I will teach you some more later. ok?" asked hiruzen.

"You got it Jiji sensei." naruto said in an excited tone.

"Jiji sensei?" asked hiruzen slightly confused.

"Yup you are my Jiji even if we aren't related by blood and you taught me two good moves with promise for more so sensei. Combine the two it becomes Jiji sensei." naruto chirped causing hiruzen to chuckle and then rub narutos head affectionately.

"Say Jiji sensei can I tell my friends about you know everything?" asked naruto in a worried voice.

Crouching down in front of him hiruzen placed a hand on his shoulders and said "Listen naruto, They are your secrets to tell however I want you to wait untill you trust them with your life and they trust you with theres. Also your relationship has just started let it grow before testing it."

Naruto nodded and hugged him before saying thank you. Hiruzen then decided to ask naruto about his training plan. "Say naruto what do plan to do with your dads techniques and when will you learn them." he asked.

"Well Jiji I am Thinking of spending the next 3 years working on my chakra control, funijutsu, taijutsu, and the jutsus you will teach me. When my control and knowledge on fuinjutsu will reach level 6 then I will start learning all 3 of my dads jutsus and hopefully I will be able to use then when I become a genin." said naruto to which hiruzen nodded with a proud smile.

"I am proud of you naruto you really are something. Always remember to train but not to get power hungry. You should also add your kekkai genka training in your schedule." said hiruzen.

" I almost forgot about that." said naruto while he slapped his forehead causing hiruzen to sweat drop at his antics.

" _Only naruto would forget that he possess two very strong kekkai genkas, he truly is a mixture of both his mum and dad." thought hiruzen._

"Alright naruto dispell your clones 5 at a time every 5 minutes. After you are done meet me outside we are getting ramen as a reward for your good work." said hiruzen.

Naruto jumped up and down in excitement as he began dispelling his clones while dreaming of ramen.

 ** _BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKE IT. RR_**


	13. A look over the years

It had been 6 years since our hero had started the academy and made his friends. Now sitting at 5ft4 at 12 he could proudly say that he trusted all 3 of his friends for life. Today was the day of the final exam before the life of a genin. Needless to say Naruto was beyond excited.

During the years at the academy naruto had kept himself on a average position in the class. Enough not to draw any unwanted attention to himself. Over the years thanks to the use of shadow clones he had grown massively in all of his shinobi branches.

He was now a level 6 fuinjutsu user and had started dissecting both of his fathers signature seals. The hirashin and the Space time absorption barrier. His taijutsu and speed were mid chuunin level thanks to his use of weights and then resistance seals after he reached level 5. He had also finally matured his sharingan completely. Naruto however wasnt overly dependent on the eyes. He used them only to cast and break genjutsus, or to copy new jutsus that his jiji was going to teach him.

He had also massively improved his ninjutsu which now stood at an impressive high chuunin level. He still hadnt done any elemental manipulation but was very skilled with non elemental jutsus. Even creating some personal versions of jutsus that he knew. He had also improved his summoning and could now summon at least one battle toad. He had also gained good control over his chains. However the highlight for him would be his mastery of the rasengan. It made him happy and feel close to his old man after learning his signature technique.

As he was excitedly waiting for the exams to begin elsewhere in the fire capital a nervous kushina was packing her things to return to konoha. the reason to her nervousness will soon be revealed:-

 **MULTIPLE FLASHBACK NO JUTSU.**

Kushina walked through what was left of the village gates at the crack of dawn toward the carriage that would take her and her new family to the Capital with her newborn daughters in hand. As she was about to enter the carriage, she looked back and saw Hiruzen standing at the dislodged entryway to the village with a sleeping Naruto in his arms. The sickening disgust she saw in his eyes as he glared at her before he turned his back to her and walked towards the Hokage Tower hurt her immensely. He was the man that Minato respected above all others, and to see him regarding her with such awful disappointment...she could only hope that he would see the truth behind her words one day.

She forgot her pain as she gazed longingly upon the two redheaded infant girls that were fast asleep in her arms, neither of them having a care in the world. She smiled lovingly at them, thankful that despite last night's horrific attack by the Kyuubi, or whatever tragedy might befall her, her family, her village or even her nation, there was still so much purity and innocence in the world. That purity and innocence had to be guarded and preserved for as long as possible. They would be free from worry for now, at least, as despite Hiruzen's anger with her, he still cared enough to provide an ANBU detail to escort her and her babies to the Capital.

The trip took two full days at the slow pace the carriage moved at. During that time, the ANBU hadn't spoken with her, and neither had she bothered to speak with any of them, guessing that they likely felt the same way about her that Hiruzen did. She couldn't fault them for that - they didn't know any better, after all. When they had arrived at the Capital and they had stopped at the Courtyard of the Daimyo's palace, she thanked her escorts, who merely disappeared without so much as a word of acknowledgment, and exited the carriage.

To her surprise, the Daimyo himself was there to greet her and welcome her personally. Feeling honored by the Daimyo's personal greeting, she thanked her Feudal Lord and allowed him to lead her to the Uzumaki Estate grounds within the Capital Proper. There was still quite an impressive staff of caretakers tending the grounds and the house, many of whom Kushina had even known as a young girl, and all of whom greeted her and welcomed her home warmly. All of them gushed over the two baby girls in her arms, commenting on how beautiful they were and expressing their sentiments over how proud Kushina must be of them.

She entered the main house, put the girls down into the double crib that had been prepared for them, and went to settle down in the living room. She allowed herself a smile, despite her sadness at both Minato's passing and Hiruzen's disappointment. All that mattered at the moment was that she and her girls were home, safe and sound, and they would have a happy life and childhood, here.

The twins' first birthday came and went much more quickly than Kushina could have thought possible. Kushina had met the day with mixed feelings. The day would forever be bittersweet to her, and while she would remember the loss of her dearly departed husband and the death of her son by Kyuubi's possession, she was also very happy to celebrate the beginning of the girls' second year of life! She and the girls were very content and comfortable with the luxurious, safe and peaceful life that they were able to enjoy in the Fire Capital.

She had written to Hiruzen, giving him the annual report she promised she would give to him every year detailing her health and the health of the girls, and when she began training them, she would let him know how that was progressing, too. The letter she wrote to him was forgettable for the most part, though she did ask whether he had dealt with the demon and avenged Minato's death yet, or whether he would want her to do it herself.

She had been surprised when, the very next day, she answered a knock on her front door and opened it to a courier ninja. The courier had an official certified letter addressed from the Hokage to her – a letter that she had to sign for! Whatever this was, Hiruzen was sending it to her as the Hokage, not as an old family friend, and he wanted a guarantee that she received it. Signing for the letter and dismissing the courier ninja, she closed her door, took the letter to her kitchen table and unsealed it. As she opened the scroll and read its contents, unlike the letter she sent to Hiruzen, his words would forever burn themselves verbatim into her psyche:

Uzumaki-san,

While it gives me great relief to know that you and your daughters are well, and that you are enjoying the protection of the Daimyo, the Guardian Ninja Twelve and the Samurai Forces of the Land of Fire, your request to murder your innocent one-year-old son is not well received at all. As I informed you last year, your intent towards your son was seen even by your husband in his final few minutes of life, and he took steps to protect young Naruto from you. You dishonor Minato with your evil, twisted desire to harm an innocent – your own son, no less! He must be rolling in his grave with disgust and fury at how far you've fallen, and I have no doubts at all that he would spit in your face if he were to see you now! I myself am thoroughly ashamed and disgusted that I once thought of you as a daughter – no longer.

From this day forward, you are my subordinate, and I am your Hokage, nothing more. As Hokage, I hereby prohibit you from returning to Konohagakure no Sato before your son and daughters' anticipated date of graduation from the Shinobi Academy. Exceptions to this executive order will be as follows:

1\. If I summon you back, you are to answer my summons and come to Konoha immediately where you will be escorted directly to my office upon your arrival at the gates. At no time during your visit will you be permitted to walk the village grounds without an escort. At the conclusion of the business for which I summon you, you will immediately be escorted back to the gates and sent on your way, once again prohibited from village entry.

2\. If you send me advance notice via official communication of your intention to come to the village, and the date you expect to arrive, you may come to Konoha's gates, but you will be detained at the guard station until an ANBU can escort you to my office so that you can conduct whatever business you will need to conduct with me before once again being escorted back to the gates and sent on your way, once more being prohibited entry without either an official summons from me or advance notice of your arrival.

Should you be found approaching Konoha's gates or within Konoha's walls without having met the conditions of either of these exceptions, I will have no choice but to assume that you have come to either harm young Naruto or end his life, and I will have you executed on sight for charges of Treason against Konohagakure no Sato and Conspiracy to Commit Murder of the Namikaze Clan Heir. After your execution, your daughters will be brought back to Konohagakure no Sato to be placed in an orphanage while allowing them to be raised and trained to be shinobi of Konoha.

Also, be forewarned, Uzumaki-san: any attempts by you to harm or murder Minato's son through indirect methods, such as assassination, will also result in your execution and the remanding of your daughters to Konoha's orphanage system. As is standard protocol, this executive order has been officially stamped with the Seal of the Hokage and submitted to the Daimyo for his records and perusal.

Ordered by,

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage, Konohagakure no Sato

Kushina was stunned beyond belief at what she had just been sent. To think that the Professor that was always so kind to her had written such cold-hearted words shocked her! What was worse, he had not only written this as a letter to inform her that she was no longer considered a friend to him, but also as an executive order from the Hokage that had to be obeyed or she would suffer legal, and perhaps corporal ramifications! He had even used her last name instead of her first name to address her in the letter!

She knew that the grounds for which he stated her punishment being immediate execution were clearly plausible. Bijuu chakra or no, the demon that fit Naruto's description was classified as a jinchuriki under the letter of the law, and to top it off, he was also the legal heir to the Namikaze Clan, and even she couldn't legally defend herself against charges of treason and conspiracy against a Clan heir. Despite the righteousness of her feelings and the justice of her path, her hands were tied, and as much as she hated that demon wearing her son's skin, she loved her daughters that much more.

She gritted her teeth in anguish, a few tears escaping her eyes before she was able to force them back down. She penned a response back, stating her intention to visit Konoha tomorrow to speak with him directly. Once completed, she informed the nearest maid that she had business in the Capital, and asked her to tend to her daughters until her return. It was three hours later that she received an official acknowledgment from Hiruzen via messenger hawk stating that the gate guards would be expecting her arrival tomorrow and that she would be provided an escort to his office.

She left for Konoha early the next morning, once more leaving her children in the care of the Uzumaki staff, taking to the trees to travel quickly and arriving in three hours. As told, she was detained at the gate to wait for an ANBU to escort her to the Hokage's office. It was a male, hawk-masked ANBU that arrived to escort her to the Hokage, taking her to him via shunshin. Even the tone of his letter hadn't prepared her for the cold fury and near-hatred that Hiruzen was now bearing down upon her. The meeting was quick, and the point driven home that she would receive no special favors of any kind from the Hokage due to feelings of past kinship. He had told her, in no uncertain terms, that while he couldn't officially declare her an enemy of Konoha, he now personally regarded her as one. She was escorted back to the gates and left the village very unsatisfied.

A week later found Jiraiya at her door. Having been stricken from the Toad Contract, he now had to manage his spy network directly by travelling and meeting with contacts himself. He had left Konoha to do this, and had informed Kushina that a visit to her and the girls would be a pleasant stop along the way. Of course, he needed to travel around the world and do his research, which he also informed her of without any shame, prompting her to pummel him into the ground.

It was during this visit that he noticed Kushina wasn't herself.

"Kushina, what's the matter? You haven't been acting like yourself since I got here," he expressed with concern.

With a sigh, Kushina answered, "Sandaime-sama has forbidden me from returning to Konoha before it's time for the girls to become genin unless I'm either summoned by him or unless I have business there that I have to inform him of beforehand. He's…" she continued sadly, "…he's basically ended our friendship and says that he now regards me as his enemy because of that demon."

"I see," Jiraiya offered with a sigh of his own, "Well, that's not something I'm about to get involved in. I know how you both feel about the situation, so I'll just leave it alone."

"Thank you, Jiraiya. I really appreciate that."

Coincidentally, during the third day into Jiraiya's visit, Tsunade and Shizune also came by the Uzumaki Estate. Sarutobi had informed Tsunade of Kushina's relocation for the time being, so she decided to stop in for a visit to her three god-children. Kushina was about to speak up about Naruto not being her godson anymore, but Jiraiya stopped her with a firm grip on her shoulder and a stern glare while he shook his head in the negative slightly.

"So I've seen the girls, but where's Naruto?" Tsunade asked happily.

"Well, Tsunade," Jiraiya answered, "Sensei wanted the boy to remain in the village so that he could bond with it the same way his old man did. It was Minato's dying wish."

While confused at such an explanation, Tsunade chose to accept it, such as it was, and didn't bring the matter up any further. All of them simply enjoyed spending time together and bonding with Kushina's redheaded toddlers, who surprised them all by taking their first steps in their presence!

Another week had passed, and Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune all prepared to leave, Jiraiya to his business, and Tsunade and Shizune to theirs. Jiraiya had promised Kushina he would return by the girls' fifth birthday so that he could start training them with her.

"Wait a minute, Jiraiya. What about Naruto's training?" Tsunade asked innocently, not noticing the darkening of Kushina's eyes, nor the icy frown on her face.

"Don't worry about that boy," Jiriaya retorted with his usual bluster, "He's got the old man to look out for him and train him. He'll be alright, he won't need me!"

Tsunade, once again confused as the attitude Jiraiya was taking towards Naruto which was so different from his attitude towards the girls, just nodded, but she narrowed her eyes in suspicion at him before taking Shizune and going on her way.

Once she was out of sight, Jiraiya turned to Kushina, all pretense gone, "I only lied to her so that I could help you save face, Kushina. You do realize that Tsunade would cut any and all ties with you just like Sarutobi-sensei did if she were to learn the truth about your abandoning the boy, don't you?"

"That demon isn't Naruto! He's the Kyuubi!" she shouted at him in frustration.

"Do you really think she'd buy that?! I don't, and I can tell you for a fact that she won't, either! Now, I won't cover for you, again. Bear that in mind, Kushina."

Kushina simply bristled in anger, but chose to say nothing.

Jiraiya pulled his scroll onto his back and gave his goodbye, "I'll see you in four years."

And with that, he walked out of the Uzumaki Estate, departing the Capital for places known only to him.

FLASHBACK END

Twelve years since that last visit by Tsunade, and eight years since Kushina had realized her gross mistakes and wrongs, and she still angrily asked herself how she could have not only been so stupid as to jump to the conclusion that Naruto was the Kyuubi without properly inspecting his seal first, but so evil-hearted as to not want to even entertain the hope that Naruto was still alive and well. What had come over her during all that time? To this day, she still found herself wanting for an answer. She only knew that there was no excuse for it.

She continued to pack up the things she would be taking to Konoha with her, completely unaware that a certain Hokage was reflecting back on those turbulent days as well.

Konohagakure no Sato

'It won't be long, now,' Hiruzen Sarutobi mused to himself morbidly, 'Kushina will be coming back here in a few months with her daughters once their training is completed to her and Jiraiya's satisfaction. What the hell am I supposed to tell Naruto about all of this?'

Hiruzen had made a good many mistakes and questionable judgment calls regarding Naruto – judgment calls and mistakes over what to tell him, what not to tell him, how to handle the knowledge that he'd been keeping from Naruto for all of these years, all for his own safety and to keep him as stable as he possibly could, given the poor boy's circumstances.

Thinking of Kushina made him think back to that day he gave Jiraiya the photo of baby Naruto with his seal exposed – the day which would mark the beginning of his own mistakes regarding the boy and his mother…

FLASHBACK

Hiruzen was in his office going through the usual paperwork he dealt with. It was a month before Naruto's fifth birthday, and he was still working to fit in time to celebrate it with him. His train of thought was interrupted as Jiraiya came in through the window. Sarutobi quickly looked at him and nodded, not even cracking so much as a smile.

He could tell that Jiraiya was perplexed. After all, he usually smiled at seeing his former student but just couldn't bring himself to do so after his last disappointing encounter with him on the night of Naruto's birth. Of course, he knew that Jiraiya would also likely attribute it to the pressure he must be under with the work of the village. But the truth was that Hiruzen had lost almost all respect for his student and eventually came to realize that, while he had trained three great shinobi, they were lousy people. Of the three of them, Jiraiya was the only one that had continued to give Hiruzen any hope, and that hope was dashed on the night of his successor's children's births. Now, he regarded all three of them as nothing more than failures and disappointments.

"Hey old man, how's it going?" Jiraiya asked jovially.

"I'm doing fine, Jiraiya," he responded in a near-monotone, and asked, "How are you?" without even bothering to look up from his paperwork, not noticing Jiraiya's grin.

"I'm doing great! My research is coming along well and I'm excited to train the twins after their birthday when I return to Kushina. Unfortunately, I won't make it back to the party in time and I'll miss all those beautiful noblewomen," He whined, to which Hiruzen sighed and just shook his head in resignation. Jiraiya hadn't changed at all over the years.

"Hey, how's the kid…what was his name?" he asked with a finger on his chin.

Hiruzen stopped moving his calligraphy brush at this. With an annoyed and disappointed grimace, he slowly looked up at Jiraiya and responded in quiet disbelief, "Seriously, Jiraiya? 'What was his name'? Do you seriously mean to tell me that your late student's family means so little to you that you can't even remember the name of your own godson?"

"Huh?" Jiraiya responded cluelessly before retorting with indignation, "What do you mean? I do care for Minato's family. I've always made sure to keep tabs on Mito and Narumi!"

"Really, now? And if they didn't tie in to your Almighty Prophecy, would you still care as much?"

Jiraiya frowned darkly and asked in a low tone, "And just what is that supposed to mean, sensei?"

Unfazed, Hiruzen proceeded to rebuke his student, "Jiraiya, your late student's family means far less to you than this prophecy does, which has given you an overwhelmingly overinflated sense of self-importance! The only reason you even remember Mito and Narumi's names is because you're convinced that they're the Children of this Prophecy, and I only know that because training them and their relation to the prophecy is all you ever talk about!"

Hiruzen then added sarcastically, "Minato must be looking towards you from the afterlife with such pride, especially with how much you care for his son, 'What was his name'."

Jiraiya's dark frown left his face after that, replaced with a frown of utter shame. Before he could say anything else, Hiruzen spoke up, "But to answer your question, 'Naruto' is doing fine, although he's a very lonely boy. He hasn't been able to make any friends at all because the adults in the village keep their children away from him."

"Oh…well, I'm glad to hear he's okay. And I suppose he'll make friends in time…" Jiraiya offered, though his shame and a sense of doubt could be heard in his tone.

"He takes after his father," Hiruzen told him, bringing Jiraiya's gaze right to his with a saddened expression, "He's the spitting image of him, and not just in his looks. He's also inherited Minato's genius-level intellect as well. In fact, I would dare say he's an even greater genius than Minato was. If I could do so, I'd take him as a student of my own," Hiruzen's eyes narrowed in resignation, "God knows it would be nice to have a student that didn't end up as a failure and an utter disappointment as a human being like the three of you did."

Jiraiya's sadness became laced with hurt at Hiruzen's claim. He'd seen that look on his sensei's face before, though. Hiruzen had all but given up on his former students.

Jiraiya began to look around the room looking for something to latch his sight and thoughts on to. He saw a picture of Naruto when he was a baby in Hiruzen's arms on his desk and picked it up. Naruto was in his diapers and the seal on his stomach was clearly visible. Jiraiya, now intrigued, narrowed his eyes and began to do a visual inspection of the seal in the photograph. The complexity of the seal was far beyond anything he had ever seen. Minato had outdone even the greatest of the Uzumaki Sealmasters by combining two such strong seals along with several minor ones perfectly, and had synchronized them to perfection. In his last moments, Minato Namikaze had indeed created his masterpiece.

"Hey old man, I am taking this picture. I'd like to study the seal on Naruto. Do you mind?" he asked and Hiruzen nodded.

"Take it. I have copies. I'll put another one here," he said.

Jiraiya nodded and left through the window, not even saying goodbye. Hiruzen closed his eyes and sighed once more. Only one word seemed to fit for all of the people once connected to Minato Namikaze – disappointment. And these twilight years of his life seemed to be filled with nothing but disappointment, with Naruto being the only bright spot in it.

FLASHBACK END

As much as Hiruzen hated paperwork, he was actually finding it a welcome distraction to the impending dilemma that would blow up in his face if he didn't take steps to start resolving it.

Fire Capital

Kushina had finished packing her bedroom, and was now sealing up her kitchen goods. Her cast-iron skillet was still as beautiful and black as the day she had first acquired it. She'd taken very good care of it and used it to cook countless meals for herself and her girls. But with that thought, she began to think of all the meals she had never cooked for her son. It was when she was preparing this particular pan for use that the horrible truth had been made known to her…

FLASHBACK

It had been a month since Kushina had thrown the twins' fifth birthday party and she had started training them. She had been trying to teach them how to unlock their chakra, and even with her guidance, the twins had just succeeded this morning. That had to be some kind of record. She was currently starting to cook dinner, having just turned on the stove, heating up her cast-iron skillet so she could make a stir-fry. It was as she was doing this that she heard Jiraiya barge in through the front door and bellow a greeting.

Kushina turned off the stove and ran out of the kitchen to greet him, smiling as she saw him for the first time in almost four years. She tackled him in a hug as he also threw his arms around her and spun her around in a couple of circles.

"Oh, wow, it's good to be back here!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"I'm glad you're here now, Jiraiya," Kushina offered, "I'm just getting dinner ready, and I'm sure you're hungry!"

"You have no idea."

Kushina called in Mito and Narumi, introducing them to their "Grandpa Jiraiya". Both of them managed to find a place in his heart quite easily as he got on the floor with them and played with them until diner was ready. The meal was pleasant, with Jiraiya getting to know the two excitable little redheaded rascals. It was shortly after the meal was over that Kushina declared the girls' bedtime. Both of them groaned but complied, knowing better than to argue with their scary mother.

Once they were in bed and asleep, Kushina began talking to Jiraiya, who was smiling fondly over his time with the girls, once again, "I've had one hell of a time trying to teach the girls. They're both a bit slow – definitely more physical than cerebral, if you get my drift."

Jiraiya's smile quickly faded upon hearing this, replaced by a melancholy frown as though he'd been reminded of something painful.

"What's the matter?" Kushina asked him, concerned.

"Hey Kushina, I need you to take a look at something," he answered before pulling a couple of pictures out of his pocket and handing her one of them.

Kushina examined the picture she was given: it was a blown-up image of a very complex seal. She looked at it critically, not understanding what he wanted her to do.

"Study that seal carefully, Kushina…" Jiraiya instructed, "…and tell me what you see."

She did as she was asked, studying the seal very carefully. It took her almost half an hour to determine the full capabilities of this seal. She even had to pull out some paper and a pen so that she could take some notes to keep from missing some of the functions. It wasn't just a seal, it was a magnificent work of art! Even the seals on the girls's stomachs didn't compare to what she was looking at. It was far beyond anything she was capable of – she would dare say that no Uzumaki had ever made a seal so complex or so perfect. She had seen the Uzumaki Clan's works on seals, and none of them described anything that was as complex as the seal in Jiraiya's picture.

"It's amazing the way the seals in this array are all synchronized, even with the two high-powered base seals. This could seal off anything the seal master wanted and it would work perfectly. I don't think I could even begin to replicate this!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"What would you imagine the limits of that seal being?" Jiraiya asked

I don't think it has any!" Kushina exclaimed, "Looking at it, I'd imagine it could seal all nine of the bijuu into one host and still have enough power for more!"

"So then, this is a seal you would trust without a doubt?"

"I would trust this seal with my life! If…" Kushina's voice saddened, breaking slightly, "…if only this seal had been used with Naruto – I'd still have my son."

"Kushina," Jiraiya began sadly, letting out a heavy sigh before handing her the second picture and telling her, "That IS Naruto's seal."

Her eyes went wide in dumbfounded, fear-filled shock, "What…what did you just say?"

"This seal was Minato's last work – his masterpiece," Jiraiya explained, pointing to the second picture – a picture of Naruto as a baby with his seal exposed, with Hiruzen cooing at him while he appeared to be giggling happily, "He put it on Naruto to seal the soul and body of the Kyuubi completely, making sure it had no chance of ever taking over his own son. I was surprised myself when I saw this picture in Sensei's office but…Minato really outdid himself with this one. Hell, he outdid every seal master I've ever heard of when he made this."

She stood up in horror and took a step back only to collapse a moment later, her legs refusing to hold her up. Her eyes began to well with tears of horror, anguish and torturous remorse. How could she not have seen the complexity of the seal that night she had checked the triplets? She remembered back to the night of their birth, the ripping of the bijuu from her body, and the emotional distress of Minato, knowing that he was taking his dying breaths. She hadn't even bothered to study the seals at length until she'd made it here. She didn't notice the intricacies of the seals at first glance; she had just stabilized them with her chakra as quickly as possible.

"No…" she whispered out in utter horror, her tears beginning to fall. Five years! Five years where she could have had her son with her there! Five years of precious moments and memories – thrown away!

"No…" she whispered out again, putting her hands to her mouth. She'd never remember seeing his first steps!

"No," she groaned out. She'd never remember hearing his first words!

"No!" she began to raise her voice as sobs began forcing their way up from her throat. Five years of missed birthdays – missed presents – missed chances to tuck him into bed and kiss him goodnight! She didn't even have a clue as to how he was living, or if he was healthy and happy, or if anyone was taking care of him!

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" she yelled with her eyes clenched shut, her voice completely broken as her sobs gave way to bawling. She clutched the picture of Naruto to her chest as she did this, hanging her head and almost collapsing to the floor if not for Jiraiya moving fast enough to catch her and hold her to himself while she wept uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry, Kushina," he offered. He simply didn't have the heart to remind her that he and Sarutobi had told her of what she was just now acknowledging – that Naruto was in fact her son, that he was alive and well, and that he'd never been possessed by the Kyuubi at any point in his brief life.

"Oh my God, what have I done?!" she wailed, "My baby, my Naru-chan! I left him alone, I abandoned him! I…" she cried even louder, "…I even threatened to kill him! What have I done?!" Her cries became so forceful that she lost the ability to form words. Her wails and bawls were such that her body heaved up and down with each sob that forced its way out.

This went on for almost half an hour before Kushina had cried herself hoarse. Jiraiya marveled at the fact that the girls had remained in their room fast asleep – Kushina must have placed silencing seals in the rooms so that their rest wouldn't be disturbed from any errant noises around the house.

"Oh God…" she whispered with renewed horror, "…what would Minato think of me if he could see me now? What would he say to me?!"

"Kushina, Minato already knew this would happen," Jiraiya explained, "Sensei told me that Minato saw how you looked at Naruto and he took steps in case what he feared to be the worst happened."

"And…" Kushina sniffled, "…it did. I did the worst thing imaginable. I abandoned his son…MY son."

In a sudden burst of determination, she wiped away her tears and stood up, moving towards her door as Jiraiya watched on in confusion.

"Where are you going, Kushina?" he asked.

Without stopping, she answered, "I need to send a message to Konoha by messenger hawk. I'm going to tell Sandaime-sama to expect me tomorrow morning!"

"You're gonna WHAT?!"

"I'm bringing my baby boy home!" she fired back, opening and closing the front door as she left through it. She was back a few minutes later, and Jiraiya had just waited for her return in the living room.

"Kushina, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Jiraiya asked warningly

"It doesn't matter if I do or not, I'm bringing my Naru-chan home! I'm going to apologize for not being there and I'm going to do whatever it takes to make it up to him! I won't let him stay alone anymore! As soon as I get the message, I'm leaving for Konoha!"

Both of them stayed up throughout the night. It was a couple of hours before dawn that a messenger hawk delivered a response from Sarutobi, stating the usual conditions.

Kushina stood up and prepared to leave the house once more, "I'm heading out, Jiraiya. Take care of Narumi and Mito for me. I'll be back as soon as I can."

She left the house before he could say anything more, speeding her way to Konoha as fast as her legs and the treetops allowed.

The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon as Kushina arrived at Konoha's gates. They looked a fair sight better than they had when she came four years ago, and even the damage caused by the Kyuubi that night was completely repaired without any trace of it ever having been there. She checked in with the Gate Guards, who had indeed been expecting her arrival, though not quite so early, and waited there for her ANBU escort to the Hokage's office.

She only waited a few minutes, surprised that Sarutobi was awake and at work this early. It had just passed six o'clock, and the village as a whole was still asleep. The ANBU took her shoulder, and without another used Shunshin to get himself and her to Hokage Tower.

Hokage-sama, escorting Kushina-sama to your office as ordered," he said. With a nod of acknowledgment from Hiruzen, the ANBU vanished.

Hiruzen's eyes hardened as they focused on Kushina. He asked coldly, "What business brings you here, Uzumaki-san?"

"Hokage-sama," Kushina greeted him formally with a humble bow, surprising the man, "I have realized how badly I messed up when I abandoned my baby boy all those years ago. I'm asking…" she got to her knees and bent her hands and head to the floor, "…no, sir, I'm begging you: please let me see my Naruto-chan so I can bring him home."

A growl from Sarutobi's throat caused Kushina to lift her head. Despite the tears that were beginning to fall down Kushina's face, the Hokage's eyes remained steadfast in their iciness, "After what you pulled, both that night and the year afterwards, you expect me to suddenly believe you've 'seen the light' and now want to make up for your mistakes?"

"I understand your doubts, Hokage-sama. I don't blame you for having them. But Jiraiya showed me the seal Minato put on Naruto – he made me study it in depth – and I could see that there's no chance of the demon taking over. Please, Hokage-sama, let me bring him home, or at least let me bring my daughters back here so that we can live together in the village with him?"

"No, Uzumaki-san. I can't do that. More to the point, I won't do that," he said. She flinched at his tone then became desperate.

"Please give me back my son, I'm begging you! Please, Hiruzen…" he glared at her when she used his name, but she didn't stop, "I need him just as much as he needs me! Please, I'm begging on my knees here! Believe me when I say I love my son," she said in tears.

He sighed, rubbing his temples as his will wavered.

"Even if I do believe you, Uzumaki-san, it's not that simple. He has experienced some rather traumatic incidents in his life recently, and I can't in good conscience burden him with the truth of your abandonment. It could break him completely in the condition he's in right now. No, Uzumaki-san, I won't let you anywhere near him – for his own safety. I pleaded to you before you left and again for a year in letters that he needs his mother but you refused to hear of it. Why should your pleas move me now? The truth is that I'm not sure if I even want to let him know you exist before it's time for me to reveal his heritage to him and fulfill my promise to Minato," He said and she looked at him, her tears falling even harder now.

"What do you mean by 'traumatic incidents'? Tell me! What happened to my son?!" She asked and his eyes hardened.

"What happened to him is the direct result of your abandonment of him and leaving him here! Now, I've heard and said enough. This conversation is over. Leave, Uzumaki-san, our business is concluded. Tori, Neko," He said as she tried to plead more but he released the privacy seals and flared his chakra as two ANBU came in the room kneeling.

"Escort Uzumaki-san to the gates and send her on her way," he ordered the two.

Before he or the ANBU could act, however, Kushina stood on her feet, planted herself into the floor using four chakra chains with several more flailing through the air around her defensively, and flooded the room with extraordinarily powerful killing intent, causing the ANBU to wretch and even making the Hokage sweat a bit.

"HIRUZEN SARUTOBI, I WILL NOT BE DISMISSED SO EASILY AND CASUALLY! IF YOU WANT TO SEND ME TO IBIKI MORINO WHEN WE'RE DONE HERE, THEN I'LL GO WIHTOUT RESISTING, BUT I'M NOT LEAVING OR MOVING FROM THIS SPOT UNTIL YOU'VE GIVEN ME THE TIME I DESERVE FOR MAKING THIS TRIP, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" Kushina shrieked out at him at the top of her lungs through tears of anguish and frustration, shocking him with her furious determination.

Hiruzen used some of his own killing intent to match the pressure Kushina was exerting with hers. He stood to his feet and glared at her with determination that was just as unyielding as hers. Studying her, and seeing that nothing he could say or do would persuade her to leave without either giving her what she wanted or putting up a fight that wasn't worth engaging in over a matter of his time, he gave a resigned sigh.

"Tori, Neko," he addressed his agents, "Stand down and return to your posts."

"Sir, are you sure?" Tori asked his commander in an even tone, though his doubts as to his Kage's safety could be heard in his question.

"I promise you that I will not attack him and I don't mean him any harm," Kushina tried to assure the two ANBU in the room, her tears beginning to lessen.

"I'm sure, Tori," Sarutobi answered the ANBU's question, "You may stand down."

Both Tori and Neko nodded, saluted their Hokage, and vanished from sight.

Sarutobi returned to his seat as well and clasped his hands together in front of him, "You may also stand down, Kushina," she sniffled as he used her first name for the first time in four years, "I will hear you out, but surely you must know that I cannot allow you to have custody of Naruto."

Kushina grit her teeth together in anguish, her tears beginning to renew themselves. She allowed her chakra chains to dissolve and recede back into her body. She once again fell to her knees and bowed her head and hands to the floor.

"Please, Hiruzen," Kushina pleaded, "Tell me what to do. I know you don't trust me and you think I'm an evil monster, and you're more than justified to feel that way considering all I've done. But tell me what I can do to earn back your trust! Tell me what I can do to show you that I've changed, that I truly do understand my sins and atrocities and that I want to atone for them and redeem myself! Please!" her last plea was yelled out as her voice broke through her sobs once again, "Tell me what I have to do to get my son back so that he doesn't have to have suffer anymore!"

Despite the anger and animosity Hiruzen felt towards the woman who was currently kneeling prostrate before him now, he could deny that she was genuine and sincere in the desires she expressed. Could he maybe give her a test of sorts? Could he not give her the benefit of the doubt right now? But at the same, could he afford to? And how would this affect poor Naruto?

"Kushina, please lift your head," Hiruzen requested in a conciliatory tone. When she had done so, he gestured with his hand, palm face-up, to get off her knees and stand before him.

When she rose to her full height, Hiruzen began, "Kushina, you're putting me in a very difficult position, here…" she nodded to show she understood as he continued, "…one that doesn't have a simple, easy answer. I'm sorry, but I can do and tell you nothing more that concerns Naruto…"

"That's unacceptable!" Kushina interrupted him, "I won't leave this spot until I at least have more than I came here with! If you want me gone, you have to give me something!"

"And why should I give you anything at all, Uzumaki-san?!" Hiruzen demanded testily.

"I get that you can't allow me to take Naruto, and I know and understand why. But can I meet him, at least, even if I don't reveal myself to him as his mother? Can I try to start building something – ANYTHING – with him at all, even if it's only from a distance?! Please, Hiruzen, give me a little hope, here." kushina said with tears streaming down her face.

Sighing hiruzen said "Lets just say he has had 2 attempts on his life from within the village and the fact that he fought of an enemy jonin who was about to kidnapp the uchiha and hyuga heiresses. During the fight he activated his chakra chains and managed to knock the jonin out. Later on purely by coincidence he learnt the fact that you were his mother and about everything that happened on the day of the kyuubi attack." Reaching to this point he stopped speaking in favor of having a breather.

Kushina as she heard hiruzen speak felt her heart sinking and she waited a while before asking "How did he react?"

"Pretty much as youd expect him to. The look of pure betrayal in his eyes still haunts me. I gave him Minatos letters in which he explained the reasons he did what he did. Naruto calmed down a lot after that and then for the very first time in his life smiled a genuine smile, before he promised to me that he'd make his old man proud by becoming hokage himself. He idolises his father more than anything. Now what I am going to say may hurt you. I asked him what he would do if you ever came apologizing, he simply said that he didnt care anymore about what others do. He said he'd respect as a senior shinobi but nothing more than that. I am sorry." said hiruzen.

Hearing that Kushina felt her heartbreak even more. A whole new wave of self loathing and disappointment hit her. She had lost her son. After a few minutes she slowly whispered "Can you tell me about him?"

"Lets just say he is a sad boy with no friends. He tries his hardest to see the best in people. He is a natural born sensor and not to mention that he is a literal carbon copy of Minato. Not just in terms of looks but also in terms of genius. Can you imagine that he learnt how to read at 2 and by 4 he was already reading chakra theory and was practicing control using theory in books? Also he seems to take both nin and fuin jutsu like a sponge. If I am not mistaken he should already be halfway through level 1. Thats all you need to know." said hiruzen.

"I-I-I-I understand can I at least send him gifts and letters?" kushina asked as her voice cracked.

"No. That would create more problems for the future. Tho I would like to ask to give us your notes on the chains. He needs to train them as well." Said hiruzen to which kushina readily nodded.

"Can I see him?" Kushina asked in a very short voice.

"Only from A far." said Hiruzen as he took out his lacrima and both of them watched as naruto cooked and then went to sleep.

After a few minutes kushina looked at hiruzen with tears streaming down once again and said "Please hiruzen tell me is there anyway for me to get my baby back? I know I havent been the best mother but I really want to make amends."

"Only time will tell. Now I think you should return to the capital it won't be long before your daughters notice your absence." said hiruzen as kushina nodded and left with an ANBU.

Kushina sped back home, wishing she could have brought Naruto with her, but grateful for what concessions Hiruzen had made to her. The old man did as he had promised, allowing Kushina her first glimpse of her Near six-year-old son – and as it should have been on the night he was born, she immediately fell in love. Just seeing him and watching him as he read, studied and cooked for himself brought her to tears once more. How she longed to go down into that apartment and sweep him up into her arms. How she yearned to hug him and kiss him all over his face, telling him how truly sorry she was and how much she loved him. How she ached to bring him home with her and surround him with the love of his family.

It was not to be, as Hiruzen brought her back down to reality by ending her time in Konoka and personally escorting her to the gates to see her off. She had returned to the Fire Capital by late afternoon, and had now entered the Uzumaki estate. As soon as she entered, Jiraiya came up to greet her, but saw a tear-stained face, and no little boy in hand, though she had a sad yet hopeful smile. He could see that while she hadn't gotten what she wanted, she'd been able to walk away with Hiruzen having given her something.

She washed her face, put on a smile for her girls whom Jiraiya had brought to greet their mother and welcome her home, and began to cook dinner for her family, thankful for her loved ones, but wishing she could be cooking for her son as well. Jiraiya knew better than to press the issue, and the girls were just as clueless as they ever were, something she found herself to be quite thankful for at the moment.

It was the next morning, before the girls were to be woken up for breakfast, that Jiraiya come to Kushina and asked about her meeting with the Hokage. She explained everything that took place to him – about Hiruzen's refusal to allow her near Naruto, about the attempt on Naruto's life – which caused Jiraiya to flinch – though the things Hiruzen asked her to keep to herself, she did. She also told him about laying eyes on him for the first time since his birth, and what she was going to do for Naruto from that day forward.

When she was done, Jiraiya asked her, "Kushina, when are you going to tell the girls about him? And what exactly are you going to tell them?"

"I'll tell them when I think they're ready…" she answered plainly, "…and I'll tell them everything. I won't leave anything out."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Jiraiya asked warily, "I mean, you don't know how they'll respond to what you have to confess to them."

"They deserve to know. How they'll react to me isn't what's important. But I have faith in them to take it all in stride."

"Well…okay then. If that's what you want to do, I won't stop you when the time comes. Just…just be careful, okay?"

She smiled sadly at him and nodded. Before she prepared breakfast.

FLASHBACK END

Kushina continued packing the kitchen as she reminisced over her time spent there – time where she missed Naruto's childhood, but smiling at the things she had learned of him through Hiruzen's continued correspondence. She thought about her frustration with the girls' training over the years, and she couldn't help but compare it to the sheer euphoria of learning about the things she could teach to Naruto when she got the chance.

Sadly, the joy she felt at the idea of teaching Naruto was sometimes tainted by news of Naruto being attacked once again, especially on his sixth birthday.

FLASHBACK

Fire Capital

Jiraiya and Kushina had been training the twins for a year now, and it became more and more apparent that they took more after their mother than their father – something that now both scared Kushina and made her feel ashamed. She began to fear that they would react to Naruto the same way she had, just following their impulses and not taking the time to really think things through. Her fear was compounded by the fact that neither of the girls was as intelligent as she was, and they were also a good bit more impulsive.

She had tried to teach them about battle strategies and deceptions in the shinobi world, but they lacked the attention span to learn such subtleties. They were both headstrong, "beat'em up first and ask questions later" types like she used to be. They had also inherited her fiery temper and brash personality, along with the dense chakra that she had. But while their chakra was quite dense, their chakra control was beyond abysmal – a dilemma she couldn't understand. It wasn't surprising for jinchuriki to have poor chakra control due to their reserves, but their control was almost negligible, and nothing that Jiraiya and Kushina tried could seem to improve their control.

In addition to their dense chakra, the mixing of the Kyuubi's Yin and Yang chakra respectively into their coils brought problems of their own. The control needed to keep the demonic chakra from bursting forth unrestrained wasn't there due to the absence of the thousand-year-old soul that was sealed within their brother, which was needed to filter and regulate such potent, dangerous chakra – chakra that did not belong to them. Kushina and Jiraiya had tried to teach them any chakra control exercise they knew, even the ones that they thought were more advanced than those their age should be practicing: the leaf exercise, surface-sticking, water-walking – nothing worked, and all that their efforts showed were leaves ripped to shreds, potholes on walls and trees, and a lot of waterlogged clothes. The girls had no apparent concept of the word 'restraint', and their short tempers didn't help them, either.

Needless to say, Kushina knew it was going to be a long and tedious path to get them to master even the basics. She and Jiraiya began to take a different approach, and started training them in her clan's style of taijutsu: the Uzumaki's Swirling Fist, which relied on the weakening of an opponent first through the use of seals or other long-ranged attacks, such as water-style ninjutsu or her Adamantine chains, and then going in for the kill. It was based on strength and force, designed to take down an opponent by going on the offensive and landing fierce strikes. The downside was that the Swirling Fist had almost nothing in the way of defensive techniques, which was the style's greatest weakness. For most Uzumaki, however, this weakness was negligible, as their skill in sealing is what provided the defense that they needed. And therein lay another crucial problem.

She had tried to teach the girls sealing, but it just didn't take. Neither of them had the patience needed to learn the subtleties of the complex art, nor to develop the necessary skill in calligraphy. What was worse was that neither of them had inherited the Uzumaki Clan's natural talent for the art. They didn't care – it wasn't flashy enough for their tastes – something that once again saddened Kushina to no end. She had tried to convince them how powerful seals were and had showed them some, but the only ones they were interested in were exploding tags and storage seals – and even these were difficult for them to follow or understand. Kushina spent the day where she realized they wouldn't progress beyond those two basics in virtual mourning.

Jiraiya had started to teach them basic ninjutsu and was their personal taijutsu sparring partner. He himself had no particular taijutsu style, being a bit of a brawler himself, except for the frog kumite taught to him by the toads - which was now useless to him due to his eviction from the toad clan and his loss of Sage Mode. He had taken bits and pieces from many of the styles Hiruzen tried to teach him in his younger days and crammed them all together in a style that worked for him. The only advantage he had was that he was very unpredictable, though any taijutsu master would likely tear him to shreds, and a user who had experience fighting his style would give him a very hard time.

Kushina had not given up on reaching out to Naruto through Hiruzen – sending letters to Hiruzen on an almost weekly basis, asking for any news on Naruto he was willing to impart upon her, whilst occasionally asking him to reconsider allowing her to meet Naruto and bring him home. His answer was always "no", but the more often they corresponded, the more cordial Hiruzen's letters became, and the more hopeful she felt.

She had learned that almost all of the clans of Konoha had attacked Naruto at one point or another – only the Uchiha had not! She would have to express her gratitude to the Uchiha Clan properly when she returned to Konoha. The other clans? She would be paying their leaders personal visits – and she would be out for blood!

The rest of the letter was of a much more positive nature. Naruto had encountered seals recently, and was completely and utterly fascinated by them! Already, he was practicing calligraphy, and he could even make working explosive tags and storage seals! And he was only six years old! He had inherited both hers and Minato's talents for sealing! Oh, how she couldn't stand waiting to be able to teach him everything she knew!

She was also told of his first week at the Academy – it was rough for him, as most of the children there had been told by their parents that he was a worthless clanless loser who had been abandoned by BOTH his parents. This made her very, very angry, and she resolved to pay a few parents of Naruto's classmates several personal visits once she was back in Konoha. She was sure that she could get a list of Naruto's old classmates after he graduated. And if any of those parents were the same clans folk that she would be visiting already, then they wouldn't escape her with their lives. She however was glad when she learnt of the friends he made. It made sure that he wouldnt be alone and had several people standing up for him.

FLASHBACK END.

As Kushina was preparing for summoning the slug that would take them to konoha, she began to reflect on how the girls had progressed in their training over the years. The basics had to be drilled into them constantly, as they were both rather slow learners. She was not surprised, however, when she saw their affinity towards chakra-intensive ninjutsu, both of them having a decent number of techniques in their repertoire. They were both highly proficient in the fundamental techniques of the Swirling Fist, but the advanced katas were still beyond their current abilities. True mastery of the style is something they would never have due to their lack of desire and ability to learn the sealing arts, but Kushina would at least make sure that they could use the style to a sufficient degree of proficiency to be able to take on any non-Uzumaki adversary.

Her thoughts took a tangent back to Naruto for a brief moment. She looked forward to teaching him the Swirling Fist, as unlike the girls, Naruto could attain full mastery of it if his skills in sealing were to be believed. She could only hope that maybe seeing Naruto master the style to a degree that they could not might impress upon the girls that sealing is a skill worth taking the time to learn, as a true master of the Swirling Fist could stand toe-to-toe with any ninjutsu user without using any ninjutsu of their own – the Swirling Fist was indeed that fearsome when used the way it was intended.

Kushina grew nervous about returning to Konoha and introducing Naruto to his family. The girls had known about their brother since they were seven years old, and thankfully they forgave their mother once she had admitted everything. Both of them had cried over the fact that they never knew their brother, but they believed Kushina when she told them she was doing literally everything she could in order to bring Naruto home to be with them. Every single picture that was sent by Hiruzen, she would show the girls and Jiraiya. While Jiraiya never seemed too impressed with him, the girls couldn't help but gush over their brother as though he was the greatest boy ever born. Narumi even had Kushina make copies of his most recent pictures for her…Kushina smiled and giggled as she thought about the crush that Narumi had developed on her brother in the last couple of years when she would catch her fawning over those pictures and blushing when she didn't think her mother was looking.

She didn't doubt their love for their brother, but what concerned her was their pride bordering on arrogance due to having everything handed to them freely. She knew that Naruto knew no such privilege, and should the girls say the wrong thing to him, it could have disastrous consequences, and possibly destroy their chances of building any kind of family connection with their brother. Naruto had suffered – he had suffered beyond what any human being should ever have to suffer, and certainly more than anyone else ever had the right to inflict upon him. All the girls had ever really suffered as children was a bit of bullying at the park.

They were seven years old. Kushina had brought the girls to the park, as she would typically do to reward them after a long week of training. After she left their sight for a little while, some older children of relatives of the Daimyo had cornered them in a secluded part of the park, backing them up against the trees as all of them laughed at their terrified expressions. They started to belittle them saying they weren't princesses, and that their hair made them look like tomatoes. One of them started pulling on Narumi's hair, causing her to cry out and whimper in fear and pain. Mito stood up for her, but was trembling in fear, unable to get them to stop. When their mother came for them, all the boys ran off.

Kushina held her girls to her as they cried into her chest. Suddenly Narumi lamented that other than her and Mito, she had no one to protect her if they weren't there, causing her to cry harder. But then Kushina told them that they had their brother to rely on back in the village and that he was really strong. Narumi had stopped crying and smiled as she imagined her big brother saving her and gently leading her back home.

Mito wasn't sure if her brother would ever risk his life for them and promised herself that she would get stronger to protect herself and Narumi if something like that ever happened. She too wished that her brother would save her, but wanted to be strong enough not to rely on anyone and Narumi promised Kushina that she would get stronger for protecting herself and show her brother that she too was strong. Mito's strength and skill were higher than Narumi's and they were the strongest in the capital their age, which again had caused Mito to become quite arrogant, and Narumi only less so, though she still retained her bubbly personality unlike Mito, who thought herself above everyone.

Kushina could only hope that the girls would learn humility soon enough, and that it wouldn't have to be a painful lesson as it was often wont to be. She let her thoughts drift off as she laid down to sleep. Tomorrow would be a big day, and she couldn't see any ending that wouldn't be difficult or painful, so they would all need all the energy they could get.

They had were no inside the slug which was moving at high speeds. Jiraiya going on ahead to report in and prepare Hiruzen for their arrival. When they were a few miles out, Kushina and the girls stepped out drom the slug and took to the road, moving at a more casual pace.

"So, Kaa-chan," Narumi asked with a blush on her face, "What do you think Naruto-nii-chan will be like? Do you think he'll like me?"

Kushina giggled at Narumi's implied question, though she answered it fairly, "Narumi-chan, I think Naru-chan is going to love a bubbly and pretty little sister like you. You too, Mito-chan…" her face and voice became somber as she continued, "…it's how he'll react to me that I'm worried about."

Mito tried to encourage her mother with a determined grin, "Don't worry Kaa-chan! Naruto-nii's bound to forgive you with how much you love him now. And if he doesn't, then I'll beat him black and blue until he does!"

Kushina suddenly turned on Mito in anger, her hair rising and flailing like nine tails of fury, "YOU'LL DO NO SUCH THING, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

Both Mito and Narumi were quite taken aback at this. Rarely had their mother been angry with them, and never had it been to this degree.

Kushina explained herself, "Girls, listen to me! Naruto has been through a lot in his life. He has suffered things that the two of you couldn't even begin to understand, and he has suffered them all his life! He hasn't been treated well by the village at all, which is actually why I've been fighting so hard to bring him home over the years! I don't expect him to welcome us warmly at all! In fact, I'm preparing myself for the worst, and if he does end up blowing up or even attacking me, I will not retaliate or respond in a negative manner! And neither will the two of you, understand?! Mito, don't you even JOKE about something like that ever again!"

Both of the girls just looked back and forth between their mother and each other, not knowing what to say. The rest of their trip was made in silence, the mood somber and oppressive. Kushina's fears as they approached Konoha's gates only became more pronounced, even to the point where the girls seemed to catch them as well, lumps rising in both of their throats as they became nervous about what might happen upon meeting their brother in a couple of hours.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP. I AM SORRY ABOUT REWRITING THE JIRAYA SCENE. I FELT IT NEEDED MORE DETAIL TO IT. I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE TEST TEAM PLACEMENT, THE TRUE EXAM AND FINALLY A LITTLE SHOW OF MISSIONS.**


	14. Finally Genin

Soon the wait was over and Iruka entered the room along with Mizuki. After silencing the class Iruka said "We will be having 2 more students joining us for the test today. Before anyone of you complains about unfairness, they were trained outside the village and have returned to take part in the exams."

His announcement caused mixed reactions, Groans from the heirs, and looks of curiousity from the civilians. Naruto tho kept an impassive face on. Iruka motioned towards the door and 2 red headed girls with cute round faces entered the room and respectively said "Hello My name is Mito/Narumi uzumaki please to meet you."

Silence followed in the room. Naruto however Being the genius he is connected the dots and understood that they were his sisters. He then remembered what his father had asked him to and vowed that he would protect.

Soon however the whole class burst out laughing and kiba shouted "Hahahahaha who would have thought that our new classmates would be a pair of tomatoes." Mito looked indignant at the comparision where as narumi looked downcast. However all laughing ceased to be when the room was filled with a very potent Killing Intent.

Everyone including the teachers and the new girls were finding it hard to breath. After a moment naruto spoke his voice eerily calm "If you're done making a fool out of yourself, I would advice you to stop harassing our new classmates. Or Else." said naruto emphasizing on Else with a fresh burst of even greater killing intent making all of his classmates gulp in fear before nodding.

Naruto then stopped emitting his KI and gave Narumi and Mito a warm smile before saying "Welcome to Konoha l hope to get along with you as well." Both girls dumbly nodded and moved to sit on the seats behind Naruto, both of them having different sets of thoughts.

" _Naruto Nissan is so cool. We are only able to produce that much ki in our tailed states."_ thought Narumi.

" _He stood up for us. Even though he could have hated us. I hope he forgives us after we talk."_ thought Mito.

"Umm thank you for that naruto. So class lets begin our final exams. I hope all of you pass." said Iruka as he and mizuki startes distributing the question paper.

Upon looking at his paper Naruto sighed and thought _"As I expected. They'd give me questions that even some elite chuunins would be hard pressed to amswer them. Oh well lets see what I can do I am only aiming for the middle seat."_ After an Hour Iruka stopped the test and collected the papers before sending them for marking. He then motioned the class to follow him for there target practice. They were to throw 10 shurikens and 10 kunai to practice dummies. The passing marks were 4/10 for shurikens and 6/10 for kunai.

Naruto tho decided that he would go all out for this test. There was no way he was going to underplay his shurikenjutsu. It was then that Iruka started calling out names. Most of the civilian kids failed except for a pink haired girl Sakura Haruno.

The remainder of the heirs including those from Narutos group were a different story. Kiba, Sayuri, Hinata all got 9/10 in both kunai and Shurikens and all 3 wore smug faces. Mito and Narumi both had scored 8/10 in both of the categories. Eizen had 7/10 in shurikens and 8/10 in kunai. Yakumo and Shino both had the same. The lowest among the heirs Were Ino Shikamaaru and Choji who had gotten barely enough to pass.

"Naruto Uzumaki." called Iruka. As Naruto made his way to the positioning line Sayuri smirked and said "Try beating our score dobe."

Naruto paid her no mind which caused her to frown and then return to her brooding. She had started brooding ever since Shisui Uchiha had murdered his whole clan leaving Only Itachi (who later killed him), mikoto, and Sayuri. She was brooding because she was the one who wanted to kill shisui and now had made it her lifes goal to beat her brother and become clan head.

Standing on the line Naruto looked at Iruka and said "Sensei I will be throwing both my shuriken and kunai together. Also I will be using one one of each for all 10 targets."

Everyones eyes widened at the claim but no one voiced the surprise because the previous pulse of Killing Intent was still fresh in there minds. Iruka looked on for a few moments before slowly nodding.

Naruto lazyly took out a kunai and a shuriken before lazy flicking them both at the same time with a twitch of his wrist. He then made a one handed Ram sign which caused both the projectiles to multiply by 10 and then go on to hit all 20 targets. This caused the whole class to drop their jaws, who wouldve expected an average student to be so skilled in shurikenjutsu.

As he was walking back to his seat he looked and subtly smirked at Sayuri, Kiba and Hinata causing all 3 of them to seeth at him. Hinata then shouted "How dare you mock us you peasent, we are above you."

"In terms of clan and status maybe, in terms of skill definitely not. Also why don't you put your skill where your mouth is hmm?" Naruto mockingly replied before returning to his seat.

His friends excitedly congratulated him and Narumi and Mito smiled at him which he returned in kind causing both of them to blush a little. Tho Narumis blush was much more noticeable.

Soon after there were taijutsu matches. Narumi and Mito both tied, same for shikamaaru and choji both of who quit because they didnt want to fight each other. Hinata and Sayuri both beat random civilians. Ino and Sakura tied after a styleless cat fight like brawl. Shino, Eizen, Yakumo all beat there civilian opponets almost flawlessly passing with flying colors.

Next and the final match was kiba vs Naruto.

"So dobe are you ready to give up? If you grovel and beg for mercy I will finish you of painlessly." Kiba said In a smug voice.

Naruto just looked at him blankly before saying "You said something ?" Causing everyone to face fault and kiba to shake in fury. Where as in the hokage office where all available jonin senseis were watching, a silver haired masked jonin wiped of an imaginary tear and said "They grow up so fast."

Where as an other wearing a green spandex with gigantic eye brows shouted about the young boys flames of youth have been corrupted and need to be saved. To which the silver haired jonin said "You say something gai?" It caused the Green jonin to cry anime tears at his eternal rivals hip like attitude.

Back to the fight kiba rushed in as soon as the fight was signalled to start. Naruto however just stood in his starting spot, not even moving from it. All the while deflecting of kibas attacks and getting in occasional blows.

Kiba was getting increasingly frustrated as the fight went on. How was he the rookie of the year being out done by a clan less orphan? He then shouted as he went in for another attack "Damn you why Cant I hit you."

As soon as he thrust his fist forward naruto caught before in one swift motion slinging kiba out of the ring and signalling the end of the match. Naruto then answered "That was because you were in the **EYE OF THE HURRICANE."** Saying that he turned around and went back to his seat.

At the jonin lounge everyone was surprised by the blondes however 2 jonins had very serious looks on there faces. Performing one of the advance katas of the humming bird style was no easy feat specifically the one which was made for multiple opponents.

The next stage of ninjutsu went without incident with nearly everyone passing and becoming ninjas. After collecting his head band Naruto left. His friends werent able to follow him because of their families. Where as Mito And Narumi were stopped by Mizuki for some reason. Kiba was named rookie of the year despite having been beaten by naruto. The kunoichi of the year award was shared by both hinata and Sayuri mainly because both were way to prideful to admit defeat, and thus avoiding unnecessary problem.

As Naruto was walking Mizuki walked up to him and gave him a smile which immediately made Naruto put his gaurd up. Mizuki was never kind to him, he was planning a trap here and some how naruto was in the middle of it.

"Im sorry that we couldn't crown you as the rookie of the year. Kiba had better overall grades then you." Mizuki said to naruto with an apologetic smile.

"Meh No harm done I did pass after all." replied naruto with a lazy wave of his hand.

His answer caught mizuki off gaurd as he asked "Meaning you dont care whether you are rookie of the year or not because you simply passed the test?"

"Exactly. Now If that will be all I'll be going now sensei." said naruto as he shuushined away leaving mizuki to seeth as he thought " _The whole plan has failed, well atleast we get to kill 2 of the 3 demons. We'll just get this one later."_

Mizuki then smirked before running of in the opposite direction. He was unknowingly being followed by naruto who after suspected him of trying something evil.

Scene break*

In a forest near the village both Mito and Narumi entered a clearing and started waiting for there sensei. "Are you sure we should be here Mito?" Narumi nervously asked.

"Yeah if we pass the test then we will be crowned as the kunoichi of the year. Dont you want to make mum and Nisan proud?" Mito asked her twin who reluctantly nodded.

Suddenly a couple of senbon hit both the girls on the back of there necks and they felt the control on their bodies leaving them. And they fell unconcious. Suddenly 4 people came out of the bushes and started sneering at them.

"Well mizuki who wouldve thought your plan would work so well. Now we can rid konoha of its demons and we will then be seen as heros." said one of them.

"I have a better idea Aoba how about playing with them for a little while? We are alone and a little release wont hurt anyone." said the 3rd figure of the group.

However before anyone of them could even move 12 chains erupted from the ground and formed a dome like structure around both the unconcious girls. The 4 men did not have time to react as 3 of them were hit by multiple shuriken before they could react and fell down on the floor unconcious.

The only one left awake was mizuki and he frantically looked around before spotting naruto on one of the branches. "What are you doing here demon? How dare you interrupt your attempt at cleansing konoha?"

Naruto didnt answer him and said "Is that enough evidence for you weasel san?" As he asked that an ANBU appeared behind mizuki and knocked him out. He nodded at Naruto who created shadow clones and took Mito and Narumi with him. Leaving the ANBU to deal with the traitors.

Making his way to his appartment he set both Narumi and Mito on his beds and waited for them to wake up. Knowing the special uzumaki healing traits they would be awake after 2 hours at most. And exact to prediction both girls woke up after 2 hours and frantically looked around before spotting eachother.

They then slowly got up and cautiously made way outside trying to find out where were they. Soon they spotted a familiar figure in the form of there brother as he was making some coffee.

"Good you are awake, sit down by the table the coffee is almost ready." said Naruto with his back still turned. Both girls visibly relaxed and went to sit down.

After a few minutes of silence Mito spoke up and said "Umm Nisan if you only wanted to talk to us why did you kidnap us?"

Naruto burst out laughing at that causing Mito to grow red with embrassment. After Naruto stopped laughing he handed both the girls there coffee before affectionately ruffling there heads and saying "I didnt kidnapp you guys. Those were just some bad men who were jealous of you and wanted to harm you. But your Nisan took care of it and bought you to his place. Currently your attackers are being withheld by ANBU."

Both the girls connected the dots and understood that had naruto not appeared when he had the girls wouldve lost more then there lives. Both of them looked down not meeting his eyes. Sensing a depressing aura he said "Hey what's with the long faces. You finally meet your brother you should tell me about your lives and your training."

With a look of disbelief both looked up and saw him smiling before they started regaling there tails of training. As they were talking Naruto started cooking dinner and soon they were eating. After they had finished talking naruto said "I have already informed Both the hokage and kushina sama about what happened and they are currently investigating the whole set up. You can stay here for tonight or go to your place its up to you."

"Umm we would like to stay Nisan." said Narumi with Mito nodding along.

"Alright then go take a shower and go to the rooms you got up in. I will lend you some clothes for the night." said as he got up and left.

"Mom was right Mito nisan will save us from trouble." said Narumi.

"Yeah she was but I was thinking if Nisan is saving us then who will save Nisan?" asked Mito.

Leaving this to thought both took there showers and reached there rooms. Soon however they found themselves unable to sleep because of what happened earlier. Both made there way to Narutos room and knocked on the door before entering. They saw naruto sitting on his bed reading a book. Seeing them enter he closed the book and looked at them before asking "Scared of closing your eyes in fear of what happened today?"

Both of them nodded. Sighing naruto motioned them to come on his bed. Mito to his left and Narumi to his right. He then said "Listen I am here for you, I will protect you, get some sleep you have to go home tomorrow. Okay?"

Both nodded before Narumi asked "Nisan will you come with us?"

Naruto shook his head and said "Both of you are seen as heros by the majority of the population here me on the other hand am the village pariah it would be better if we kept our distance. Today was an exception. Now get some sleep." he finished with a tone of finalty causing both the girls to nod and then snuggle into him drifting to sleep.

Naruto sighed to himself after spending time with his sisters he wanted nothing more than to be close to them. They had several weird quirks that he found cute. He guessed he'd have to talk to Jiji about this.

Smiling naruto picked up his book and started reading it again. Elsewhere looking through a lacrima were hiruzen, Jiraya, Kushina, Itachi, and kakashi. All of them were smiling at the scene before them.

"See kushina I told you he won't hold anything against them." said Jiraya

"Hai I am really happy that my babies are finally connecting with eachother after my horrid error." said kushina with a sad smile.

"Now we have to deal with who teaches naruto, the council will make sure that he remains without a team because of the uneven gennin numbers. They decide kakashi to train the uchiha and kushina to stay with her daughters. There is no set up that fits with naruto getting a team." said hiruzen with a sigh.

Before anyone could speak Itachi coughed and said "Hokage sama I would like to take Naruto as my Apprentice. I have fullfilled all the requirements to be a jonin and I am S ranked. The council cant force me to do anything because I am the clan head. So there shouldnt be any problems."

Hiruzen smiled and said "You were planning for this werent you?"

"I may have been or I may not have been." Itachi replied with a very small smile.

"Very well then Itachi I will leave naruto to you. Good luck." said Hiruzen as everyone except kushina left.

"I know what you are thinking kushina. Give him some time to come into terms with every thing. He has always wanted a family and he is internally confused. Give him some time and be there if he ever needs you. Who knows he goes part the respect and sees you like family again." said hiruzen to which kushina nodded and left.

The next day after dropping both of the girls to the uzumaki estate he made his way to his jijis office to get his registration photo in. Making his way after having a friendly greeting with the Secretary naruto entered the office by kicking the door open and shouted "Jiji I did it I passed and here is the photo for the shinobi registration."

Hiruzen chuckled at the blond it still surprised him how someone could be so serious when the situation demanded it and on the next moment be as relaxed and carefree as andrea pirlo on the football field.

"Ok naruto come here and show me the picture." said the hiruzen as naruto handed him the picture, in the pic he tried to pull of one of minatos signature glares. And he almost got it right as well.

Soon however the door burst open a small kid around the age of 5 ran into the room with a wooden kunai shouting "I have you now."

However before he could throw the kunai he tripped over his own scarf and fell down. Looking up from the floor he pointed at naruto and shouted "You tripped me."

Naruto gave him a blank look before he burst out laughing. He then said "Oh havent had a laugh like that in a long time. Kid you tripped on your own scarf. You should stop wearing it untill you become older."

"Dont lie just admit you did it." the kid shouted.

Naruto went up to the kid and picked him up saying "Listen up and listen hard brat instead of blaming others try training to get better. Because as you are now you wont last a minute against me let alone someone like Jiji."

"Hey he is my Jiji." konohamaaru shouted.

"Yeah yeah I am stronger than you so he automatically becomes my Jiji." said naruto with a smirk.

After a few minutes a jonin wearing sun glasses appeared and shouted "Let honored grandson go you fiend."

"Yeah yeah I am not even interested in the squirt." said naruto as he let konohamaaru go before bonking him on the head.

Naruto then turned to Hiruzen and said "Ne Jiji lets go get some ramen we havent eaten together in ages."

"Ah I wish I could go Naruto but with the new genin my paperwork is on a all time high." hiruzen replied with a sigh.

"Well you could always use shadow clones for the paperwork. Everything they read will be transferred to you." naruto said in a matter of fact tone.

Hiruzen stared at Naruto for a few moments before standing up and gloming naruto. "Thank you thank you thank you. You just helped me defeat the bane of all kages. Take that Ay, Onoki rot in hell while I enjoy. Ahahahahahahahahahaha." hiruzen finished with a maniacal laugh. Causing naruto and the others to sweatdrop at the shinobi no kamis antics.

Else where in the land of rock and the land of the lightening two kages sneezed at the same time "Damn hiruzen/old monkey must have found the answer to paperwork. Damn him. I will ask him during the upcoming chuunin exams." thought both of the kages.

"Anyways Jiji lets go for some ramen tomorrow kay?" said Naruto to which hiruzen nodded with a smile.

Turning to konohamaaru he said "See ya later squirt." Before he disappeared into a leaf shuushin.

"Ne Jiji who was that?" konohamaaru asked.

"Hmm I think he is arguable the strongest genin in all of the elemental nations. Naruto." said hiruzen.

Looking at konohamaarus interest the jonin said "You shouldn't associate yourself with that fiend honored grandson. If one is to become a hokage he must learn over 1000 jutsus and I Ebisu the elite trainer can give you a short cut to becoming a hokage."

He then looked around and saw that konohamaaru was no where to be found. He then looked at hiruzen -who had an amused smile on his face-and asked "Where did the honored grandson go hokage sama?"

"I think he went to find naruto. He seems to have taken a liking to the boy." replied hiruzen.

Timeskip one week.*

All the academy graduates were sitting and waiting for Iruka to appear with the teams. Over the week both Mito and Narumi had been unveiled as clan heirs which was people were currently looking at them with looks of respect and were trying to befriend them.

Naruto was sitting quietly next to shino both of them not willing to break the silence around them. Soon Iruka appeared with the teams and started of with his speech on their duties to the leaf. His speech was ignored by most genin because they considered it to be boring.

"Alright now for the teams. (Team 1 to 5 random unimportant civilians.)

Team 6 :- Sayuri Uchiha, Kiba Inuzaka and Sakura haruno (ignoring the shout of love conquers all) your jonin sensei will be kakashi hatake

Team 7 :- Narumi Uzumaki, Mito Uzumaki and hinata Hyuga your jonin sensei will be kushina Uzumaki.

Team 8 :- Shino Aburame, Yakumo kurama, and Eizen Sarutobi your Jonin sensei will be kurenai Yuuhi.

Team 9 is still in circulation.

Team 10 :- Shikamaaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino yamanaka your jonin sensei will be Asuma sarutobi.

Team 11 will be a 2 man cell Naruto Uzumaki you will be the apprentice of Itachi Uchiha. (Naruto gave a real smile at being able to train with one of his precious people where as sayuri just growled in annoyance, why would an Uchiha train a clan less loser she thought.)

Your sensei will be here in an hour. You may do anything you like in said hour." Iruka finished before leaving.

Naruto sighed before taking out a deck of cards. He looked around the class and said "Anyone wanna play?"

An hour later when all the senseis including kakashi- who had been dragged by kushina- arrived they saw all of the genin gambling, and by the looks of it naruto was winning a lot.

"Grr you have to be cheating." kiba shouted in frustration as he pointed a finger at Naruto.

Naruto just innocently smiled at him and said "You say something kiba?" causing everyone to once again face fault and all the jonin to snicker. It was then they decided to reveal themselves.

"Team 6 come with me." kakashi ordered.

"Team 7 follow me to ground 7." Kushina stated.

"Team 8 after me please." said kurenai

"Team 10 to the restraunt." said asuma.

Once all of them were gone naruto waited for a while with his eyes closed before saying " You can come out now Nissan."

"It seems you are getting better with your sensing you were able to sense me even though I was just masking half of my power." said Itachi as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Aww come on Nisan you know the ability is not completely mastered. You should cut your favourite sibling some slack." Naruto said with a pout.

"Ho and what gave you the idea that you are my favourite sibling?" itachi asked with an amused expression.

"3 reasons actually 1) I have a completely developed sharingan that I am not dependent on.

2) I don't have a 7 foot stick up my ass unlike your other sibling.

3) I am just way to awesome to not be your favourite." naruto replied with a foxy grin.

Itachi chuckled and ruffled narutos hair before saying "You've got that right lets go."

Naruto jumped up from his seat and followed Itachi as the left towards a dango stand. After reaching the stand and ordering their food Itachi sat down on a table and said "Now I know all about your style and skills Naruto kun so I won't waste time in testing your abilities. And I also have a fair idea of what to teach you but I want to know if you plan on learning anything apart of what you are currrently doing.?"

"Hai Nisan. I was thinking of improving my taijutsu repertoire. I have the humming bird which involves speed and accurate but not that powerful attacks. I was thinking of adding a defensive style along with a direct style that uses powerful hits. After that I think its high time I start my elemental manipulation. With genjutsu its only high level ones that I can learn. And finally I am having mixed thoughts about starting Kenjutsu. Fuinjutsu will be carry on in the pace it is going." naruto replied.

"That is indeed a very well thought out plan Naruto kun. I think it would be best that you get scrolls for toad style because it is among the best defensive taijutsu styles available, for a direct one I think goken will suit you or we could utilise your sharingan and have you learn the interceptor fist. We will start elemental manipulation as I was already planning on it. I think kenjutsu will be good for you considering the fact that your mother is currently the best kenjutsu practioner in the world." said Itachi.

"She is not my mother Nisan. I am in no way related to lady Kushina. I agree with your other suggestions. So when do we begin." Naruto asked in a very stiff tone.

Itachi sighed Inwardly, one of the reasons he had taken Naruto as his student was to get him to realise that holding on to the past bought nothing but sorrow, but it seems like he had his work cut out for him. He couldn't blame naruto. Naruto resented both his mother, his godfather and not to mention the entire village bar a few people. Heck itachi knew the only reason he had become a leaf shinobi was because of his father. He had his work cut out for him.

"We shall begin tomorrow morning in training ground 43. It is seldom used by others and would be a good area to let loose." said itachi to which naruto nodded.

Naruto soon developed a mischievous glint in his eyes which immediately caused Itachi to go on the defensive. With a smirk on his face Naruto says "So Niiiiisannn have you finally asked Ayame nee chan out did you."

This question caught Itachi off gaurd and he stuttered out refusals. Sighing Naruto shook his head and said " You know Nisan you should ask her outout already. Nearly every one in the village knows that you are infatuated with eachother."

Itachi then sighed and said "Its not that simple you know. I may be an S rank ninja with a moniker of konohas Raven but I am still a love struck teenager. I get very shy just thinking about her, how am I supposed to ask her out.?"

"Well Nichan it seems like you need my help, after training tomorrow we are going to be discussing you asking nee chan out." said Naruto.

"Ho and how will you help me?" asked itachi

"You are looking at someone who has read nearly every romance novel in konoha I can offer a lot of advice." Naruto sagely said.

Both nodded to eachother and began eating in silence making occasional small talk.

 **Team 6*.**

"Alright team lets get on with the introductions." said kakashi as he stared at the genin in front of him.

"Why do you go first sensei." said Sakura.

Sighing kakashi said "My name is kakashi hatake. I have many likes, some dislikes. My dream for the future? You are way to young to know. Now you pinky." said kakashi.

"My name is Sakura haruno. I like *blushes and looks at kiba* my dreams are *looks at kiba again with a slight nose bleed*. My dislikes are Ino buta and Naruto baka for what he did to kiba kun." said Sakura.

 _"Great just what I wanted a fan girl."_ thought kakashi.

"Now you dog breath.* said kakashi pointing at Kiba.

Grumbling at the nickname kiba said "My name is kiba Inuzaka, my likes include training with my partner akamaaru and learning new jutsus, my dislikes include girls who dont listen to my advances and that dobe Naruto. My dream for the future is to become the best Inuzaka clan head in history."

" _Thats interesting, a pervert with a decent dream." thought_ kakashi before pointing at sayuri and saying "Your turn sunshine."

"Hn. My name is Sayuri Uchiha. My likes are tomatoes and training. My dislikes are my brother because of his attitude and naruto just because he is how he is. My dream is to beat my brother and become the clan head and lead the clan back to its previous glory." Sayuri said in a monotone voice.

" _So all 3 have a common standing in hating naruto. Interesting."_ thought kakashi. Clapping his hands he said "Well all those are good goals and dreams. Now all of you go home and come back here tomorrow at 7 am sharp for the genin test. _Oh they are gonna flip soon."_ He finished as he smirked in his mind.

"What do you mean by test sensei we already passed the academy test." sakura said her voice laced with confusion.

"Oh the academy just narrows down people who can take the real test. In the test tomorrow normally 66% of the genin fail and are sent to the reserves. Oh just so you know I have never passed a team before. Now off you go and remember not to have breakfast or else you will throw up." said kakashi before he disappeared into a puff of smoke leaving behind 3 confused genin.

With Team 7*

"Alright team lets begin with introductions. I will go first. My name is Kushina Uzumaki, My like are my family, my dislikes are people who harm my family and my dream is to one day reconcile with my son who I have wronged in the worst possible way." Kushina said Her voice losing its happy edge as she finished speaking.

Mito and Narumi both gave similiar intros and then finally it was Hinatas turn. She merely scoffed and said " My name is Hinata hyuga I am the heiress of the hyuga clan. My likes include Training and putting people in there place. My dislikes Include the caged bird seal and some other things. My dream is to become a good clan head and find an answer to the caged bird seal."

"Alright then we will meet here tomorrow for the start of our missions and training. Now I want you to know that Being your sensei there will be no secrets between us if you have anything on your minds tell me and I will help you in any and everyway I can. Now off you go I need to report to the hokage." said kushina before leaving the trio.

Hinata wasted no time and left the red headed twins. Both the sisters then drugged before deciding to visit Naruto.

 ***Canon for team 8 and 10. about there tests and what not. I am not gonna right about them.***

Making there way through the village both the girls received many greetings and looks of respect. Honestly they enjoyed basking in the attention. Turning around the corner they spotted Itachi casually walking and eating a pocky stick. Running up to him Mito shouted "Itachi sensei have you seen naruto nichan any where?"

Itachi gave an unnoticeable smile and said "He went over to train near his house aftee we did the test. He said he had just completed a jutsu and was now going to test it at full power. If you both go know you may just see it in action."

Both the girls excitedly nodded before rushing of to Naruto leaving A chuckling Itachi behind. _"I wonder how theyll react seeing his very own spiral release."_ itachi before he went on his merry way.

Soon the girls reached Narutos personal training ground and saw him throw a ball of pure chakra before creating a ram sign and shouting **"Spiral Release:- Spiralling Senbon rain."** as he called the name the chakra ball spread before exploding, sending countless Senbon made of pure chakra into the surroundings.

"You can come out now Mito, Narumi." said Naruto and both the girls sheepishly stepped out.

"So what can I do for you?" Asked naruto as ge picked up his jacket and wore it.

"We came to see you nichan. But what was that jutsu? And why did you call it spiral release?" Narumi asked with a tilt of her head.

Chuckling Naruto patted her head and said "That my dearest imouto was one of my alternate versions of rasengan. I am sure you both know what that is right?" asked naruto, getting a nod from both of the twins.

"Have you learnt it yet?" asked naruto to which both girls shook there heads and said "We were focusing on elemental Jutsu since controlling the kyubis chakra is a pain in the ass. Owww." Mito yelped as Naruto bonked her on the head and said

"No using foul language in front of me missy. Am I understood?"

"Hai nichan." Mito meekly replied while blushing from embarrassment.

"Well back to your original question I based several moves based of rasengan so I decide to name it as a whole style on its own. So far I have created some 15 jutsus for my very own Spiral Release all of them require very and I mean very good chakra control." said Naruto.

As he explained both girls had developed looks of admiration on there faces. Soon Narumi gave him the puppy dog look and said "Nichan please show me another jutsu of your Spiral release." Mito gave him the same look and nodded along with Narumi.

Looking at them naruto felt his defences crumbling down before he sighed and nodded. Turning around he bought his hand up and said " **Spiral Release :- Oodama Rasengan."** a giant spiralling ball appeared in his hands before it disappeared.

He smirked at there dumb expressions before turning around and going to his home. Both the girls were bought out of there stupor and quickly ran after him. Watching from the trees was one of Danzos operatives. He decided to go and inform his master of the new development. However before he could leave he felt a sword sticking out of his chest. Gasping and then coughing out blood he turned and saw Itachi standing there with a smirk on his face.

"I cant have you revealing my students secrets now Can I.?" he rhetorically asked before twisting and removing the sword. He then took the body and disappeared into the pre evening sky.

 ** _BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LLIKED IT. NEXT CHAP WILL BE TESTS FOR THE TEAMS AND NEW MISSIONS. JANE_**


	15. Missions

"So sensei what are we doing today?" asked Naruto in a very excited voice.

Itachi chuckled at his excitement and handed him chakra paper and said "This is chakra paper it will help us find your elemental affinity. Channel your chakra into it and see the result. If its fire it will burn, it will soak if its water, cut down in half it is wind, turn to dust if its earth, and will wrinkle if your affinity is lightening. Normally every shinobi has 1 affinity to start and from there on wards affinities can be learned via training. Any questions?"

"Just one is it possible for a person to have more than one affinity?" naruto curiously asked.

"It is indeed possible, however mulitple affinities normally points to an elemental bloodline trait. Like Wind and water make Hyoton, Fire and rock create Lava, Water and earth create mokuton lightening and wind creates Ranton. Etc." said itachi as he signalled naruto to channel his chakra into the page.

As soon as he channelled his chakra into the page it was cut into 25 pieces all of which first wrinkled and were then soaked. Both Naruto and Itachi were watching with dumbfounded expressions still coming into terms with what happened.

"So I have an extremely strong Afftinity for both wind, lightening and water? I am awesome dattebayo." naruto exclaimed before immediately face palming at his verbal tic. "I thought I had it under control." he grumbled with a sigh.

Itachi chuckled at the boy and ruffled his hair before saying "Hey now theres no need to hide your verbal tic, its part of who you are, in fact I can already imagine your bingo book nick name :- Konohas genius knucklehead." Itachi said before he burst out laughing which was very unusual for someone as introverted as Itachi.

Naruto glared at him before he grinned maliciously and said "And in the next update of said bingo book you will get an additional nickname of Konohas Stuttering Confessor. Dattebayo." Naruto said this time with a foxy grin.

Itachi glared at naruto before both of them burst out laughing. After they stopped Itachi said "Alright naruto I want you to create 125 clones give 75 of them leaves. 25 of them will work on cutting the leaf, 25 will work on soaking theres and finally 25 will work on wrinkling it. This is the basic excercise of elemental manipulation. After that I want 25 of them to practice these katas for the goken style and finally the remaining 25 will practice the Uzumaki sword style. Understood?"

"I agree on the others sensei but isnt there another swords style I could use? I don't want to use _'her'_ style." Naruto stiffly said.

Itachi sighed he really wanted to help his godmother but it seemed Naruto was not interested in reconciling with her. Bending down to meet narutos eyes Itachi said "Listen Naruto, the Uzumaki sword style is the best one for you. It is the strongest style out there and only a few can master it. It depends on not only speed but power as well, not to mention your chakra chains. It would be a waste if you didn't try it." Itachi said in a soothing voice.

"Fine I will try it but only because you told me to. But sensei I dont even have a sword." Naruto said.

"Well get your clones out and get them reading and manipulating. Today they read the kata scrolls and we get the sword. Tomorrow they can practice with and we go on a C rank mission." Itachi replied.

"But sensei dont I have to do D ranks first?" Naruto asked with a tilt of his head.

"Naruto D ranks are primarily build for teamwork among genins. Since we are a 2 man cell its unnecessary. 2 you are already mid chuunin already so its fine. 3 as much as I hate to say to the villagers won't let you get close enough for D ranks. So we will only be doing C rank missions and higher. Now lets go get your sword." said Itachi as he turned and started walking.

Naruto quickly created 125 clones and had them do what Itachi had instructed him to before running of behind itachi. Soon the teacher student duo made there way to dragons lair. As soon as they entered naruto shouted "Kaiza Ojisan where are you."

"Right here brat stop shouting." came Kaizas reply as he came up to greet the pair. As soon naruto saw he lauched himself at the shop keeper and tightly hugged him. Kaiza hugged him back as he chuckled.

"So brat what do you need?" asked kaiza.

"Kaiza ojisan I need a sword to start my kenjutsu training. Oh and this is my sensei Itachi Uchiha." Naruto finished pointing at itachi.

"Hello Itachi san. I have heard a lot about you and hope you teach naruto well." said kaiza as he shook hands with itachi.

"I promise to teach him to the best of my ability kaiza san. Now could you please show us some of your swords.?" asked Itachi to which the man nodded and motioned for them to follow him.

The trio made there way to one of the corners in the store. The corner was full of swords there were all sorts of swords here from the wakizashi, to the kodachi and from the zanbatto to your regular ninjato. Making his way through swords naruto soon found that nothing was attracting him. He was about to leave before his eyes fell on a sword.

It was a beautiful katana with a white sheath, It had the namikaze logo on the sheath, while the kanji for sky was printed on its hilt. As soon as he saw it Naruto knew that this was the sword for him. It was perfect, beautiful, deadly, made for fast paced accurate attacks which was his style of combat. More over it felt as if the sword was calling out to him. Instinctively his hand moved to pick it up. In his hand jt felt perfect as if it was an extension of himself.

Turning around to the adults he shouted "Kaiza Ojisan , Itachi sensei I have found the sword I need." He then pointed at the sword in his hand. Kaiza eyes widened as soon as he saw the sword and then he smirked and said

"Damn gaki you have a very good choice." said kaiza.

"How do mean Kaiza?" asked Itachi

"Lets just say that sword just arrived from the land of Iron today. It was personally crafted by The legandary swordsmith Murasame. It is made of chakra conducting metal. The more chakra you conduct the harder it gets. Also Lord Mifune sent a scroll with that sword, Its called the Ittoryu style. I recommend Naruto to learn it. It's among the top 5 sword styles out there." said kaiza.

"WOW!!!! you hear that sensei now I can have my own personal style. Yatta I am the best." Naruto excitedly said.

"Now now naruto you still have to learn the style first. Since we have this I don't think the Swirl style will be necessary. Also kaiza whats the cost for the blade and the scroll?" asked itachi.

"Don't worry thats taken care of. Hiruzen made it so when he bought the gaki to me 8 years ago." said Kaiza with a wave of his hand. With a thank you both naruto and Itachi left the shop and made way to there training ground.

Upon returning they saw 50 clones groaning in frustration and the others doing what they were. Itachi knew it was due to the slow rate of progress. So he then called out "Imagine wind to be sharp and moving in opposite direction, while fluid and thumping for water. Along with pulsing for lightening."

The clones nodded started trying again. Naruto on the other hand created 60 more clones and said "10 of you chakra control, 25 continue with our fuinjutsu and 25 of you start this kenjutsu style. Go work with the other kenjutsu group."

"Why did you create another 25 for kenjutsu Naruto kun?" Itachi asked in a confused tone.

"Well I promised you to learn the Uzumaki style and I never break a promise its my nindou." Naruto replied to which Itachi nodded.

Suddenly Naruto wore a mischievous grin and he said "Nisan lets go we need to get you to ask Ayame Nee chan out today." He pulled Itachi by the hand and led him away.

"Now its simple all you have to do is repeat after me and it will all be ok." said naruto to which Itachi nodded as he wore the radio given to him by Naruto.

Making his way Into the bar Itachi sat down and said "Afternoon Ayame how are you?" Ayame blushed and looked at him before answering. "I am okay. Can I get you something?"

"Only If you make an extra bowl and eat with me. Don't worry I will pay for it." said Itachi repeating Narutos words.

"Oh Is this a date.?" Ayame asked in a sultry voice.

"I-I-It is." Itachi stuttered out blushing and Naruto face palmed. _"'you are on your own now sensei. Just kiss her. Take that final step. Its a leap of faith DO IT."_ Naruto shouted into his ear.

Itachi gulped before he suddenly got up and Kissed Ayame square on the lips. Time seemed to slow down as they kissed eachother. In that moment they were the only ones that mattered. A few seconds later Both broke the kiss and a blushing Itachi whispered "I love you, will you give me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

Squealing Ayame lauched herself into Itachis arms while shouting yes repeatedly.

Teuchi appeared sometime later and saw the blushing couple sitting together and eating. Connecting the dots he smiled and decided to leave them be today and tease them on another day.

Naruto smiled looking at the calm and happy look on his senseis face and then disappeared Via a shuushin going back to his training ground.

 **Am not gonna write the bell test or anything. Its the same everywhere. I am gonna go straight to the report and missions.***

"Ok then report." hiruzen said to all the jonin senseis in front of him.

"Team 1 failed."

"Team 2 failed."

"Team 3 failed."

"Team 4 failed."

"Team 5 failed."

"Well since kakashi isnt here lets carry on." Hiruzen said not wanting to wait for the silver haired jonin to continue the proceedings.

"Team 7 passed. I made them do a teamwork drill where they had to try feeding puck." Said kushina.

"Who is this puck kushina?" asked hiruzen.

"My pet rabbit." said kushina with an anime smile.

"Team 8 passed. I had them perform a tracking mission where they had to find me. Shino used his bugs to track me down, yakumo has gotten much better with hher genjutsu and managed to trap me for 10 secs before I broke out with Eizen getting the hit on me." Kurenai stated

"Team 10 passed. I had them 3 fight me. Ino is the bossy one who motivated both the boys to try harder. Choji is the teams muscle whereas Shikamaaru is the brains. He got me trapped in his shadow bind, then Ino used her jutsu to try invading my mind before choji hit me and she left." Said asuma with a puff of smoke from his cigarette.

"Naruto passed. I already knew how strong he was so having him tested was a waste of time. I have already started his training." said Itachi garnering shocked looks from around the room.

"What." Itachi said in an annoyed tone.

"No offense to you Itachi but all of us saw his academy scores he was below average. Why would you even want to train him?" asked Kurenai with all other Jonins except Kushina who was seething in anger. Itachi and hiruzen both looked at the jonins blankly before Itachi broke into chuckles and Hiruzen roared in laughter.

When the laughter died down Itachi looked at the jonins with an amused look and said "Naruto said and I quote 'The academy is useless. Its all a waste of time Id rather build up my practical skills rather than stick to learning useless history.' He has been training since he was 4 and I have been following his progress since he took out a kumo jonin. He is at least mid chunin level and will only grow strong under me."

Itachis statement caused all the jonins to drop there jaws. It was then that kakashi entered the room and said "Sorry I am late I got lost on the road of life."

Everyone was broken out of there stupor at his statement and then sweat dropped at his bad excuse. Kakashi then said "Team 7 passed but barely. They didn't understand the true meaning of the bell test and only worked to get the bells alone. They eachother after I ordered them not to which is why they passed."

"Alright then everyone thank you for your reports you may leave." said Hiruzen.

After everyone left Hiruzen sighed and created shadow clones for his paper work and himself started reading a novel.

With naruto.*

Naruto was casually walking in the streets ignoring the usual glares that people were sending his way. Suddenly he spotted something on the wall to his right and said "Alright come on out now Konohamaaru."

There was a puff of smoke and From it came out konohamaaru, a girl with orange hair and a boy with a droopy nose with glasses.

"Boss how did you find us?" konohamaaru whined.

Chuckling Naruto ruffled the boys head and said "Your sealth is good for an academy student but not good enough to hide from a real ninja. Now then who are you two?"

"I am Moegi and I am the most beautiful girl in the academy." The orange haired girl said.

"And I am Udon. I like math." said the boy with the glass.

"And We together are the Konohamaaru Corps." The 3 academy students said together.

Clapping at the introduction naruto said "Nice to meet you guys. Its good to see that you already recognize eachother as a team I have a little doubt that when you become Ninjas you will be among the greatest ninja teams Konoha has ever produced."

"Aww boss you are making us blush." said Moegi.

"Do you really mean It boss.?" asked Udon.

Whereas konohamaaru just bounced with happiness at receiving the praise.

"I meant it Udon. Now you 3 I wont be able to play ninja today so How about I cook something for you?" asked Naruto.

Snapping his neck towards Naruto konohamaaru said "Boss you know how to cook?"

"Yup now follow we are going to my home. I may even show you one of my jutsus." Said Naruto as he turned and started walking towards his home, the 3 genin eagerly following him.

When they reached his home he turned around and said "So what do you guys want, request anything you want I will cook it for you."

"Umm If you insist then Id like some curry and rice." said Moegi with a blush.

"Umm I would Like some steak." Udon said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I could use some Pasta." said Konohamaaru as he scratched his cheek nervously.

"Got it. Go in the lounge watch some tv or read any books. I will call you when the food is ready." said Naruto as he headed to the kitchen.

The 3 shinobi hopefuls were amazed to see the amount the books and scrolls inside Naruto Home. They tried to open a few scrolls but they were sealed by a blood seal and hence dropped the attempts and kept them back.

About 20 mins Naruto called out "Oi come in the kitchen foods ready."

The 3 kids went to the kitchen to find 4 plates of steaming food on the counter. As they sat down Naruto came in wearing an an apron wiping his hands with a towel.

"Well aren't you gonna eat?" he asked with a foxy grin.

"Itadakimasu". All 4 of them said together and they began to eat. After the first bite all 3 kids began scarfing down there food at an abnormal pace.

After they finished all 3 spoke up and said "Boss where did you learn to cook like this?" konohamaaru asked giddily.

"This is the best thing I have ever eaten." Udon said.

"He cooks better than mom." Moegi mumbled with a blush.

"I am glad you like it. I also prepared some for you guys to take home with. Now I will show you a jutsu that I may or may not teach you when you graduate from the academy and after that you will go home. Agreed?" Naruto asked to which all 3 of them nodded.

Naruto then stood up and formed a perfect rasengan in his arm and showed it to the kids. All 3 of them had eyes as wide as saucers. It was then that konohamaaru asked.

"Boss what is that jutsu it looks so strong." he said his voice laced with curiousity.

"That was young friend is one of signature moves called the rasengan. Its an A rank jutsu." said Naruto.

"Boss how were you able to do that jutsu without any hand signs?" Udon asked his eyes full of admiration.

"That was because this move depends completely on chakra control and manipulation you don't need to mold it to use it." Said Naruto.

"Boss can you teach it to us?" Moegi asked.

"I can but only after you graduate. Now promise me you will not talk about this jutsu with anyone. Its one of my trumph cards and I wish to keep it a secret for as long as possible. Am I clear.?" Naruto said and asked in a serious voice.

"Yes/Ok/yup." all 3 of them said and then left Narutos home. Naruto after cleaning up went for a shower and after coming out he dispelled his clones getting all of there knowledge and experience.

The next day.*

It was early in the morning. We can see both Itachi and Naruto making there way for there first mission. Naruto being as he was did not wait to knock the door to the hokages office and kicked it open and launched himself at the old hokage who already had his hands out.

"Ah its good to see you my boy. How are you.?" hiruzen lovingly asked.

"I am fine Jiji here for my very first Mission." Naruto replied with a fox like grin.

Before Hiruzen could reply Itachi said "Hokage sama I want to request 8 C rank missions for Naruto and I."

"Are you sure Itachi? I mean he is a fresh genin." Hiruzen replied.

"I know Hokage dono. But we know he has no team to work with and the civilians wont let him do any D ranks. So the next best course of Action will be to do C ranks. And I asked for more than one because I thought it would be a good change of pace for Naruto to move out of the village for a while." Said Itachi.

"You make a valid point Itachi. Fine here you go these are 13 C rank missions that shouldn't take more than 2 months to complete. I will expecting you back soon." hiruzen Said as both Itachi and Naruto nodded before leaving to pack there things.

An hour later both of them signed out and left the village. But not before creating 60 clones with enough chakra to last for 2 months. They were to continue working on things they had started.

With team 6. 4 Hours later.*

"Yo." said kakashi as he arrived in the training ground that was reserved for his team.

"YOU ARE LATE." all 3 genin shouted.

"Well you see I was on my way when a black cat crossed my path. For that reason I had to turn around and take the long way here." Kakashi lazily answered.

"LIAR." sakura shouted.

"Ma Ma sakura, now that we are all here lets start our training. For the first week we will only do team work drills and a few missions. I will explain the next phase of your training when we reach the second week." Said kakashi

He then proceeded to blind fold all 3 of his genins and tasked them to pass a ball in between eachother. They obviously failed miserably and none of them were able to catch the ball even once. After 3 hours of this excercise they decided to visit the hokage and get a couple of missions done today.

With Team 7. At the same time.*

"So team glad you could make it. We will begin the day with a little training. Then we will perform a few missions and after that we can do some personal training on any factors that you might want to improve on." Said kushina as she looked at her genins.

The three genins nodded and began the physical training menu that kushina had set for them. As she was watching her genins train she couldn't help but wonder how naruto was doing. She was waiting for him to get used to her presence in the village and then try to talk to him but she had ultimately been stopped by her best friend Mikoto Uchiha who argued that the current peace may be destroyed if she moved to hastily.

She continued observing her genin for 2 hours before signalling them to stop and then going to the hokage tower to get some fresh missions in.

Back with team 6.*

"Team 6 reporting for missions hokage sama." kakashi said as he entered the hokages office with his 3 genin following behind him. All 3 of them were buzzing in excitement for there first mission as ninjas.

"Alright then lets see, we have a house that needs painting, a garden that needs weeding, a mission to catch tora, and a few more what will you take?" asked hiruzen surprising the genin with the absurd level of the missions. Meanwhile kakashi and Hiruzen inwardly smirked looking at the reaction of the genin.

"We will take the weeding and the painting missions sir." kakashi said as hiruzen nodded and handed them 2 scrolls after which they left.

As soon as they left the building Kiba pointed a finger at kakashi and said "Oi sensei whats with these chores we are ninjas we need proper missions." Both sayuri and Sakura nodded along with what kiba said.

Kakashi however waved his hand dismissively and said " You are fresh out of the academy. To get any high ranked mission you need to At least have 40 to 50 D rank missions. So better hurry up if you want to leave the village for a mission soon."

The 3 genins grumbled but non the less complied and made way to start there d rank missions.

With team 7.*

"Hokage sama team 7 reporting for missions dattebane." kushina chirped.

The hokage smirked and threw her a scroll which she caught. After reading the mission statement she smirked as well. Motioning her team to follow her she left the office and started explaining the d rank mission to catch the demon cat tora.

All 3 genins screamed in indignation at being tasked to perform such a trivial mission. However they all soon quietened down after kushinas hair split up in to 9 parts and started floating all the while having a strange red aura around her that oddly resembled the kyuubi.

The scary scene in front of them quickly shut the 3 genin up as they quickly ran to start there missions in order to avoid the wrath of their Mother/ sensei.

After finally allocating the missions. Hiruzen sighed and looked at the sky before thinking "I really need to choose a successor. I am getting way to old for this shit."

Back with our Knuckleheaded Genius*.

"So sensei what is our first course of action?" naruto curiously asked.

"Well our first 3 missions are relatively simple as all 3 are with in the land of fire. We first have to visit the fire temple to deliver a letter from the hokage, then we have to go and get a document from the damiyo and deliver it to the hokage. And lastly we need to receive some chakra metal from the envoy of the land of Iron at the border of the Fire country. I am sure you can use your summons to deliver right?" Itachi explained and asked while receiving a Nod of confirmation from naruto.

"Ok sensei what about the other missions?" Naruto asked.

"After that we will visit takigakure for giving them a trade agreement from the hokage. Then we have a mission from the uzumaki clan to go to kusagakure and get the member of said clan that lives there. We then are to visit Lord Kazhana in the land of Snow and gaurd a festival for 3 days, and then escort him back to his castle. After that we will make a trip to the demon country where lady shion resides, she has requested 3 missions of us to escort her to a temple where she will perform a ritual, our second mission with her will be to protect her during the ritual and finally to escort her back to her estate. Then we go and give some documents to Sunagakure and then we have to go to the wind damiyo protecting him during his travel from the wind capital and back. And After that we return home and rest for a few days." Itachi said.

"Wow nisan I am so awesome doing so many good missions so early. I cant wait to show Jiji what I can do." Naruto excitedly said.

"Well I am sure you will do us all proud. Naruto now let us pick up speed the faster we move the earlier we finish." Itachi said as he quickened his pace with naruto following in his footsteps.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP. NEXT IS THE WAVE ARC. TBH I WASNT REALLY HAPPY WITH HOW THIS CHAPTER TURNED OUT. BUT NON THE LESS HOPE YOU LIKED IT JA NE.**


	16. Wave Part 1

It had been 2 months since the genin started there missions and now we can find both Team 6 and 7 in the hokage office awaiting to receive new missions.

"Ah teams 6 and 7 here for a mission? Well lets see We need shopping for an old couple, painting of a fence, catching tora. So which will it be.?" asked hiruzen in an amused voice.

Before any of the senseis could answer Narumi shouted "None of them, we are ninjas, we already have completed our prerequisite 50 d ranks NOW GIVE US A REAL MISSION.

All the other genins nodded energetically to Narumis outburst. Sighing hiruzen looked at Kushina and Kakashi and asked "Do you think they are ready?"

"As ready as they will ever be, though there teamwork needs work, but that will fix it self over time." said Kakashi getting a thankful look from his genins.

"Yes, I believe they are ready and if Any thing goes wrong I will be able to handle it." Kushina said this time she was receiving thank ful looks from her genin.

"Fine then since I only have one C rank available both teams can share it. Is that agreeable?" Hiruzen asked

After receiving confirmative nods from both teachers, Hiruzen called out "Mina send tazuna In." After a while an old man having a bottle of sake in his hands entered the room. He looked at the genin and scoffed saying "I paid for ninja and what do I get? 4 princesses, one girl who looks weaker than a twig and an idiot who is a dog's pet. Get me some real ninjas."

All 6 genins had to be restrained from attacking the old man. Hiruzen chuckled at the scene and said "Now now you can't kill the client. Now tazuna they are among our most promising genin and their senseis are elite Jonins they should be able to protect you just fine, so don't worry."

"Fine then. Listen up my name is Tazuna the great bridge builder, during the escort I want you to protect me with your lives." Said tazuna as he turned around and left the room.

"Well that settles It, I want you all to go and pack for a month. Meet us at the north gate after 2 hours. Now run along Me and kushina Sama need to talk to the hokage." Kakashi said as he sent the six genin away.

Kushina then made a handsign and the privacy seals in the room were immediately activated. Hiruzen then adopted a serious look and asked "What is it.?"

"We want to know where naruto is. I havent seen him or Itachi for almost 2 months now." Kushina worriedly said.

"Oh don't worry they are out on missions. There last one ends today and they should be back in a couple of days." Said Hiruzen.

"WHAT?!! YOU MEAN YOU SENT MY BABY OUT ON C RANK MISSIONS RIGHT OF THE BAT?" kushina shouted.

Hiruzen looked at her calmly and then said "It was his senseis choice. Naruto is our strongest genin who can give most of my chunnin a very hard time. Apart from that, no one would want to be close enough to the 'demon brat' as he is called. He couldnt do D ranks but he needed experience which is why I gave him the next best thing C ranks, and several of them because I felt Naruto could use some time away from the hate of the villagers."

Kushina slowly nodded and let a few tears escape her eyes as she quietly said "That doesn't mean I can't be worried about him. I am already suffering the consequences of my mistake, I wouldnt be able to survive If something happened to him." as she finished her crying turned into sobs. Hiruzen then gave her a grandfatherly hug and let her loose. He knew that she was in turmoil and she needed to relieve the pressure before it got to her.

"There there when Naruto gets back I will try talking to him. Everyone deserves a second chance and I hope that he forgives you to." Hiruzen soothingly said to the crying woman in his hands. Kushina nodded before she broke the hug and left after thanking hiruzen.

"I guess we really need to get naruto to at least open up on the possibility of forgiving kushina sama." Kakashi solemnly said.

"I know kakashi I know. Truth be told, I view kushina as my daughter, she was entrusted to me when Mito sama died, I wasn't able to stop her then but I really really hope Naruto finds it in his heart to forgive her. I wont make Naruto do anything, the poor boy has already suffered so much. What I will do Is talk to him thoroughly and then leave it up to his judgement." said hiruzen.

Kakashi then nodded in agreement before saluting and leaving the room. _"Damn you Minato look at the mess you left me in. Why did you have to sacrifice yourself? I could have easily performed the very same sealing ritual."_ Hiruzen dejectedly thought before going back to doing the paperwork. He didnt want to use shadow clones today because he needed a distraction today.

With teams 6 and 7.*

2 hours later all 6 genin were seen impatiently waiting for there senseis and client to arrive.

"Whats taking them so long.? Mito whined.

"Get used to it kakashi sensei is always late." sakure grumbled and said.

"Hmm I wonder what type of Mission will this turn out to be." Hinata thought out loud.

Hinata over the 2 months had warmed up to the twins and had actually removed the mask of arrogance that she wore. The twins soon learned that She was actually a very caring person who had to hide herself because of her clan, and to show someone special that she was strong.

"What do you mean hinata?" Narumi curiously asked.

"I was just wondering how our first mission will play out. Its my first time leaving the village so I am a little nervous." Hinata replied.

"Hn, Its my first time as well and I am feeling excited. I wonder if we get to fight out there." Sayuri said with a thoughtful look.

"Hmmph there is no need to worry because if we are attacked I will handle it and protect you." kiba cockily said trying to assert himself as the alpha of the group.

Both Mito and Narumi burst out laughing as his attempt and hinata said "Seriously you take the pack seriously all of us here are around the same in terms of strength so put a sock in it dog breath."

Before kiba could answer kushina appeared pulling both kakashi and tazuna by the collers. "Ok now that we all are here lets begin this mission."

And with that all of them left the village. 2 hours later kakashi and kushina noticed a puddle of water in the middle of the road. "It hasn't rained in weeks there shouldnt be any puddles. Unless it's a genjutsu." both the jonins thought at the same time.

They however decided to ignore it and see how things played themselves out. As both jonins crossed the puddle two ninjas sprung out of it and used sharp wires to cut both jonins into multiple pieces.

"KAACHAN/SENSEI" all the genins shouted in shock.

"2 down 6 to go." said one of the 2 ninjas and using a chain to connect themselves and attack the genins. However they were intercepted by Mito,Narumi,hinata and sayuri.

Mito and Narumi used the fast power based attacks of the swirlfist and there team work and finally knocked one of the attacking ninjas out. On the hand hinata used her gentle fist to temporarily paralyse there opponet before sayuri hit the finishing blow on the ninjas neck effectively knocking him out.

As they tied the unconcious ninjas both the jonins appeared out of the woods and then kakashi said "Good work teams, you didn't freeze and took out 2 chuunin level opponents. Not only that you guys had covered tazuna as well to save him in case any stray attack got past. Good work."

"Sensei you are alive." sakura shouted in relief.

"Yeah we are we just replaced our selves with logs." Kushina said pointing to the spot where they had been supposedly cut to pieces.

"Hey wait if you were alive why didnt you defeat those ninjas yourself." Tazuna asked.

"Oh for 2 reasons. One We wanted to see how our genins reacted and believe me when I say they reacted perfectly. And two we wanted to know whether those ninjas were attacking us or were after you. Now that we know how about you tell us the truth Tazuna." Kakashi said with a glare.

"I-I-I-I don't know what you mean." tazuna stammered out.

"Then let me spell it out for you. C rank missions dont deal with ninjas. There are rogue ninjas after you. This mission is easily A rank. You risked the life of my daughters and my student. You better give me a good reason why you did that before i castrate you." Kushina menacingly snarled out.

"Fine fine I will talk. Have you heard of gato the richest man in the elemental nations? Well he came to the wave recently and took over the whole country. He unfairly taxed people and then used thugs to kill those who opposed him. Because of that the wave country couldnt afford any mission higher than a C rank one. The only hope for the wave is for me to complete the bridge to open a direct trade route. Gato wants me dead because that bridge would disrupt his business." Tazuna explained.

"Hmm you put my team in danger by hiding important mission. We right now have every right to cancel this mission. So guys what will you do?." kakashi said as he turned to the genins.

"I saw we continue. We cant let Gato kill the people of the wave they are innocent." Mito said with the other genins all nodding in agreement.

"Very well then, but remember now this mission is A ranked and our next opponents will definitely be Jonin level at least. So Remember if we tell you to run you run. Understood?" kushina asked in a uncharacteristically serious tone.

All 6 of the genin gulped before nodding. kakashi then bit his thumb and summoned his nin dog pakkun and said "Pakkun take this letter to the hokage and tell him to send us a little back up. We were attacked by the demon brothers of the mist and don't know who we are facing next." The nin dog nodded before disappearing in a puff.

The group then carried on there way to the wave. Hoping to avoid any further confrontations with rogue ninjas. They soon reached the coast from where they took a boat a sailed to the wave. After reaching shore they continued there trek towards tazunas home.

On the way kiba suddenly heard something move in the bush to his write and immediatey threw a kunai in it. But the only thing that appeared was a white rabbit.

"Relax moron not every sound you hear will be an enemy." sayuri said in a monotone voice.

However both kushina and Kakashi were having different thoughts. " _A white rabbit at this time of the year it can only mean substitution..."._

"Everybody duck." both of them shouted and then tackled everyone to the ground as a giant sword flew past them and then hit a tree trunk.

"Eh so Sharingan No kakashi and konohas benihime no wonder the demon brothers failed." A voice said with a sneer.

As everyone looked up they saw a tall man, with a masked face looking down on them. "Zabuza Momochi Demon of the mist what are you doing here." kakashi lazily asked.

"Oh nothing me and my partner here (points to his back towards a man with white hair) were hired to kill that bridge builder. Just surrender him to us and we will let you and your genin teams go." Zabuza said as the white haired man came out in the open and smirked at the konoha nin.

"Mangetsu Hozuki aka the white death of the mist." Said kushina as stood up straight and stared down on her opponents.

"So a fight it is." Said kakashi as he unveiled his sharingan and stared at Zabuza.

"Eh right from the get go huh? I am so honored. Well then lets start shall we. ** _Hidden mist Jutsu."_** Zabuza called out and suddenly the entire area had been covered by a very thick mist. The konoha ninjas soon discovered that there dojutsus wont work as the mist was laced with chakra that blocked all the view.

Suddenly the area was flooded with a very potent killing intent and Both zabuzas and mangetsus voices rang out. "8 vital spots heart, jugular, kidneys, liver, sub clavian artery, spine, larynx, lungs now which will be our attack point." there voices taunting the konoha nin.

The genins were shaking from the killer intent unable to move as he sat there under the massive killer intent. Specially sayuri

Slowly she was bringing a kunai up to her neck to end it but was cut off by Kakashi.

"Don't worry Sayuri you will be alright I will protect you" Kakashi said in order to prevent the untimely death of his student.

"Oh I don't think so" said Zabuza as he appeared behind Tazuna and brought his cleaver down towards the bridge builder but before he could Kakashi intercepted and deflected the swing with a kunai.

Kakashi kicked Zabuza back into the mist where he couldn't be seen before running off after him. Appearing behind the demon of the mist, he held a kunai to his larynx and slit his neck but noticed he turned into water ' Mizubushin ' the copy ninja thought as he was struck with the cleaver ripping him in half before dissolving into water.

"Well I'm impressed Kakashi, even in the mist you were able to copy my moves but that's all it is, a copy. It has nothing on the original" Zabuza boasted planing his next attack he kicked Kakashi out of the fog and onto the water.

On the other hand both Kushina and mangetsu were locked in a stare down. "I always wanted to see what the benihime was capable of and now my dream is about to be full filled." Mangetsu taunted out.

"Ho I am glad that the strongest of the 7 swordsmen of the mist wanted to fight. Now enough chatter lets fight." kushina replied as she unseathed her kodachis and released her chakra chains.

After standing still for a few moments both disappeared in bursts of speed and suddenly the whole area was full of red and white blurs that were accompanied by constant clashing of metal. The fight was soon a stalemate. Both the fighters moved at the same speed and hit with the same strenght. But both knew that this was only a warm up. They were just testing the waters with eachother before they got serious.

Back with kakashi he was now trapped in a water prison. He quickly turned to the genins and shouted "Run now. He needs to maintain his concentration for this jutsu run."

Before the genins could react or even answer zabuza made a water clone and sent it charging towards the genin. The clone swung the giant sword towards sayuri aiming to kill. She just closed her eyes and awaited death.

However nothing came except the sound of metal clanking. Opening her eyes she saw a familiar tuft of blond hair standing infront of her. It was Naruto and he had stopped the clones attack with a sword of his own. He then created 2 sealless clones that attacked and destroyed the clone he was locked with. The two clones then started going through handsigns and at the same time shouted "Wind/Water style :- Water/Wind bullet jutsu." Both the bullets joined together and flew towards Zabuza who had to release Kakashi to dodge it.

Naruto then turned his head slightly to look at the 6 genin behind him and said "Seriously I leave you alone for a month and you guys go and get yourselves infront of deaths door. Jeez I feel like a baby sitter." He finished in a slightly depressed tone with a cloud visible over his head.

"NICHAN/DOBE" came the shouts of the genin behind. He immediately said "I will explain later everyone protect tazuna take the diamond formation." All 6 genin begrudingly complied and formed a perimeter around tazuna.

Back with kakashi.*

"Eh I got distracted and forced to let go of the water prison" Zabuza said not wanting to think he was outsmarted by a fresh genin.

"Don't flatter yourself you were forced to let go" Kakashi said as he waited for Zabuza to start the first move.

Zabuza jumped away from Kakashi and started running through hand signs at the same time as Kakashi in the end both finished at the same time ending shouting "water style: water dragon jutsu" identical dragon shaped streams of water clash in the air and then cancel eachother out.

' How did that happen the sharingan allows the user to copy and recreate what the other is doing but they defiantly finished at the same time, how ' thought Zabuza as the jutsu ended.

Zabuza jumped back and started to run though hand signs, but failed to notice that Kakashi was once again performing the same jutsu only this time faster.

"Water style giant vortex jutsu" Kakashi finished and a large spinning wave of water hit Zabuza throwing him into a tree.

"How...how are you doing that can you -" zabuza asked but was cut off by kakashi

"See the future?…. Yes and in your future, I see death" Kakashi finished for Zabuza. But before he could deliver the killing blow senbon needles shot out from a nearby tree and impaled into Zabuza's neck apparently killing him.

"Thank you for weakening my target, I have been chasing him for a long time" the masked hunter nin said in an even tone.

"Allow me to take the body, farewell leaf ninja" the masked hunter said as he picked up the body and left with a shunshin.

With kushina*

The stalemate ended and both fighters jumped back creating some distance between eachother. Before anyone could react a black figure jumped into the air and after going through the handsigns the figure looked at mangetsu and shouted "Fire style :- Great fireball Jutsu." a giant fireball came out of the figures mouth and flew towards mangetsu and hit him head on. The force of the jutsu was enough to launch him into a tree.

However before The figure could finish his attack a hunter nin with white hair appeared and said " Thank you for weakening him I will take it from here. We were chasing him for a while now." The figure nodded and let the hunter nin leave with mangetsus body.

The figure turned around and said "Lady Kushina its been a while."

"Itachi what are you doing here where is naruto?" she asked the figure who turned out to be Itachi.

"He helped the other group I think they are done as well. Lets get somewhere safe and we can exchange the recent events that happened to each of our groups." Itachi replied to which kushina nodded and turned to look at the other group.

Back with them naruto was carrying a tired kakashi back to the group. He then looked up to tazuna and said "You must be the client could you lead us to your home as you can see Our comrade here needs rest."

It was then that the kushina and Itachi joined the group and they started making way for Tazunas home.

After walking a while the group reached tazunas home he knocked the door and said "Tsunami I am home." after a few moments a beautiful brown haired woman appeared and hugged tazuna saying "Dad you are back you are not hurt are you.?"

"No no I am fine thanks to all these ninjas they are very strong." tazuna replied.

"Umm excuse miss could you give us a place where our friend can rest he is tired." Naruto cut in.

"Oh I am sorry please follow me." said tsunami. She then lead them into a room where naruto laid kakashi in a futon and went back to the group.

The twins were huddled together with kushina obviously still shaken from the killing intent they had experienced early on in the day. As soon as Naruto arrived both of them launched themselves at Naruto and cried.

Naruto sighed before he started to rub there backs soothingly trying to get them relaxed. He knew that experiencing that amount of killing intent for the very first time can leave a devasting effect. Soon they stopped crying but did not leave Narutos side.

It was then that kushina looked at Itachi and said "So what are you doing here itachi?"

"Well lady kushina me and Naruto were returning from our mission to kusagakure however before we could enter the land of fire we received a new mission which was to back your teams up. So then we picked up pace and came to the wave as soon as possible. When we arrived we saw you fighting and then made up a plan which was Naruto helping kakashi and me helping you." Itachi explained to which all the genin and kushina nodded.

Naruto then broke away from the twins and stood up before saying "I am going out to meditate I will be back soon."

Naruto went out to the forest and sat down before he closed his eyes and mediated. This excercise calmed him and even if he didn't show it he was a nervous wreck right now he had almost lost the only family he ever had. He was thankfull that he reached when he did otherwise things could have gotten much more worse.

After a while he said "You know you can come out."

From the back Sayuri and hinata came out looking slightly sheepish. Sayuri then spoke and asked "How did you know we were there.?"

"I sensed your chakra. Now why would you two highness meet some one as lowly as me." Naruto sarcastically asked.

"Why did you save us again?" hinata quietly asked.

"Oh so you guys remember from back then? Well to be honest I moved on my own. There was no prior plan I just did." Naruto answered.

"That doesn't make any sense, you make fun of us, hardly give us any attention, never talk to us and yet you save us whenever we are in trouble whats your problem?!!!!!" Sayuri shouted.

"Well excuse me for not trying. After I saved you i tried to talk to you guys a lot but it was your family that always pushed me away. After that I dont know what happened but both of you became as you are you started belittling me on every little thing. So dont blame me if I maintained my distance with you." naruto shouted back.

"We tried believe me we did. The only thing our dads allowed us to do was visit you in the hosipital and then it was over." Hinata said.

"Dont make me laugh dont think i forgot what both of you said about me when I met with Eizen and Yakumo. Allow me to quote your words sayuri 'Well I thought he would be different considering he saved me but I guess it was just wishful thinking.' and you hinata who said and I quote 'I mean I think I understand why everyone calls him a demon. Its because only a demon can befriend a demon.' Yeah maybe your family asked you not to talk to me but after that day at the academy I at least knew who my true friends were." Naruto replied his voice laced with sadness.

Both Sayuri and hinata looked down. After a while hinata said "Both of us changed because you didn't pay us attention. Both of us became cold hard bitches because we thought that you liked strenght in a girl. We trained as hard as we could and even changed our attitudes so that we could perform brutal moves...".

She was however cut of when Naruto pulled both of them into hugs and said "I didn't want you to change, I wouldve understood if you followed what your families asked you to, but that day those words were your own. You couldnt expect me to stay the same after what you said. I will be willing to become your friend again but that's as far as I will take it. I am reserving my heart for someone who deserves it. Now is that all?" he asked as he let them go.

Both girls nodded sadly and were about to leave when naruto said "Listen dont let me hold you back, your lives are your own go make your own future. I will support you along the way as a friend as long as your decisions are just." both girls nodded and then left the clearing.

"That went rather well." came Itachis voice from behind him.

"I hope you didnt mind me being harsh on her." Naruto nervously said.

"Not at all she needed that. Hopefully she wakes up to become even better than she already is." Itachi knowingly said making naruto smile.

*The next morning.*

The next morning all the konoha nins were seen sitting and waiting for breakfast. All except Naruto who was helping tsunami in cooking. When all of them had eaten kakashi cleared his throat and said "Guys zabuza and mangetsu are alive."

"WHAT." screeched sakura.

"How can they be alive sensei the hunter nins took them." Mito said as she shivered a little in fear.

"And thats exactly why they will be back. Normal hunter nin protocol is to cut the targets head as soon as possible and then burn the body. Since both the hunter nins took zabuza and mangetsu away it is safe to presume that they were fake and were working with the 2 ex swordsmen of the mist." Naruto explained.

"How do you know all this dobe?" kiba asked with a shocked look.

"I read Kibble." Naruto said with a smirk as everyone else snickered at the nickname.

"Also I am guessing that they will call for back up since me and Itachi sensei showed up. I think you should train the others until the fight kakashi Nisan, kushina sama. Me and Itachi sensei will be able to protect tazuna in the mean time." Naruto said.

"Yeah thats right. However another question comes to mind. Me Itachi and Kushina sama will be able to deal with Mangetsu, Zabuza and the back up they call, who will deal with their apprentices?" Kakashi asked.

"I will deal with them." naruto said.

"Are you sure you will be able to handle both of them. They will at least be at chuunin level." Kushina said with a worried look on her face.

"I will be able to hold both of them off until the 3 of you are done if I go all out." Naruto said.

"What do mean All out, does that mean you have holding back in the academy." Hinata

"Yeah I didn't use my kekkai genka at the academy." Said naruto.

"You have a kekkai Genka?" sayuri asked interestedly.

"Yes its called adamantine chains." naruto said as he created 4 chains that came from his back.

After a short pause kakashi clapped his hands and said "Lets begin the training."

 ** _BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT. READ AND REVIEW_**


	17. Wave part 2

"Ok then since naruto will be gaurding tazuna The 3 of us will be training you guys. Mito and Narumi you'll go with kushina sama. Sayuri and hinata you'll be under Itachi and Finally Kiba and sakura you will be under me. Hopefully the 3 of you will be able to protect tazuna from any attack that may happen during the fight that will happen one week from now." Said kakashi as he explained his training plan to the genins. After that all of the genins left with there respective senseis to begin there training.

With kakashi.*

"Alright then we will start with you sakura. Over the past 3 months your physical conditioning and chakra reserves have exponentially grown. Because of that we will now be focusing mainly on techniques. Here this is a scroll that contains C to B rank genjutsus. I want you to learn them and be able to cast them quickly. After that here is a scroll on some low rank Medical ninjutsu. Practice them, they actually may make a difference in the fight that will take place 10 days from now." Kakashi said as he handed Sakura 2 scrolls.

Turning to kiba he said "Kiba I know that your family does not really use that many ninjutsu but for survival in this mission it is a necessary Evil. This scroll has several C rank doton jutsu. I want you to start practicing them until you can perform all of them with out a break. There are 2 offensive jutsus in this scroll and 3 defensive ones. I want you to start practicing. Now I will be leaving a clone to supervise both of you. I will going to the bridge to help gaurd Tazuna." Kakashi said as he handed kiba his scroll. Both the genin nodded and started practicing as kakashi left the clearing to head to the bridge.

With Itachi.*

"Both of you already know the necessary basic jutsus and are quite proficient in your clan moves. Am I correct?" Itachi asked.

Both of the genin nodded in confirmation which prompted Itachi to continue as he said "Well I will be training you to improve your Dojutsus. Which is why we wont be using them during our training. And our training will consist of me attacking and you guys dodging. Any questions?"

"Just one how will we improve our dojutsus if we don't even use them?" Sayuri asked in a annoyed tone. She was still mad about last night. Her uchiha pride was getting in the way of seeing past her mistake. Tho hinata on the other hand was fairing better and her kind side was resurfacing again.

"Look at it this way foolish little sister, If you hone your body and reflexes with out your dojutsus they automatically work better when you use them because you will be able to react to situations better and faster than your normal speed." Itachi explained.

After seeing the nods of understanding from both the genins Itachi took out a scroll and channelled a little chakra into it. It poofed and from it 8 braclets appeared. He handed 4 to each of the two genin and said "These are chakra bracelets. I want you to wear them on your wrists and ankles and then channel your chakra into them." Itachi said and then waited for both sayuri and hinata to do what he had tasked them to.

As soon as the unsuspecting genin channelled there chakra they were immediately bought on all fours with the drastic increase in weight. Both of them looked up and glared at itachi who was looking down on them with an amused expression on his face.

"Now then stand up and get ready to dodge. The faster you move here the more your muscles will develop and your speed with drastically increase when you remove the weights. I will start with high genin speeds and will gradually Increase them over the week." Itachi said

And then he began the beat down with both the genin desperately trying and failing to dodge him.

With kushina.*.

"Ok then Mito chan Narumi chan I will be teaching both of you 5 new A rank jutsus one of which was your dads original creation the Rasengan. I want you both to make as many clones as you can and then go through these scrolls before practicing these jutsus." Kushina said.

"Umm Kaachan can we ask oni chan for help with the Rasengan?" Mito asked.

"Wait you are telling me he knows the rasengan?" kushina asked in a shocked tone.

"Yeah and he has a real mastery over it as well. He told us that he has created almost 16 variations of the Rasengan." Narumi excitedly answered.

Kushina was initially shocked but that shock was soon replaced by an overwhelming sense of pride. She was so so proud of what her son had achieved. " _He is just like you minato. I am so proud of him and I am sure you would be proud of him as well."_ Kushina thought before she created a clone to supervise the twins and she herself went to check on Naruto. She wanted to see him.

With kakashi.*

Finally making his way to the bridge he saw several Naruto clones helping in the building where as naruto himself was sitting on one of the corners and was staring of in a distance.

Making his way towards him kakashi asked "Hows it going.?"

"Its Alright, the progress has been hastened thanks to my clones other than that it was boring. You tell me how is the training going?" Naruto casually replied.

"Its going well to be honest. By the way is there anything I can help you with in your training?" Kakashi asked.

"Well I could use a few lightening jutsus. I have completed level 2 manipulation of all 3 of my elements. Sensei has taught me water and wind jutsus but we didnt have time to work on lightening jutsus yet." Naruto answered.

"Well its your lucky day then, I have a lightening affinity and would be more than happy to teach you 2 lightening jutsus that I created on my own." Kakashi said.

"Really you let me copy your own creation?" Naruto asked in a shocked voice.

"Yes I would, you are senseis legacy it is kind of my duty to teach you. I really wanted to have you as my apprentice but the coucil voted for me to teach sayuri. Though If you are going to learn these jutsus I need you to promise me one thing." Kakashi finished in a stern tone.

"What is it kakashi sensei?" Naruto curiously asked

"You are to never use these techinques against a comrade or a shinobi of the leaf. Do you promise?" Kakashi asked in a serious tone.

" I promise sensei what you teach me will only be used to protect the village and nothing else." Naruto answered in an honest tone.

Kakashi eye smiled and said "Now look carefully." Said kakashi as he went through the handsigns Ox-Rabbit-Monkey as he finished lightening chakra had suddenly concentrated on his palm. The sound of birds chirping could be heard. Narutos eyes widened when he saw the complexity of that jutsu through his sharingan.

"This is chidori, an A rank assassination jutsu that is my personal creation. How do you like it." kakashi asked amused as he saw Narutos dumbfounded expression.

"Thats awesome kakashi sensei its like the rasengan." naruto excitedly said.

"That is right I based this move on the rasengan using pure lightening manipulation. Now look carefully for the second jutsu." Said kakashi as he went through the same hand signs but instead of the normal chidori a sword made of pure lightening appeared. Naruto knew that this move was immensely more powerful than chidori.

"And this is an S rank assassination Jutsu Raikiri another one of my personal creations." Kakashi said.

"Wow kakashi sensei you are a genius. Both these moves are amazing." Naruto said as he created 4 clones and sent them to practice both of the jutsus.

"Sensei there is something I need to talk to you about." said naruto his voice uncharacteristically serious.

"What is it Naruto?" kakashi asked.

"What would you do if your parent abandoned you and then came back to you asking for forgiveness?" Naruto asked

"Its about your mother right? Naruto I think you should forgive her. She needs you naruto. I know she made a mistake when she left you. But naruto you need to see that she had just given birth, had a demon literally ripped out of her and lost her husband. She was mentally exhausted and was a human. Your reasoning is very much valid. She made a mistake but she is trying very hard to repent, but now you are the one who is making the mistake. Don't hold on or repeat the past give your mother a chance before making a permanent decision that you may come to regret later on in your life." kakashi said in a big brotherly voice.

"But sensei you don't know how I am feeling right now." Naruto answered through gritted teeth and a frustrated tone.

"On contrary I know exactly how you feel. Instead I never had a second chance. My dad committed suicide when I 4. He abandoned me at the mercy of the world but I never had the chance that you have the chance to get back with your family who genuinely want you back." kakashi spoke in a emotion less tone.

What happened next surprised kakashi. Naruto stood up and tightly hugged him and said "I am sorry I was out of line. I-II-I am afraid that she will leave me again if I let her back in."

Kakshi crouched down and hugged naruto back and whispered "In life the only thing certain is death, before that every decision is ones own. I know there are at times when the heart desires something but the doubt is still strong. It is at these moments that a person needs to take a leap of faith. that is what you need Naruto. Give her a chance she deserves it to say the least." Kakashi then got up and turned around and walked back to his students.

It was then that kushina appeared and walked up to Naruto and said "Umm Naruto how are you doing.?"

Being the emotional mess he currently was naruto launched himself at kushina and hugged her as he started sobbing. Kushina immediately hugged him back and started rocking him and spoke soothing words into his ear in an attempt to calm him down.

"Whats wrong sochi?" she worriedly asked.

"I am sorry, I have been an irrational jerk, I should have given you a chance to at least explain you did what you did." Naruto shakily replied.

"I am sorry to. I have no excuse for what I did that night. It was my worst mistake ever. I can only apologise to you. Please give me a chance, I will do everything I can to make it up to you. I am so sorry." She whispered back as tears began leaving her eyes as well.

"I-I-I forgive you kaachan." naruto stuttered as he continued crying.

"My sochi." Kushina shouted before she started crying her self. Both of them stayed in each others embrace for a while before they broke apart. After that kushina started touching Naruto and said "Now stay still so that I can get a good look at you. Oh my god you are a near carbon copy of Minato, you better be prepared for when you become older. You have countless girls coming after you."

"Kaachan stop it you are embarrassing me." naruto said as he tried to fight back a blush that was coming on to his cheeks. Kushina chuckled at his embarrassment and they both then started talking. Naruto told her all about his life, how he was kicked out and beaten from the orphanage, how he beat the kumo jonin, all about his training, his kekkai Genka and his very own spiral release.

Needless to say kushina was ecstatic when she learned that her son was half way through level 6 at sealing and had also started learning the whirlpool sword style. She immediately offered to teach him in both of these fields to which he immediately accepted. It was a chance for both of them to gain ground in each others lives and then move on.

They talked for a couple of hours after which both of them along with tazuna returned home. At home all of the genins noticed a change in Naruto. His smile felt more real and his eyes looked much brighter than their usual selfs.

The reason was soon revealed when Tsunami asked "What would you guys like for breakfast tomorrow?"

Both kushina and naruto shouted at the same time "RAMEN."

"Are you sure ramen isnt exactly a breakfast dish." tsunami asked and almost instantly regretted it.

"Ramen is food fit for the gods dattebayo/dattebane." Both kushina and naruto answered at the same time before looking at each other in shock.

"Dattebane?" Kushina questioned in shock.

"Dattebayo?" Naruto questioned back.

"Dattebane!!!" Kushina exclaimed in happiness.

"Dattebayo!!!. Naruto exclaimed in the same way before both of them hugged each other.

"Umm what just happened?" hinata asked the question which was in every ones mind.

"Oh its a thing about Uzumakis. When they get into a phase of extreme emotions they unknowingly speak an extra word which can be thought of as a verbal tic." Itachi calmly explained.

Everyone nodded before they started eating. Naruto was making small talk with nearly everyone. Given the fact that he had mended his bridges, with sayuri, hinata, his mom he had a lot of topics to talk about. Untill.

"Why do You try? You will all die in the end Gato is too strong." Inari- tsunamis son-

shouted.

"May be for you kid but for trained shinobi us he isnt even cow fodder." Naruto answered calmly.

"What would you know about pain I bet you have all lived sheltered lives in that ninja village of yours you don't know what suffering is" the young boy yelled back.

Before any one could diffuse the situation a potent ki was felt in the room. Naruto then looked at Inari his eyes having a cold hard look in them and he then spoke and said "Tell me have you ever to see your best friends die in front of you?, Have you ever lost your family just because a family member of yours had become power hungry? Tell me have you ever been beaten, almost raped? Tell me have you ever been hated and scorned by the very village you have sworn to protect? Tell me have you ever had to struggle to get food to survive? I had to scavenge food from the garbage for 6 months before my Jiji found me and got me my apartment. So tell me brat what the hell do you know about suffering?" Naruto shouted he then removed his shirt revealing a body full of scars.

He then glared at the wide eyed boy and said "When you look like this then you will have a right to complain about life. Until then shut up and stop judging others."

He then grabbed his shirt and said "I will out in the forest I need to lose some steam." Itachi nodded at that, giving him permission to go. Kushina wanted to follow him but was stopped by kakashi who just shook his head.

"Sensei I understand the reference about you and sayuri chan. But narutos life cant have been that bad right? And those scars they must have come through training. Right.?" Sakura asked her voice almost pleading for them to agree with her. The twins and hinata seemed close to tears and kushina was mentally planning torture sessions for all those who hurt Naruto.

"You are right in a way sakura but what naruto told you was actually a suger coated

version of what happened. Me and Itachi were there when he got his scars. Believe me when I say that it was the worst condition I had ever seen of someone who was only 4 years old. He was nearly dead before we rescued him. Then something worse happened when he 6. His attackers didn't hit his vitals and beat him for the sole reason of breaking his mind. In this attack he was almost raped before the hokage killed his assailants. But the worst thing is that the second attack had been ordered by the council and the ones to carry it out had been the hyuga." He finished in a sad tone causing everyone to flinch.

"That poor kid." Tsunami said as she bought her hands to her mouth.

All the girl genins were now openly crying with tears streaming down there faces. Kiba felt bad for the way he treated naruto when they were younger. He realised that naruto was the real Alpha. He had a never give up attitude and was immensely strong in kibas opinion. He made a mental vow to apologise and make it up to naruto as soon as possible.

Kushina for her part felt even worse than before. She in directly held herself responsible for what naruto had suffered and hoped that she could give him the comfort and unconditional love that he desperately needed in his life.

No one ate dinner that night, all lost in thought about there enigmatic maelstorm.

" _How are you this strong? I crumbled under simple pressure but you? You still stand after all that. Why don't you hate me? My family was involved in that attack."_ Hinata thought as she sobbed for the blond.

" _Sochi/Nisan. I am sorry."_ The twins and kushina thought.

With naruto.*

Naruto was seen punching the trees as hard as he could. After a while he stopped and screamed out in frustration. It was then that he was suddenly pulled into something and he lost his conciousness.

The last thing that he remembered was his grandfathers words " _Rage is a dangerous emotion, if you let it take over you, you lose everything and may end up losing everything you have. So Remember to always have a calm mind and to never be unjustly angry."_

After a while he regained his conciousness and felt 2 unknown presences near him. He immediately opened his eyes to see a boy and a girl around his age. The boy was wearing normal dress clothes, had white hair, blue eyes and had a feral look on his face.

The girl on the other hand had a cute face, brown eyes, brown hair and was wearing a pink kimono. "So umm how can I help you.?" naruto asked

"Oh we were just collecting some medicinal herbs when we found you. You shouldnt sleep out side you may catch a cold." The girl said.

"Ahh Dont worry about me I have never gotten a cold in my life. My name is naruto whats yours?" Naruto asked.

"My name is haku and he is suigetsu. Are you a ninja?" the girl asked.

"Yeah I am I kinda was training here before I fell asleep. So how are Zabuza and Mangetsu?" Naruto casually asked saw that both of his acquaintances had visibly tensed.

"Relax I am not going to tell anyone. I recognised your chakra signatures from back then." Naruto said.

The girl relaxed where as the boy still had his gaurd up. Naruto then said "So whats a girl like you, doing traveling with a ninja like zabuza?"

"Zabuza sama saved me when I was kid and has raised me since then. So I owe it to him. Oh and By the way I am a boy." Haku said.

"Please I call bull shit. There is on way you are a boy. Why? One you are wearing pink, 2 you have a feminine figure and a cute face, and last but not the least I can see the bandages around your chest area." Naruto replied with a scoff.

The girl blushed red and screamed hentai where as the boy just laughed. A flustered haku was a very rare event to see and this blond was capable of doing it quite easily.

Naruto then stood up and said "Well I guess I will go now see you guys in 8 days. I hope that we can become friends after all this is over." Both suigetsu and Haku nodded at that as they watched naruto leave.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	18. Wave part 3

It had been 8 days since Naruto had met both suigetsu and haku. Right now all of the konoha nin except kiba were at the bridge. Kiba had stayed behind to protect tazunas family in case gatos men tried anything funny.

The bridge was suddenly was enveloped by a thick mist. As soon as it appeared Itachi looked at naruto and said "Naruto do it."

Naruto without any confirmation weaved through a set of hands at a quick pace before shouting "Wind style :- Ultimate great breakthrough." He fired a giant torrent of wind from his mouth. The gigantic torrent of wind immediately cleared the mist away.

As soon the mist cleared Zabuza, Mangetsu, Haku, Suigetsu, and another shinobi who was weilding twin blades.

"So you guys finally showed." Kakashi said as he bought out his sharingan. Itachi activated his eyes. Whereas kushina released her chains and unsheathed her kodachi.

"Its a rematch from last time with the same match up. Itachi Uchiha to even things out I called an old acquaintance for help. Here is Raiga kushimaaru. Also this time our apprentices will be fighting." Zabuza sneered and Said as he and his team got his stances.

Before anyone could answer or move Naruto clapped his hands and said "Kai". He was then covered by seals that all broke. Naruto then cracked his neck and looked at haku and suigetsu and said "So which one of you will be my opponent first?"

Haku stepped forward and pointed to a clearing at the right side of where they were standing. Nodding but not removing his eyes from haku both of them moved and began a stare off.

Suigetsu was then confronted by Sayuri and Hinata with the twins and sakura gaurding tazuna. All the ninjas were staring at each other. The air was so tense that it could cut by a knife. In a blink of an eye all 6 jonins disappeared in a burst of speed and the only thing that could be seen was 6 blurs flying around. Accompanied by sounds metal clashing with metal.

Kakashi vs Zabuza.*

Kakashi was holding 2 kunai in reverse grips and was clashing against Zabuza

kurokobichi. Zabuza was using his normal style of pure power where as kakashi was countering him with his reflexes and the sharingan.

Kakashi having the advantage in pace and prediction had managed to get in a few cuts. It was then that both of them simultaneously managed to knock there weapons out of their hands. They then jumped back and created a little distance between each other.

" _Damn It ninjutsu is out, the only option I have is taijutsu."_ Thought zabuza as he charged forward on the offensive. Not suspecting him to charge kakashi was hit by several of zabuzas punches before he went on the defensive.

This went on until kakashi poofed of in smoke surprising Zabuza who did not turn around in time and was hit by a mighty haymaker which caused him to fly into a tree and then land with a thud.

Kakashi quickly went through several hand signs and shouted "Summoning Jutsu." As soon as he said several dogs appeared in puffs of smoke. Kakashi then said "Hold him down while I finish him off."

The Ninken nodded anf all of them bit zabuza holding him in place. While kakashi was charging a chidori. He was about to thrust it into Zabuza when...

Itachi vs Raiga.*

Itachi and Raiga were clashing with swords. Raiga was using his twin kiba blades with Itachi countering the moves with his tanto. Itachi then replaced himself with a clone and went through several handsigns at a lightening quick pace before shouting "Fire style :- Great Fireball jutsu."

He fired a giant fireball from his mouth which Raiga saw and promptly dodged. He however failed to notice 2 clones sneak up on him. Both of the clones in one swift motion latched themselves on Raiga.

As Raiga struggled to get free. Itachi made a ram sign and said "Exploding clone jutsu." Both the clones exploded leaving his immediate vicinity smokey.

Itachi however was forced to dodged a couple of lightening streams that came toward him. Turning his attention around he saw Raiga still standing. His clothes were in tatters, he had several burns and bleeding cuts, he was also breathing heavily but he was still in fighting Condition.

"I would advise you to stop and give up. No matter how strong of an A rank you are you can't defeat an S rank on your own." Itachi said In a monotone voice.

"Heh I dont really get into fights like these any more. It is way to interesting to give up now." Raiga said as he crossed his blades at Itachi.

"I see then you leave me with no choice." Itachi said as his eyes morphed from the normal sharingan into the mangekyou sharingan. Looking dead into Raigas eyes Itachi muttered "tsukuyomi." After 3 seconds Raiga dropped down on the floor exhausted.

Itachi sighed and turned his sharingan off before he rubbed them to reduce the irritation in them. He was then about to kill Raiga when...

Kushina vs Mangetsu.*

Kushina and mangetsu were both firing a wide variety jutsus at eachother and were waiting for an opening to land a finishing. Unbeknownst to mangetsu he was playing directly into Kushinas trap.

Before they had started clashing kushina had created several seal less clones and had henged them into different materials so that they could fit in with the surroundings.

The clones were busy getting a sealing array ready. As soon as it was ready. Kushina released her chains and defelected mangetsus incoming water dragon, before immediately firing a A water vortex jutsu at him.

Being an S rank ninja Mangetsu easily dodged kushinas attack but failed to see that the place he had landed was a sealing array.

Kushina smirked at that and brought up a one handed Ram and said " Uzumaki style 7 point seal : Fuin." As soon as she said that mangetsu was trapped he wasnt able to move even an inch of his body.

Sighing mangetsu looked at her and said "It seems you win benihime. It was a good fight."

"Damn right it was Dattebane." Kushina said with a wink which caused mangetsu to blush a little. Something kushina was to oblivious to notice.

With Suigetsu, Sayuri and hinata.*

Suigetsu charged forward and attack both the girls at once. He made a downward swipe with his sword which was intercepted by 2 kunai courtesy of sayuri she managed to keep Suigetsu locked in his place while hinata got behind him and shouted "8 trigrams 32 palms".

Hinata in one quick motion hit 32 of suigetsus chakra points shutting them down and temporarily block them. He became paralyzed for a moment. A moment which sayuri fully utilised and immediately tied Suigetsu with a ninja wire.

He sighed a little bit and said "What a bummer."

Sayuri looked a little shocked and said "Is killing a game for you?"

"No. Our senseis may kill but me and haku avoid it if we can. I was just going to knock you both out before helping Haku with naruto." Suigetsu non chlatantly replied.

He then looked at hinata and said "You really are good Whats your name?"

"Hmmph I am Hinata Hyuga of the great hyuga clan." She put up her act of arrogance.

"Hinata kah thats a cute Name. My name is Suigetsu but you can call me Sui kun." He said with a wink.

Hinata blushed slightly before looking away while suigetsu smirked victoriously. Sayuri just looked on a little confusedly. What was happening here she incredulously thought. How ever her thoughts were interrupted when...

Naruto vs Haku.*

"You know we shouldnt fight. I know for a fact that gato and his thugs will try to overwhelm us. When all of us are weakened." Naruto said.

"How do you know that gato is coming?" Haku asked as she narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"I am a sensory nin. I sensed a large number of civilian signatures coming from the direction you guys just came from. Thats how." Naruto casually replied.

"How long until they get here.?" Haku asked.

"They should be here in 10 minutes. While we wait why don't you tell me about yourself.?" Naruto asked.

"Very well. I was originally from Kiri. Suddenly they started something called a blood line purge. The yondaime Mizukage thought and convinced most of the population that people with blood lines were actually demons themselves, hence beginning the purge. When I was 5 I activated my hyoton bloodline. I was excited and quickly showed it to my mom. She quickly told me to turn it off and to never tell anyone about it. However my father saw it and killed my mom. He almost killed me but I escaped. I stayed on the streets for a year after which Zabuza found me and took me in. Thats my life story. Would you like to share yours." Haku said.

"I guess I will. I am the Junchuuriki of the kyuubis soul. Due to lack of knowledge on seals everyone thought that I was the demon reincarnate. Because of this I became the village pariah. Shopkeepers would over charge me and sell me expired products. No one would ever talk to me. And most of all I was beaten to a near death state nearly every year on my birthday. That was until Jiji found me and placed me in the academy and got me my own place. He also introduced me to several shop keepers who did not have a bias against me. I was happy. Then when I graduated I learnt that I had a family-2 sisters they are those 2 adorable red heads gaurding tazuna - I grew even happier. Now I will say I am satisfied with my life." Naruto replied.

Haku was about to reply when the sounds of marching was heard. All of the shinobi turned to look at the source which was a small army of bandits nearly 200 being led by gato. "So You failed huh? Thats good now I can kill all of you at once. Men kill them all except the girls they could be worth good money. Specially the red headed ones they look delicious." Gato said with a perverted leer.

All of the ninjas were now standing together to fight the bandits. Given the level they were on 5 jonins could easily take on and kill meer bandits no matter what number. However before either side could move the whole area was engulfed in a very potent killing intent. It froze all the bandits in place, caused all the genins to collapse on there knees, while the jonins remained un affected.

Turning around they saw that Naruto was the one emitting the killing intent. Naruto removed the seal on his eyes and Activated his sharingan, chakra chains and unsheathed his sword. His overall appearance could now be described as intimidating. Turning to the jonins he said "I will take care of this dont interfere." All of them nodded and stepped back.

Gato laughed and said "Kid you must be a fool to think you can take on 200 men alone."

Naruto didn't answer. He held up his left hand and did some one handed seals causing the area around the bandits to be covered with mist. This surprised the genin, and the rogue mist nins but no one spoke at that moment.

Naruto then disappeared in a burst of speed and soon the area was filled with cries of pain, shouts for mercy, and sounds of blood splashing on the ground. Everyone waited with bated breath to see what was happening. Kakashi, Itachi and Kushina were hoping that Naruto didnt kill anyone as the number of kills would be to high to handle for a 12 year old.

Soon the mist cleared away and everyone saw all the bandits on the ground dead, bleeding, with some missing a limb or two. Naruto on the other hand was covered with blood and was standing in front of Gato with a look of pure hatred on his face. Before he could kill Him sounds of footsteps could be heard.

Turning around everyone saw kiba leading the villagers all of them had a weapon in there hands. It was then that Inari shouted "Naruto nisan we are here, I took your advice and finally did something about it."

Naruto chuckled and wrapped his chains around gato, lifting him into the air and then tossing him right in front of the villagers and saying "Do what you want with him."

The villagers roared in approval before dragging gato away. He was going to pay for all of his crimes today. When every one left Naruto looked around and paled. He was surrounded by dead bodies of people he killed he ran to a bush and puked before he started hyperventilating.

Seeing this kushina and the twins ran towards him. Kushina immediately wrapped him into a hug and was rocking him soothingly. With the girls looking on with looks of worry on there faces.

"That must've been rough on the kid, normally there is one kill at your first time not 200." Mangetsu said.

"I agree it looks like the kid is having a panic attack, but you can't deny he has skill." Zabuza said. Itachi and Kakashi didnt say anything they merely looked on in worry.

The rest of the genin all were having different thoughts.

" _I should ask him how he became this strong it will help be beat itachi."_ Sayuri thought.

" _Damn no doubts now, he is the Alpha he killed everyone who dared threaten his pack."_ Kiba thought.

" _Naruto you really are a hero. I am sorry that I treated you badly without knowing the real you. Looking at you this mustve been very hard on you."_ Thought sakura

" _Naruto..."_ Hinata sadly thought.

 _" He is truly strong if he is able to go through those lengths to protect his precious ones."_ Haku thought where as suigetsu kept an impassive look on his face.

Turning to mangetsu Itachi asked "What will you guys be doing now?"

"Me zabuza and raiga will be joining the rebels in the Kiri civil war. We haven't decided on where to drop of the kids. We don't wanr them to see war so soon." Mangetsu replied.

"How about you send them with us to konoha, they can become Narutos genin teammates. Since they arent listed as shinobi they cant be classified as missing nin." kakashi said.

"No that's not gonna happen. I decided against leaving the kids behind. Even if its a civil war the only way I fight is if haku is protected so I will take her with me." Zabuza said.

"In that case it seems that Suigetsu will be leaving with me as well." Said mangetsu as he and Zabuza motioned there apprentices to follow them and then they left.

Back with naruto he had finally calmed down in his mothers embrace. He looked at her and quietly said " I am a monster I killed them."

Kushina looked at him and firmly said "Listen to me Sochi, you arent a monster. Those men wouldve harmed your sisters if they got there hands on them. Not that theycouldve achieved that since I trained them so well. But you need to know that you did the right thing protecting your family."

Naruto looked at her with a greatful look in his eyes before he asked "Does it get any easier?"

"It does over time, but one must never enjoy killing. As long as you try and avoid it and don't enjoy killing you are fine and human not a monster." Kushina said.

Naruto gave a thankful nod before he fell asleep in kushinas motherly embrace. She picked him up and the family of 4 startedstarted returning home. "Kaachan will Nichan be ok.?" Mito asked worriedly.

"Yes he will be fine he is just tired and needs a little sleep." Kushina replied.

"Ne Mito remember when you asked you will protect nichan? i thought about it and decided that we will protect ni chan in change. Dattebasa." Narumi said to which Mito nodded before both of them exclaimed there verbal tic loudly as they punched the air.

Kushina and the others chuckled at them before they all returned to tazunas home.

*Timeskip one week later.*

After a week the bridge had been completed. Naruto was being hailed as the hero of the wave as he single handly beat Gato and his bandits. The pure look of joy and gratitude in the eyes of the people convinced Naruto that what he did was right.

He then made a vow to never make an unnecessary kill, but that didnt mean he wouldn't if there was no other choice.

Naruto also found that he now had a fan club in the wave. It was because of this that he mostly hid in tazunas house for the remainder of their stay at the wave.

Currently the konoha nin were at the gates bidding the villagers good bye.

"Promise you will come visit again nisan." Inari said to Naruto. The young boy was trying his hardest to hold back his tears.

Naruto smiled at the boy and bent down and hugged the boy he then said. "Ya know its ok to cry tears of joy and dont worry I will definitely visit you."

The boy then broke into tears and hugged naruto tightly. Naruto then rubbed his back slowly soothing the boy before he stood up.

He along with the group turned to leave. As they were leaving narutos fan girls appeared and they shouted "NARUTO SAMA DONT LEAVE GIVE US YOUR BABIES."

Needless to say that Kushina and the twins had to be held back to ensure that they didnt rip those girls to pieces. As they walked into the distance tazuna turned to the villagers and said "What should we name the bridge. I think the great tazuna bridge sounds good dont you think so?"

"NO". Came the collective response of all the villagers. "Then what?" tazuna asked with a sigh.

Inari thought for a while before saying "The great naruto bridge." Everyone agreed to this and soon the bridge was named as the great naruto bridge. With a plan to set up a statue to commemorate there hero.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	19. not a chapter A notice

Hi guys its the sous here. I have read many of your reviews where many have shown displeasure over my choice in the pairings. I will not be changing the pairings in the story. However I would like you to send me the pairings you like. They will then be used in the next 2 naruto stories that I have planned.

Thank You. Ja ne


	20. Chuunin Exams part 1

It had been 3 months since the mission to the wave country. Naruto was now nearing the level of high chuunin. Thanks to the help of his mother his training in seals and kenjutsu had progressed very rapidly. He was now a level 7 seals master and had master 25% of katas for both Ittoryu and swirl style. He and his mother had also devised and installed privacy and security seals around his home and training ground keeping out prying eyes and some other interested individuals.

The highlight of the 3 months would have to be when Naruto used a premature version of his fathers flying thunder god technique. He knew it was the write technique how? He teleported as soon as he threw his own 3 pronged kunai. It was premature why? Because it automatically activated the teleport, and he couldnt control it and 2 it cost him way to much chakra to pull of.

Because of that he decided not to use the technique untill he reached the higher subtilities of the hirashin seal. He had been working on it and his fathers space time absorption barrier for almost 4 years now. He estimated that both moves were around 25% complete. He sighed as he felt that they were going way to slowly. But he quickly reminded him self that his father was a sealing genius, his seals were based of his blood and only those who were directly related to him could use them.

It was because of this that both Kushina and Jiraya werent able to master his seals despite both of them being seal masters in their own rights. This thought made him smile he knew that both of these moves were steps to getting closer to his father spiritually. He couldn't wait to one day show his dad that he had mastered both of his signature techniques. Since Jiji said his dad was watching him from heaven, he would be the first person to know of his accomplishment.

Over the past 3 months Naruto had performed 15 C rank missions, 8 B rank mission and 2 A ranks. His record in missions was near flawless. The reports also put the things in his favor as they mentioned naruto sticking to his superiors order and carrying out all the orders he got with minimal work. It also mentioned that was capable of adapting and changing the plan on the field to ensure the success of the mission without risking lives.

Both Mikoto and Kushina had been quick to reprimand Naruto and Itachi for going on A ranks. Both of them did the smart thing and shut up taking in all of the scolding. After that both Mikoto and Kushina gushed at naruto saying that despite his recklessness they were proud of him and was a great shinobi.

Mito Narumi and Hinata had been progressing greatly under kushinas tutelage and were all Mid chuunin level. They had gone on 8 C ranks missions in the past 3 months and after watching Narutos skill with seals they had taken an interest themselves and were halfway through level 1. Kushina was very pleased when they asked her help which she happily provided.

Even Sayuri Kiba And sakura had progressed greatly. Sayuri thanks to her sharingan was taking in jutsus like a dry sponge to water. Kiba had dropped a little of his pride and had started learning a couple more taijutsu styles along with learning at least one new jutsu a month. Sakura had improved the most of the this group. She had focused on being the long range support in the team. Thanks to her impeccable chakra control, and growing reserves she had become a genjutsu prodigy in her own right and was fairly skilled in medical ninjutsu. Overall Sayuri was mid chuunin level, kiba was Low chuunin and Sakura was high genin.

It wasnt just them the other rookies had progressed a lot under there senseis. Yakumo under kurenai had finally met her true potential and could successfully hold solid genjutsus for a good while. Shino had taken up a little of both tai and nin jutsu so as to be able to hold his ground when faced with unfavourable circumstances. Eizen was the strongest member of his team. His skill with his families taijutsu and bojutsu was second to non in his age and he was the only boy in the rookies who could face up to Naruto at full power. His skill with both fire and Earth made him all the more formidable. He was bordering high chuunin level. With yakumo and shino both being low chuunin level.

The only team with 2 high genins and 1 low genin were team asuma. The main reason was the inherited laziness this team had and no matter what the sensei did he was unable to bring them out of it. All except of Ino who despite being energetic didnt train and worked more on impressing boys than training to improve her skills as a shinobi.

Currently we see Naruto walking in the streets towards a bridge. Itachi had called him there to tell him about something Important. Soon he reached his destination where he found team 11 to be waiting. Upon seeing him both him both his sisters barrelled into him while shouting "ONICHAN."

Unable to contain the force he fell back down with both of them on his side. He chuckled before hugging them back and patting there heads.

" _That was uncool/ pftt what an Idiot/ I wonder if a person could die like that."_ Thought three pairs of eyes as they looked on to the scene in front of them. They were far away hoping not to be spotted.

However Naruto sat up and looked over in there direction with a serious look on his face. It only happened for a second before he turned away and put on a smile again. This elicted surprised thoughts from the group of 3 again.

" _He knows we are here / how did he spot us from over there / he is skilled much more than others we have seen here."_ The group of 3 thought.

Soon however both kushina and Itachi appeared.

"So sensei what did you call us for?" Naruto asked the question all the genins had in there mind.

"As you know the chuunin exams are coming up. And kushina sama and I have decided to recommend you for the exams. Naruto you are a special case, you will take the exam solo as you do not have a team." Itachi explained as he handed the genin there forms.

"This is amazing we can finally prove we are strong." Mito exclaimed with Narumi and Hinata nodding in agreement.

Naruto chuckled at his sisters enthusiasm which caused all 3 of them to glare at him. "Ni chan whats so funny?" Mito asked in a very sweet voice.

Sweating a little naruto quickly replied and said "Oh it was funny when you said you wanted to prove your strength but you have already proved it with your mission record."

Mito smiled and nodded before she began talking to her friends again. This time kushina spoke and said "If you want to take the exams fill in those forms and submit them into the academy by friday. Now Mito, Narumi lets go home. You want to come Naruto?"

Over the months she had tried to get naruto to stay with them but he rejected the notion saying he was used to living alone and being independent. Kushina had reluctantly agreed only after Naruto agreed that he would eat with them at least twice a week.

"Not today I have somethings to do today." Naruto said as he pocketted his form and left. With the 3 figures fast on his tail. As he was walking he noticed a square rock with two perfectly shape eye holes following him. He chuckled as he knew exactly who it was. He cast a sideways glance to the trio following him letting them know that he was very much aware of there presence and would not hesitate to retaliate if they tried anything.

He turned around and said "Alright you 3 thats enough come out now."

The rock disappeared in the a puff of smoke and our very own konohamaaru corps revealed themselves. "Hey boss how are you we haven't seen you in months." konohamaaru said.

"Aah sorry little bro I had to go on a lot of missions out side the village. In fact I just got home from my last mission yesterday." Naruto said.

"Boss you are amazing, you are already performing missions outside the village despite being a fresh out of the academy genin." Udon said with stars in his eyes.

"Hey now you are embarrassing me. How about this since I am free today I will spend the entire day with you. May be even cook you something. How does that sound?" Naruto said with a grin knowing the response he would get.

"All right. Lets play ninja first." The 3 of them shouted and ran off.

Chuckling Naruto set off and quickly found both Moegi and Udon. He was on his way when he heard Konohamaaru scream "LET ME GO."

Not wasting any time Naruto rushed to the source at top speed and found konohamaaru being held from the collar by the ugliest girl he had ever seen. She was wearing a cat like outfit and had a lot of make up on. On the girls side was another girl who had blonde pigtails and was quite the looker. Both of them were wearing the suna headband.

Naruto then said "Excuse me miss can you please let my friend go.?" He said as the blonde girl started chuckling whereas his 3 tailers were snickering.

"I am a boy you idiot. And no he bumped into me. I wont let him go until I teach him a lesson." The cat boy said.

He reared his fist back and was about to strike konohamaaru when he felt metal near his throat. Looking back he was shocked to find naruto behind him. He had a battle hardened look in his eyes which promised the cat like boy unimaginable pain. The blonde haired girl was about to act to help her teammate but she found a clone holding a sword to her throat.

 _"Who the hell is this guy_ , _I didnt even see him move or make any handsigns."_ Both the suna nin thought.

" _He is so cool / this guy is a monster how is he still a genin / I wonder if I have to fight him he will kill me._ The 3 nin tailing naruto thought

"I wasn't asking you cat make up clown. Let me rephrase what I said, drop the kid or your head leaves your shoulder." Naruto said in a cold voice. It caused the cat like boy to wince and he readily let go of konohamaaru who ran off after thanking Naruto.

Naruto then shuushined back to the front and said "I take it you are here for the chuunin exams, so I would advise you to take your partner from the tree and head back to your hotel before you cause an international incident."

Both of the suna nins eyes widened as they turned to look at the tree which naruto had mentioned to see a red head with a gourd look at them impassively.

"G-gaara we were just..." the cat like boy started but was cut off when the red headed boy disappeared in a sand shuusin reappearing in front of the 2. He said "Kankuro, temari you are disgrace stop it."

"But gaara they started it." kankuro tried to argue.

"You are annoying shut up or I will kill you." gaara said in a voice which promised death.

Gaara then turned and said to Naruto "Forgive my teammates I will insure they stay in line. May I know your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki yours?" Naruto asked back.

"Gaara no subaku. We shall meet in the chuunin exams Naruto Uzumaki mother finds your blood interesting." gaara said as he turned around and led his teammates away.

Naruto sighed before turning to his side and said "So how long do you 3 intend to play cat?"

As soon as he said that 3 figures jumped out and landed infront of him. One was a girl with tanned face, she had fiery red hair with earings on her ears. She also had a sword strapped on her back. The next was a tanned boy with white hair, he had a lollipop in his mouth and had a bored expression on his face.

As soon as he saw the 3rd figure he felt his breath leaving him. Standing in front of him was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. She was blond with mid back lenght hair. She had beautiful blueish green eyes. She had a decent C cup bust which for her age was very developed. As much as he tried he couldnt stop himself from directly looking at her and saying "Beautiful." She herself was looking at naruto and couldnt help but think " _Handsome."_

The blond haired girl caught his look and what he said. She blushed slightly but didnt say anything. Naruto then shook his head and said "Umm who are you guys and why are you following me?"

"We are here for the chuunin exams and you are the strongest competitor so Its obvious we would try to gain information on our obstacles." The red headed girl answered.

"That sounds fair what are your names? Mines Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto asked.

"Samui." the blond girl answered

"Karui." The red head answered.

"Omoi." The white head answered.

"Wow your names totally rhyme so what are you guys upto?" Naruto asked.

"Umm well we decided to explore the village but got lost and then we saw you and decided to spy on you. Now that we have admitted you will report us to the authorities. They will arrest us and then the raikage will be forced to pay our ransom. Because of this mistake we will be stripped of our shinobi license and be banished." Omoi said as he ranted on before he got hit on the head by karui who shouted

"Shut up you idiot."

"Aah karui dont take out your anger on being a flat chest on me." omoi retorted back. After which karui punched him into the ground.

Naruto sweatdropped at the seen and turned to Samui and asked "Are they always like this?"

"Pretty much." she replied with a nod.

"Umm you wanna go eat some where?" He asked her hoping she would agree.

"No we will return to our hotel. Goodbye." Said Samui as she signalled her team mates to follow her.

" _She/He was so pretty/cute."_ Thought naruto and Samui respectively as they moved back towards there lodgings.

TimeSkip. Day of the exam.*

Naruto was walking toward the academy for the first part of the exam. As he turned the last corner he saw team 7 entering the building. He shrugged and entered. After climbing the first 2 flight of stairs he saw several candidates were attempting to get past a door. But were being stopped.

Turning on his sharingan he saw that it was a genjutsu and realised it must have been set up to weed out the weaklings. Nodding to himself he climbed the rest of the stairs and entered the real exam room, which only had the team from suna and the team from kumo. As soon as he entered both Samui and His eyes met before they both blushed and looked away.

Going into one of the corners he leaned back on the wall and closed his eyes. There were still 2 hours left for the test to begin. He however was wondering why his sisters weren't here, they could easily have seen through a genjutsu thanks to the byakugan. He then realised that they must have been waiting for team 6. Nodding to himself he decided to train his sensor abilities to the next level and read the feelings that others had at a certain moment.

He felt boredom come from Omoi, excitement from Karui, and finally what surprised him was confusion from Samui. Her chakra felt conflicted as if she was going through an Internal war. Shrugging he turned his attention to the suna team. Kankuro felt confident and excited, temari was confident and gaara, as soon as naruto felt gaara he went on high alert this was not your average genin. The amount of blood lust his chakra was oozing was unreal.

He decided to inform the authorities as soon as he could so as to avoid any unnecessary life loss during the exams. As time went by one one the teams entered the hall until 5 minutes before the exam the rest of the rookies entered.

Kiba looked around and after spotting the rookies he loudly exclaimed " Well lookie here all of the rookie 13 made it. We are going to kick some major ass."

As he said that all the other genins

turned to glare at the group. Ino was shaking under the KI were as the others looked impassive. Suddenly a boy having silver hair, in a pony tail hair style appeared. He was wearing circle shapped glasses as well.

"You should probably quieten down you don't want to paint a target on your back" said a tall boy with silver hair and circular glasses that looked two or three years older than the rookie genin.

"Who are you" said Naruto wary of the new arrival.

"Oh I'm sorry my name is Kabuto and seeing as you are rookie genin I assumed you could use some information on the exams I myself have taken them seven times" Kabuto finished.

This turned on the warning bells inside Narutos brain he had studied kabutos chakra. The control and amount was equal to that of an elite jonin. Why was he still a genin?

"Wow seven times you must really suck" said Kiba.

"Well that or the exams could be a lot harder than they appear" the spectacle wearing genin said.

"What ever me and Akamaru are going to the finals isn't that right boy" the Inuzuka said getting a bark in agreement from the puppy in his jacket.

"Anyway I have these info cards, they have information on all the teams and even the individual members" said Kabuto.

"Ok then Rock Lee" said Sayuri

"Sabaku no Garra" said Naruto

"Uzumaki Naruto even tho its troublesome to ask" finished Shikamaru.

"Oh you know there names well that's not hard then lets see"

"Rock Lee here we go. It says here he has no skill in nin or genjutsu because he has a disease which has lead to underdeveloped chakra coils. But his taijutsu is off the charts team members are Hyuuga Neji and TenTen and his sensei is Miteo Gai hes done 42 D ranks and 35 C rank missions" Kabuto said before shuffling his cards.

"Ok next is Subaku no Garra well this is a shock I have really little on him all I can tell you is he has done 12D ranks 52C ranks and 1B rank mission and has never been injured" the silver haired ninja informed the Konoha rookies.

This shocked several of the rookies at thought of going on a all those missions and never picking up a single injury.

"Now Naruto Uzumaki. Wow his stats are of the charts. He has performed 0 d ranks , 27 C ranks 8 ranks and 3 A ranks. He is exceptional in Fuinjutsu, ninjutsu and taijutsu. His chakra control is so good it is said that he has created 16 plus jutsus based on chakra control alone. He is very efficient in using his kekkai genka the ' **adamantine chains'**. In the past few months he has taken up kenjutsu and has progressed quite well in the field. Overall I would say that he should be avoided at all costs during these exams." Kabuto said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. The information that kabuto was only accessible to elite jonin or the hokage. Him having this information, along with the fact that this was his seventh time taking the exam when he was easily jonin level pointed to the fact that he was spy. For whom that was a question for another time.

Kiba looked at naruto in shock and Shouted " I KNEW YOU WERE STRONG BUT WHEN DID YOU GO A RANKS?"

"Shut up kiba you are way to loud but if you must know The last month was when me and my sensei performed 3 A ranks before coming back home." Naruto said as he placed a trap for kabuto. If kabuto interjected now it would confirm that he was a spy.

"Hey thats not right my information says you went on 2 A ranks last month." Kabuto said unknowingly confirming Narutos theory.

"Heh that was me just tryna look cool." Naruto said as he showed his tongue. The only person who saw through him was Eizen. Despite being a loud mouth he was Narutos best friend and the second strongest of their generation the time they had spent together made both of them know exactly what the other was thinking. Naruto subtly made hand signs and informed Eizen of his suspicions. Eizen made an unnoticeable nod confirming that he felt the same.

Before anyone could say anything A puff of smoke appeared in the room and from it a Jonin revealed himself. He was a tall man with a scared face and a purple bandana on his head. Naruto for some unknown reason wanted to call him bandana man.

The man spoke and said "My name is Ibiki morino and I will be the proctor for the first exam. Get on your allocated seat number and we will begin."

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT**


	21. Chuunin exams part 2 test 1

"Alright Maggots sit down its time for the first exam" came a voice as a large man with scars all over his face walked in and stood behind the desk.

"My name is Ibiki Morino, and I will be the proctor for the first test you will have one hour to answer the 10 questions you will not be given the final question until the final ten minutes if you are caught cheating for a total of 5 times you and your team will be disqualified. That said you can use what ever jutsu or abilities you want to get the answers you begin now!" he finished and sat down and smirked at the looks of horror on the genin's face when they saw the questions.

Narutos eyes widened looking at the questions in front. They were easily jonin level. No genin except Shikamaaru could solve them. And that was because of his insane intelligence. Suddenly a look of realisation dawned on Narutos face. " _Its a test to gather information. He said we could use any tool needed to gain the information. So we need to cheat in an undetectable way."_

Smirking to himself he closed his eyes and started focusing on the chakras around him. They were all anxious, worried, confused and afraid. Except for two signatures. Naruto then focused before he found one of them. Said Ninja was sitting infront of him.

" _Those two must have been planted as information beacons for the other genins to use."_ Naruto thought as he activated his sharingan and copied the writing pattern of the jonin sitting in front of him. In mere minutes he was finished. He turned his paper around and started looking at how the other rookies were doing.

Sayuri like him had used her sharingan to copy the writing of someone who was fluently writing. Hinata was using her byakugan to spot and write the answers she could find in the room. Shino was using his bugs to find the answers. Sakura thanks to her reading habits had answered most of the questions correctly.

Ino had used her clans mind transfer jutsu to take over sakura and then read her answers. Shikamaaru already knew them and used his shadow connecting jutsu to help chouji. Yakumo had used a mirror like genjutsu only visible to her to find the answers. Naruto then turned to look at his sisters and best friend.

He wasnt surprised when he found all 3 of the sweating. Sighing he summoned 3 small toads. He supplied them with the answers and sent one each to Narumi, Mito and Eizen. After a few minutes the toads disappeared. Naruto looked at Eizen who grinned at him, grinning back they had a mental conversation.

" _Thanks."_

 _"Anytime."_

Turning his attention to his sisters he saw them crying anime tears. He already knew the reason for that. It was because he had promised to cook for them if they took there theoretical study seriously. He knew they tried but some how thanks to the dominant Uzumaki genes they werent able to just sit and read.

He himself knew that the threat he had given them was an empty one. His sisters had a soft spot in his heart. Which was why he decided he would cook them ramen as a good effort for at least trying. He chuckled as he remembered his sisters antics.

He then focused on the Suna and kumo teams. He saw that the cat boy kankuro had used a puppet of his to get the answers for him. Gaara had created a 3rd eye out of his sand and had sent it around the room spotting answers. Temari had used a little burst of wind to replace her test with one that had all the answers done.

Naruto was surprised when he saw the coordination being displayed by the kumo team. Samui was the writing the answers on small paper pieces before discreetly passing to omoi who after noting the answers sent it towards karui disguised as a lolipop.

After he was done observing he suddenly turned unnaturally serious and met ibikis eyes. He then made some discreet signs with his fingers towards Ibiki. Ibiki became shocked when he saw the handsigns. Those were used by ANBUs to send messages in the group without alerting the enemy. He then payed attention to what the message was saying.

" _Kabuto Yakushi is orochimaarus spy."_ He told Ibiki through handsigns.

Ibikis eyes widened before he hardened them and discreetly used his fingers to say " _Are you sure?"_

 _"Positive. He has information that should only be accessible to those with jonin level clearance. And he has a distinct scent of snakes on him."_ Naruto replied.

Nodding Ibiki discreetly signalled the ANBU to be on gaurd he decided to take this information to the hokage as soon as the test was over. He then looked at Naruto who nodded and leaned back in his seat closing his eyes. Ibiki looked at Naruto before a look of recognition dawned in his eyes.

" _So thats Itachis brat. It seems like he is as good as they say."_ Ibiki thought before giving wry smile at the Irony of the situation. The test was to gather information in a tight position, but some how the kid had secured information that could potentially save the village.

" _Life sure is ironic Minato. You beat orochimaaru for the seat and now your son is screwing up orochimaarus plan."_ Ibiki thought as he remembered his old teammate and friend.

After 45 mins Ibiki shouted and said. "Alright maggots your time is up. Now its time for the tenth question. You have a choice on whether you wish to take it or not."

"Of course we will take it." A random genin shouted back.

Ibiki smirked and said "Well if you answer the question wrong you won't be able to take the exams again in your career. And if one of your team members gives up the whole team fails but can always take the test again. So decide."

"You cant do that!!!" Kiba shouted.

"Of course I can In these exams I am the god. My word goes on whether your sorry asses pass or not." Ibiki replied back.

"But there are so many people who have taken this exam more than once." Karui shouted.

"Well tough luck to be you guys. Now you decide whether you will take the question or not." Ibiki replied with a smirk.

Suddenly the tension in the room sky rocketed. Genins from nearly all the teams could be seen sweating, with a few hyperventilating. A few moments later several hands went up into the air and several teams let the room.

The tension in the room was effecting everyone except naruto. He was simply laying back in his seat with his eyes closed.

The sight of him relaxed infuriated Ibiki a little. He was used to people quivering in his presence. Some one this relaxed was something unnerving even to him.

"You blondie you think you can take the question?" Ibiki yelled as he pointed at Naruto.

"Sure why not." Naruto lazily replied back.

"Are you ready for the consequences in tje case that you fail?" Ibiki said trying to darken Naruto with self doubt.

"Nah not really. Even if I am a permanent genin, my dream wont be affected. After all if I become the strongest ninja in the village I will be bound to become the Hokage." Naruto casually replied with a smirk letting Ibiki know that his attempts had been foiled.

Ibiki looked around the room and saw that no one else was really leaving so he sighed and said "Everyone who stayed... passes.!!!!".

After a few seconds a combined shout of "WHAAAAAAT." rang out in the classroom as Ibiki began to explain the true purpose of the test.

"The real purpose of the first 9 questions was to see how good your information gathering was. You will be given missions as chuunin that require you to collect information in very unfavorable and taxing conditions. The 9 questions were used to judge how you gathered and relayed that information." Ibiki said.

"What about the 10th question?" Samui asked.

"Yo bandanna man mind if I answer this one?" Naruto lazily asked.

Ibikis eyes twitched at the nickname before he stiffly nodded and Naruto said "The choice to take the tenth question was the real question. In our lives as ninja there will instances of missions with high loss probability. There is a high risk of being caught or killed. In that moment we can't decide whether to take the mission or not. So we should always be ready to take risks. Aint that right bandanna man?"

"He is correct however...(removes bandanna revealing a scarred head) one should be mentally strong. If you are caught by enemy shinobis they will torture you to the bone to find information. You must remember to keep the village ahead of yourself at all times so that you dont give away any information." Ibiki answered as he elicted gasps from the class who greatly became unnerved by the site of the scars. Naruto however wasn't effected as his own body was a beacon of scars that he always watched before leaving.

Before anyone could reply a purple blur jumped in the room and broke the window. In a puff of smoke a large sign appeared which read "Proctor for the second exam, the sexy and the single Anko Mitarashi."

All the girls except samui, were looking on envy at Anko beauty while the boys except naruto were drooling. Naruto then quickly wrote a 9 on paper over the message "You rock Anko neechan.

Looking at the score anko gave a fake hurt look and said "Aww gaki that was surely a 10. You hurt nee chans feelings."

"Neechan that point got knocked off because you were early. And dont sell yourself short a 9 is amazing." Naruto replied looking at his crazy older sister of a figure who had trained him in evasion when he was a kid.

"Aww gaki you sure know how to cheer me up. Oi Ibiki I am not early am I?" She asked.

"Yup you are early again Anko." He said as Anko blushed in embarrassment and Naruto snickered.

Anko shuushin straight to him and bonked him on the head.

"Oww what was that for nee chan?" naruto asked as he rubbed his head. The closeness shared by the two didnt go unnoticed by the room. As more than one girl had there eyes narrowed at Anko.

The twins didnt like the idea of having a crazy snake lady as an older sister. Ankos dressing went against the hyuga code which hinata frowned upon. Sayuri looked aloof, she had become even more distant after she had confronted Naruto in the wave. Now a days she remained stoic most of the time and the only person she talked to was kakashi. Even Samui had narrowed her eyes at Anko but even she herself didn't know the reason why. It was an involuntary reflex, she needed to talk to a few people regarding this.

"That was for laughing at me you brat." Anko said with a grin. Naruto just smirked mischievously causing Anko to go on the defensive as he said "Now now neechan, maybe I should tell..". He however was cut of when Anko slapped a hand on his mouth.

She then looked around the room and awkwardly chuckled saying "Its nothing don't worry about it." Anko then glared at naruto who gave her an innocent smile. After a few seconds her eyes softened up and she ruffled his hair affectionately before moving to the front of room and counting the number of teams.

Turning to Ibiki with a shocked look on her face she said "Damn Ibiki, 28 teams you must be going soft."

"Not all we have a Much better crop this year round." Ibiki replied.

"No matter by the time I am through with them they will be cut down by half." Anko said before turning to the genins. She then shouted and said "Alright maggots meet me at training ground 44 in 20 mins. You will be disqualified if you get late." She said as she jumped out of the window. Naruto sighed before moving to his sisters. He then shuushin the the three of them near the genin meeting point.

20 mins later all the genin had arrived and were awaiting the instructions. Suddenly Anko appeared and said. "Welcome to the Venue of the the second part of the exam. Its my personal playground called the Forest of death." She finished with a sadistic grin on her face that made most genin go white.

Enjoying the look on the faces of the genins she said "All of you except you blonde ( points at naruto) will be given either an earth scroll or a heaven scroll. To pass you need to collect both of them by the end of 5 days. You blonde will have to collect both of the scrolls." She finished making Naruto nod.

Kiba in all his infinite wisdom decided to speak and say "Heh whats so special about this place it doesn't look like much." As soon as he finished a kunai grazed past his cheek making a cut appear on his cheek. Before he could react anko had a kunai on his neck and she said "Its brats like you who die first."

Suddenly she felt another presence behind her, turning around she saw that it was a kusa kunoichi. The kunoichi said "I am here to return your kunai."

"Thank you, but dont you ever sneak up on me, I will kill you. Anko seriously replied.

She then moved back to the front of the genin and called out "Alright people come and sign these papers."

"What are these?" Mito asked.

"These my tomato are papers that state its in no way konohas fault if any of you end up death. And let me warn you, if you are not careful in there you wiĺl die. There are human eating plant along with animals bigger than any thing you have ever seen. Of course you don't have to sign them but you will be disqualified to take the exam." Anko gleefully answered.

A few genin immediately left not wanting to take the risk of death. Naruto calmly took his paper and signed it before closing his eyes. One thing he didnt know was that Samui was observing him. Unbeknownst to her he had been attention to her as well.

In both of there eyes they could be perfect partners. For Samui Naruto was perfect, he was strong, good heartedhearted- if the way he interacted with people was anything to go by-, he knew when to serious and when to be jolly. It was perfect.

For Naruto, Samui was the ideal kunoichi. She was strong, had a calm and collected personality and was beautiful beyond measure. Both of them hoped to get to know each other better in the future.

Soon the genins left to go to there respective entry sites. As soon as the gates were opened all the genin rushed inside hence beginning the second part of the chuunin exams.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT. BECAUSE IF YOU DIDN'T I WILL SPANK YOU(JOKING). READ AND REVIEW JA NE.**


	22. Chuunn Exams Part 3 Forest of Death

All the genins were rushing into the forest hoping to find the scrolls they required as soon as possible. All except naruto who stopped running 100 metres into the forest.

He bit his thumb drawing a little blood before going through handsigns and slamming his hand on the floor and shouting "Summoning jutsu." Two toads appeared in puffs of smoke. Both of them were as tall as naruto was.

One was a yellow toad with red markings on his body. He had a look of airiness in his face. His cheeks were also chubby in looks. The second toad was red in color and had purple markings on his face. They were 2 of Narutos best friends and his personal summons. They were the only ones who knew of narutos work in recreating his dads fabled jutsus.

You guessed it they were our favourite summons of all time Gamatatsu and Gamakichi. "Yo bro why did you call us here?" kichi curiously asked.

"Oh I am taking part in the chuunin exams but I am going solo. I summoned you two to be my teammates for this phase of the exam." Naruto casually replied.

"Naruto do you have any snacks?" Tatsu asked airily.

"I do but I will give them to you after we safely complete this portion of the exam. Deal?" Naruto.

"Deal." both toads said and all 3 set of to find the teams.

"Guys sense the nearest team we will take em out and take there scrolls." Naruto said.

Both of them sensed two teams already fighting it out some hundred metres out. Kichi looked at naruto and said "Bro two teams dishing it out 100 metres north."

"Alright we will use Combo Draco1127 and knock em all together. Understand?" Naruto instructed.

"You got it/haiiiiiiii." both the toads replied at the same time.

The three of them then picked up speed and raced towards the area where the two other genin teams were dishing it out. Soon they reached a clearing where they saw a team from Iwa battling with a team from ame.

He looked at the two toads and signalled for them to start. The two of them silentky nodded and tatsu released his toad oil and ran around the clearing creating a circle that surrounded the 6 fighting genin. Kichi then looked and the oil and fired a "Fire style:- Fire bullet jutsu."

Thanks to the oil the 6 genin were surrounded in a ring of fire which caused all of them to abandon all the fighting and go on the defensive in front of the enemy. Non of them noticed that naruto had created 3 clones. The 3 clones then jumped into the air directly above the clearing and went through 3 different handsigns.

"Water style :- Water bullet jutsu." said the first clone.

"Wind style :- wind bullet jutsu." said the second one.

"Lightening style :- Lightening ball jutsu". The third clone said.

The water bullet grew exponentially in size thanks to the wind bullet. The enlarged water bullet than combined with the lightening increasing its attack power greatly. The enlarged elemental bullet hit all 6 genin head on causing a small explosion in the clearing.

When the dust cleared naruto saw all 6 genin lying on the floor battered bruised and unconcious. He immediately sent his clones to retrieve the scrolls. He found both the earth and heaven scrolls. Smiking to himself he collected both of the scrolls and sent both kichi and tatsu back after giving them there snacks that he had sealed.

Just as he was about to head toward the tower he heard a pained scream coming some 50 metres his right. He immediately took of to find out the source of the scream.

With kumos team.*

The kumo team had already gained there earth scroll from a team from konoha. And were heading towards the tower when they were assaulted by a pack of giant wolves.

The three of them were able to fight them of for a while before Omoi and karui were critically hit causing her to scream. Samui now had to fight protecting her friends.

She then displayed her true strenght and managed to take out 3 wolves before she got a bad slash on her leg causing to give a loud scream. As she was panting on one knee the wolves were stalking the trio ready to attack at a moments notice. This was the scene that naruto had walked in on.

Despite them being shinobi from a different Village Naruto could not in his right state of mind sit back and let them die. Specifically after seeing the first girl who made his heart flutter in that condition.

Jumping into action he threw 4 kunai and then created a single handed ram sign before shouting "Shadow Kunai clone jutsu." The 4 kunai multiplied into 400 because of the chakra he put into them. The kunais landed right in front of the wolves hampering there movement.

Landing in front of Samui naruto without turning asked "Are you and your friends ok?"

"Yes." she answered in a cold voice without taking her eyes of the wolves. Naruto knew he couldnt take on all the wolves so he unsealed his sharingan and stared deep into the alphas eyes causing him to drop down on the ground unconcious. Seeing there leader down the rest of the wolves retreated.

Naruto then turned to face Samui who held up her sword in a defensive manner. Seeing that naruto raised his arms in a diffusing manner and said "I am not here to fight you I have already collected my scrolls what about you.?"

Samui knew she didn't have to answer naruto but some how she couldnt really stop herself from trusting him and nodded in confirmation. He then created 2 clones that lifted her teammates before he himself lifted her in a bridal carry. Her cheeks became slightly pink but her logical mind told her that it was for the best after all he felt like someone she could trust in.

"So ummm would you like to have a talk after this phase of the exam is over?" Naruto asked trying to strike up a conversation with her as he and his clones raced towards the tower. Samui on her part was mentally berating herself.

" _He is carrying me so un cool yet cool at the same time. he must be thinking about how un cool I am."_ She thought before she heard naruto calling her.

"So what will it be? Wanna meet up after the second phase?" Naruto asked.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" She asked in her usual cold monotone voice.

"I don't really know it kinda depends on you. If you want a date I can give you one." he said with a loopside grin.

Samui just blushed slightly before muttering a baka. They arrived at the tower after 2 hours after which the opened there scrolls and there senseis arrived. "Sensei". Both genin said at the same time.

The kumo jonin was a blond haired kunoichi wearing the regular kumo jonin uniform. Both she and Itachi raised there eyebrows at eachother before looking at there genins with questioning looks. After explaining the whole thing the kumo jonin thanked naruto for saving her genin before turning to Itachi and saying.

"Its good to see you again raven specifically under better conditions." The kumo jonin said.

"Same here cat, though I didn't expect our students to finish so soon and that to at the same time." Itachi replied in a monotone voice.

Turning to the genin Itachi said "Naruto you guys pass go take the 3 of them to the medics before finding a room for yourself. I will meet you later on." nodding naruto took the three kumo genin away leaving the senseis alone.

As soon as there surroundings were clear The kumo jonin jumped and kissed Itachi square on the lips. When they broke of a few minutes later the kumo jonin said "I have missed you a tachi."

"Same here yugi same here. I hope the raikage finally makes an alliance. Spending time away from you is very tough." Itachi answered back. Both of them then found a seculded corner where they resumed there * cough intimate cough* activities.

After dropping The 2 kumo genin to the medical bay naruto carried Samui to a room. As soon as she lay down on a bed she started massaging her shoulders. Naruto looking at that got confused and asked "Do your shoulders hurt?"

She wordlessly nodded after which Naruto asked "Want me to give you a massage? I am a natural."

She looked at him blankly before he said "I am not getting any ideas its just a massage thats all." She again wordlessly nodded and turned her back to naruto as he began his massage. As soon as he started Samui felt a wave of bliss pass through her and she could only think of one thing at that moment in time. " _He is sooo cool."_

With team 6.*

"Alright I will hold the scroll and we take out the first team we come across. I spied using my sharingan and found that all konoha genin teams received the heaven scroll so all we need is to find an earth scroll. Understand?" Sayuri asked her two team mates.

Both of them nodded and the three of them ran off. After a few minutes kiba said "Stop guys I need to take a leak."

Both girls sighed at his bluntness before sayuri nodded and said "Fine but let's keep a password for when you come back." Kiba and sakura nodded as Sayuri thought for a moment before clicking her fingers and saying.

"Valley of the end shall turn into the valley beginning when US collide." Both of the other genins nodded and kiba left. After a few minutes a smiling kiba appeared and sayuri said "Password mutt."

For some reason kiba didnt mind and said "Valley of the end will be the valley of the beginning when US collide."

As soon as he finished both sayuri and sakura attacked him sending him flying into the tree. They then used a ninja wire to tie him to a tree. The unconcious kiba faded away and ame shinobi was seen. Suddenly two figures jumped out of the trees and when were about to attack Sayuri and sakura when.

"Fang over fang." Kibas voice called out as two spiralling white tornados hit the attackers sending the crashing into the ground. Knocking them out. Kiba smirked and looked at the amused faces of the other genins before saying " We got them good didnt we?"

"We sure did." Sakura said as sayuri gave her usual "Hn" as a response. After collecting there scroll all three of them started running toward the tower when they were hit by a very strong wave of KI. It was much stronger than when they had faced zabuza and immediately sent the three of them on to there knees.

From the ground a kusa kunoichi appeared and chuckled at the three shaking genin in front of her. She then released a little more killing Intent and all 3 genins were now seeing visions of there deaths. It wasn't a genjutsu it was pure killing intent it couldnt be dispelled.

 **Same as manga. Orochimaaru kicks their asses.**

Just then orochimaaru extended his neck and was about to bite sayuri to red blurs appeared and hit him back. Team 7 landed in front of team 6 ready for battle.

Looking at them sayuri stuttered out "Run he is on a whole other level."

Both Mito and Narumi channeled kyuubis chakra and entered there 2 tailed states which was the limit of there current control. And stood infront of orochimaaru ready to fight.

"Ah so the kyuubi brats are here. Now this should be a little interesting. Kukukukuku." Orochimaaru said.

Both Mito and narumi attacked him at the same time with hinata trying to heal the others. Orochimaaru was simply dodging there every attack. They may be high level chuunin but they right now could not keep up with someone of the sanin.

Soon orochimaaru summoned two snakes that restrained both mito and narumi and he then applied the gyugo fuin on there seals and then bit sayuri branding her with the curse mark of the heavens.

Just as he applied the gyugo fuin naruto felt something in his seal shift. He guessed that something must be linking his and his sisters seals. Meaning if his was acting up something had happened to his sisters. He excused himself from Samui with a promise of coming back in a hour and left the room.

He found an ANBU and shouted "Anbu san can you go check on Mito And Narumi Uzumaki I don't know why but i feel like that they are in trouble."

The ANBU was cat and she knew naruto since he was a kid hence she knew that this wasnt a joke. She then nodded and flared chakra into her mark informing the other ANBUs before she left following the rapidly declining chakra signature of the twins.

The ANBUs arrived in the clearing to see the orochimaaru disappearing after saying "Now you have my gift sayuri chan I want to see whether you survive or not." he said as he threw a scroll at team 6 and left.

Cat instructed the other ANBUs to create a clone and take all the genin since they had there scrolls and were met with special circumstances. Arriving to the tower they were met with a worried sick Naruto who immediately started checking Mito and narumi for any damage.

He found another seal over there original one and immediately released it. Giving his sisters there control over chakra back. He then started studying there seals and indeed did find linking seals but what surprised him was that the linking seal wasn't a simple warning seal.

The seal was linked with chakra recharge seal. Naruto thanks to his sharp mind immediately connected the dots. This seal took the chakra that kyuubi recharged and gave it to his sisters. He smiled at his dad thought fullness. Even in his dieing moments he ensured that all his kids would have a tool to defend themselves with.

He was given the toads and the sharingan where as his sisters were exclusively given kyuubis chakra. " _What a guy. Definitely the best seal master in history. Uzumakis be damned."_ Naruto thought as he created clones to take everyone to the medic bay.

After dropping them of he returned to Samui like he promised and continued her massage. Some time later when Itachi and Yugito were looking for Samui and Naruto they heard the voice of the 2 said genin.

"Right there." Samui said blissfully.

"Here?" Naruto voice asked

"Not that hard its my first time." Samui shakily said.

"Don't worry I am an expert I know what I am doing so sit back and relax." Naruto said as Samui gave a moan of pleasure.

Having enough both the Jonin decided to catch the genin in the act and opened the door. They saw samui laying down on the bed with her back towards naruto who was giving her a ... massage.

Both the genins looked at their senseis in a confused manner. Both the senseis awkwardly whistled and left them to what they were doing. Samui blushed a little as she understood what the two Jonins had presumed. Naruto on the other hand with all his infinite wisdom looked confused as hell.

Timeskip 5 days.*

During the 5 days at the tower both Samui and Naruto had bonded in a strange way. They had become friends. Naruto gave her a massage then they would lay on the same bed and talk for hours. Both of them were internally conflicted. They both knew that they had feelings for each other but didnt know how to project them.

Being from different villages that had no alliance didn't help there cause. Both of them learnt several things about each other. Samui told him about her hot headed brother who was her polar opposite. The fact that she had been personally raised by the Yondaime Raikage after his best friend and her father had died on a mission 8 years ago.

Naruto told her that people hated him as a kid because of his whisker like marks on his face. He told her of the attack and how he grew up and trained on his own untill he became a genin and then finally Itachis apprentice. Needless to say both had started feeling a pull towards eachother. It was like a red string of fate.

The time had gone by rather quickly a total of 12 teams had made it to tower. Including the suna team the kumo team the rookies and several other konoha teams. As they were waiting in the hall the hokage began a speech outlining the use of the chuunin exams as a replacement for war and genins die in the 3rd part of the exam.

After that it was announced that as the number of genins who passed were to great for the 3rd exam. So it was announced that a preliminary 3rd round was to take place before the official final exam began. As he announced that the big board on the wall began to shine and the match ups were annouced.

Hinata vs Neji

Mito Vs sakura

Narumi vs Ino

Sayuri vs Yakumo

Karui vs Rei (Random konoha genin)

Omoi vs Ren

Samui vs Kankuro

Kiba vs Naruto

Eizen vs Lee

Shikamaaru vs Kin

Choji vs Dosu

Zaku vs Shino

Temari vs Ten Ten

Gaara gets a free pass after several other genins dropped out of the test.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	23. The Preliminary

"Will everyone except Neji Hyuuga and Hinata hyuga leave the arena and head to the waiting rails. Also all the clan heads will be watching the prelims." Announced hayate the proctor.

This news was a little surprising but everyone non the else complied. Most of the genin were excited

Both hinata and Neji stared at each other. Both of them knew that Neji was stronger of the two and if they fought he would undoubtedly come out as the winner. But she also knew that she needed to win in order to remain in the good books of her father and her families council.

After the match was started Neji activated his byakugan and said.

"You should give up Hinata sama we both know that fate has decreed me to the winner today." Neji said.

"Yes I know that you are stronger than me however I will win this match. Fuin!" Hinata finished with a shout and immediately neji grabbed his head and screamed in agony.

Naruto immediately activated his sharingan and was surprised when he sae that there was seal on neji that was sending harmful waves of chakra into his brain. If it didnt stop soon he would die. He immediately jumped into the ring and pointed his blade at hinatas neck and in a cold voice said "Stop right now the battle is over. Leave."

Hinata was heart broken that Naruto of all people had threatened to kill her. For what a branch member? Maybe he was just a useless peasent un worthy of a hyuga. She just humphed and said kai causing Neji to stop screaming but he was still clutching his head in pain and was twitching.

Naruto sheethed his sword and nodded to the Proctor who announced "Winner of the first match hinata hyuga."

Naruto then moved to Neji before helping him stand and then taking him to the medical ward. Once there he saw the doctor and nurses who were kind to him he guessed it was to ensure he was healed.

Naruto helped the doctors lay neji on a bed before he said "I am going apply a seal on him that should help reverse the damage on his brain." The doctors knew of his talent and nodded.

Naruto then took out a seal and then placed it on nejis arm and said "fuin" A green light was emitted by his seal and soo neji stopped whithering and relaxed before sleep over took him.

Turning to the doctor Naruto said "He should be up soon. The seal will stop automatically when the damage will be fixed or it runs out of healing chakra."

The doctor and nurses could only stupidly nod. They knew of his talent in seals but something like this was nothing short of revolutionary. This seal could save tonnes of lives on the battle field he had to talk to the hokage about this.

Naruto then left the room and walked into Hiashi who was waiting outside the door. Narutos eyes hardened when he saw him and said "So Hiashi sama here to gloat on your nephew?"

Hiashi didnt say anything and just stared at Naruto before saying "Why did you save neji?"

"Because you failed to." Naruto said and walked away leaving a stunned Hiashi behind. As he watched Naruto go Hiashi thought about Naruto. He felt that the boy was a demon because of the soul sealed in him. However he saved his daughter but caused his brother to die. No!! hiashi thought. His brother died because of himself. That kidnapping shouldnt have happened they had the all seeing eye it wad the clans fault. He had failed to save his brother and now had failed to save his brothers son who had ironically been saved by the so called demon brat. Hiashi felt his opinion on Naruto changing a little. As he was walking away Hiashi couldve sworn he saw the visage of an old friend of his and his old teammate.

A ghost like smile appeared on Hiashis face as he saw the vision. " _I see so he is your son Minato. I am sorry for my treatment towards him. But now I know what to do. Thank you again good friend."_

Back in the arena*

"Now we will move to the next match It will be Sakura Haruno vs Mito Uzumaki." hayate announced. As Mito was about to enter the field naruto whispered to her and said

"She is a specialist in genjutsu break free from the first one and then check for a second before using your speed and knocking her out."

Mito nodded and smiled at the advice before jumping the rail and landing in front of hayate as they waited for sakura who arrived a few moments later.

"Begin." Hayata said as Sakura immediately went through handsigns for casting the miss direction genjutsu which Mito immediately dispelled before going on the offensive using her speed she went behind sakura and delivered a chop on her neck knocking her out.

"The winner of the second match Is Mito Uzumaki . Will Narumi uzumaki and Ino Yamanaka please come into the field." Hayate announced as The medics took sakura away and Mito returned to the stands and high fived Naruto, narumi and hinata.

After which Narumi was about to jump the railing when Naruto whispered to her "Dont stand on one spot and she wont be able to use her clan jutsus. After that get in and end it she doesnt train so a normal punch will be enough."

Narumi smiled at her brothers advice before nodding and doing the same entry as her twin before her. Before the start of the match Ino tried to trash talk to make Narumi lose her cool.

"You should give up you know. Being apart of the uzumaki clan or not you cant defeat me." Ino said trying to rile Narumi up who was now wearing a sweet smile.

" _Oh boy."_ Naruto hinata and Mito simultaneously thought. They all knew what that face entailed. Ino was in for it.

As soon as hayate signalled begin narumi went through several handsigns before shouting "Water style :- crashing water wave jutsu." A large torrent of water had erupted from the ground before hitting an unsuspecting Ino head on sending her crashing into a wall knocking her out.

Everyone sweatdropped at the ease the match was over in. As hayate raised his hand and said "Winner of this match Narumi Uzumaki."

As soon as that was announced Kushina from the clan heads side shouted "Those are my daughters dattebane!!!!." The outburst caused most of the clan heads to facepalm where as people who interacted with kushina on a daily basis chuckled in amusement.

"Now I would request both Sayuri Uchiha and Yakumo kurama to please enter the field." Hayate announced. Sayuri just hmmped and jumped over the railing and into the field.

Yakumo took the sceneic route into the field as she walked into the field to face her opponent. She was low on chakra as she had to use some several taxing genjutsus during the 5 days and knew that her only chance to win was through taijutsu.

Unbeknownst to her even sayuri was having simiar thoughts thanks to the cursed that orochimaaru had branded her with. Both of them eyed eachother warily before jumping at eachother after being signaled to begin.

It was clear with in minutes that Sayuri was the superior one when it came to taijutsu. Yakumo knew that she would lose as her stamina was dwindling fast and she would be unconcious in the next bout.

Sayuri on the other hand was relatively fresh and then channel a very minute amount chakra into her feet causing her mark to tingle but not be overly effected. In a burst of pace she caught yakumo of gaurd before sending her in to the air. Sayuri using a similar burst jumped into the air before shouting "Lions barrage." and sending yakumo hard into the ground. Rendering yakumo unconcious.

"Winner of match 4 sayuri uchiha." Announced hayate. As soon as he said that kakashi shuushined into the field and took sayuri with him. As they left even Mikoto stood up from the clan heads seats and left to visit her daughter. And to be with her during the sealing of her curse mark.

"I would like to call karui and Rei to come into the field for round 5." Hayate announed.

Karui being the hot headed kunoichi she was jumped over the rail and gracefully landed on the field waiting for her opponent. To her surprise her opponent entered the field the same way she had done so. Both of them took there stances. Karui using her kenjutsu stance and Rei using her taijutsu stance.

And both jumped towards eachother the moment hayate signalled them to begin. It was soon clear that Rei was stronger of the 2 kunoichi and relied more on her strength with Karui being the exact opposite as her kenjutsu style relied more along the lines of Fast paced and accurate attacks.

Karui soon channeled her lightening chakra and surprised Ren who had yet to start elemental manipulation. She fired 2 quick fire C lightening jutsus forcing Rei to jump back into the air. Karui then used this oppertunity and slashed her on the back sending her thumping into the ground and finally becoming unconcious.

Karui panted, Rei had been the worst opponent for her. They were exact opposites of each other. The match had been taxing and Karui was on her last legs as she climbed the stairs to the stands.

"Winner Karui of kumo. Now would Samui of kumo and kankuro of suna please step up." Hayata announced.

Samui walked down the stairs and onto the field with the grace of a sharpened katana that cut through the air. She had an air of authority around her and the coldness in her attitude seemed to resonate to her opponent who was slightly shaking. The reason was that a visage of a giant tigeress could be seen coming of Samui.

As soon as the match was signalled to start Samui went through a number of hand seals before shouting "Lightening style:- Lightening wolf."

Naruto watched on in interest he knew this jutsu as he had copied it back when he fought the kumo jonin. He was really impressed at the execution of the said move. Samui pulled it of perfectly and didnt even look winded. Which was a surprise for Naruto as the move she had pulled was Near Mid A rank. No genin should have enough chakra for that. Well no ordinary genin for that fact.

Kankuro however dodged the move before throwing several kunai at Samui. She deflected all of them with her sword. Both of them then rushed towards eachother and started a battle with weapons. Soon however Samui found an opening and smashed kankuro into the wall. Causing him to break open. Everyone realised that this kankuro was just a puppet.

Suddenly the real kankuro appeared behind samui and manipulated all the pieces of his broken puppet to attack. Samui in response used her pace to move faster than kankuro and cut of the chakra thread leaving the puppet with out its master. Using this distraction Kankuro threw a few poison laced senbon at her which hit causing her to go on one knee.

"Give up that poison was an aphrodisiac I will give you an immediate antidote if you give up." Kankuro smugly said to the panting girl in front of him.

Naruto was glaring daggers at Kankuro how dare that bastard do something so embarrassing to a kunoichi?. If he won this round Naruto would crush him personally. Samui though had other ideas she immediately channelled and sent lightening chakra through out her body which caused mild vibrations to break out on her skin. The vibrations were strong enough to pull the effects of the drug leaving a perfectly fine samui behind.

Samui then stood up and in a burst of speed was behind kankuro she then hit him on the neck knocking him out completely. As he fell down she looked at him in disgust and said "You are very uncool." She then walked up to her team. As she walked she and Naruto locked eyes with eachother and an unspoken conversation took place between them.

" _You alright Sam?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Massage tonight?"_

 _"Cool."_

 _"Right see you after the exams."_

 _"Cool."_

Winner of the match Samui of Kumo. Will Ren of konoha and Omoi of Kumo please enter the field." Hayate annouced as both the competitors entered the field at a lazy pace causing everyone who was watching to sweat drop at them.

Both Omoi and Ren stared at each other lazily before Omoi lazily looked at hayate and said "I quit. My injury from the forest still isn't healed and I wont be able to fight effectively."

Hayate nodded and said " Winner By forfeit Ren of konoha." Omoi then walked back to his team where karui started chewing him out but he just lazily sucked on his lolipop ignoring her completely.

"Will Naruto N Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka please step into the field." Hayate announced. Naruto jumped into the field after receiving good lucks from his sisters and friends. Kiba on the other hand was sweating. He knew first hand about how strong naruto was. He was bound to lose but for some reason he was afraid to even move.

Sensing his fear Naruto smiled at him and said "Ne kiba go all out. Show me the power of the Inuzuka clan. Show me why you will become the strongest Clan head in your clans history."

This seemed to bring Kiba out of his fear induced stupor and he cracked his fingers before taking the 4 legged Inuzaka stance. Tsume Inuzaka, Kibas mother was slightly shocked she never expected the so called demon brat to be so kind to her pup. She along with Hiashi were now beginning to see how wrong they were about the boy and were now willing to offer him a little solace.

Naruto then took the defensive stance of the toads confusing many clan heads and causing kushina to go wide eyed. She knew that Jiraya had lost the contract but she didn't know Naruto had it. She frowned sadly as she knew that despite naruto forgiving her he still didn't trust her and there current relationship was nothing more than a trust building excercise.

Not that she minded she deserved his reservation towards her. He had suffered all his life because of her. But she was glad he gave her the chance and she would make sure to utilise it completely to get her baby boy back.

Back in the fight kiba charged and engaged Naruto in a taijutsu match. Kiba was on the complete offensive. He was using his agility and pace to try and push Naruto back. However he soon saw that Naruto despite moving back was effectively blocking all of his moves he needed to try and break his defence, if he wanted to win.

This moment of uncertainty was what Naruto needed he immediately changed his style into his usual humming bird and in burst of speed hit two weak punches before finishing of the move with a heavy double punch that caused kiba to skid back and then cough out a little blood before collapsing.

Naruto was still in the same position and muttered " **HUMMING BIRD SECRET ART DOUBLE DECAPITATATION."**

Just as Hayate was about to call the match Kiba pushed hard managed to stand up while panting heavily. He wiped the blood Of his face and weakly looked at Naruto before saying "I won't go down that easily."

He then charged at Naruto and sent a punch to Narutos face which naruto caught. Kiba after that made no sign of movement of any sort. Hayate looked at him and was shocked. The boy was unconcious. Shaking his head he said "Winner by knock out Naruto N Uzumaki."

Naruto then helped the medics deal with Kiba. Placing akamaaru on his chest he patted kibas chest and said "You did good, you have grown stronger since our last fight. Keep training and come face me again."

Tsume looked on proudly, even though her son had lost he had earned something even more valuable. The will to never give up. She knew that she had to talk to Naruto soon. She had decided to offer her clans support to the boy. However one thought plagued her mind. Was it to late to seek forgiveness?.

 **Rest of the matches were like canon. Imagine Lee winning after he used the gates against eizen instead of losing vs gaara.***

"Now that the finalists have been decided we will begin the match ups for round 1." Hayate announced.

"Naruto Vs Narumi

Mito vs Hinata

Shikamaaru Vs temari

Gaara vs Lee

Ren vs Karui

Samui vs Dosu

Shino vs Sayuri.

"All of you have a month to prepare for the exams good luck." Hayate announced as everyone started to leave the arena.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT**


	24. What to train?

"Alright everyone you will now have a whole month to train and prepare for the 3rd anf final test. As you may have noticed it will follow a tournament like structure." Hiruzen said to the genin who had gone past the preliminaries.

"So wait does that mean only one genin will be promoted?" Temari asked the question that was circulating in the genins minds.

"Not exactly a panel of jonins and your respective kages will mark your performance. Anyone upto the mark will be promoted to chuunin." Hiruzen calmly replied.

"So that means everyone can become a chunnin." Temari said as an after thought.

"It does but it also means that no one will gain promotion." Hiruzen bit back to stop the genin from getting over confident.

There was a general murmur among the genin before hiruzen continued and said "Now run along all of you. We shall meet eachother in a months time." With that all the genin left.

Soon team 6,7 and 11 met up and began deciding there training for the next month. "Alright guys I will be training both Mito and Narumi and have asked jiraya to assist me. Hinata will be with her clan so it checks out. Naruto do you need any help?" kushina explained her plan and asked.

"Not exactly I have a plan for the month and I can do it alone. I won't even need Itachi senseis help." Naruto calmly replied.

"Are you sure naruto?" Itachi asked in a monotonous voice however if you knew him well enough you could see the worry on his face.

"Yeah I am in fact I will be out of the village for a month in a secret training ground that I found a while back." Naruto calmly answered.

Itachi accepted and nodded as he knew that Naruto had something big planned for the finals and it was something that would shock everyone. He was bought out of his musings when Mito asked Naruto.

"Ni chan come on tell us what are you going to train in." She said as Narumi and the rest of the genin looked on curiously.

Naruto chuckled before he patted Mito on the head and with a wink said "Secret." Mito and Narumi both pouted but let it go. It was then that kakashi spoke and said.

"I will be training Sayuri for the month. Hopefully she will be more than ready for the exam by the end of the month." He said as Sayuri hned in approval.

Everyone nodded and Went there separate ways but before leaving Naruro slipped Itachi a paper that made him go a white and blush at the same time. _" Sensei go tell Ayame and That kumo Jonin how you feel for both of them. If you don't and they find out by anyother source ,aka me, it will be disasterous so put on your game face and make me proud."_ Sighing Itachi summoned a crow and said to him "Go bring both Yugito and ayame to the hokage monument. I need to speak to both of them."

The crow nodded before disappearing in a poof. Itachi sighed before he made his way to the shodaime hokages face. After a few minutes of wait Yugito appeared in a shuushin and looked at him with a confused look that only increased when he mouthed a 'wait.' A few minutes later Ayame was seen running up to the duo.

Itachi looked at both of the blankly before he began his explanation of how he fell for yugito during there chunin exams and then later on for Ayame when she cooked. He came in blunt and straight with his feelings. He told them that he loved both of them equally and wasn't able to stop his heart felling for them. He ended his confession by saying that he understood if they hated him and would not hold it against them if they wanted to leave.

However both of them then moved up to him and simultaneously moved up to and kissed on the cheek. In that moment no words were said. A mere look into each others eyes was enough to relay what they felt for eachother. Itachi then grabbed both of them and disappeared in a crow shuushin.

From a distance Naruto and samui were watching the trio with a grin and a smirk. "You are right that was cool." Samui said with a small smirk.

"I told you so didn't I look at how happy our senseis were." Naruto said with a trade mark grin.

"Anyway lets go. You have to give me a massage and tomorrow we will have to begin our training. Are you sure we won't be able to meet up during the month?" Samui asked him as she stood up and left.

"Positive I won't be in konoha and you will be training as well. So it should be fine. Make it to the finals alright I will be waiting." Naruto said with a grin as both of them made way to his home.

 **The next day.***

With kakashi and Sayuri.

"So then sayuri in this month we will be focusing on improving your speed. Taijutsu and finally increasing your jutsu arsenal with elemental jutsu. We will first find your affinity before we go to jutsus. Are we clear.?"

Sayuri smirked with a hn and then immediately went into her taijutsu stance and both of them began the training.

*With hinata.*

"Hinata since your match and attitude the elders have decided that it is now time for you to move on to the more advanced techniques. I will be training you personally in how to create them. The techniques we will be working on will be the Kaiten, The air palm and 8 trigram 32 fist. I wont have you slacking are we clear." Hiashi asked

"Hai tou sama." hinata replied as she thought of ways to seek revenge on Naruto. He had threatened and almost harmed her for a worthless branch member he deserved the worst punishment possible in her opinion.

From A far Neji was watching as he took another scroll and was going to practice it. He smirked as he knew 2 things. One that he had found a friend in Naruto and 2 he was well ahead of the hyuga heiress. The current technique he was going to train in was 8 trigrams 128 fists. And Fuuton kaitan.

*With kushina and our adorable twins.*

"So in this month I will be teaching you how to summon and one of your fathers signature techniques the Rasengan. Along with that I have picked up a new taijutsu style that will match your personalities as it deals with a direct assault. Its called the Goken style." Kushina informed the twins who nodded before they created 20 clones each and started going through the katas that had been given to them by kushina.

*With Naruto.*

"Alright lets get this over with." Naruto said to himself before weaving through handsigns and shouting "Summoning Jutsu."

In a puff of smoke an elderly looking Toad appeared. He was one of the elders and the one who had given the contract to Naruto when he was a baby. It was fuskasa. Or more commonly known As Pa.

"So Naruto chan why have you summoned me.?" Pa asked.

"Hey Pa Jiji I wanted to ask you to start my senjutsu training. I want to be able to use Sage mode in months time." Naruto told him.

"So its that time already huh. Very well you have grown tremendously since you started training And I agree that This will be a viable next step for you. I will going back. Kichi will reverse summon you in about an hour. We will begin then." Pa told Naruto who nodded in agreement.

Naruto smirked as Pa poofed away. Next month was going to be awesome. His real name, heritage and status as the toad sage would soon revealed and then everyone will know what they missed out on. Including his mother.

He may have forgiven her but the scars he had gained because of her were still there. It would be a long time before trust settled in between the 2 of them.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT. SORRY FOR THE SHORT ONE AS IT WAS MEANT TO ONLY GIVE AN OVERVIEW INTO THE TRAINING MONTH. A SORT OF FILLER IF YOU MAY. ANYWAYS READ AND REVIEW JA NE.**


	25. Finals Part 1

The stage was set. All the VIPs had arrived and were waiting. Both the raikage and the kazekage were sitting in the kage box with hiruzen. Clans were sitting together in the shinobi section. With the civilians taking up the rest of the seats. All of the rookies were waiting in the candidate box looking forward towards there matches. All of them had trained to the bone and had mastered all of their intend techniques. However one thing that no one knew was 'where was naruto.' He hadn't appeared and the matches were about to begin.

"Where is oni chan. I hope he makes it on time." Mito worriedly said.

"I am sure he will be here. He wont keep his sisters waiting." Narumi replied in her usually bubbly tone.

Just then Genma the procter for the 3rd exam stepped forward and said "Hello and welcome to the 3rd and final part of the chuunin exams. I would like to call Narumi Uzumaki and Naruto N. Uzumaki to please come and get us started."

Narumi in her usual persona jumped down and waited for her brother, however there was no sign of him. They waited for 5 minutes and there was still no sign of him.

Genma then started "Since Naruto N Uzumaki isnt pre..." However before he could finish there was loud puff and the room was filled with smoke. All the shinobis were on gaurd expecting it to be some threat. Hiruzen Jiraya and Kushina themselves were wondering what it was.

It was then the smoke at the top cleared and standing there with his hands folded- and with a smirk on his face- along with wearing a white cloak with red flames at the edges was Naruto. Soon a the rest of the smoke cleared And Naruto was seen standing on top of the boss Of the toads Gamabunta.

This caused whispers to break out every where. "Thats gamabunta sama what is he doing here?"

"Is that the yondaime?"

"No you idiot thats Naruto."

Naruto then jumped of gamabuntas head before landing in front of shocked narumi. Naruto smirked at her before turning to Bunta and saying "Thanks for the ride boss I will summon you later." Bunta nodded before disappearing in a puff.

Naruto then turned to Genma and said "I am not late am I?"

"Yondaime sama you you youre alive?" Genma stuttered out in shock.

"Nope I am not the yondaime. The names Naruto Namikaze. The yondaimes legacy and The New generations toad sage and the future hokage." Naruto said with a grin.

As he said that several of the civilians looked shocked. They knew the toad elders wouldn't choose a demon to be their summoner. Along with that he was bought here by gamabunta, who was the yondaime personal summon, his claim was looking true.

Most of the shinobi couldnt believe it the resemblance was un canny. All of them started mentally berating themselves for not recognizing the similarities.

In the Kage box both the kazekage 'aka orocbimaaru' and Raikage looked on in shock. The raikage turned to hiruzen and said "Damn you really hid him well didnt you?"

"That I did. Though the boy takes alot after his father he figured out his identity on his own when he was 5." Hiruzen said.

"You sure have a lot of talented genin. Specifically some one trained by Jiraya must be strong." Orochimaaru said.

"Oh you are mistaken he hasnt been trained by anyone. He has made it this far on his own. Any ways lets get to the match." Hiruzen said as the other two kage nodded.

Back in the arena.

"Proctor san can I ask for a slight change in the match ups. I suggest a team battle. Team 7 vs Team 11." Naruto said with a grin.

Genma helplessly at the hokage who after a few minutes of contemplation nodded. Genma then cleared his throat and said "Ladies and gentlemen we will Have a slight change in match ups. Match 1 Naruto Namikaze vs hinata hyuga, Mito Uzumaki and Narumi Uzumaki."

Both Mito and Hinata also jumped into the ring and faced naruto. Mito then irritatedly said "Ni san are you sure you want to face all 3 of us at once. We know you are strong but the 3 of combined are one of the best teams in konoha."

"Yup thats why I asked you. So that the results of the next matches dont effect your team work. Now I want you 3 to go all out and dont hold back. That includes you using your special chakra." Naruto said.

In the stands*

"Do you think he will be okay?" Kushina worriedly asked. Itachi remained quiet at the question. He did not know how strong Naruto had gotten so he couldnt assure kushina that he would be fine. Jiraya on the other hand was grinning.

"Oh the gaki will be fine. He called himself a toad sage that means he has completed his senjutsu training. If he has he could probably take on most of our jonins and still win." Jiraya said with a grin.

Kushina and Itachi both looked on in shock. If that was indeed the case the tournament might as well be cancelled and the trophy be given to naruto. Kushina did the only thing she could think of. Standing up from her seat she shouted "Go Hinata chan, Mito chan, Narumi chan. FightOoo Naruto kun."

Back in the arena.*

The 4 genin blushed at the cheer before all of them got there game faces on. Narumi and Mito both entered their one tailed states. Where as hinata coated her hands with beast shaped chakra. All 3 of them of them than looked at grinning naruto.

Suddenly the grin on Narutos face vanished. He adopted a battle hardened look and closed his hands before clapping his hands together. Suddenly he eyes turned orange and a red line extended from the his eyes all the way to his neck. He then opened his eyes and which now resembled a toads.

Jirayas eyes widened in shock. He then said "Gaki sure out did himself mastering senjutsu completely. Even I didnt complete it. I can only use it thanks to my seals but I didnt see any on him. What a kid.

Seeing that everyone was ready Genma shouted "Begin." In a burst of speed Naruto jumped at the 3 girls and bought a vicious punch towards them. They dodged it the ground had cratered it self upon contact shocking everyone in the arena.

The 3 girls than looked at each other before all 4 genin disappeared in flashs of speed. Shockwaves of force appeared all around the arena. Soon they stopped when a solitary figure crashed into the wall. Naruto then climbed out of it. Before cracking his neck and saying. "That was really good you guys really are the number 1 genin team in konoha. But I guess I should get serious. **Spiral release :- Spiralling sphere tri blast."**

In the palm were 3 fully formed rasengans. He then launched all 3 of them at the genin. Narumi and Hinata had dodged theres but mito had taken a hit causing to fly back into a wall and groan. Knowing they needed to buy time Narumi immediately went through a set of handsigns and shouted "Earth style spiking ground jutsu."

Spikes erupted from the ground and made there way towards Naruto who promptedly dodged them and started running way from them while hinata got Mito back on line. The three of them regrouped just as naruto had smashed the spikes that had pushed him into a corner. Hinata looked at her team mates and said "He is just as good as me in taijutsu may be even better. I think we should go with a long to short combo. You guys bring in the fire I will bring in the water."

Both narumi and Mito nodded before both of them went through different hand signs.

"Fire style great fireball jutsu." Mito shouted

"Wind style:- Great breakthrough." Narumi shouted as the wind supplemented thw fire causing it to grow outrageously.

Naruto quickly went through handsigns of his own and shouted "Water style:- Water dragon jutsu." A giant dragon of water appeared before it crashed into the fireball causing it to cancel out. However before he could rest he created 2 clones that quickly took on hinatas attack giving him enough time to hit her with a rasengan that sent her flying into the wall unconcious."

Naruto then turned to both of his sisters and took a humming bird stance. While his sisters both stood in the opposite direction having the stances of the whirlpool style. all 3 of them attacked in bursts of yellow and red.

Kushina couldnt help but smile proudly at the display. Her kids were ripping the stadium apart with there moves. They had grown up well. She stood up once again and this time kushina joined in as she shouted cheers for her children/god children.

It was then that both Mito and Narumi went to the next step and entered their 2 tailed states. This boosted not only their strength but also their speed and healing ability. This change surprised naruto and it caused him to get hit by a strong kick that send him crashing into a wall. He groaned a little before cracking his neck. It seemed he needed to up his game if he wanted to win. Activating his sharingan, he decided to even the playing field.

Using his eyes he was able to keep up and counter the attacks of his sisters. However they were moving way to fast for him to attack or fire jutsus. Deciding that it was the best time to go all out Naruto quickly activated his chakra chains that erupted from the ground and captured Mito. Naruto rushed over to her and applied a chakra supressing seal on her before knocking her out.

Naruto then panted slightly. Using all 3 of his powers at once was slightly taxing but after the match he could always use his senjutsu to recover. That was one of its biggest advantages. "So naru chan you are the only one left wanna continue?"

"Sure thing nichan." She replied in her bubbly voice. Both of them then engaged in a fast paced taijutsu battle. The rookies along with there senseis were all looking on in shock.

"I can understand the other 3 as they were trained by Kushina sama but how the hell is Naruto so strong?" Kurenai asked in a shocked tone.

"That nai chan is because he has been self training using his fathers notes ever since he was 5. He reached this level nearly on his own. The only training I am aware of his before Itachi became his sensei is that hokage sama gave him 2 jutsu scrolls a year and evasion that I taught him. The rest he has achieved on his own. He is a real prodigy even among prodigies." Anko answered with a proud smile as she saw her younger brother figure rip it up.

"This gaki really takes the cake doesnt he." Asuma stated after puffing his cigarette.

"So troublesome." Shikamaaru said.

"But he was so weak in the academy how is this possible." Ino argued.

"He never took the history seriously since for him it was a complete waste of time. He spent time building up his practical skills. The only genins in konoha who have can beat him in a straight out fight are me, lee and maybe Neji. The rest of you wont last minutes against his full strength. Look at the match Those 3 were the higher echelon of the class but are still losing even though he was outnumbered." Eizen answered with his usual goofy grin causing all the genin sitting to gulp.

Back to fight.*

"Ooorrya." Narumi shouted as she punched forward.

"Haaaaa." Naruto yelled as his fist connected with Narumi causing a crator tk form by the mere force of the punches. Both of them disengaged and started a battle of jutsus.

After throwing around jutsus for a while Naruto decided to end it and summoned two shadow clones. All 3 Narutos started going through different sets of handseals with all of them ending with the same seal. All three of them shouted "Wind/Water/Lightening style :- Dragon/Wyvern Jutsu. Collaboration art :- Tri elemental dragon jutsu."

A collosal winged dragon with 3 heads appeared before it roared and attacked Narumi hitting her head on. The kyuubis chakra prevented her from getting hurt but the force of the jutsu was enough to knock her out. Naruto then turned of his sharingan, deactivated his sage mode and chains before panting.

The crowd was quiet they had never seen a Jutsu quiet like that. Kushina knew that the girls would be fine thanks to the kyuubi chakra and because of that shouted "Naruto kun well done." As soon as she did that the crowd started cheering. It was a wonder ful display of skill tactics and abilities. Naruto who was still panting raised a fist in acknowledgement.

He then went over to Mito and removed the supressing seal on her. He then went over and checked Narumi for any Injuries. He was worried as that was his current strongest jutsu. He then smiled knowing that she was just unconcious. He kissed both her and Mito on the forehead before helping the medical staff take them to the infirmary.

In the kage box.*

"Who would have thought that his son would be growing up to be this strong. That lightening Jutsu specifically was something amazing. Who created that?" asked The Raikage

"I think it was Naruto himself who did. He is very talented in ninjutsu and has added a lot of jutsus to our index." Hiruzen replied causing The raikage to look surprised.

On the other hand Orochimaaru was seething. He knew that as things stood he had near zero chance of success. The namikaze brat could take on and beat jonins. Along with that the raikage was looking friendly. Not to mention having 3 S class shinobi in the village was deterimental. He was sure that Kushina would be able to break his barrier since that was her speciality.

He needed the sharingan and there were more than one ways to get it. He discreetly signalled His second in command to abort the mission and send everyone back as the odds were way against them at the moment.

"So hokage dono would it be possible for us to get that Jutsu? It is a lightening one and we are from the lightening country." The raikage said.

"I am afraid I can not answer that. You may ask naruto after the exams though since it is his jutsu. Also who do you think will win this tournament?" Hiruzen said and asked.

"I am sure my daughter samui will be in the final. And since young naruto is already in the semis. I think they will duke it out. Though I dont know who will be the winner. She like him is kumos strongest genin who was personally trained by me." The raikage answered.

"I wouldn't bet on that my son will emerge winner." Orochimaaru said as the disguised kazekage. What he did not know was that Hiruzen knew all about his plan. Unbeknownst to him he and danzo both had mobilised there Anbus and currently they were disposing all of the summoning arrays and killing all of the hiding nin.

"We shall see. Now what do you think do they deserve promotion." Hiruzen asked.

"Id say so yes. All 4 of them displayed strategy, team work and skill. So I say yes for all 4 of them." The raikage said.

"I agree." Orochimaaru said as hiruzen nodded and waited for the next match to start.

"Will Subaku no Temari and Nara Shikamaru please come down to the floor." Genma called out as Temari jumped and used her fan to glide down before she landed and started standing next to the proctor.

Several moments passed and the Nara hadn't appeared until finally he fell and landed in the ring with a muttering of "troublesome blond" he got up and strolled over to face the fan wielding kunoichi.

If the last match was a match for the people who loved the flashy and combat oriented side of being a ninja this match was for the tacticians with Shikamaru using brilliant strategy's to eventually trap the blond in his Kagemaine jutsu as he put her up to force her surrender he shocked both her and the stands by giving up. Stating that he did not have enough chakra to comtinue and it was way to troublesome all the same.

(stands with rookies)

"THAT LAZY BUM! what does he think hes doing giving up like that." Ino yelled

"That's just Shikamaru I guess he just got to lazy to continue" Choji said enjoying yet another packet of chips

(Kage booth)

"well that was most interesting" the old hokage stated

"yes you have some gifted Genin this year Hokage-dono altho I can see the legendary laziness of the nara clan is still evident even in the next generation" the wind shadow stated producing a chuckle from Sarutobi.

"Ahh he us juyst kike his father. I still remember the exams in which I met all of them for the very first time. Me and Minato became rivals for the first time during those matches." Ay said in reminiscent tone.

Back in the arena.*

"Will Rock Lee and Gaara of the sand please enter the field." Genma called out.

"Yosh now I can show everyone just how brightly my flames of youth burn" the energetic thick eyebrow ninja yelled

"Go get'em Lee" Gai said to his miniature striking his famous nice guy pose

The match was a real eye opener on the mysterious red heads ability nothing Lee could do would get past the sand blocking his attacks from hitting there mark and Garra just looked on with his arms folded slightly amused at the leaf ninja's efforts to hurt him

' _That is quite a skill. An unpenetrable defense. Well lets see how does lee react. He can't be this weak considering who his sensei is."_ Naruto thought as he returned from the medic bay.

"Lee take them off" the voice of Gai rung out

"Are you sure sensei you told me never to take them off unless a comerade was in danger" Lee replied

"I give you permission now take them off" Gai ordered as lee began reaching down to his leg warmers

'' _So he was holding back eh. I wonder how much of an effect will it cause." N_ aruto was then bought out of his thoughts after hearing a loud thud. Focusing on the arena he saw that the ground where the weights had landed were now cratered. He looked on surprised when Lees speed had skyrocketed.

" _Impressive the only way Id be able to even stand a chance against that speed is if I removed all of my seals and used my eyes from the beginning."_ the blond thought as he watched Lee, with his now enhanced speed he was able to get through the passive defense of the sand and land hits on the unstable Suna ninja.

This continued for some time but despite how hard Lee tried Garra still remained standing deciding to go in for a match winning move Lee opened several of the 8 inner gates and charged Garra performing the hidden lotus before shakily getting to his feet.

'' _Amazing this guy can use upto 5 inner gates. I have no doubt that we fought Id have to go all out to win. I can see how Eizen lost to him._ ' the blond thought but was shocked when sand rushed out and grabbed lee around the ankle and wrist crushing it before moving to spread across his body.

' impossible ' were the thought of almost everyone in the stand's as Garra lay on the floor with his face cracking and parts dropping off what appeared to be a condensed layer of sand. Naruto was about to jump down and help his fellow konoha nin but was not as fast as Gai who knocked the sand off his pupil before taking him over to the medics.

Garra won the match because of the interference but it didn't matter to him he was angered that he had been denied a kill. He then turned to look at Naruto with a crazed look as he radiated of blood lust. Naruto was looking at impassively before he released his ki completely which out matched gaaras blood lust and caused him to look away.

Naruto smirked at the victory before turning his attention to the rest of the matches.

"Will Ren of konoha and Karui of Kumo please make it to the arena." Genma announced.

Both the genin jumped over the rails and faced each other taking the opening stance of there respective kenjutsu styles. As soon as Genma signalled begin both ofof them rushed head on and engaged in a kenjutsu battle. Being at her full strenght Karui quiet easily got the upper hand on Ren. He was unable to keep up with her face and was soon slashed in the back which caused him to lose his balance and stumble forward.

Karui took full advantage of this and attacked Ren. She then hit him hard on the neck before knocking him out.

"Winner karui of kumo. Will Samui of kumo and Dosu of Oto please enter the field." Genma announced.

Samui who had seen Narutos strenght wanted to finish the fight as soon as possible which was why she decided to go with a sure fire kill from the very beginning. As soon as the match was signalled to begin her body was coated in lightening. She disappeared in a much faster pace than originall precedented and got behind an unsuspecting dosu before knocking him out. The shinobi Jonin were very shocked to be able to use The lightening armor and that to at such a young age required exceptional talent.

"You have a very prodigious daughter Raikage dono. It will be an interesting match if she and Naruto meet in battle." Hiruzen said with a smile.

"Indeed it will be interesting. The fabled Lightening armor vs The Legendary senjutsu now thats a match I want to see." The kazekage added " _Damn he would make a good vessel but his senjutsu and the agility to summon a boss level animal will make it literally impossible. I think its best for me to focus Sayuri. I will go with plan B and send the sound 4 to get her after the exams."_ Orochimaaru thought.

"Heh the legacy of the Yondaime Hokage vs the daughter of the yondaime raikage an interesting rivalry don't you think?" The raikage said with a chuckle. Ay was not like his father he knew the value of peace and was willing to complete a treaty with konoha. Also he was sure his daughter would like being able to spend time with This Naruto boy. After all From what yugito told him they had feelings for each other but both don't know how to project them.

"Now I would like to call Sayuri Uchiha and Shino Aburame to the stage and fight." Genma announced.

Shino arrived however there was no sign of sayuri. Who after was right now in protective custody at the ANBU headquarters as a fail safe for orochimaarus plan. They waited for a few minutes after which shino was announced to be the winner.

"Alright we will now have a 60 minute break after which we will begin our quater finals.

The match ups will be as follows.

Samui of kumo vs Shino of Konoha

karui of kumo vs Gaara of Suna

Naruto Namikaze and Temari of suna will take part in the first semi final after the quarters are done. Thank you we shall reconvene in an hour." Genma announced before he left the field and joined the other jonins.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	26. The Finals Part 2

"For the first quarter final I would like to call Samui of Kumo and Shino Aburame from Konoha." Genma announced after the 30 minute break was over.

Shino took the scenic route to enter the arena. As he made his way he thought of possible outcomes in this match. His earth affinity along with the clan related jutsus he knew put him at a natural disadvantage vs Samui who was masterful with her lightening. Not to mention he could not keep up with her in terms of speed since he was himself a long ranger.

He did think that if he covered Samui with his bugs he'd be able to win but he immediately beat that thought out of his mind when he remembered her lightening armor. His bugs wouldn't survive a surge like that. So he turned to the proctor and did the most logical thing he could do at that time.

"Excuse Me I would like to forfeit. Why? Its because my earth affinity and bugs are at a natural disadvantage vs Her lightening. I wont be able to keep up with her pace since I am a long range type and finally a single surge of lightening will kill my hive." Shino said.

The proctor blinked at him as he thought " _Damn just like shibi himself."_ Before saying "Match over Winner by forfeit Samui of kumo." Genma announced.

Shibi nodded in acknowledgement it was a good call on his sons part. Now to see if his friends would call him a coward. He was surprised when Naruto came up to him and they talked. As he had a bug on shino he was able to hear the Conversation.

"That was a good decision shino, don't beat yourself up to much. You can always take this exam again." Naruto said as Eizen nodded with a big grin and yakumo just smiled. Shino gave a smile in thanks as genma made the next announcements.

"Will Karui of kumo and Gaara of the sand please make it to the field." Genma said. As karui jumped into the field and gaara appeared in a sand shuushin. Genma then eyed both of the competitiors before signalling them to begin.

Karui sprung into action and raced towards gaara continuiously slashing with her sword, but gaaras automatic defense protected him against all of the attacks. Karui was then growing slightly frustrated before she jumped back before shouting "lightening style :- Lightening wolf."

A giant wolf made of lightening attacked gaara who just jumped away before he pointed his hand at Karui and shouted "Sand shuriken." Several giant shurikens made of sand flew towards Karui who dodged two of them before cutting one with her sword.

She then channelled a little of her lightening chakra and increased her speed before she started a onidirection assault on gaara. But the attempt was again foiled by gaaras ultimate defense once again. He then gained a maniacal grin before sending several tenticles made of sand. She dodged the first 3 before the 4 got her. Gaara then used his tenticles to bring the girl towards him.

As soon as she was in front of him Karui exploded zapping gaara with electricity showing that it was just a clone. Gaara who took the full brunt of the clone was blasted back. Karui used this oppertunity to have a soldier pill before she weaved through handseals before shouting "Lightening style:- Lightening dragon jutsu." A giant lightening dragon sparked into existence before it crashed into aa shocked gaara. Knocking him out.

Just then there was slight rumbling sound and a towering figure appeared. It was the one tailed tanuki. " **Finally I am free. Hehehehe. I will start by killing all of you here."**

However immediately a set of golden and blue chains appeared from the ground and held the tanuki in place. The golden chains were Kushinas while the blue ones were Narutos. The ichibi struggled as he shouted " **What the hell is this.?"**

Naruto who was visibly struggling to keep hold of the biju said "Do your thing sensei."

Itachi nodded and stepped forward and stared into Shukakus eyes. His sharingan transforming into its mangekyou varient. He then said "Tsukuyomi." In a could of seconds Shukakus form began disappeared as it was sucked back into gaaras form.

Naruto then jumped down into the arena in front of Karui who was about to strike gaara and said "Don't kill him."

"And why shouldn't I? He is a monster. It was lucky we have 2 of the 3 things that work on bijus otheewise we wouldve been toast." Karui retorted back.

"The only reason he escaped was because the seal was shitty. Some thing I intend to fix." Naruto then turned to a panic stricken Gaara who was pushing back while he shouted

"Stop I wont let my existence be diminished."

"I am not going to hurt you. I know how you feel. The feeling of being unwanted, unaccepted. I know how you feel since I was treated the very same way in this village." Naruto softly said in a very honest voice.

Gaara looked Naruto with a surprised look before he whispered "How are you this strong? Why don't you hate the villagers?"

"Oh I hate them alright. They couldn't even tell that I was the yondaimes son despite looking just like him. But I will fight to protect them because that Is what my dad did as he died. I will honor his legacy by becoming hokage and taking the mental of the protector from him. Also I had many precious people who became the beacons of light in my dark life guiding me along. My sensei, My surrogate sister, my grandfather, my friends everyone helped ne through. I am strong because I fight to protect them." Naruto honestly said as he sat down next to gaara while the rest of the stadium watched.

The people still were getting over the fact that Naruto was the Yondaimes legacy looked down in shame as they remembered everything that had happened to the boy.

"Do you think I will have any special people?" Gaara asked in a desperate voice.

"As far as I am concerned you already have 3. Me, your first friend, and your siblings. Also can you show me your seal? I should be able to strengthen it." Naruto said with a grin as gaaras eyes widen when Naruto called him his friend. He then nodded before lifting his stomach revealing a very poorly made 3 pronged seal.

"Who in their right minds made this fucking seal. Its a complete mess. No wonder Shukaku messes with you. This design most likely causes him a lot of irritation." Naruto said in a Frustrated tone.

He then raised 4 of his fingers from one hand and 3 from his other hand before slamming both of them Into gaaras stomach. It was an 7 pronged seal that was Narutos personal creation. It was derived of his own seal.

After he was done a panting naruto turned to a panting gaara and asked "How does it feel?"

"I can't hear the voice any more. Thank you." Gaara said in an honest voice.

"Dont sweat it. I made the seal that Shukaka wont be able to influence you but you retain your ability with sand. Now I want you to go to my mom shes the red head in the stands so that she can recheck your seal. She is an even more skilled Sealer than me." Naruto said as he helped gaara up.

Gaara then turned to genma and said "I forfeit." Temari then jumped down along with Kankuro and shot Naruto a thankful look before taking him to kushina so that she could check the new seal.

"Well that was surprising to say the least. Winner of the fight Karui of kumo. The semi finals will begin immediately will temari of suna and naruto of konoha please enter the arena." Genma announced as karui left the field and Temari shouted

"Proctor I forfeit he was able to hold a freaking biju long enough for it to be trapped in a genjutsu I am not strong enough to fight some one like him." Temari said as she helped gaara into a seat.

Genma sighed as he said "Winner by forfeit Naruto of konoha. Will karui and Samui of Kumo please enter the field."

"Proctor I forfeit I am out of chakra and am exhausted after that fight. I need a goddamn break." Karui said In an annoyed tone.

"Gah fine. Will Samui of Kumo and Naruto of konoha please come into the field." Genma irritatedly announced.

(In kage box)

"Now that was interesting to say the least." Hiruzen said with a chuckle.

"You got that right, I never would ve imagined a biju seal to be that weak. It was good we had 3 sealers here. Naruto once again caught me off gaurd. He is quite skilled at sealing." Ay commented.

"Tho the finals will be interesting. We get to see the Feared lightening armor vs The frightful sage mode. I wonder who comes out on top." Orochimaaru stoically said as he inwardly seethed.

His plan A had failed because of the unexpected number of S rank nins in the village. His plan be which was to have shukaku destroy the village had been foiled by that Blond namikaze brat who refined its seal. Now the only thing he could do was hope that the sealing arrays were ready. They would provide a perfect back up for them to leave. Since nearly all of his plans had been foiled and he still could get a sharingan he decided to sit back and enjoy the match that was about to start.

(Back with the fight.)

Naruto cracked his neck and revolved his shoulders relaxing them before he unsealed his white blade and with a grin said "Heh looks like we are finally in the finals Samui chan."

"It would seem so. But you better get ready to lose." Samui said with a smirk as she readied her own blade.

Both of their eyes then hardened. Both of them had already decided that if they fought they would go all out and hold nothing back. Soon there was a strange tension that filled the air. Everyone was waiting with baited breath to see how this match would play out.

Sensing the tension Genma said start before he jumped out of the way. He was in no mood to get in between a fight of this magnitude.

In bursts of speed both Naruto and Samui disappeared and soon voices of Metal clashing were heard all around the stadium. Naruto who was using the Ittoryu was fighting on par with Samuis Cloud style.

Both of them were moving at identical speeds. And werent letting up in their assaults. Naruto used his superior physical strenght and pushed samui back before going on a full frontal attack using the different whirlpool style. Samui who had just gotten used to the Ittoryu wasnt able to get her footing back and focused on dodging and defending against Narutos slashes. Naruto then used a quick change of styles again and knocked Samuis sword out of her hand before kicking her into a wall.

However before she could crash into it she masterfully manipulated her body so as to use the wall as a platform to jump on before propelling herself towards Naruto and slugging him hard on the face. Naruto staggered back a little before he resealed his sword and grinned.

Both of them then nodded towards eachother before they started going through had signs. "Storm Release :- Eye of the sky." Samui called out.

" **Spiral release:- Spiralling Spear jutsu."**

A giant hawk made of a storm could flew towards Naruto only for it to be pierced by a spearic version of the rasengan. The spear then went the hawk and into the air before Naruto made a handsign and said " **Spiral Release spiral spear senbon rain."**

As he said that the Spear broke into hundreds of small senbon that attacked Samui at once. The wide area effect of the jutsu ensured that Samui wasnt able to dodge and got the full brunt of the attack. Causing a small explosion and smoke to arise up from the point of contact.

However the smoke was soon cleared and Samui was seen standing with her lightening armor blazing in full glory. Naruto nodded again before he created a few clones and had them attack Samui. During the time they bought Naruto closed his eyes and clasped his hands as he activated his sage mode.

He also activated his sharingan since he would need it if he wanted to Keep up with the blistering pace house that was the lightening armor. Naruto using his eyes was able to keep track of Samuis move and he was able to keep up with its strength and speed thanks to him being in sage mode.

The 2 of them were curreny engaged in a taijutsu battle. Samui was superiour in terms of speed where as naruto was stronger and was reacting thanks to his reflexes. Punch after punch kick after kick. It was seemingly an even match. However all the S rank Nin there could already see that Naruto was the winner.

Samui was tiring and her armor was sligjtly fluctuating around the corners. Naruto saw this and smirked. This was a great battle he could feel the adrenaline coursing through him. He decided to reveal his final trick. Something that 2000 clones working with the toads earned him. It was technique that his clones mastered as he learnt Senjutsu. His ultimate Jutsu.

Naruto then jumped back and took out a 3 pronged kunai in his causing nearly everyone to freeze.

" _Naru chan did you master it?"_ Kushina thought as she a felt a grin break out on her face.

" _Eh this gaki is going to make waves."_ Jiraya said with a smirk. Even though he hadn't trained Naruto he couldnt help but feel proud and leave the post of toad sage to him. It was rightfully earned by him.

" _Go Naruto show the world who you are. Its time to take flight my young raven."_ Itachi thought as he looked on in pride.

" _Take flight young one, the skies await you, its time for you to let the will of fire burn through you."_ Hiruzen said as he had a proud smile on his face. In front of him was boy who despite only slight help had reached the level where he could hold his own against multiple opponents.

" _Wait Am I really going to see that move again? I never thought I'd see it again. Well It seems A treaty with konoha is definitely needed. Dealing with another Kiroi Senko will be problematic."_ Ay thought as he smirked maybe he and his surrogate daughter had a rival for their speeds in the young namikaze.

" _Shit shit shit. With that jutsu he will eaaily foil my summons. I guess its better to let it be and regroup."_ Orochimaaru thought.

Most of the civilians looked on confused where as all the senior shinobi including the clan heads waited with baited breath. Just as naruto was about to throw the kunaiHisashi, Kushina, Jiraya, Hiruzen, and Itachi all thought the same thing.

" _Its coming the rebirth of konohas Kiroii Senko."_ The thought as naruto threw the kunai at a fast pace before the arena was engulfed in a yellow lightening like Flash.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT. READ AND REVIEW.**


	27. The Flash is reborn

When the flash of light was gone Naruto was seen standing over the unconcious body of Samui. Genma was soon pulled out of his stupor and grinned before announcing while shouting "AAAAND WE HAVE A WINNER. THE WINNER OF THE CHUNNIN EXAMS IS NAMIKAZEEE NARUTO!!!!."

As soon as finished the crowd started cheering for the boy. Watching him successfully use the trade mark jutsu of the yondaime was enough evidence for them that he was indeed the legacy of the fourth. Naruto looked at the crowd in surprise.

They were cheering for him. Suddenly he could feel tears coming into them. What was he feeling right now? Why was he crying. Then it occured to him it was acceptance. Something he had craved and now after 12 long years he had finally achieved it. He held the kunai tightly before he pumped his fist into the air. This action caused the crowd to cheer even loudly.

Silently he was wiping his tears away from his eyes this was his moment and no way in hell was he let it going to be destroyed. He looked up at the sky and he whispered "I did it tou san. Are you watching me?"

At that moment he couldve sworn he could seen a picture of Minato smiling at him from the sky. He then heard a soft voice that said _"I am proud of you my sochi."_ He looked around frantically looking for the source before he shook his head and looked up at the sky smiling.

He then smiled before picking Samui up bridal style and taking her to the medic bay.

(Kage box)

"Now that is something I never expected to see again. You just had to have the strongest Genin now Chunin in the elemental nations didnt you? " Ay jokingly asked.

"Indeed you are lucky with this crop there is war winning talent right there." Orochimaaru commented.

"What can I say we got lucky this time round. But Raikage dono your daughter was nothing short of amazing that amount of master with the Lightening armor at her age is fantastic to say the least." Hiruzen replied.

"Thats true. Now then we wait for a few moments before we announce the results." Orochimaaru said.

"I agree with the other nominations tho I think both Samui and Naruto deserve a tokebetsu Jonin rank. They are way to strong to be chuunins." Ay said as the other two kage nodded.

(Stands)

"Naruchan really out did himself didn't he?" Kushina and Mikoto gushed.

"That he did I never thought Id see that move again. It was fantastic." Jiraya stated with a smile.

"That is my student for you were there any doubts?" Itachi asked smugly.

"As happy As I am that Nichan won he sure does hit hard." Mito said as she rubbed her stomach where she had been hit during the match.

"No kidding I will have him cook me ramen for hitting me." Narumi groaned back as the adults chuckled at the knuckleheads in front of them.

"So who do you think will get the promotion?" Itachi asked.

"I think Narumi, Mito, Hinata, Shikamaaru and that karui girl will be promoted to Chuunin, while Naruto and Samui will more or less be promoted to tokebetsu Jonin that performance was way to high level to be put in by genin." Mikoto replied as the others nodded.

On the other hand several clan heads were already talking among their councils in order to decide what to do with Naruto. The legacy of the yondaime hokage along with Jutsus of Hirashin and rasengan caliber had a lot of political weight. Nearly every clan decided to try and put him under the Clan restoration act and have him marry a girl from their clan. This was going to be the main topic of discussion in the next Council meeting.

(With Damiyos)

"Who would have thought some one of his stature would ve left behind legacy who was equally talented?" The wind damiyo asked his counter parts.

"I wonder just what else he can do. What are you going to do shiro?" The lightening damiyo asked His fire country counterpart.

" _Hmm now that he has revealed his identity I don't doubt those hungry council members will try coercing him into marriages. Well Minato I may have failed in his upbringing But I certainly won't fail him now. Two years as a gaurdian will do him a world of good and will give him a chance to stay away from the politics here. He and that Nara will make good additions."_ The fire damiyo thought before saying.

"Indeed I wonder what else he can do. Tho what I will do remains to be seen." The fire damiyo replied.

(Back to the arena)

All of the competitors were waiting in the arena for the final annoucements of the day. Hiruzen then stepped forward and said "Good After noon everyone I hope you enjoyed the matches. Me along with the other kage have decided the candidates to be promoted. Will Hinata Hyuga, Mito and Narumi Uzumaki, Nara shikamaaru, and Karui please step forward?"

All 5 of the aforementioned genin then stepped forward and patiently waited for the hokage to continue. The kazekage then stepped forward and continued. Orochimaaru knew that his plan had been foiled so it was no use trying anything. Now he had to continue the standard operating procedure without being caught.

"You 5 have shown exceptional Skill, Teamwork and planning making you legible to become Chunnin. Congratulations." Orochimaaru said as he handed the genin their new Vests.

"Will Samui and Naruto Namikaze step forward." Hiruzen called out.

After both of them came ahead Ay stepped forward "At the display of planning, skill and combat powers we have decided to promote both of you to the rank of Tokebetsu Jonin. Also Naruto as the winner of the exams we have a special head band for you." Ay said as he handed both of them their new Vests and Naruto received his new silver head band.

It was then that the fire damiyo stood up and said "I quite liked the display I was shown today and it is because of that, that I wish to offer Namikaze dono here a 2 year contract with the 12 gaurdians. What do you say Namikaze dono?"

Everyone was shocked at this. If Naruto accepted the offer he would become the youngest gaurdian ever. The civilians however did not want him to leave since they thought he would be in danger. Naruto on the other hand was weighing the pros against the cons. If he did take the job, he would not only gain a lot of experience, good skills from the other gaurdians but also the favor of the damiyo. Not to mention that he would finally be able to up his training for the next evolution of the sharingan. In contrast the only drawback iis that he had to stay away from his loved ones.

Naruto then looked at the damiyo and said "I humbly accept the offer to become a gaurdian damiyo sama. May I ask when I am expected to report in?"

"Next month I want you to relax and set your things straight before coming to the capital. Also Hiruzen I will be taking my leave it was very entertaining to watch these finals." The fire damiyo said as he and the other 2 damiyo left.

Naruto nodded and then along with the others left. He was intercepted by his mother who said "Come on Naruto we are celebrating your promotion lets go." Naruto nodded before following her.

(Uzumaki Mansion.)

Jiraya, Kushina, Mikoto, Itachi, Mito, Narumi and Naruto all were sitting in the lounge and were chatting eating a little snacks and having a few drinks.

"Well gaki you really out did yourselves. I can already see the council going bonkers on it." Jiraya said as he took a swig from his sake bottle.

"Heh it wasnt that much Jiraya sama. I have been working on the move for nearly 7 to 8 years. I got it down thanks to Ma's help. I am really happy it feels that I am nlw spiritually closer to tou san." Naruto replied with a smile.

"But Nichan that was really impressive you threw that kunai then whoosh in a yellow light and you took That Samui girl out in one hit." Narumi excitedly said.

"Yeah Ni chan can you teach us?" asked Mito with the puppy eyes jutsu.

He felt his defenses crumbling, truth be told he didn't want to teach the hirashin to anyone it was a clan jutsu. And until he had kids he wouldn't give it away. Fortunately for him Kushina came to his defense and said "You won't be able to learn it girls because that move requires you to be at least a level 8 master in space time sealing. What you are doing is barrier style."

Both of them grumbled but non the less agreed. It was then that Mikoto started hugging naruto and saying "Well Naruto kun how does it feel and what were you searching at the end of the fight.?"

"I am happy oba chan. At the end of the fight I thought I heard tou san saying he was proud of me I was looking for the source from where the sound came." Naruto answered as he smiled softly.

Kushina looked at him in the corner of her eyes. She was slightly saddened that naruto was more comfortable around Mikoto than herself but knew that he would come around with time. They were interrupted when there was a knock on the door.

Itachi went over and opened revealing it to be his old teammate ANBU cat or also known as Yuugao Uzuki. "Whats wrong Yuu?" asked Itachi.

"The advisors called for a council meeting Namikaze dono needs to be present." Yuugao answered before she disappeared in to smoke. Itachi then sighed before going back in and telling everyone what had transpired. Everyone then shrugged before making there way to the coucil room.

(Council Room.)

After everyone had gathered in the room Hiruzen motioned Naruto to stand next to him before saying "All right then homura and koharu why did you call the meeting?"

"We would like to discuss Namikaze Samas decision to join the 12 gaurdians. We have decided that he should not go and should stay in the village. Also their is the Issue to place him in the Clan restoration act since he is the last Namikaze." Homura said.

"Naruto would you like to answer?" Hiruzen asked as naruto nodded.

"I would first like to say that I don't care what the council thinks about my decision to become a gaurdian. And 2 regarding I already know of the clan restoration act. But I wont take any of the girls you old fools have decided. I will only marry the girls I have feelings for and who feel for me." Naruto calmly answered.

"You should reconsider this Namikaze Sama."Koharu tried to reason.

"And why should I see reason? What surprises me is that you still have the guts to show your face to me after what you did to my childhood? I wont be listening to any thing that you say." Naruto snapped back.

"Very well then we shall let you go. However will it be possible for you to teach your jutsus to our shinobi?" Danzo asked.

"Rejected they are clan secrets. I have no intention of giving them away. And don't assume you can let me do anything Danzo dono. My loyalties are with the hokage not with you or anyone else. I will protect this village just like my dad but that doesnt mean I will suck up to you. You and your civilians want respect? Earn it first." Naruto stated.

"Listen here you brat..." One of the civilian council members tried to say but was cut of when a gold chain went through his table.

"You were saying?" Kushina sweatly asked causing the shinobi to sweat drop while the civilians grumbled.

Naruto then turned to the hokage and said "Jiji I dont see why they are here. All of this discussion is shinobi related so why are they here?"

"You are right naruto. ANBU please escort the civilians to the exit. This meeting is not yet over." Hiruzen said.

The civilians grumbled as they were forced to leave. When they were gone Naruto turned to Hiruzen and said "So jiji two topics of the agenda whats left?"

"Well Naruto kun there have been a few clans that are interested in marriage contracts with you." Hiruzen said.

"I am sorry Jiji but I will have to reject all of them. Like I said for the CRA I will marry but only those who I have feelings for." Naruto answered as Hiruzen nodded.

"You brat those contracts will be good for the village..." Danzo started but was once again cut of by Naruto who said

"So what? What good has the village done to me that I should do good for it? The only thing I ever received from this village was hate and scorn. The only reason I am here is because of Jiji, Itachi sensei, mikoto Oba chan, my mother and my sisters. Don't forget that one eye it was because of you councilers my life was hell."

"We didnt do anything you brat." Danzo snarled back. Naruto was beginning to piss him off. He was so much like his father if he got anymore power it would be dangerous for his place.

"As if I'd believe that. Now is that all Jiji?" Asked naruto.

"Not quite naruto the last thing is for us to vote on who the next hokage should be. Being honest I am to old for this. The options we have are Jiraya, Tsunade, and Kushina. Who do you think should we choose?" Hiruzen asked.

"Hmm I think we should choose tsunade. She is the descendant of 2 hokages and will be able to take the mental for atleast a few years before we'd need a new hokage. Also during that time you could train Kushina dono to take over until tsunade retires." Naruto said

"That is a good idea. Any objections?" asked hiruzen. When no one objected Hiruzen looked at Jiraya and said "Jiraya you are to retrieve Tsunade use any method necessary." Jiraya nodded before leaving. After this Naruto left and returned to His home. What surprised him was that Samui was waiting for him.

"Samui chan what are you doing here?" Naruto asked surprised to see his love interest he thought she was already gone.

"Naruto I need to tell you something." She said. Naruto then nodded and opened the door and let her in. Both of were sitting next to eachother. Both were staring at eachother, both of them having a different set of thoughts.

" _What does she want to talk about?"_ Naruto thought but didnt press the Issue on since he felt it was big as Samui wasnt someone who hesitated in saying things.

At the same time*

Hiruzen and Ay along with Yugito and Itachi were watching the scene with a smile. The reason they were here was to discuss a political marriage involving Samui and naruto. Ay had over heard Samui talking to Yugito about her feelings towards his rivals son before giving her his approval. She immediately rushed to Naruto to tell him how she felt. The time she had spent made her the happiest it had in years.

Ay along with the Yugito reached Hiruzens office where itachi was waiting. Ay then revealed what had transpired and his wish to have a political marriage when both kids were of age. Hiruzen then immediately took out his lacrima so that they could see what was happening with the kids.

(Back with Naruto and Samui.)

" _Ugh this is so un cool. Ok Samui you can do it kiss his cheek and then tell him."_ She mentally amped herself up before moving her face towards his cheek. Naruto felt her move and at that moment turned his head towards her. All of a sudden there lips connected with each other and electricity sparks spread around their bodies.

Soon they broke away and Samui looked at him with wide eyes. "I umm I I..." she tried to explain but was cut of when Naruto placed a finger on her lips and said "I love you. You were the first person my age who was not my family and accepted me. Truth is I fell for you when I first saw you from across the street."

Samui smiled a true smile a big one which was very uncharacteristic of her and she then in a barely audible whisper said "I love you too. All my life after my dads death I kept myself reserved and cold you some how broke all my mental barriers and reached my heart. I fell for you after you rescued me from those wolfs."

Both of them then stared into eachothers eyes and slowly and unknowingly both edged forward and then kissed. After that Naruto took her hand and led her to his room where they began their normal massage to talking routine. Instead of them separating they both slept together.

It was after a very long time that both Samui Yotsuki and Naruto Uzumaki slept without the nightmares affecting their pasts.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	28. The set up month

Naruto was ecstatic. He was being respected in the village. He had completed 2 of his dads signature techniques. 3 he was now in a relationship with the girl he loved. He was also glad that his grandfather figure and sensei were both supportive of his choice. His aunt was little bumped out since he had rejected a contract with sayuri but told him she didnt hold a grudge over it. His mother wasnt particularly happy because of her history with kumo, but she soon gave in after seeing how happy both kids looked.

He was also glad that the Raikage had expanded his stay for up to one week so as to discuss the terms and conditions for the peace treaty between the two Villagers. The treaty was as follows :- Both kumo and konoha would be in complete peace. Trading would be promoted between the two villages. military assistance will be provided in the case a village is attacked. Both villages would exchange 25 elemental jutsus each. The deal will be closed by the engagement of Naruto Namikaze and Samui Yotsuki who would be the first of 5 of Narutos wives.

Currently we find naruto enjoying a picnic with Samui. "So Samui chan what do you plan to do next after you go back to kumo."

"Oh I am thinking of Joining the 12 lightening gaurdians. Both me and Karui have been offered spots. What about you?" Asked Samui.

"Just like you said. I will first regulate my clan work. Before alloting a representative who will handle my clan papers while I am gone. After that I will join the fire gaurdians on a 2 year contract. Who knows what I do after that. It kinda depends really." Naruto answered with a grin.

"Ne Naruto you'll not forget me if you find the other girls for your Clan restoration act?" Samui quietly asked.

Naruto in response just lifted her up and placed her on his lap before kissing her on the lips. Samui was stunned for a moment before she reciprocated the kiss and soon it turned into a full on make out session. They broke apart after a few minutes after which Naruto touched his forehead with hers and said "Does that answer your question?"

Samui merely nodded and had a small blush on. As they were having their picnic date Hiruzen was currently in a very hot headed council meeting whose agenda once again was non other than Naruto.

"You can't let Namikaze dono marry that kumo kunoichi Hokage sama. We can easily provide someone better than her." Koharu argued as the rest of civilian council agreed with him while apart from the Hyuga clan the other clans did not seem to have a problem with this arrangement.

"And why would I do that? Naruto himself stated that he will only Marry the ones he loves provided they love him back. In this case it is there which is why he accepted the arrangement." Hiruzen replied his voice firm and not showing any emotion.

"Hiruzen you are giving that brat way to much leverage. He should have to listen to you not the other way around." Danzo said.

"That goes for you to, but it doesnt stop you from doing what you or the civilians want to do. Also you made his life a living hell as a kid, now I will be favoring him over you." Hiruzen calmly replied causing danzo, koharu, and homura to grit there teeth in frustration.

"Hokage sama I know that its not my place to say but why did you agree to this arrangement considering our history Kumo?" Hisashi asked.

"Well for one the previous incidents involving kushina, your and fugakus daughters were ordered by the sandaime raikage. The current yondaime raikage was an honorable man who despite fighting Minato in 3rd shinobi war was a friend of Minatos. He apologised for the previous attempts and offered us very good terms of the treaty. Joining the treaty will solidify both villages its a perfect agreement. Also if we keep holding on to the past will hinder us in the future. I have already agreed to the treaty and, both me and Ay have already signed it. I was merely informing you of the treaty not asking for your opinion." Hiruzen said with narrowed eyes.

"But hokage sama what about the jutsus we have to give them.?" A civilian questioned.

"I will be giving them the jutsus from my library so do not worry about that. Along what we are giving we are also receiving. This meeting is adjorned no questions." Hiruzen said as he got up and left the room.

As he left he rubbed his temples while muttering "I am getting too old for this shit. Jiraya bring tsuande back already."

(Scene break.)

Naruto was at the konoha gate to see off Samui who was returning to Kumo. "Bye Samui chan I will miss you." He said as he hugged Samui.

"I will miss you to. Its uncool without you." Samui Said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ay who was watching from the distance along with Omoi and Karui grinned before he bellowed

"Samui chan any time now~." He said in a sing song time. Samui then hastily ran towards the kumo group as they ran of towards kumo.

"Well who would've thought Samui could talk like that." Karui said in a teasing voice.

Omoi immediately knew not to comment as he knew an angry Samui is equivalent to an S rank nuclear Jutsu. Samui then coldly looked at Karui which caused the red head to shimmer down. Samui then said "Talk about it to anyone and I will show you pain." Karui nodded hastily.

Ay and yugito inwardly chuckled at the scene in front of them. The next few years were going to be very interesting to say the least.

(Scene break.)

Naruto was in the Uzumaki clans training ground where he wanted to try a new version for the hirashin. His father had reached level 2 multi step but wasn't able to touch level 3. Naruto thanks to his notes had gotten 1 and 2 down easily and he had a fair idea of how he wanted the 3rd step to be.

For secrecy he asked his mother to use her private training grounds something she easily agreed to and was glad that he sought her for help. She then as asked created 500 clones and waited for Naruto to do what he wanted to. Naruto jumped when the clones were ready and threw the kunai at the clones before he made a Ram sign.

Then kunais multiplied into 100 before spreading around the clones. As soon as they landed Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash. In seconds all of the clones were history and he was seen standing in the centre of the field with a victorious smirk on his face.

He turned to his mother who was looking him with her mouth agape and her eyes wide. Naruto smirked before moving up to her and pushing her mouth close. "You'll catch flies that way kaa chan." He said and bought her out of her shock induced stupor.

She then immediately bought him into a hug and excitedly said "My son is going to be the next hokage dattebane. I am so proud of you dattebane. What are you going to name step 3 dattebane."

Naruto being as excited as she was at that moment in a similar manner answered "I am going to be the hokage dattebayo. Thank you kaa chan dattebayo. I am thinking of calling it Hirashin:- level 3 flash step dattebayo."

"Thats nice dattebane. What are you doing next?" Asked kushina.

"I was going to visit Jiji to decide who will represent me during the council meetings while I am gone. And then I need to move into the Namikaze estate and transfer all of the money into my account. After that I guess spend time around the Village before leaving in 2 weeks time." Naruto answered after thinking.

"How about you have lunch before leaving I will cook.?" Kushina asked.

"Sure I havent eaten with you alone in ages. By the way where are Narumi and Mito?" Naruto asked.

"They are out with hinata and other clan heiresses." Kushina answered as the mother son duo walked back into the main house. She noticed that Naruto had tensed a little on the mention of hinata. She didnt ask him about it as he then said.

"Kaa chan next time you talk to hinata ask her why she used the seal on Neji. She said she wanted to unite the clan but her actions speak other wise."

"Alright sochi I will. But for now lets eat." She said as Naruto happily nodded following her.

(Scene break).

After his lunch with his mother Naruto was casually walking down the street towards the hokage tower to discuss the 3 agendas on his mind. On the way there many civilians stopped by and greated him before asking him for his forgiveness. He just shrugged and told all of them that it was now water under the bridge and not something that needed to be concerned upon.

Due to the number of stops it took him a good 15 minutes later before he reached the hokage tower. Entering it he saw Mina and greeted her saying "Ohayo Mina nee chan how are you?"

"I am fine my little Naru chan how can I help you today?" Mina teasingly asked back knowing naruto would take the bait.

"Hey I am not little anymore I am a tokebetsu Jonin now." He said with a huff.

"Ohhh you could be the hokage but you would still be little old Naru chan to little old me. Now what are you doing here?" Asked Mina.

"Oh here to see the hokage to discuss my clan head status and what not. I will see you later Mina nee chan." Naruto said as he pecked his older sister figure on cheek before running of to the hokage. He kicked open his door just like usual and entered with a shout of "JIJI?" Hiruzen merely opened his arms and hugged the blond ball of sunshine back with a chuckle.

"So Naruto what can I do for you?" asked hiruzen

"Jiji I was wondering if you'd be willing to represent me council meetings until I turn 16, will you?" asked naruto.

"I dont really see a problem with it, I have been taking care of your clan for a while now because Minato left me to look after it." Hiruzen said.

"Alrighty I will leave everything to you but when I return I will take over. Anyways Jiji could you give me some elemental jutsus for wind, water and Lightening? Preferably A to S rank. The library and shops have uselesss jutsus." Naruto asked with his all time famous puppy eyes jutsu.

Hiruzen felt himself crumbling under the might of the puppy eyes jutsu. He would normally have been against a 13 year old using moves of that rank but he lost against the puppy eyes and finally gave in.

"Alright I will give you the jutsus when you will be leaving for the fire capital consider it as an assignment to master them by the time you need to return." Hiruzen answered as Naruto hugged him before thanking him and leaving.

(The next day).

We find naruto and Eizen sparing in the sarutobi households training grounds. They were currently engaged in taijutsu match. "So Naruto when were you going to tell me about the fox?" Eizen asked catching Naruto off gaurd before hitting him with a monkey barrage and sending him crashing into the floor.

"How do you know about that Eizen?" Naruto groaned out as he stood up.

"Meh I heard Dad and Jiji talking about it but I didnt have a chance to ask you about it." Eizen lazily replied.

"I see so what do you think?" Asked naruto.

"Nothing different I have known you for to long to alter my view of you. To me,Shino and yakumo you will always be the same smart blond baka. What I want to know is whether you were going to tell us or no." Eizen asked.

"I was going to leave letters for the 3 of you telling my secrets to you. I was afriad of rejection which is why i avoided telling you guys face to face." Naruto somberly said.

Well I know what you mean. But know this you have always had our sport and that will stay even when we become clan heads." Eizen said.

Naruto smiled a true smile before saying "Well on to round 2?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Eizen said as they both charged at each other in a battle that completely thrashed the training ground.

(Scene Break)

Naruto had met up with most of his friends and still had a week to waste before he had to leave for the fire capital. He was lazily walking on the street wondering what he should do when he was tackled on to the ground by 5 blurs.

Groaning he saw that the blurs were non other then Mito, Narumi, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon. He also noticed that another Hyuga around the same age as Konohamaru corps was stoically looking at the scene.

"Whats up guys?" Naruto said as he sat up.

"You havent been spending any time with us and you leave in a week. Dont tell me you intend to leave without spending time with us?" Narumi said as the 4 others strongly nodded their heads. Chuckling he pulled all of them into a group hug before patting there heads.

He then stood up and said "Alrighty then how about this I will spend the rest of the week with the 6 of you. By the way who is that?" He asked pointing at the hyuga.

"I am Hanabi Hyuga the youngest of Hisashi Hyuga and the sister of hinata hyuga. Who are you peasant?" She arrogantly said.

The twins and the konohamaru corps were worried about how Naruto would react but they calmed down when he burst out laughing. He then went over to Hanabi and patted her head before saying "So you are a firecracker?"

Hanabi blushed red before snapping away at his hand before saying "How did you beat my nee chan?" She demanded.

"Now that would be telling wouldnt it?" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Tell me how you beat my nee chan along with her team they are the best genin team in konoha." She demanded again.

"Its pretty simple I was stronger than the three of them." He said.

"How did you become so strong?" asked Hanabi.

"I trained my cute little firecracker." Naruto replied as he patted her head again.

"My name is Hanabi not firecracker." She snapped with a blush.

"Whatever you will always be my little firecracker to me. Now then everyone lets go to my place I will cook you something." Naruto said as he grabbed Hanabis hand and lead all of them to his place. Hanabi for one didn't remove his hand. It felt strangely warm. _"Is this what konohamaru and the others were talking about when they talked about a big brotherly feeling? I like it, it feels safe."_ She thought.

"Ni chan will you show us the jutsu you used in the finals?" Udon asked causing everyone else to look at him with puppy eyes.

"Fine fine I will show you my ' ** _flying thunder god'_** and also a Lightening jutsu that I like." Naruto said causing all of them to jump excitedly.

(At Narutos home)

"Ok then everyone what do want to eat? Tell me now and i shall serve." Naruto said.

"RAMEN." both Mito and Narumi shouted.

"Tempura." Said moegi

"Pasta." Said Udon

"Rice with seasoning." konohamaru said.

After that everyone looked at hanabi waiting for her response. She looked slightly annoyed before saying "What?"

"What do you want my little firecracker? I am cooking so let me know." He finished with a smirk as her stomach grumbled.

"Ugh fine then onigiri." She said with a humph. Naruto nodded before he took out an apron and got to work in the kitchen. A hour later 6 clones appeared and set the food on the table as Naruto walked out wiping while his hands. He then called all of them and said "Alright guys food is ready come and get it."

The 6 guests soon Joined in on the table and began to eat. Like always all of them ate it at a blistering pace. Hanabi didnt really understand why her friends were acting that way. She then proceeded to take a bite of her onigiri. As soon as the first bite touched her tongue she was sent over the edge because of the falvor it felt oddly familiar.

Unknowingly she increased her eating pace and remembered something that she hadn't in a very long time. The warm touch of a mother. *(Hitomi dies 4 years after hanabis birth. So she has a few memories of her).*

As soon as she finished she felt her eyes f

tear up and with teary eyes she asked "Why does your cooking have the same feeling my Moms cooking used to have? ANSWER ME."

Naruto understood what she meant so did everyone else they all had a similar reaction when Naruto cooked for them. He placed his bowl on the table and calmly asked "When was the last time some actually cooked for you without a sense of duty?"

Hanabi thought about it. She had chefs at the compound but they were paid to cook. No one had cooked her favourite onigiri for her since her mothers death. She swallowed hard before saying "F-f-f-four years. The last person to properly cook for me was my mother."

Naruto smiled sadly she was one who was forced to grow up early. She may have had people looking after her but most of it was without love. She didn't know the love of a father because the deaths of his brother and wife had greatly affected him. His sister in Narutos opinion was as stuck up as her father. Doing what he thought was best, he stood up and gave her a hug.

He then said "Hey how about this, you become my youngest sister and I become the brother you never had. I will be someone you can share any thing with how about that?"

Hanabi slightly cried before she nodded into the hug. Naruto lovingly smiled at his new sister before looking at the others. The konohamaru corps were smiling while Mito and Narumi looked slightly jealous. He slightly chuckled at the scene before opening his arms and calling all of them into a big hug. Hanabi smiled a little maybe having a big brother wasnt so bad after all.

Over the week Naruto had mainly been spending time with Hanabi. He found her to be a sweet little girl once she opened up to someone. She had interests in things that girls her age liked but wasnt given a chance before because of her clan training. Naruto took it upon himself to make sure she doesnt grow up to be a sticky hyuga and bought her the things she liked.

She had grown a lot closer to Naruto and had even started calling him Ni chan. Currently we see naruto with all his things packed ready to run to the fire capital. All his precious people were there to see him off. Even tsunade who had become hokage a couple of days ago.

"Bye bye boss by the time you come back we 3 will be genin. Count on it." Konohamaru said as he and his other 2 friends cried while they hugged naruto. Naruto patted there heads before saying

"I have no doubt you will remember to take your training and studies I will come back to test you ok?" The 3 genin nodded before they stepped back.

Naruto then hugged all 3 of his sisters and said "I will miss you guys. Do well on the training trip with Jiraya Mito, Narumi. Hanabi I will write you letters every week dont forget to tell me everything ok?"

"Hai ni chan." All 3 of them said as they broke the hug. Naruto then turned to Anko and Mina hugging then tightly before saying "I will miss you Nee chans."

"I will miss you too Naru chan / gaki." Both of them replied as they wiped the tears that were in their eyes.

Itachi stepped forward next and said "I cant begin to tell you how proud I am Naruto. You have gone well ahead of my expectations and have become not only a great shinobi but also and outstanding person. Here take this scroll it has some of my personally created genjutsus and ninjutsus learn them well."

Naruto hugged his older brother figure and said "Thank you Nisan. Just you wait by the time I come Back I will be strong enough to beat your ass into the ground."

"I will be waiting otouto." Itachi said as he ruffled Narutos head.

Naruto then turned to Hiruzen who handed him a scroll and said " What you asked me naruto. Use this time to develop yourself come back as a raging fire that will protect konoha."

"Count on it Jiji." Naruto said as he hugged his grandfatherly figure before turning to his god parents.

"Good luck out there gaki I am sorry I wasnt there for you when you were a kid." Jiraya said as tsunade nodded.

"Oh don't worry about it Jiraya sama, Tsunade sama what happened is now under the bridge." Naruto said as he shook hands with them before hugging A sobbing Mikoto. Naruto was like a son to her seeing him leave for a long time was painful to her to say the least. He soothingly rubbed her back before breaking the hug and turning to his mother.

After a long good bye with his mother Naruto finally turned and ran away with 2 escorting ANBU. Not to be seen for the next 3 years.

BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP. HOPE YOU LIKED IT.


	29. Fire Capital year 1

Naruto was walking down the hall towards the damiyo throne room. Today would be his first day as a gaurdian. He was soon in side the throne room where he saw the remaining 10 gaurdians. He had met all of them. They seemed rather nice except for the top 4 who seemed rather stuck up. After a few moments The damiyo stepped in and Naruto along with the other gaurdians all bowed down.

After sitting on the throne The damiyo said "Welcome to Capital Naruto I hope your time here will be well served. All of you resume your duties I shall have a talk with Naruto here in private." The other gaurdians nodded before they jumped of to their own positions.

The damiyo then stood up before hugging Naruto and saying "Its so good to finally meet you my boy. Its been a long time since I first met you."

"Umm its only been a month damiyo sama." Naruto answered in shy voice not knowing how to react.

"Not like that I met your father and mother when she first had her baby bump. After all me and Minato were great friends. In fact the Kushinas Ultra sound was done in this very castle. We even had contracts ready for marriage between my daughter and you." The damiyo said.

"I didnt expect that. So I presume jiji broke the contract because of the kyubi?" Naruto asked.

"Not at all your mother informed me that you died during the attack. Now I cant really blame her because of the circumstances but I am really glad you are well." Shiro replied as he motioned Naruto to follow him.

"Oh." Naruto said not really knowing how to respond.

"Well the real reason I did call you here was for 3 reasons. 1) To make up for the time I couldn't help you as a kid. 2) To help you get away from the useless Clan politics. 3) To reintroduce you to my younger daughter who happens to be a shinobi in training." Shiro said.

"Umm Shiro sama are you sure you want me to get closer to Your daughter? After all I am the namikaze Clan heir and I will need to have several wives. I don't think something like that is beffiting a princess." Naruto answered in a respectful voice.

"Hahahahahahaha you are just like your father boy I like you. Dont worry my little shiroi is not like her older sisters. She is a tomboy who has been training in shinobi arts for quiet a while she only respects strength. And I dont think you having multiple wives will affect her. Now lets go." Shiro said as he led Naruto away.

He then bought him to a training field where Shiroi was training. She had silvery white hair upto waist level. She had made them into a high pony. She was currently practicing her Kenjutsu. She had pale white skin and pink green colored eyes. As soon as Naruto saw her he blushed a bit not knowing that Shiro was paying him a lot of attention.

Shiro grinned when he saw the reaction naruto had upon seeing his youngest. He then called out "Shiroi chan please come here for a moment."

"Hai tou san." The girl said in a melodious voice.

"Shiroi chan This is Naruto Namikaze son of the late friend Minato Namikaze. He impressed me at the chuunin exams and I decided to make him a gaurdian his assignment will be to be your personal body gaurd over the next 2 years." Shiro said as he pointed towards who nodded his head at Shiroi who gave him a small smile.

"Well I will leave you two alone now good luck getting to know eachother." Shiro said as he walked away.

"Soooo What are your hobbies?" Asked naruto he casually asked causing Shiroi to face fault a little bit.

"Thats not how you talk to a princess.!!" shiroi exclaimed.

"Heh But you arent a princess you are a kunoichi hence my equal. How about I help you train I did become a tokebetsu Jonin in the exams instead of jonin. I think i will be able to help." Naruto replied with a grin.

Shiroi eyes widened before she grinned back and Then took her opening stance in kenjutsu. Naruto mirrored the motion before both of them Charged at each other and sparred. Shiro looked on from afar with a warm smile on his face as he thought " _The only one who can get through that little baka is you Naruto. I will waiting for you at the other side. Minato you would be so damn proud of him."_

Time skip 3 days.*

Naruto and shiroi over the 3 days had gone from being regular sparing partners to simple friends. They had shared a little bit about themselves and even had taught each other several things. Naruto had helped her up her tai and Ken jJutsu. All the while Naruto had a few clones who had started training his doujutsu. From among the scrolls he had learnt that since he was the direct descendant of Madara Uchiha he would inherit the eternal mangekyou instead of the simple mangekyou.

The training was going slow but naruto was sure he would be able to Master his eyes completely by the time he had to return to konoha. Currently naruto was wearing a battle kimono. It was something that could be used in both fights and social events. There was a ball taking place and since he was Shirois personal gaurd he could attend.

He was making his way to Shirois room when he noticed the door open. Peeking inside he saw her curled up on the bed not even attempting to get ready. Knocking on the door he entered and said "Shiroi chan why arent you getting ready.?"

Shiroi didnt reply on closer inspection Naruto saw that she was crying. Moving towards her he gave her a hug and let her cry on his shoulder. When she calmed down he softly asked "Tell me whats wrong?"

"I dont want to go to the party. Everyone only focuses on my older sisters because they are those dainty princesses with soft skin. No one even looks at me let alone dance with me on these balls so I don't want to go." She sadly replied.

"Hey hey look at me. You are beautiful shiroi. Among the prettiest girls I have ever seen. Dont ever think other wise. As to why no one dances with you is because they are weaker than you and dont want to harm their egos. Get ready I assure you, you will have a dancing partner today." Naruto said.

Shiroi nodded suddenly feeling shy. For the first time since she met naruto could she really appreciate his looks. His well tonned muscles felt amazing to lean against. Along with his sharp blue eyes and long blond hair he was an adonis walking on the earth.

Naruto who already found Shiroi attractive blushed at their closeness before he left the room leaving her to change her dress. Naruto walked into the hall. He knew that the ball had already begun however he could wait as he had a girl to escort after all.

After an hour he heard Shiroi leave her room. Turning around his felt his mouth drop. Shiroi was wearing a silver party kimono, Her hair were made in to a bun that was closed by a pair of chop sticks. For a few seconds he had lost his ability to form words.

"Beautiful." He muttered causing Shiroi to develop an atomic blush on her face. After that both of them then made way for the ball. As soon as they entered Naruto turned to Shiroi and said "Princess may I have this dance?"

Shiroi was shell shocked and nodded dumbly not trusting her voice. Naruto took her by the hand and lead her into the centre of the dance floor where they began dancing. Naruto playing his hand on her back and holding her hand and placing the other one on his shoulder.

Shiro spotted the scene and grinned. His plan was coming along well it was a matter of time. Soon everyone in the hall saw the beautiful heir dancing with the Princess. Ayaka and Ami shirois sisters smiled at the scene. They knew that Shiroi had a few complexes on her looks and were glad that some one had managed to see past them.

As the dance progressed both Shiroi and Naruto had gotten a lot closer. Naruto now had both of his hands on her waist, while she had her hands around his neck. After a while the dance was over and Shiroi led Naruto out in the balcony where they stared at the night sky.

Shiroi who had her head on Narutos shoulder said "Thank you for Tonight Naruto kun, Ive never had this much fun in my life."

"Think nothing of It shiroi chan. Think Nothing of it." Naruto said. However as soon as he finished he felt a chakra spike to his left. He immediately stood up and pushed Shiroi behind him. He then glared and said "Come on Out I know you are there."

Suddenly three figures jumped out and stared at blond in amusement. Naruto instantly recognized the three of them. They were Aoi Rokusho an A rank missing nin from Konoha, Claukitchi an A rank missing nin from Iwa and Yabusha kirigaya an A rank missing from kiri.

"What are you doing here missing nin?" Naruto asked in a stern voice.

"Oh pretty simple were sent to assinate that little princess behind you. The other two may not have all that Much importance, but this one seems to be hated by our client. We dont know the reason and are just here to kill her so hand her over." Aoi said as he unsealed his raijin sword.

Naruto was slightly worried he may be able to handle a lot of low level opponets but taking on 3 High A ranked jonins was gonna be tough. He however knew one thing he had to protect the currently defenseless shiroi from harm. He let go of shirois waist before stepping forward and cracking his neck. He then unsealed his whole sword and removed his seal before activating a fully matured sharingan with 3 tomoes spinning wildly in each eye.

Pointing the sword at the 3 missing nin infront of him he said "You will not be harming shiroi chan when I am around lets begin Kai." He said as all his restriction seals were removed. He disappeared in a burst of speed and said **"Ittoryu multiple single slash."** In a single moment the Iwa nin was on the ground dead.

Aoi and Yabusha both growled at the blonde and charged at him at the same time. Naruto using his sharingan had managed to keep up with both of them. He was able to counter Yabusha jutsus with his lightening, but Aoi was troublesome he had no style but the Raijin was not a fearsome sword for nothing. He was pushing naruto back who was also working to protect a cornered shiroi.

He then looked at Yabusha dead in the eye and said "Illusion art:- Demonic hell View." As he said that yabusha saw Two large gates open and in side he could see everything he held close being tortured. He screamed a little and was about to cancel the Illusion when he felt a sword going through his heart. Naruto then removed his sword and immediately turned to face Aoi who had already launched himself and was about to attack Shiroi.

At that moment naruto felt helpless and desperately tried to reach Shiroi. Just when he thought it was going to end he disappeared into a void before appearing right in front of A striking Aoi. Before aoi could react Naruto Made a harsh slash and cut Aois head of. He then resealed both his blade and the Raijin before he panted and looked at the reflection of his eyes. He had awakened his eternal mangekyou sharingan.

He sighed before deactivating it. He would train with it later. Naruto then turned around and was instantly hugged by shiroi. Naruto after calming her down took her back inside after sealing the bodies of the missing nin. Shiro thanked Naruto profusely for saving shiroi, but naruto waved it off as something he would do for anyone. The other gaurdians approved of him and began showing their respect. The damiyo then sent Naruto to rest as he had fought a long and hard battle.

(Time skip One year).

It had been an year since the party. Naruto and Shiroi could hardly be seen separated from each other. They trained together and in their free times just sort of hung out with each other. Naruto had told her all about himself his earlier life, his skills and what not. He had also told her of Samui and the clan restoration act. Both of them had fallen for eachother but still hadnt found the courage to admit it. Shiro and the other gaurdians knew all about it and could only sigh at the shyness the two teens held.

Naruto had progressed Amazingly over the year. He had managed to complete the 4 season in his uzumaki ken jutsu and had started dual blade style for his ittoryu. He had mastered 30 of the 60 jutsus Hiruzen had given him. His taijutsu had become much more efficient thanks to inter clone tournaments. He had discovered the full extent of his mangekyou sharingan and had mastered 4 of the 8 abilities he had. Thanks to better control he was now able to use his chakra chains for longer.

Overall he stood at an impressive mid to high jonin level without his sage mode. He knew that by the time he returned he would at least be Elite Jonin level or in a rare chance an S rank nin. He had kept constant contact with his first love Samui through his summons and they regularly exchanged stories of their lives as gaurdians.

Naruto in his letters had told her all about his feelings for Shiroi. Samui had approved of her which made Naruto happy since the only reason Samui had allowed him to enact the Clan restoration act was that she would choose the girls. Currently he was in a dilemma _"How the hell do I tell her?"_

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	30. Realisation of the Heart

**AN:- GUYS I HAVE DECIDED AGAINST BETTER JUDGEMENT AND VOTES TO MAKE IT A SINGLE PAIRING. HENCE NO CRA AND NO OTHER GIRLS.**

(2nd Year)

Naruto was making way through the castle thinking about ways in which he could confess to Shiroi. For some reason he found himself reluctant to confess to her. When ever he would try his heart faltered. It was like some thing was unconciously telling him to stop.

He then decided to go and mediate a little. Maybe even enter his seal and talk to the kyuubi. It was about time for it anyway. As soon as he was free from his shift he made way to a waterfall before removing his shirt and sitting under it in a Seiza position.

He then closed his eyes and began his meditation. It was after 20 minutes that he felt himself be pulled and didnt resist. He then felt himself black out. When he re opened his eyes he found himself in a Sewer.

He shrugged before he started walking his instincts guiding him. Soon he reached in front of a giant cell. Inside he saw the giant figure of fox with 9 tails. It was apparently sleeping.

Naruto stretched a little and called out "Oi Kyuubi wake up we need to talk."

The giant fox opened.a solitary eye and looked at Naruto before saying **"Ah it seems that my container has finally decided to visit. What do you want brat?"**

"Meh Just wanted to talk and get to know you. I already know that what happened that night was because of the masked Uchiha. So I don't blame you for everything that happened to me." Naruto answered with an uncaring shrugg.

The fox was inwardly shocked. Normally people would use their power to control him and seal him. He would always be blamed and Judged. Now in front of him stood the second ever human who actually saw him not as a monster of destruction but a living being.

" **What do want to talk about human?"** Kyuubi asked.

"What is your name?" asked Naruto.

" **Why do you want to know?"** asked Kyubi.

"Well you are a living being. I presume kyubi is just a title. So what really is your name?" asked Naruto in a curious tone.

" _ **Is this the one you spoke of father? Some one who wouldnt discriminate against us?"**_ kyubi thought before he answered

" **My name is kurama kit."** He said.

"Yosh my name is Naruto Namikaze. Nice to meet you. I hope you dont hate me for having the eternal mangekyou sharingan." Naruto finished sheepishly.

" _ **He really is different**_." Kyubi thought with a sweat drop before he replied.

" **So far I have no reason to hate you I really hope you dont give me one to hate you."** Kurama replied.

"Yosh thats good. Now I am sure that you must have gotten tired of seeing the same dull surroundings. Heres to make it up to you." Naruto said before he closed his eyes and began focusing. A few minutes later the water and the sewer disappeared and a grassy plain, with a dense forest and a lake. Even kyuubis cage had disappeared. The seal had appeared around his neck in the form of a leash.

Kurama looked around a little wide eyed before he smiled a true smile and began to shrink untill he was the size of a big horse. He looked at Naruto and said " **Thank you kit."**

"No problem at all however there is something I want. In change for that I will let you excess my senses as well." Naruto replied with a smile of his own.

" **What do you want to deal in kit?"** Kyuubi sounded a little apprehensive.

"Oh I want you to be a father figure to me. Youve got experience and you know all about my life so it should fit. You also helped me heal when I was a kid. What do you say.?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi looked on completely dumbfounded before his tails surrounded Naruto and hugged him. Kurama then said " **Id be more than happy to full fill that role kit. Also now that we have made contact we can mentally talk as well when you are awake. You want to talk about anything else?"**

"Yeah I wanted to talk about myself a little bit. You see I am sure you know That I have to go through Clan restoration act. So far I only have one girl I love. Their is a second one but for some reason I am unable to confess to her. Any ideas why?" Asked naruto.

" **I can answer that. Its because of your Namikaze Genes. In history the Namikaze clan were know as the loyal knowledgeables. Despite not having any kekkai genkas or special talents they had brains and bodies that absorbed knowledge like a Sponge does to water.**

 **It was because of that the clan was feared and like the Uzumaki clan it was feared. It was wiped out by a large contingent of Mist Nin with just a few survivors. One of them happened to be your grandmother since I am sure you and your father got your eyes from Madara teme.**

 **Apart from the knowledge part The Namikaze were known to have just one lover each. They never had the heart to take more than one as on a sub conconcious level true love happens only one time. In your case you have already found yours which is why you are unable to confess to that princess."** Kurama stated in a lecture mode tone of voice.

"Soka soka. So it means I wont be able to enact the Clan restoration act because of my genetics. Thats nice it does save me a lot of trouble. Anyway thanks for that Kura tou san. I will talk to you later. You enjoy the rabbits and fellow foxes in the forest." Naruto said as he disappeared.

Kurama stared at the spot where naruto was at before he shook his head and ran of into the forest all the while having a Goofy smile on his face. _" **may be this one will be different."**_ He thought as he galloped into the forest and ripped a few rabbits to shreds.

(Konoha)

Kushina, Itachi, and Hinata were walking back to konoha with two white heads accompanying them. "Ya know I am glad that Mei agreed to let us stay in konoha. I couldn't have beared staying away after we just got together." Mangetsu said as he smiled at Kushina while he snaked his arm around her waist.

"I am happy to. Its good that the war is now over and the mist has joined in the deal. I only hope that Naruto approves of us when he sees us." Kushina said as she muttered in the end.

"Don't worry He will. Naruto is good and understanding boy. It may seem that he is aloof but he does care a lot about you. I am sure he will be fine with it." Itachi said as he placated Kushinas fears.

"You are right dattebane. Lets hurry back I want to introduce Mang kun to everyone." Kushina said as she grabbed Mangetsus hand and rushed back to the village. Leaving behind Suigetsu, Hinata and Itachi.

"There they go again, At least he choose some one as strong as him. Tho It is funny seeing some one with the monikers of The devils second coming and the white death being so whipped by some one." Suigetsu commented with an amused smirk as he saw the Red head controlling his brother.

"Yes but you are forgetting that the person who has him whipped has the monikers The red death and benihime. It kinda makes them feel like a natural couple." Hinata said with a giggle.

"You got that right. Not to mention even you have gotten me whipped around your fingers." Suigetsu teasingly said as he kissed Hinata on the cheek making the previously pompous girl blush cutely as she tapped her fingers together.

Itachi could only smile at the scene in front of him. In one year so much had happened. The mist civil war was over with the rebels winning. Itachi, Kushina and hinata had helped in the fighting. As a result of working together for a long time Mangestsu and kushina had fallen for each other and were now dating. Same was the case for hinata and Suigetsu. Understanding the circumstance Mei the godaime mizukage had allowed both Mangetsu and suigetsu to live in konoha as a sign of good will.

Itachi however couldnt help but feel sad for his sister. She had taken the dark route and had left the Village to run away to orochimaaru. No one knew of her current location. She had been ranked as a B rank missing nin with a wanted Alive Bounty on her head. He sighed hoping that one day everything would fit right back in. His final thoughts went to his student and younger brother figure. Knowing Naruto Itachi was sure that he was already much stronger than last year. It would be interesting when the boy returned home.

(With Jiraya and The twins.)

"So I think that was enough kenjutsu practice for now. I will now start teaching you Some of my personal jutsu after which it will be full year of chakra control." Jiraya announced as the twins were working on their fuinjutsu skills.

"Alright erosenin we want to be nearly as strong as Oni chan will be when we get back. So your plan better make sure that happens." Mito said.

"Well My training will make sure that you reach kakashis level by the time we return. Naruto however I have little doubt will be An S rank at least. He has got your fathers talent when it comes to learning. So if you wanna be S rank you will have to learn an Art that is your own. Or make Some thing your own." Jiraya answered sagely.

"What do mean make Some thing our own Ero senin?" Asked Narumi.

"Take a single branch and make it your own Become a specialist. Your mother is a specialist in kenjutsu, My old sensei was a ninjutsu specialist having mastered all 5 chakra natures. Tsunade is a taijustsu specialist. Your father and brother was and is a fuinjutsu specialist along with ninjutsu. However your brother has also taken a deep lying interest in kenjutsu. I wont be surprised if he specialises in 3 or 4 shinobi arts in the future." Jiraya explained.

"Ni chan is awesome isnt he.? In that case we will become masters in ninjutsu, Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu. You better tell us a way to speed up our training ero senin or we'll castrate you." Mito declared as she glared at Jiraya.

"Yeah Ero senin if you dont speed things up we will castrate you." Narumi said as she nodded in agreement with her sister.

 _"Damn they take way to much after their mother. It seems I will have to spell out the secrets for the shadow clone jutsu as well."_ Jiraya thought before he spoke and said.

"Alright I will bite. We will use the Kage bunshin no jutsu to speed up your training." Jiraya said.

"Why didnt we think of that. Mom did tell us how it helps with its memory transfer." Narumi said giddily.

"Yeah!!! Lets go.!!" Mito agreed as Jiraya sweat dropped. The next 2 years were going to be very troublesome.

(Back To Naruto Time skip 1 year)

It had been a whole year since Narutos talk with kurama. Over the year he had become one of narutos most trusted companions, even helping him master the two toughest moves of the Eternal mangekyou sharingan.

Naruto had also managed to complete his kenjutsu training after completing all of the katas for The swirl style and Ittoryu. All of the jutsus given to him by Hiruzen had been mastered as well. Not to mention he was officially a Level 10 Seal master. He had mastered his father space time absorption barrier as well. Kurama had confirmed that Naruto now was a certified S rank nin.

He had also talked to Shiroi and Shiro and had apologised saying that he rejected the contract because there would be no love in their lives. Shiro accepted the explanation since he personally knew Minato and Shiroi was fine with it because she just saw Naruto as a best friend rather than a lover. He bid the duo good bye before he left the capital.

Naruto as he lazily walked through the outskirts of the capital suddenly felt his battle senses go overdrive. Tensing his body he kept on walking with one hand on the hilt of his sword. As he was walking 4 figures Jumped out of the trees and stood in front of him all of them were wearing the oto head band.

"Who are you and what do want with me?" Naruto lazily asked.

"Greetings Namikaze dono. We are the sound 4 from Otogakure. Our leader Orochimaaru has requested your attendance." The figure with four arms said.

"I decline. I am konoha nin. Why would I join Konohas biggest traitor." Naruto rhetorically asked.

"Sorry you dont have a choice in the matter." The same figure said as all 4 of them launched themselves at Naruto. Who merely flicked out his sword and in 4 quick slashes left the Sound 4 incapacitated. He gave them aa cold look and said "If you survive tell your leader don't come after me he will regret it."

Saying that he disappeared in a shuushin and decided to visit kumo. It had been a while since he had seen his loved one after all. Summoning a messenger toad he sent a letter to both Ay and Tsunade telling them of his visit. Though he did tell Ay to not inform samui of his Visit as he intended to surprise her.

He received replies from both kages almost instantly. With tsunade agreeing and giving him a Month off to rest and Ay welcoming him with open arms. Grinning to himself he summoned his best friend Gama kichi.

" **Yo bro its been a while since you last summoned me whats up?"** The red and purple toad asked. He was now growing and was of the same size as a 1 story building.

"Yo kichi I just got free from my contract with the damiyo and was about to head to kumo wanna come with me?" Asked Naruto.

" **Sure bro lets go."** Kichi answered as Naruto climbed his head and the duo set of towards kumo. It was 2 day journey even with the Giant toad but soon the duo could see The gates. One kilometer out Naruto stopped Kichi and said

"Alright Kichi I will see you later." he said as he jumped off the toads head.

" **See ya bro."** Kichi answered as he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto chuckled a bit before he made way to kumos gates. The gaurds looked at him before realization dawned at their faces. They bowed when he came up.

One gaurd then said "Ah namikaze sama, Raikage sama is expecting you please make way to the Raikages office. Its the central building that is among the largest here." Naruto nodded in reply before he entered the village.

After a few minutes of walking he reached the raikage building and jumped opting to enter through the window rather than the door. Sitting on the sill he said "Good day Raikage Dono."

"Some how I saw this coming, you have a mischievous side dont you?" Asked Ay in an amused tone.

"What gave it away?" Naruto asked in the same tone.

"Your jump? Any way Samui will be returning from her assignment with the damiyo in a couple of hours what will you do?" Asked Ay.

"Go to her place and then surprise her." Naruto said with a grin.

"That is good and all but harm her and I will gut you so bad that you will want to die. Are we clear." Ay said as he leaked a little ki.

"Crystal. Now can I get the keys?" Naruto replied as he scratched the back of his head.

"Here you go." Ay said as he threw a pair of keys at Naruto who grabbed them and jumped out the window running towards the address that Ay had given him.

About 2 hours later a tired Samui made her way towards her apartment. She had delievered her report and wanted to rest. However more than anything she needed Narutos massage again. God she missed his touch, his very presence. " _Maybe I should visit konoha."_ She thought as she reached her apartment and found it to be unlocked.

Narrowing her eyes and drawing her sword out she quietly entered her apartment. As soon as she closed her door she felt two arms come on to her shoulders and give them a small squeeze. She immediately recognized the touch as Narutos after all no one could have the perfect mixture between softness and firmness.

She dropped her sword and leaned back already knowing who it was. Naruto pushed samuis now waist lenght hair to her left shoulder as he softly kissed her on the neck. His hot breath along with the warmth and softness of his lips caused the girl to shudder.

He turned her around and both of them stared in to each others eyes. To Naruto it seemed that the girl had grown even more beautiful. Her body had become even more developed with Samui having breasts second only to the likes of Tsunade. Samui was of similar view when she saw naruto.

Naruto leaned in and gave her a passionate kiss. Displaying all of his emotions that had been bottled up because of the distance between the two lovers. Samui wrapped her hands around neck and returned the kiss in tow deepening it.

They soon broke the kiss leaving behind a spit bridge. Naruto then placed his forehead on hers as both of them closed their eyes and took in each others warmth. After a few minutes Naruto said "I missed you Sam chan."

"I missed you to Naru kun." She replied.

 **BANG THATS JT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	31. vote

Guys jonin exams in Kiri, Iwa or kumo? You decide because thats the next arc.

-TheSous


	32. Prelude Jonin exams

"Come on ui chan you promised." Whined Naruto as he followed Samui who was huffing and had her arms crossed.

"No its not cool." Samui answered.

"But ui chaaaaaan." Naruto whined. The whole village of kumo was watching on in amusement. It was rare for the daughter of the raikage to show any emotion, and currently seeing her huffing in annoyance because of a boy was entertaining.

The village had been surprised when they saw the closeness shared by the two. No boy in the village was ever given the light of day by Samui seeing someone so close to her was surprising.

This however didnt go unnoticed by the local population. Samui was one of the most wanted kunoichis in kumo and seeing her taken of the market by the son of the yondaime hokage didnt sit right with them. They did try to challenge Naruto for her hand but a simple blast of concentrated killing intent was enough to push most of them back.

Naruto was currently trying to convince Samui to come with him to the movies. But she wasnt in the mood as the only movie on was princess gale.

"No means no Naru kun." Samui said

"Fine then what do you suggest we do Ui chan?" Naruto asked.

"Lunch." She answered stoically.

Naruto looked at her for a good few moments before he said "I am cooking lets go." Not waiting for an answer he grabbed her by the hand and the two of them left to go back to her apartment. No one could see but Samui had a very small but geniune smile on her face.

Ay couldnt help but grin at the scene in front. He knew the kind of life Naruto had lived and honestly he couldnt have chosen a better partner for her. However he was very curious to see how strong naruto had gotten since the chuunin exams. Because of this he decided to arrange a test to see how far Naruto had come.

He did however take permission from tsunade who readily agreed under the condition the fight should take place in an area where no one else would be able to get any information on his skills. He then called his secretary and said "Mabui get me bee."

(In konoha)

"I cant believe it." Kushina muttered as she sat in front of tsunade at the hospital.

"Well thats how it really is. You are 3 months pregnant what are you going to do?" Asked Tsunade.

"I am going to raise it. Mangetsu and I are already married because of the peace treaty with the mist. I love him just like i loved Minato all those years ago. Both of them were perfect." Kushina said with a small smile before standing up and going back to Uzumaki estates.

Once inside she sighed a little as she felt the slight emptiness. Her daughters still had over a year of training left while her son had been granted a few travelling rights and was sent to kumo to act as an exhange nin for a time being. He to would be returning in one year.

She soon spotted mangetsu who was sitting and reading a scroll. Making her way up to him she felt her excitement return in full force. "Mangetsu Kun I have something to tell you dattebane."

"What is it kushina chan?" Asked Mangetsu.

"I am pregnant dattebane." She excitedly said. Mangetsu stared at her before bkinking once then blinking twice. He then jumped up and excitedly asked.

"Does that mean I am going to be a father?"

"Yes It does dattebane." Kushina answered her excitement dripping in.

Mangetsu at this point couldnt handle anything and jumped at kushina while lifting her into the air while spinning. After a few spins he put her down before planting a passionate kiss on her lips. He then rubbed his forehead with hers and said "Thank you, thank you so much you don't know how much this means to me. I promise I will protect both of even if it costs me my life."

"I love you mangetsu kun." Kushina whispered.

"I love you to kushina chan." Mangetsu said as they hugged each other. From afar both suigetsu and hinata watched the scene with a smile adorning their faces.

"You know I am kinda glad that Nisan finally found some one meant for him. His life has been was to hectic." Suigetsu commented.

"I agree even sensei has had it tough from the death of the yondaime to abandoning naruto to coming back and trying to earn his trust back to even helping me learn the importance of being in a team and family." Hinata said Before both of them went silent and looked on ahead.

(Else where)

Itachi and Jiraya were seen to be sparing at high speeds. "Alright thats enough Itachi you have been progressing well. Lets take a break if you keep progressing like this we can have it done in 2 months time."

"Thank you for your help Jiraya sama this will help me immensely." Itachi replied.

"Though I am curious why are you learning sage mode and training with Kurenai these days?" Asked Jiraya.

"I overused the mangekyou sharingan in our long term mission in the mist. My body needed healing and not on the ordinary level. Because of the overuse I have been losing my eye sight. Tsunade sama suggested me to learn Senjutsu here from you. I have also arranged for a pair of eyes for when I get blind. I am training with kurenai to bring up my illusions even without the sharingan. I am also training to gain versatility to go back on when I lose my sharingan." Itachi explained.

"Why don't you use those eyes?" Asked Jiraya.

"You know he killed the clan by going made due to his power I cant take the risk. Also those eyes were stolen from where I sealed them." Itachi said with a sigh. Mikoto who was listening from a distance felt her eyes widen at her sons plight.

She jumped and landed in the clearing making both Itachi and Jiraya turn to her. She looked at itachi in a stern way before moving and bonking him hard on the head. "You insolent Idiotic baka what the hell were you thinking hiding that information from me?"!! She roared.

Itachi pouted before looking down and saying "I didnt want you to worry. I know how hard sayuris defection hit you hard so I wanted to avoid giving you extra head ache."

Mikotos eyes softened as she hugged Itachi and said "You could never burden me. Now I have the mangekyou sharingan as well and since you are better at using it effectively I want you to take my eyes."

"No that will leave you crippled Kaachan. You have your career to worry about as well." Itachi strongly replied.

Before Mikoto could reply Jiraya cut in and said "How about exchanging your eyes. Itachi can take Mikotos and mikoto can take Itachis that way both of you will be fine."

Both the Uchihas looked at him once then twice before giving him their usual "Hn". Mikoto then turned to Jiraya and said "Where are Mito and Narumi are they doing well?"

"I dont really know I sent them to the slug realm for them to train with their summons for 4 months. After I sent them tsuande called me in for training Itachi and here I am." Jiraya answered.

Both Uchihas nodded before disappearing and going to the hospital to get a surgury booked in. Jiraya then took out his note book before giggling perversely muttering about some important research after a long time.

(Back with naruto)

Naruto was humming softly as he stood in Samuis kitchen cutting down the vegetables for the food he was about to cook. He was currently in his civilian wear with all of his equipment in side the storage seals on his body.

Samui then came out of the room to find a nice scent of food in progress. She was currently wearing one of Narutos shirts and a baggy trowser. She walked up to him and hugged him from the back taking in not only his scent but also the scent of the food.

Naruto blushed red when he felt are more than ample breasts touch his back. His blush was some thing that Samui caught. She then smirked a little before moving towards his neck and giving him a lick that sent him shuddering. She then moved her mouth to his ear and said "You smell very nice Naru kun." Before she nibbled on his ear making the poor guy go tomato red.

Naruto then shook the blush of his face before keeping the vegetables down. He then turned around and took samui into his hands and pulled her in close. He stared into her blue eyes before leaning in and kissing her softly. The kiss materialised into a full on make out session. After a few minutes Naruto broke of the kiss before he put Samuis hair on to the side and then proceeded to kiss her bare neck.

Samui moaned in pleasure when she felt his lips on her neck with his warm breath teasingly caressing her. He then broke of the kiss and once again stared at her his eyes warm. Samui blushed when she saw the look of loving in his eyes. He moved his lips towards her ear and said "I love you Samui chan." He then proceeded to nibble on her ear before beginning to kiss her again.

However they were forced to stop when the door was knocked. Naruto looked at a blushing Samui and said "We will continue this later."

"Cool." She replied trying to fight back her blush. Naruto smiled before kissing her once more. He then proceeded towards the door only to find killer bee having standing there with a stupid grin on his face. Bee was someone Naruto had come to respect over the last week. He usualy hung out with bee when ever Samui was busy.

"Yo bee what you doin?" Asked naruto.

"Fine o Blond bro." Bee replied in a rapping manner making Naruto grin. He found the mans rapping funny rather than annoying. He for one knew that it was a way for him to deal with the mental pressure that the path of the shinobi brought. Naruto himself found solace in cooking and recently painting.

"What can I help you with hachi?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Wanna spar It would be good to test your skills against some one far." Bee rapped.

"Sure but how about tomorrow I am cooking after all." Naruto replied with a smile.

"See ya fool." bee said before disappearing. With that Naruto went back inside the apartment to finish of his cooking and to play with Samui a little.

(The next day)

Naruto was seen standing against Bee in the moving Island where bee normally spent his days. They were currently both having battle grins ready to test their mettle against each other. Naruto was shivering in excitement he was finally going to fight a kage level opponent. Today was a test to see how far he had gotten in his training.

"Alright bro how do you want to do this yo?" Asked bee

"Free for all, everything except killing and maiming goes." Naruto replied Bee nodded before all emotion left their faces. Both of them were wearing serious battle hardened looks. A tense aura suddenly washed over the clearing. Naruto summoned both of swords and held them in basic dual wielding stance.

Bee in response unsheathed all 7 of his swords showing how serious he was. Naruto narrowed his eyes and then closed his eyes flaring his chakra and releasing his chains. He opened his eyes to reveal 3 spinning tomoes. Bee wasnt surprised since he had fought against Minato during the 3rd shinobi war and knew of his sharingan.

Both of them stared at eachother before disappearing into bursts of speed. Soon the air was filled with sounds of metal clacking against each other. Bee using his superior speed, strength and experience was constantly on the attack and was pushing Naruto back. Naruto was keeping up with the help of his sharingan and was making up the number disadvantage with his chains he was able to defend well against bees onslaught despite being much slower with the seals he had on.

A wild slash hit Naruto and he was sent flying back. Controlling his path he rotated middair before landing gracefully. He looked and saw bee having a tauntive grin on his face. Naruto growled a little something that Bee heard. His grin grew as he said "Aww Is blond unable to match up to the awesomeness of me hachibi sama."

Naruto took a deep breath before standing up and saying "Kai." Seal marks appeared all over his body before disappearing. Naruto then cracked his neck before disappearing in a speed much faster than before and appeared infront of a surprised bee before kicking him straight in gthe jaw. Bee did notice that Narutos physical strength went up as well as he felt the density of that kick.

This time it was Naruto who grinned tauntively and motioned bee to attack him. Both of them once again ran at each other and met in a clash of steel after a few minutes both the fighters jumped back. Neither of them were even sweating. Both of them then sheathed their blades before rushing at each other to fight a taijutsu battle.

During the battle Naruto did learn one thing if bee was strong in kenjutsu his taijutsu is his speciality. He was literally tearing through Naruto in taijutsu. Then a 3 punch combo hit Naruto and he was forced to fly back. Once again landing on his feet Naruto wiped the blood of his face and said "Damn you hit hard bee."

"Thats hacibi sama. And of course I float like a butterfly and sting like a bee." Bee rapped.

"Well then I guess I will just have to get serious wont I?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

He then clapped his hands together and closed his eyes before opening them and entering sage mode. He then grinned at bee who returned the grin as he felt the spike in Narutos presence.

Naruto then said" Lets dance." Both of them charged at each other once again. This time however naruto was matching bee blow for blow. Both of them were serious. Fist collided with fist creating shockwaves that went through the forest. The animals inside themselves were avoiding the clearing because of the strenght of the auras that bee and Naruto were emitting. Naruto then used his superior defense to draw bee in before using his double decapitation and sent bee flying into a tree.

Naruto was panting slightly bees taijutsu was amazing Naruto was sure he couldve taken on gai when he had the gates open specfically since he knew bee wasnt using his biju chakra.

" _Yo tou san any idea how to counter his biju power I for one am not going to use Susano. The eternal mangekyou sharingan is my trump card in case that I am out of options."_ Naruto mentally asked.

" _ **I think a combination of the hirashin and the space time absorption barrier should be enough. Thats all I will say kit."**_ Kurama answered.

Naruto mulled over the idea for a few moments before he understood what kurama meant and mentally grinned. However he soon felt a rather oppressive aura. Turning to Bee Naruto saw that he was entering his biju beast mode. Sighing tiredly naruto took out the tri pronged hirashin kunai before creating the shadow copies ready for the flash step.

However before they could continue Ay landed inbetween the 2 of them with his lightening armor on. "Ay sama how can we help you?"

"I came here to stop your little spar its going out of control. When I authorised a spar I didn't think you'd reach for those kunai or he'd reach for his biju. TheThe fight is over and is a draw." Ay announced

"But bro it was just getting good." Bee whined but was shut up when Ay bonked him on the head. Naruto then sighed before exiting sage mode and dispelling his kunai clones. He then picked up the original before flashing away. Ay then turned to Bee and said "So how'd you rate him?"

"He is at elite jonin level in his base form and with senjutsu he is most definitely an S rank nin. Being honest we have it lucky that he is an Ally and some one who is in a serious relationship with one of our top kunoichis." Bee replied his voice uncharacteristically serious.

"Meh that is what I expected I guess than I should tell him and tsunade about the jonin exams coming up in 2 months." Ay said.

"He is more than ready and I know this figjt wasnt us going all out neither of us used ninjutsu." Bee stated.

"How interesting." Ay mused before leaving.

(The next day)

It was early morning and we find naruto and samui peacefully sleeping together. Naruto had his hands protectively wrapped around her waist while Samui had her face in the crook of her neck. There sleep however was bought to an end when their door was knocked.

Samui groaned at the sound and reluctantly left the warmth of her boyfriend and fiance before grumbling and moving towards the door. Opening the door with an irritated expression she found yugito in front of her.

"It was un cool of you to come so early sensei." Samui said in a stoic monotone.

"Well I didnt come to disturb your alone time with your boyfriend. Raikage sama told me to tell you that he needs both you and Naruto in his office in one hour. He has something important to tell you." Yugito said amusedly.

Samui grumbled about annoying fathers before nodding. She then closed the door and went to wake naruto up. Opening the door she found that he was already sitting up and was looking for her. She sighed before moving back to the bed and snuggling up to him. She then proceeded to tell Naruto about what she was told.

Naruto however grinned in response and created 2 shadow clones. One of them henged into Samui. Naruto then sent both of them to the Raikages office while he himself rotated himself until he was on top with a blushing Samui under him. He smirked before lowering down and kissing her on the nose before proceeding to kiss her on the lips.

As naruto and Samui had their intimate moment the shadow clones made their way to the tower where they were informed of the upcoming jonin exams. The clones were informed that since both of them were tokebetsu Jonins they were allowed to take the exams solo. He then informed naruto that Tsunade had already been informed and that he would be allowed to use the training grounds for his practice.lll Nodding in thanks both the clones left before dispelling and sending the memory to the original who stopped the make out seesion for a moment before revealing the conversation to samui.

After that both shrugged before continuing their activities.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	33. Jonin Exams Part 1

It had been two months since Naruto had learned of the jonin exams. He had spent the time sparing with Samui and her team mates. He knew he was more than ready. Standing infront of kumos jonin lounge he entered and then waited for his friends both from kumo and Konoha to come in.

Soon he spotted a team from konoha which included Neji hyuga, Eizen Sarutobi and Kiba Inuzaka. Walking up to them Naruto said "Neji, guys how are you guys?"

"Naruto its been a while how have you been. Have you gotten any stronger?" Kiba asked as he greeted his friend.

"Heh I think I have how about you think you can land a finger on me?"Naruto tauntively said.

"I will have you know that I have been training very hard and I can take on most of the jonins back home." Kiba said with a huff.

"Hai hai I am sure I look forward to facing you. Anyways Neji I have the answer to 'that' come to me before the 3rd test. Also make it to the finals I want to face you." Naruto said with a grin.

"Thank you for your kindness Namikaze sama." Neji said with a short bow.

"Non of that Neji we are friends. Its all ok. So how has everything been back in konoha?" Asked naruto.

"Its been peachy we helped the mist in their civil war and are now in treaty with them as well. All of the rookies made chunin already and we 3 were the ones nominated for the jonin exams. Say why are you here without a team." Asked Eizen

"I am a tokebetsu Jonin, I can take the exams solo. Say how is Jiji?" Naruto answered with a grin.

"Tokebetsu or not I am gonna kick your ass in the finals. And jiji is fine he just misses you a lot. Tho hokage sama complains a lot about how pushy the council is towards you." Eizen said as he returned narutos grin.

"Ah those old fools wont be able to touch me. I have all the necessary laws ready in case they try anything." Naruto said.

It was then that naruto spotted Samui and the rest of his friends from kumo. Bidding the konoha team goodbye he Made his way over to them Naruto gave them a cheery smile. "Hiya guys you ready for the exams.?"

"You bet, you better be ready blondie I will kick your ass this time." Karui growled at Naruto her constant losses against him in spars coming back to her in full force.

"Heh whatever you say karui chan I will take you up on that any time." Naruto teasingly said.

Karui grew red in the face because of the tease and was about to pounce on him when Samui said "Karui relax and Naru kun stop antagonizing her its uncool."

"Aww but its fun Ui chan." Naruto said with a small whine. Causing the said girl to bonk him on the head with an emotionless look on her face. Naruto grinned at that and held up his hands in a placating manner. The rest of there friends looked at the scene with smiles etched on their faces.

Kiba then walked up to naruto and said "Hey mind if you come to the side I need to tell you something important." Naruto nodded as he heard the serious nervousness in kibas voice.

"What is it kiba?" Naruto asked in a low voice.

"Some where private where the only ones who can know will be you and me." Kiba said. Making naruto nod. He channelled his chakra and activated his eternal mangekyou sharingan and said.

"Tsukuyomi." Immediately he and kiba were inside the genjutsu. Kiba looked around in interest as naruto continued "This is my strongest genjutsu here I am equalent to a god. Now tell me what did you want to tell me?".

"Sayuri defected away from the village to join orochimaaru." Kiba said in a monotone voice.

"SHE WHAT?!!! How did Itachi ni sensei and mikoto obachan react to her leaving?" Asked naruto.

"I know Itachi didnt outwardly react but he was sad and disappointed but mikoto sama cried like a lot. All of the rookie moms went to try and console her. Heck I even went as far as to fight her but she almost killed me. Tho I will bring her back even if its the last thing I do." Kiba said with a sigh.

"Ho And why are you so adamant to bring her back. Technically she is a missing nin and should be treated as such. By the way when did she leave?" Asked naruto.

"Around a month after you left for the guardians. And I kinda have a crush on her so It was kinda obvious that I would try and bring her back." kiba said.

"I see well she must have gotten a lot stronger under orochimaaru. Tho what I do depends on what the hokage asks of me and what Itachi nisan and Mikoto oba chan want me to do. After all it wont be tough to fight her." Naruto said.

"Are you sure you'll be able to fight someone trained by one of the legendary Sanin?" Asked kiba

"Kiba I fought the 8 tailed biju 2 months ago and came out alive. I am a sage and am a certified S rank ninja. I think I can take care of myself regardless of who my opponents are. Anyway we should leave remember its been 2 seconds in the real world." Naruto said as he smirked when He saw kiba Gawk at the information given to him.

Back in the real world Naruto now had his game face on and went to the side of the room away from his friends. The exam was on. A second later the whole room was covered in a very high ranked Genjutsu. Suddenly naruto saw Shisui Uchiha and Danzo appear in front of him with Samui, Kushina, Mito and Narumi all tied up and on their knees in front of him.

Naruto immediately guessed that this was a test to see how strong was his mind. He however was not going to let a stupid examiner kill his family even if it is just a genjutsu. He turned his sharingan on and muttered "Genjutsu reversal."

Hey no one could blame him having the best genjutsu in all of the elemental nations made it sure that you would pick more than one trick relating to the art. He then discreetly pretended to be affected by the genjutsu as he saw the other opposition. Most of the suna chunin were already unconcious.

Only one mist nin was awake. The konoha nin were sweating but seemed that they would pull through. Naruto then saw all 3 chunin from Iwa panting and slightly glaring at him. He slightly smirked at them knowing that they would try and attack during the second part of the exam. He then turned his attention to his fiance and was immediately worried she was sweating profusely. The rest of the kumo jonin hopefuls were slightly winded but Samui looked that she'd been through war.

Darui shuushined into the room and said "Congratulations on passing the first part of the jonin exams. Make it to training ground 43 for the second exam in 2 hours."

Everyone left and made their way to the grounds. As Samui walked alone towards the training ground a hand pulled her into an abandoned alley. Looking up she saw a smiling Naruto looking at her. Samui immediately crashed into his chest and hugged him tightly. Naruto felt his shirt wetten little and understood that Samui was crying. Wrapping his arms around her he pulled her close and softly rocked her along with planting soft kisses on her face and neck trying to sooth her.

When she calmed down naruto softly asked "Are you okay? What exactly happened?"

"I saw you die in that genjutsu I knew it wasn't real but it felt horrible." She said as she stifled a sob. Naruto wrapped one arm around her waist and used the other to lift her tear stained face. He then kissed her square on the lips and then said

"Baby I am not going anywhere. Even If I die I will beat the shinigami himself and come back to you." Naruto said. Samui nodded into his chest but didnt let go of her hold on naruto. Seeing this naruto continued and said. "How about this you come back with me to konoha after these exams and our promotions."

Samui gave a small smile and nodded into the hug. Naruto then released her and wiped of her tears before saying "Now then let us go and ace this test so that I can take you back with me."

Samui gave a small giggle before she nodded and the two of them then made way to training ground 43. Both of the arrived just in the nick of time to see the candidates ready and the proctor already grouping the candidates together.

Naruto found himself in group C with his fellow konoha nin while while Samui and the other kumo nin were in group B. When the groups were set darui appeared and said " The second test will consist of a taijutsu speed test, an accuracy test, a genjutsu test and any other fields you would like to add. Now I would like you to step forward when your name is called."

Groups A and B went by quickly with the lone mist and Suna nin along with The kumo all ranking in the top 5 of the day and top 20 of all time. Next was narutos group. The first one to go was Eizen, naruto was positively surprised when he saw Eizen activate his monkey sage mode and breeze past the taijutsu test. He channelled his fire chakra to melt the target as he threw his kunai and shuriken. He was ranked number 1 after successfully displaying a wide array of Ninjutsu. He was tested in the art of bojutsu as an additional art.

Naruto smiled at his best friend, he had once again managed to cover the distance between the two. Naruto was sure that If the 3rd test was a one on one fight he'd end up facing Eizen in the final and boy would that be a fight. Kiba and Neji both were ranked at 4 and 6 coming in after Chojiro the mist nin and Samui.

Next was Naruto. Walking up to darui he was asked "What taijutsu style will you use?"

"A mixture of frog kumite and the humming bird." Naruto said as he released his resistance seals and entered his sage mode. Darui nodded and signalled naruto to start and to run across the Obstacle course that had been prepared for the test. Naruto using his speed easily breezed past the course and set the fastest record in history of the test. Beating the yondaime raikages and his father in laws score by 2 seconds.

Next he was led to the target accuracy test. The targets were walls of steel and to pass the projectiles had to penetrate and stick against the wall. Naruto grinned something like this was right up his alley. He took out 2 of his 3 pronged kunais. He channelled wind chakra in one and lightening chakra in the other. He then threw them both together before the kunais multiplied by 10. The 20 kunais then hit the steel wall in 20 different places destroying it to smitherins.

"That was rather interesting. now for ninjutsu please state your affinities." Darui said.

"Wind water and lightening." Naruto answered.

"Alright I want you to perform 2 jutsus from each element and 2 non elemental jutsus." darui said.

"Alrighty then." Naruto said as he made a cross sign and 3 solid clones burst into existence.

"Ah the shadow clones a good b rank kinjutsu." Darui commented as he noted down something on his pad before motioning Naruto to continue.

Naruto then created a perfect rasengan and thrashed a training dummy. Darui nodded again with a little awe in his eyes and asked naruto to get on with the elemental techniques.

Nodding naruto channelled in his wind chakra and made a few hand seals while he shouted "True king lion Gill force wall." A giant tornado was created in the room and it was so strong that it managed to dismantle nearly the whole room. Even darui had to use a large amount of his chakra to just stay on the floor.

Naruto didnt stop and immediately weaved through hand seals again and shouted "True king lion tearing blast." Another tornado appeared which was slightly smaller than the first one. This one however was sending strong wind blades in directions that Naruto wanted it to.

When the wind died down an annoyed darui stood up and said "Lets continue this time please dont mess up the exam room."

Naruto nodded sheepishly before going through his handsigns and saying "Water style water wall jutsu." As he said that water appeared out of the atmosphere and formed a wall in front of naruto. Naruto cancelled the jutsu before going through handsigns and saying " Water style water dome." The water than appeared and surrounded Naruto into the form of a dome.

"Very nice two A rank jutsus now onto Raiton." Darui said.

Naruto nodded before showing of his new and improved raikiri nagisha and raikiri senbon. Both were S rank techniques. Darui however was watching on with a little shock. Who would have thought that the two of the most illustrious lightening techniques in the world could have been improved.

"Alright thats enough that was amazing you did very well. Now the next test is one on genjutsu. Please proceed to cast a few genjutsu." darui said.

Naruto nodded before casting two of the nidaime hokages illusions. The bringer of darkness and the The solar flare. Darui had a bad headache after instant darkness and then a bright flash of light. After a few minutes of rubbing his eyes he looked at naruto and said "Do you have any additional arts that you want tested?"

"Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu." Naruto answered.

"Alright then we will do a kenjutsu test you will Have to survive against me for 5 mins." darui said before charging and slashing at naruto. Naruto however easily blocked that attack tho it took both of his swords to do that. The next few minutes Naruto learned one thing, darui was a kenjutsu specialist on his own the way he moved and channelled his lightening into his sword was amazing. He however fought darui on even terms and soon the 5 minutes were up indicating that naruto had passed.

The next test was regarding fuinjutsu. Naruto was not worried in the least He knew that the examiners wouldn't even be able to tell half of what his seals could do. The test was rather simple all he had to do was complete a few incomplete seals. By the looks of it the test was designed to test some one who was just entering level 5. But since Naruto was a level 10 he breezed passed the test as if it were nothing.

Soon the test was done and the remaining candidates were called in for the 3rd test. They were ordered to go back home for the week and rest up as the 3rd test was a 3 day survival trip in a place that could match the forest of death on its worst day.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT.** **SORRY IF THE CHAP SOUNDS CONFUSING. IT WAS A RUSHED WRITING.**


	34. A spice of life

"You ready neji? This will hurt like a bitch but you'll be a free man after tonight." Naruto said as he was preparing for the sealing ritual that would unmark neji from the caged bird seal. It was a day after the second test had been complete.

"Do it I want to feel free again, that seal is just a tainted mark that I want gone." Neji replied.

"Alright go in the centre of that array and remove your shirt and headband while you are at it." Naruto instructed.

Neji nodded before removing his shirt and headband before sitting down in the centre of the arrays that Naruto had drawn up. As he went andand sat down Naruto took a very deep breath and said "Here goes nothing."

He then stood infront of neji and began performing a very long sequence of handseals. Neji could barely follow the speed in which Naruto was performing them. As soon as the 100th seal hit Naruto made a ram sign and shouted " **Namikaze style:- Eternal seal removal Seal!!!!."**

The seal arrays began to shout as Neji suddenly started feeling a pain that was slowly rising and spreading along his whole body. He was soon screaming in agony but his will to continue kept him going. After 30 mins the seal was removed and neji was falling over to the other side of life because of the massive strain on his body.

Naruto then began another set of seals this time going even faster than before. After hitting the 97 seal he made a dragon sign before shouting " **Namikaze style :- Healing Genesis Seal!!!."** This time the array glowed a beautiful green light emerged before it completely covered Neji.

The light continued to work on Neji for around 45 mins after which Neji suddenly opened his eyes and began gasping for air. Naruto soon released the jutsu and went on one knee as he began panting.

"That seal takes a lot of chakra I am completely drained." Naruto groaned out.

Neji who was now an unmarked and free person got up and began walking towards Naruto. He wrapped one of narutos arms around him and helped him back to his hotel room. "Ne Naruto thanks a lot I dont think I will ever be able to repay your kindness."

"You already are as you are helping me walk back to my room." Naruto said with a fox like grin.

"You are impossible can you atleast take somethings seriously?" Neji growled out.

"Meh life is to short to deal with technicalities. Be happy and if you ever wanna see me serious see it when me and eizen duke it out during the finals." Naruto said.

"Heh you shouldnt count me out I am as strong as both eizen and lee." Neji said.

"Wow I didnt get to see you fight in the chuunin exams. Well I guess a fight is in order." Naruto said.

"I look forward to duking it out with you in these exams." Neji replied as they reached Narutos room and knocked on the door which was opened by Samui. Her eyes immediately widened when she saw Narutos condition before they went back to their stoic look. She then helped Neji sit Naruto down on the sofa before bidding neji good bye and closing the door.

She then plopped next to naruto and wrapped his arm around her shoulder before snuggling into him. "Are you okay?" She worriedly asked.

"Yeah I am fine just a little tired, removing nejis seal was a real pain in the ass." Naruto said as he planted a soft kiss on her forehead. He then smiled playfully and said

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your boobs?" Asked naruto.

"No you didnt." Samui stoically replied but had a little blush on her face.

"Well then let me give you an example." Naruto said before he pulled samui into his lap and place his face into her large breasts before snuggling into them. This action caused samuis blush to deepen but she didnt comment but rather she started playing with narutos hair. Soon however she felt that his breathing had become rthymic and saw that Naruto had fallen asleep in her boobs.

She smiled before she shuushined both of them into their bed. On the bed she removed narutos shirt before wrapping her arms around her neck and pulled him deeper into her breasts as she to fell asleep.

For afar Ay watched the scene with anime tears. His 15 year old daughter was so close to a boy. She was growing up way to fast in his opinion. "Darn you Namikaze Naruto." He cried out as tears began leaving his eyes at a fast giving a strong impression of a water fall..

(The next morning)

Naruto woke up and immediately felt his head inside the softest pillows he had ever slept in. He then snuggled into them deeper whilst pulling them closer. He then heard a moan and opened his eyes. After adjusting to the light of day he saw that his face was in samuis breasts.

He then moved a little back before he pulled the sleeping girl into his arms. Placing his chin on her head he hugged her lovingly Before drifting of to sleep again. Both Naruto and Samui woke up a few hours later and the first thing they saw were each others eyes.

Captivated by the sight both of the leaned forward and kissed eachother once again feeling the sparks fly around. Both of them looked at each other with their eyes showing the lust that they held for each other. Already being shirtless naruto quickly sat up before smashing his lips on samuis as he removed her shirt revealing a yellow laced bra.

Naruto then moved his hand and unclipped her bra revealing her huge breasts. He then pulled her close to him until her breasts were pressed against his chest as he kissed her on the lips while having his arms around her slender waist. Samui in response had her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled herself closer to him.

Naruto then broke the kiss before he planted his lips on her neck and began kissing it passionately. He then stopped his ministrations before looking at her and saying "You know your breasts are heavenly. I haven't really played with them but they feel amazing pressed up against my chest."

Samui blushed before looking away and muttering "Baka."

Naruto grinned before he bought leaned near her ear and said "Yeah but I am your baka." He then proceeded to nibble on her ear slightly before looking at her flushed face. He saw that she looked slightly worried and scared.

He leaned in and said "Dont worry we wont go any further if you are uncomfortable. I am willing to wait for you Samui chan."

She smiled at him before leaning in and kissing him on the lips. He then laid back down while samui with him to his side. She used his hand as a pillow as she pushed her breasts against his sides.

Naruto was softly stroking her hair as he hummed a happy tune. She loved the feeling she was experiencing. His light touches were full of love and made her feel special. Not to mention he always put her first and never asserted her to do things that she didnt like.

"Ne naru?" Asked Samui.

"Hmm." Naruto said prompting samui to continue.

"I was wondering how will you convince dad to let me go with you?" Asked Samui.

"Hmm I have a very decent Idea. Wanna go ask him now?" Asked naruto.

"Hmm it is 11 am lets go." Samui said as she sat up and was about to move to the bathroom when she felt naruto snake his arms around her waist. He then kissed her on the side of the head before saying

"Get dressed first only I am allowed to see you like this." He said before he gave her boobs a squeeze while licking the back of her neck. Samui shuddered before naruto let her go into the bathroom to get ready.

Naruto then proceeded to get ready himself as he used a small water jutsu to wipe his body before getting dressed. He then got into his usual shinobi wear and waited for Samui to come out. Soon she arrived fully equipped and the pair shuushined to the raikage tower.

"Yo Ay jiji how is the paper work coming?" Asked naruto and soon dodged a small alarm clock that was thrown at him.

"What do you want brat?" Asked Ay.

"Nothing really I was just wondering if my future father in law was having fun with his paper work." Naruto cheekily answered before dodging another article thrown at him.

"Brat if you dont get out of here in 5 seconds I am going to pound you to the ground. I dont care if you are my daughters fiance or not." Ay growled making Naruto chuckle he had his future father in law right where he wanted him.

"Since you are so keen on doing the paperwork I am sure you don't want to know the answer to solving them do you?" Asked naruto with a shit eating grin.

In a flash faster than the hirashin Ay was in front of him and was voilently shaking narutos shoulders while he shouted "TELL ME THE SECRET TO BEATING PAPERWORK."

"I (shake) will ( Shake) Tell ( shake) if ( shake) if (shake) you (shake) promise (shake) me (shake) a (shake) favor (shake) that (shake) you (Shake) will (shake) complete (shake) regardless (shake) of (shake) what (shake) it (shake) is." Naruto managed to speak in between Ays shaking.

"ANY THING I WILL DO ANYTHING JUST TELL ME THE SECRET." Ay shouted as he stopped shaking naruto.

"Do you give me your word?" Naruto amusedly asked.

"YES. I WILL DO ANYTHING YOU ASK JUST TELL ME THE SECRET TO DEFEAT THE HELLS SPAWN." Ay shouted.

"Ever thought of using clones? Despite lightening clones being weaker than shadow clones I am sure you can get some lightening clones to work the papers for you." Naruto said with an amused grin as he saw the look of shock appear on Ays face.

Samui who had been standing quietly took out a camera from her weapon holster before capturing the shocked face of Ay in a picture. She however didnt keep the camera back, as if she was waiting for something to happen.

And soon it was revealed what had happened. Ay started banging his head as he shouted "Stupid stupid stupid." Samui being the composed person kept on taking the pictures with a stoic look on her face.

Ay then looked at the pictures of the sandaime raikage and cackled madly before he shouted "TAKE THAT YOU BASTARD, I KNOW HOW TO BEAT THE ONE OPPONENT YOU LOST IT. SHOVE IT INTO YOUR ASS."

Naruto was snickering at the reaction and wondered if every kage reacted the same way. He'd have to try it with the others soon. Specifically his friend gaara who had been sworn in as the godaime kazekage. He had also heard that The rebels in the mist had won the civil war thanks to konohas intervention, he decided it would be fun to tell the godaime mizukage as well.

Samui once again captured Ays moment of madness on the camera with out displaying even an ounce of emotion. She then placed the camera back in holster before looking back at both of most important males in her life.

"Alright then Naruto you've earned yourself a favor from me. Anything with in my power I will do." Ay said as he created a few clones and had them start with the paper work.

"I am cashing in that favor. I was wondering if you could transfer Samui as a permanent envoy to konoha. She would leave with me when I return to konoha After the jonin exams." Naruto respectfully stated as he knew this matter was important as it was related to family, and Ay was known to be a man who was very protective of his family.

"Ah correct me if I am wrong but did you suggest that I send my daughter to a foreign village before the date of her wedding?" Asked Ay.

"Yes and you did agree to perform one favor that i asked you regardless of what it is." Naruto answered.

Ay stayed silent for a few minutes before looking his daugter in the eye. He mentally asked her what she wanted and Samui replied by taking a step closer to Naruto. Naruto looked at that before he held one of Samuis hands in his own and softly rubbed the back of her hands.

Getting his answer Ay turned to Naruto and said "Very well I will send her as a permanent envoy. However you need to get tsunade to sign these papers. I am sure that I dont need to tell you but if you make her cry I will kill you." He finished with a warning.

"Seriously Jiji we have been together for years now, do you really think i will do anything to harm her?" Naruto asked in exasperation.

Ay opened his mouth to retort but couldnt find an answer. He knew how keenly naruto had maintained his contact with Samui. He had told her everything that had happened during their time apart Through letters he doubted naruto would ever make Samui cry.

"Alright fine dont blame me I did raise her after all. I am entitled to be worried about my daughter our statuses as Kage and Jonin can not change that fact." Ay sighed.

"I know what you mean but come on jiji you know us namikaze if we fell in love we take it to the grave and do whatever it takes to protect our families." Naruto said with a small smile.

Ay snorted before saying "Har dey har har. You guys are impossibly talented along with loyal to the bone. It is a shame there arent many namikaze around."

"Oh you know we are a one man clan. One trained namikaze is equal to a 1000 fighters on the battle field." Naruto said with a grin.

"Yeah Yeah whatever get going brat. I will have the necessary paperwork ready by the time you return." Ay said with a dismissive wave of his hand. Naruto nodded with a smile before he led Samui out of the room.

"See ya jiji. And thanks." Naruto said as he stopped and smiled at Ay before walking out with Samui.

Ay smirked when he saw the smiles on both the kids faces. These were moments which full filled your life. And he would be damned if he let the council screw this one up.

(With naruto and samui)

"See I told you he'd agree to it." Naruto said with a grin.

"Yes." Samui said before looking at Naruto as if asking an unasked question.

Naruto smirked he knew exactly what Samui wanted to know and with a snicker said "We'll save those to show our kids how there maternal grandparent reacted to paperwork."

"You are already imagining kids?" Samui stoically asked with pink cheeks.

Naruto chuckled before wrapping his arm around her shoulders opting not to answer her at the moment as they walked back to narutos room to prepare for the 3rd test of the jonin exams.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	35. Exam Number 3

"Alright everyone your 3rd task here will be to survive a good 10 days in this moving Island. Beware that these conditions are so swear that only High tier S ranked ninjas can even think about going in. If you at any time want to give open the scroll that will be given to you it will reverse summon you to a hospital back in the village." Darui said.

"What makes this place so dangerous that even A ranked Jonins wish to avoid it?" Neji asked the question that was currently going through everyones mind.

"Ah I am glad you asked. Inside this forest are beasts worse than your most feared nightmares. Every thing is at the minimum of 10 metres long with varying heights. The beasts are accompanied man eating plants that are both alive and poisonous. Consider it this you are a prey in a land full of predators and your job will be to surive." Darui

"Hmm I should be fine with my byakugan." Neji muttered

"Me and Akamaru will be fine we were born for the wild isnt that right boy?" Kiba said as akamaru barked in agreement.

"Heh sounds interesting." Eizen said with a battle hungry grin.

"It should be a fun dance." Naruto muttered.

"Uncool." Samui muttered as she stood with the kumo nin.

"I wonder what will happen when we go inside. We will eventually be killed by the large animals and then kumo not only loses some of its most promising ninjas but is also attacked by other village because some of there most important ninjas were killed. In the end everyone ends up killing OWWW." Omoi ranted before he was hit on the head by karui.

"Shut up omoi. You are embarrassing us." Karui said as she hit Omoi on the head.

Everyone sweatdropped at their Antics before Darui said "And thats the crux of it. If you want to give up now let us know. If no one wants to quit we will begin immediately."

When no one quit Darui nodded before he signalled everyone to step on the sealing arrays. Once everyone stepped on them they were reverse summoned on to the moving turtle island where the semi final test had already begun.

"Hmm interesting. I should team up with the others from konoha, that will increase everyones chances of survival." Naruto said as he used his sensory abilities to locate Nejis chakra signature before running towards it.

Moving towards the signature he soon saw neji and threw a few shuriken that hit a plant that was coming up from behind him. Neji looked back and said "Thank you."

Nodding Naruto said "Ne neji lets gather up the other guys and team up. I will be able to set up a few seals that will help us survive against this place."

"I agree so what should we do?" Asked Neji.

"I want you to use your byakugan and find Eizen and Kiba. They are out of my sensory range." Naruto instructed as Neji nodded before turning around and saying.

" **BYAKUGAN."** Activating his eyes his sent more chakra into them and started increasing his range of sight. Around 3 kilometres later he found kiba and Said "I have found kiba. He is 3 kilometres north of us and is in trouble."

"Well then let us go to him." Naruto said as both Him and Neji disappeared in bursts of speed. Around a few minutes later they come across a clearing where kiba is cornered against a few giant wolves. Naruto looks over to neji and says " I will stun them you go in for the kill."

Neji nodded as Naruto ran upto them as he weaved through numerous handsigns and said " **Lightening style Electromagnetic murder."**

The lightening beam then stuns the 3 attacking wolves as neji in a very fast manner as he says "You are in my field of divination die **8 trigrams 128** **palms."** All 3 of wolves get hit on their vital organs as they fell down and start twitching. Naruto then turns to Kiba and says.

"Yo."

"What are you guys doing here?" Asked kiba.

"Saving your ass apparently." Naruto said with a smirk knowing that it would get to the inuzakas ego.

"Why I outta." Kiba grumbled but was stopped by Neji who said.

"We are here to group up. It will improve our chances of passing these exams without any major problems." Neji said making kiba nod in understanding.

"So whats the plan?" Asked kiba.

"We use your sense of smell to locate Eizen and then find a safe cave after which we can set up camp." Naruto said.

"Alright then. Give me a few moments... He is 500 m to our east." Kiba said after he sniffed the air and located Eizen scent. Moving towards they soon saw him as he took out a giant serpent before gracefully landing on the clearing ground.

He then turned around when he felt the familiar chakra signatures of his friends and said "Yo guys what are you doing here. Not to mention why are you together?" He asked.

"I was thinking it would be a good idea for all of us to stick together for this survival test. If they are placing this in a jonin level exam it means its serious business." Naruto explained.

"I see, that makes perfect sense. So what do we do next now that all of us have met up with each other?" Asked Eizen.

"We find an empty cave and set up camp. I will set up some protective barrier seals that will keep any danger out and give us enough safety until the test ends." Naruto explained.

"That makes sense. Follow me I saw a cave not to far from here when I was exploring the area to get used to the layout." Eizen said as he began leading the group of 4 to the cave. After a few minutes of jumping through the trees the konoha group finally reached a large cave opening.

Naruto stood and held his hand up as he said "Kiba smell for any abnormalities. Neji use your eyes to see how far does it go and if there are any things that need to be taken care of."

Both of them nodded before they started doing what was instructed of them. It was then that Naruto decided to ask kyubi for help. " _Ne tou san do you feel any negative emotions coming from that place?"_ He mentally asked kurama.

" ** _No kit there is no specific negative intent coming from the cave. Tho it is hard to tell since this place is littered with negative intent. I would advise you to keep a vigilant watch."_** Kurama said as Naruto nodded before he looked over at his friends and waited for them to be done with their scouting.

"So whats the situation?" Asked naruto.

"Its clear as far as I can smell. Neither me nor akamaru have found anything that could be of danger if we decide to stay in this cave for the remainder of the 10 days." kiba explained.

Naruto nodded before he looked over at Neji with a questioning glance in his eyes. Neji understanding the unasked question said " Its clean. Its around 1km deep and has currently nothing inhabiting it."

"Alright then. **Kage bunshin no jutsu."** Naruto called out as 20 clones came into existence. He looked at clones and said "5 of you go and scout the terrain of the cave, while the remaining 15 of you start working on protective barrier seals. Make all of them at around level 6 or 7."

The clones nodded before they began their work and in a few minutes everything was set up. When the seals were applied naruto clapped his hands and said " **Namikaze style Barrier Fuin!!!!."** The seals glowed for a moment before an invisible barrier was erected.

He turned to his impromptu team and said "Make your selves at home. I doubt there is anything on this Island that can break through this level 7 barrier."

"Fuinjutsu is actually pretty cool remimd me to start it when I go back to konoha." Eizen commented as kiba and Neji entered the cave leaving the two best friends alone.

"I will be happy to teach it to you if you call me Naruto sensei." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Heh I have no problem with that. At least I can claim to be the hokages student when you finally get that hat." Eizen said with a matching smirk.

"Ya know thanks Eizen for everything. You have stuck by me since I was kid. I dont think I would've survived if you werent there for me. And most of all for acknowledging my dream and not making fun of it." Naruto said in an honest voice.

"Hey its no big deal. I got a brother out of it and there is nothing more that matters. In the end we'll be known as the strongest duo in konoha history after Shodaime and Nidaime samas time." Eizen said with a grin as both of them fist bumped and started walking towards the cave opening.

Suddenly naruto stopped and looked into the forest. Eizen seeing that raised an eyebrow and said "Whats wrong?"

"I felt a disturbance in the hirashin seal that I placed on my fiance. She is in danger and not from some thing in the forest. Here take this I am going to rescue her." Naruto said as he handed Eizen a three pronged kunai before he disappeared in a yellow flash.

(Elsewhere)

"Alright lets get both of these whores to orochimaaru." Sayuri said as she and two of her two teammates had an unconcious Samui and An Iwa kunoichi bound and on their shoulders. ( **Imagine a grown up female version of sasuke from shippuden.)**

"Why do I have to carry them?" A white haired boy with shark like teeth asked.

"Because I..." Sayuri started but was unable to finish as a bright yellow flash lighted up the area as Naruto appeared before punching suigetsu back and grabbing both kunoichis as he jumped back.

"Well well look what the cat dragged in. What are you doing here Namikaze?" Asked Sayuri with a crazed grin.

"You do know you are closing all the doors for a possible return to konoha with this incident right?" Asked naruto.

"As if I want to return. Orochimaaru is giving me power, power that konoha failed to give me. Now leave before we kill you." Sayuri growled at him.

"Heh you are acting pretty mighty if you think you can beat me. Apart from your tracker both of you are A rank nins, I am a certified S rank you can't beat me." Naruto said with a smirk knowing it would get under the skin of the uchiha.

"How dare you." She roared as she lunged at Naruto and swiped the kusanagi at him. Naruto merely unsealed his sword as he parried her strike before kicking her in the stomach. He then looked at her and tauntively said

"How pathetic you havent grown at all. Itachi sensei will kill you if thats all that you can offer." Naruto finished with a scoff.

Sayuri growled in frustration and was about to use the cursed seal but was stopped when the red haired girl in her group said "Stop if you use that seal we will attract more ninjas. He is strong enough on his own we dont need any more interruptions."

"You know I am curious what are the little pets of the snake doing in a place like this. I am sure you'd have found plenty of experimental subjects in other areas so why here. " Naruto thoughtfully spoke as he created several clones and had them guard Samui and the Iwa kunoichi who had just woken up.

"I dont see why you are saving them. They arent from konoha." Suigetsu said.

"Heh I dont need a reason to save someone from that snake. If I could help he would have no one to experiment on." Naruto said.

Both of the kunoichis had a similiar thought process. " _Naru kun I Knew you'd come for me."_ Samui warmly thought.

" _I was wrong about him. If anyone was a monster it was Iwa who wanted to harm him because of something that wasnt even his fault."_ The Iwa kunoichi thought.

"Any way lets get this show on the road. Naruto said as he gave a small smirk and activated his eternal mangekyou sharingan.

Sayuri froze when she saw those eyes and slightly shivered when she saw the 4 edged shuriken in his eyes. He grinned when he saw that reaction and said "Now why dont the three of you run along. It will make things easier for you."

When the 3 didnt move he disappeared in a burst of pace and cut the three down. However he was surprised instead of the original ninjas there were 3 unknowns. He narrowed his eyes as realisation hit him.

" _That was a strange clone technique. I need to talk to some experts. But for now."_ Naruto thought before he turned around and hurriedly moved to check on Samui and the Iwa kunoichi.

Undoing their bindings he said "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah we are fine." The Iwa kunoichi said.

"What exactly happened?" Asked naruto.

"I was thinking of joining up with omoi and Karui when the three of them attacked and knocked me out." Samui stoically replied. Naruto sighed when he heard her, he knew she was downright furious on herself right now.

Turning to the Iwa kunoichi he asked" Whats your story? and Name?"

The girl huffed and said "The name is kurotsuchi the tsuchikages granddaughter. Those 3 attacked me when I was setting up camp. Normally I would have been fine but I lost my equipment causing me to lose."

"I see here you go Kuro chan." Naruto said as threw 2 scrolls at kurotsuchi who blushed at the use of the affectionate nickname before asking.

"What is in these scrolls?"

"Oh some extra equipment I packed. It should last you the 10 days." Naruto said as kurotsuchi nodded in thanks before turning around and jumping of into the distance. As soon as she was away naruto turned to Samui and slammed his lips on hers as he tightly held her.

After breaking away from the kiss he hugged her tightly as he whispered. "Thank Kami I got here in time. I dont know what I would've done if some thing happened to you." The fear and relief in his voice being the most evident emotions.

"I am sorry. It was uncool of me to get caught. I dropped my guard it won't happen again." Samui said in a stoic voice but her eyes had a soft look to them.

"Ok. Lets go to my camp. I have set up seals there." Naruto said.

"Alright. By the way how will we go there?" Asked Samui.

"Well I want you to brace yourself because you will feel very disoriented. I know I did when I first used the move." Naruto said.

"What are..." Samui started but was unable to finish as both of them disappeared in a bright flash of yellow light.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	36. Gap

Eizen was sitting near the opening of the cave. He had been for a quite a while now. As soon as Naruto left half an hour ago eizen had taken to sitting outside and waiting. However his wait was short lived when Naruto appeared in a flash with a kumo kunoichi.

Samui didnt feel so good. No that was putting it lightly, she felt she had been hit by one of tsunades high power punches. As soon as they appeared she went on her knees and puked. Naruto stood behind her with an apologetic look on his face as he softly rubbed her back trying to ease her discomfort.

"What (huff) the hell (huff) was that?" Samui wheezed in between pants as she tried to regain some of the feeling in her body.

"What you just experienced was the flying thunder god." Naruto sagely answered.

"How the hell can you use it so frequently. If that is what happens from just one jump." Eizen exclaimed as he pointed towards a huffing and pale samui.

"I have seals on my body that make my walking feel similar to swiming up against a waterfall. My body is much sturdier than it looks." Naruto answered not stopping his ministrations on samui for even a second.

"Makes sense. So what are we going to do?" Asked eizen.

"Wait the 10 days out before the last test. Since we are safe and unattackable it should be a breeze." Naruto said as he stood up as he lifted samui up in a princess carry. He made sure not to make her feel any more uncomfortable as he carried her into the cave with eizen following closely.

(Time skip 10 days)

It had finally been 10 days and the candidates had further thinned. Now the total number of Jonin hopefuls that remained were 12. With 4 from konoha, 4 from kumo, 2 from Iwa, I from Suna and one from kiri.

All of the remaining worn out hopefuls stood infront of a smirking darui who said "Congratulations to all of you for passing the 3rd test of your jonin exams. Now I will explain to you the dynamics of the 4th and final test."

He then stopped for a few moments looking around to see if there were any questions from the candidates in front of him. When non came he cleared his thoughts and continued.

"The 4th and final test will be a recap of the 3rd exam of the chuunin exams. It'll be like a tournament where you will face eachother. Any questions?" Darui asked.

"Just one will there be a preliminary round like the last time around?" Asked naruto.

"No. Since the number of candidates we have is with in the minimum requirements, there will be no need for any preliminary round." Darui replied.

"When does this tournament begin?" Kurotsuchi asked as she stood next to the other Iwa nin.

"In 2 months time." Darui answered in a simple tone.

"May we know why it'll take so much time?" The kiri nin Chojiro asked.

"Yes you may. The jonin exams are on a whole other horizon when compared to the chunin exams. The raw power radiated during a battle can also destroy an ordinary stadium so we need the 2 months to create an ideal fighting arena. Does that satisfy your curiousity?" Asked Darui.

The only answer he received was nods from the young ninja in front of him. He then finished as he said "Well thats that. All of you may leave. The venue and time for the 4th exam will be delievered to you one week before the exam. Use the time to prepare well."

The young nin nodded before they one by one disappeared. Naruto however just grabbed hold of samui before he flashed away to her apartment, very keen on getting some rest.

(At the apartment)

"I'll never get used to that." Samui grunted with a huff as the blond couple landed into her apartment.

"I am sorry about that." Naruto said as he took samui into his arms and lightly kissed her on the lips.

Samui in response wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. This prompt make out sessions was stopped when Naruto said "Well I am going to get a shower after which I'll cook something for us."

Samui nodded as she watched naruto head towards the shower. A few minutes later she got an idea and gave a small smirk before she started striping of her own clothes and then following after naruto into the shower.

She slowly opened the door and saw naruto standing under the shower with his back turned. She gasped softly after seeing the scars on his back. Naruto heard her gasp but didn't turn around and kept on looking ahead. He knew that one day he'd have to reveal his scars to samui, so why not now instead of the future.

Soon after he felt 2 soft and large mounds pressing against his back as a warm and soft body wrapped itself around him. Samui then quietly whispered "What happened to you?"

"These scars were the result of me being the jinchuuriki of the kyubis soul. The people of konoha saw me as the demon reincarnate and tortured me when i was a kid. The sandaime did protect me well after the last session but the scars never really faded." Naruto answered in a soft voice.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Samui asked.

"I was scared. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. I didnt want to lose you. I was afraid that youd leave me if you knew what I contained." He softly replied.

"I could never hate you. I have a sensei as a Jinchuuriki I know that they are not what they contain." Samui answered with a whimper as she cried into his back.

Despite the water of the shower Naruto was able to fell her tears on his back. He then turned around before pulling the crying girl into his arms. He softly smiled as he held her, slightly rocking to make her calm down.

"Why do you not cry or even rant about those scars you didnt deserve them." She asked while sobbing.

"Hey those moments and scars shapped me to be the man I am today. Being this way bought me to you, I for one wont change anything because I got the best thing possible for it in change. And thats you." Naruto said as he lightly kissed the top of her head.

Samui giggled in between her tears causing her to give out a funny sound. "Baka look at what you did, you made me sound like a pig."

"Well I may be a baka but I am your baka." Naruto said as he wiped away her tears and kissed her on the lips. He then pulled her into his chest as he tightly held on to her. Samui in response wrapped her arms around him not wanting to let him go.

( **SMALL LIME)**

Naruto then said "By the way Ui chan why did you come in here?" Naruto asked in a playful voice.

"Umm I-I-I wanted to shower with you." Samui replied with a blush as she felt narutos cock against her thigh.

"Ho well then I guess I should clean you up really well dont you think." Naruto rhetorically asked as he turned Samuis back towards him and then soaped his arms before he started gropping her more than supple breasts.

"Aah naruto what are you doing.?" Samui said as Naruto worked his way through her breasts.

"Playing with my favourite pair of boobs ever. Seriously they are amazing." Naruto said before he started kissing Samui on the neck.

Samui Bit her lip, the hot water combined with The way narutos hands worked on her breasts was too much for her and she felt an orgasm approach her. Soon her legs buckled but she didnt fell down as naruto had held her up. She soon orgasmed loudly before panting.

"How was that?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"I knew your hands were heavenly but this takes the cake." Samui said before she turned around and kissed naruto. She then went on her knees before taking narutos cock in her hand.

She then said "Well since you made me feel good its my turn to make you feel good. Now sit back and relax."

Naruto groaned in pleasure as Samui started moving her hand. A few moments later he said "Ui chan try using your mouth." Samui wordlessly nodded before she moved her mouth and gave the tip of his cock a small lick before sucking it a little. She then proceeded to wrap her mouth around his cock before bobbing her head back and forth.

Naruto groaned in pleasure as he felt Samui tongue work its way on his cock. He then felt his release approaching and decided to spice things up a little bit.

"Try wrapping your breasts around it." He groaned. Samui wordlessly complied as she put his 11 inch cock in the area bwtween her breasts and began massaging it. To further enhance his pleasure she started licking the tip of the cock that pointed out side of her large boobs.

Soon Naruto climaxed letting all of his cum out on to her boobs. Both of them panted a bit after which they cleaned eachother before entering the bath tub. The only thing they did after was peacefully snuggling into each other as they let themselves fall asleep in the hot water.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	37. Chap 37

(Timeskip 2 months)

"Welcome to the final test of these jonin exams. You will be randomly called as your names appear on the screen. This arena is s special arena with variable conditions from the 5 elements acting as traps randomly through out the fight. Any questions? All of your respective Kages are present along with the damiyos, so remember to be put in your best performances." Said Darui as he pointed up to two boxes. One had all the kages while the damiyos sat in the other one. Naruto spotted both tsunade and shiro and gave a respectful nod in their direction an action that was imitated by the other hopefuls as well.

"What did you mean when you6 said elemental traps?" Asked naruto.

"Exactly what it sounds around random times in your matches an elemental attack will be unleashed upon you by the seals in the arena. The element will also be randomly decided by the screen with your matches. Any questions?" Asked Darui.

When no one spoke Darui spoke up and said "Alright then we will begin the first set of matches. Look at the screen." As he finished the screen glowed and the names "Namikaze Naruto vs Eizen Sarutobi" along with the kanji for wind appeared on the screen.

"Oh what do you know." Naruto said with a massive grin.

"Awesome." Eizen said as both of them jumped into the arena and began cracking their necks and fingers getting ready for the match.

Looking at Eizen naruto said "How much power are we going to display?"

"Anything barring sage mode goes." Eizen replied. Darui then signalled the match to begin and quickly jumped out of the way he could tell that both the young men in front of him were S ranks and had no interest in getting caught in their battles cross fire. Immediately the emotion melted of the faces of both ninjas and they stared at eachother with battle hardened expressions.

After a few moments if stillness both of them disappeared in bursts of speeds and met in the centre of the arena as they engaged in a high tier taijutsu match. Naruto was focusing on high speed quick punches while dodging Eizen power ful hits. Both of them had the arsenal to change when they needed but didn't it was the beginning after all.

Eizen then managed to get a strong punch in that naruto blocked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Both of them then separated and created a little distance between themselves. All the other hopefuls baring Neji, Samui, Kurotsuchi and Chojiro looked on surprised.

"I see you haven't been slacking eh Eizen. Your punches are stronger than before." Naruto commented as he moved his hands to rid them of the slight numbness he was feeling.

"The same can Be said about you. Your speed despite your seals has increased many fold. So how are we going to continue.?" Eizen asked back.

"Lets get rid of our restrictions. It's all out from here onwards Ninjutsu, bojutsu, kenjutsu, bloodlines everything is out in the open." Naruto said as clapped his hands together and removed all of his restriction seals. Eizen in response nodded and started removing all his chakra weight bracelets before throwing them over to Neji who deftly caught them.

Naruto then opened his eyes as his sharingan flared to life as several chains escaped his back. He then unsheathed his sword and looked over to Eizen who had his Bo staff out and was in position. However before they could attack eachother several wind blades were fired from the walls prompting both the youmg nins to cut down the wind.

" _So thats how it works huh. I am pretty sure that the traps will only get more and more intense as the match progress. Kura tou san try noting a pattern."_ Naruto said as he focused over to eizen. Kurama grunted in response and started sensing over in the surroundings.

Naruto then created several kage bunshin before all of them simultaneously disappeared using the transparency jutsu. Eizen raised his eye brow at the manuevor but didnt comment on it. He however did start paying more attention to the surroundings. A hidden Naruto was a very dangerous thing.

Without a word to each other both of them charged. Soon however the kages could tell that naruto was the one having the upper hand in this exchange. Naruto with his sharingan and chakra chains was able to send in extra attacks all the while predicting eizens moves.

Eizen was holding up well but he knew that if the current round continued any longer he would lose. He then jumped back and created a little distance before he went through one handed signs and shouted " **Fire style fire dragon jutsu."** as he finished a colossal fire dragon escaped his mouth and flew towards naruto.

Naruto in response held up his hand and shouted " **Space time absorption fuin."** As soon he finished the fire dragon was absorbed into the seal on his hand. However he didnt have time to take a break as Eizen swung down his staff at him.

Suddenly Eizen was forced to dodge a lightening ball that was fired from the side. " _Shit I almost forgot about his invisible clones."_ He thought as he created a little distance between them.

" _ **Kit its coming now."**_ Kurama told him as naruto nodded before jumping up. As soon as the air blast was released Naruto released the fire dragon and created a collaboration as he fired it at Eizen who channelled chakra into his staff and cut the dragon in half. However before he could react he found cold steal on his back and saw two of narutos clones holding kunais on his neck.

He sighed knowing he was defeated. He then raised his hand in surrender and sealed his bostaff. Naruto smiled at his best friend and rival and offered him a hand, which eizen took whole heartedly. "I knew I shouldnt have held back." Eizen said as he was pulled back.

"Don't Look at me I told you to go for it." Naruto replied as the duo walked back to the contestant room.

(Kage box)

"That was a very good fight." Ay commented.

"I agree both of them did show a splendid amount of skill and planning." Mei said.

"Both of them have shown enough to be promoted. Though I am a little miffed that konoha has yet another yellow flash and a shinobi no kami in the making." Onoki said drawing a small glare from tsunade who didnt say anything.

"Both of them have my vote for the promotion." Gaara said getting nods from the others around him.

(Back to the field)

"Naruto namikaze qualifies to the next round. We now begin our second round. Please look over to the screen." Darui said.

As he finished the names Samui Yotsuki and Kiba Inuzaka shown along with the kanji of earth on the screen. Naruto looked at Kiba and said "Good luck out there dog breath you'll need it."

Kiba grumbled but didnt say anything he knew exactly how strong Samui was. After all she had matched naruto with his sage mode at one time. And he was sure that she had grown stronger since then.

Naruto then turned to Samui and blew a kiss towards her making her blush slightly. She to followed after Kiba into the arena. Seeing both the contestants on the field Darui signalled for the match to begin before jumping away.

kiba immediately turned akamaru into his clone and then threw him 4 kunai. He then went into his 4 legged jutsu and held a kunai in each leg. Both the kibas then launched themselves at samui and started attacking in much more dangerous and erratic manner than the usual inuzaka style.

Naruto had to say he was impressed some one without the sharingan would be really hard pressed to fight some one with kibas style. However he had faith in both his girlfriend and classmate that they would put on a good show.

Samui remained blank as she dodged kibas attacks before she pulled out her sword and began slashing as fought back against kibas charge. Naruto whistled he hadnt seen samui fight since he came to kumo since all they had done was mushy stuff and training alone to prepare of the exams. He knew that she had improved but seeing her move was as if she had picked up pattern and could predict kibas movements.

Heck her mere movement had the sharpness that resembled a shiny katana cutting through the air. She wasnt making any extra moves keep it to bare simple as she kept up with kibas pace without any chakra. This fact made Naruto smile, he knew that if he and samui fought again it would account for yet another interesting battle.

Kiba jumped back as he growled a bit. However before he could continue his assault a large wall came in between them signalling the activation of the arena trap. Kiba held back and slowed down in wait as he decided to survey how his opponent would react. He then quickly had akamaru use a head hunter jutsu to get underneath the ground in wait of a trap.

Samui on the other hand already was aware that kiba couldnt beat her in a head on fight and would try to trap her in a way. She smirked a bit to herself and decided to give kiba what he wanted a chance to trap her.

She then charged at the wall and cut a hole through it as she dashed towards Kiba at high speeds while throwing a kunai in to a near by wall surprising everyone except the kages, who had already guessed the logic behind samuis thinking.

Just as she neared kiba, naruto activated his sharingan and watched the battle in a slow pace. Time seemed to slow as akamaru burst from the ground behind samui. After that both kiba and akamaru swung their kunais at samui who smirked slightly before she replaced herself with the kunai threw earlier.

Samui then went through one handed handseals before she coolly said "Raiton Kangekiha." A very large wave of lightening left her hands before it engulfed both akamaru and Kiba. Both of whom roared in pain before which they felling down and started twitching. Darui announced Samui as the winner as the medics came in and carried kiba away.

Samui then coolly walked back to the contestant room.

( Kages box)

"I must say your daughter has improved leaps and bounds since the chunin exams Raikage dono." Gaara said

"Naturally. She is a kunoichi who takes her training very seriously. I daresay that she is among the favorites to win this tournament." Ay said with a smirk.

"Kuro chan will be the winner today." Onoki said with a confident smirk.

"I wouldnt count out chojiro just yet. He is a member of the 7 swordsmen of the mist and was personally trained by me." Mei interjected.

"While Id love to continue this dick measuring contest we do need to decide on the promotions from the second fight." Tsunade cut in calmly.

"Fine then. If Id say the samui girl deserves her promotion, she easily saw through the inuzakas trap and set a trap with in his trap. Not to mention she had the skill to back it up." Onoki said getting nods of agreement from around the room.

"The inuzaka brat however I dont think he is ready. He may have shown the right amount of skill and a little planning but he didnot display a fall back plan." Ay added once again elicting nods from around the room.

(Back to the arena)

"Next match Neji Hyuga from konoha vs Ken from kumo." darui announced as an cocky kumo nin jumped over and smirked at Neji who stoically walked towards the arena.

Naruto almost chuckled at the way neji was walking. Neji wasnt weak and even eizen was wary of him which spoke volumes of his skills. Not to mention that neji had become one of tsunades apprentices and had been taught many things by the slug sanin. The fact had surprised naruto for a while but it soon died down since he knew that nejis talent mustve forced him to look for additional skills.

Darui then announced the start of match. As soon as he jumped Neji disappeared in speeds that matched narutos and reappeared in front of ken. He then reared back his fist and launched a punch at ken. However he stopped his punch just a inch from kens face. As he did a strong gust from the mere force of his punch sent kens protector flying. Kens face had turned to a ghastly white as he shakily turned around and paled even further. On the wall was an imprint of nejis hand that had been caused by the mere force of his blow. Ken knew that if he continued he'd be in a world of pain.

He then quickly raised his hand and said "Proctor I quit How do you expect me to fight something like that?"

Darui nodded with a sigh and said "Winner Neji hyuga." Neji gave him an arrogant smirk before walking back to the contestant room.

(Inside the room)

"Ara neji kun what were you trying to do?" Asked naruto in a teasing tone and a sly smirk.

"I dont know what you mean naruto kun?" Neji replied in a similar tone.

"You know I want to fight you after the incident you pulled just now." Naruto said as he looked over to the field.

Neji snorted before saying "Why do you think I did that? It was a message to you to get your ass ready." Getting a grin from naruto in response.

(Kage box)

"Well that was disappointing. How did that boy even get passed the two tests?" Asked Tsunade.

Ay didnt say anything and grumbled about nosy council members. The kages decided to hold on to Nejis promotion until future rrounds as his match could hardly be described as a fight.

(Back to the arena.)

The screen then flashed the names of Omoi and chojiro with a kanji of water written on it. Both the swordsmen nodded to themselves. The element in question could be manipulated to favor both of them. Both of them silently made their way into the arena as the contemplated battle plans in their brains.

Darui looked at both of the competitors before asking them if they were ready. Upon seeing their nods he jumped away before signalling the match. Both omoi and chojiro rushed towards each other beginning a sword fight. Omoi using the kumo twin blade style while chojiro was using the hiramakei.

Naruto whistled at chojiros movements. Despite him carrying a very large blade he was easily able to move at similar speeds to omoi. While omoi was not as good as samui his pace and skills were frightening to say the least.

The kenjutsu clash remained for a few minutes with chojiro gaining the upper hand with every passing moment. What was surprising to say was that chojiro hardly looked as if he was trying. Omoi on the other hand was struggling to keep up now.

(Contestant stand)

"*Whistle* I didnt think there was a kenjutsu practioner our age who was good as me." Naruto said with a whistle.

"You really should keep your mouth shut namikaze. Just wait I will kick your sorry ass." Karui said with a growl.

"Hmm I am sorry to say karui but my fine ass is already taken." Naruto replied with a charming smile as wrapped one of his hands around samui. Both girls blushed one at his words and the other at his hug.

Karui then growled at him in annoyance while he merely whistled innocently.

(Back to the arena.)

It was at this moment that the seals on the arena activated themselves once again before firing several fast streams of water towards the two competitors. Omoi took the advantage of this and broke the kenjutsu battle and was about to use a lightening jutsu. However before he could cast it chojiros sword extended and flew towards him at astonishing speeds.

Omoi cursed before hehe dodged the incoming blade with a shuushin and landed on the water floor. However this turned out to be a mistake as chojiro quickly weaved through handseals and said "Water style water prison jutsu."

And such before chojiro could react he was trapped in a circular water prison. Sighing internally he nodded towards darui signalling that he had lost and conceded the match.

Darui accepted the call and announced chojiro as the winner. Chojiro nodded before walking back to the contestants.

(Kage box)

"That was very impressive from your ninja mizukage dono. His control over his skill definitely warrants his promotion." Gaara said elicting nods of agreement from the other kage.

Mei however had a very pleased gleam in her eyes.

(Back to arena)

The screen once again flashed revealing the names of Karui and matsuri. The kanji revealed was once again wind. Naruto being the genius had already worked out who the winner would be. The whole match had points to matsuris victory. She was a kages apprentice, had a wind affinity which was superior to karuis lightening. Not to mention she would also be able to use the traps to her advantage when they arrived into the mix.

In short karui was in for a disappointing loss. Down in the arena darui after the contestants gave their consent to start the match, jumped away. The match began when matsuri opened up her assault with a wide range of wind jutsu. She did show her mastery with the fact that karui was soon overwhelmed and had lost the match when a great breakthrough sent her into the wall.

The impact was enough to sent her into the folds of a blissful unconciousness. Darui then jumped down and began checking on karui. After confirming her unconcious state he called in the medics to lead her away to the medic tent. He then announced matsuri to be the winner which made the bubbly suna nin skip back into the contestants ward with a whistle.

(Kage box)

"You have taught your apprentice well kazekage dono. Karui was one of my better chunins." Ay grunted.

"Indeed it is. I had only hoped her attitude would've changed just a bit." Gaara stoically said.

"Now now some cheeriness is needed in a dark world like ours." Tsunade said getting an enthusiastic agreement from mei while the 3 male kages just grunted in response.

(Back in the arena.)

Since the last two Iwa nin were the final two competitors for the last 2 spots both automatically qualified for the semi finals. Darui then stepped up and said "From now we shall follow the traditional tournament style. The names shall be shuffled to find your matches for the quarter finals after which they go on. And after each round the number of elements in a single match will increase. Come back tomorrow for your matches to begin. Thank you." Darui said before waving the young nins of.

Everyone shuffled out of the arena keen to get in some rest before the tournament tomorrow. Naruto simply grabbed samui by the waist and disappeared in a flash leaving his friends to shake their heads at the antics.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	38. notice

Hiya guys. Its your friendly neighbour hood fan fic writer The sous here. I was wondering if all of you would be kind enough to help me in a small dilemma of mine.

I have recently become enamored with harry potter fan fics and decided that I wanted to write one of my own. Keeping that in mind I wanted some help in brainstorming the following ideas

 **1)Harrys parents are alive, and drop him of to the durseleys to train his brother. At 5 he accidentally breaks the holds on his magic and becomes an elemental mage. The flamels sense his awakening and take him away to train him. He makes a return 9 years later during the quidditch world cup. The story goes back to canon from here.** **2) At the end of the chamber of secrets during the fight with the basilisk harry summons not only the sword of gryffindor but also the dagger of Slytherin and the knife of Ravenclaw. The 3 artifacts contain the magic energy of said founder and they begin to train harry.** **3) Harry is killed by voldermort at the end of the hallows and meets death. There he learns of Dumbledores, weasleys and hermiones betrayal towards him and is bought clean out for information. He is sent back in time to when he was 7 with his memory intact. Finding his fathers trunk in the attic he gains all of his parenst, siriuss, and remus books, notes up to their masteries along with several portraits of his ancestors who begin training him.** **4) An idea adopted from the shadow mage and deaths champion. Harry is a shadow mage and kills voldermort. However with no purpose to his life and him contemplating death he is sent to another dimension by fate and death to where he is 11 years old again and his parents and siblings are alive and well.** Keep in mind all these fics contain not so canon pairings along with Dumbledore being a manipulative dick, a bit of weasley bashing and whole bunch of asskicking.

Ring me up asap on kik or the site. My username for kik my "TheSous" kik.me/TheSous

Until then.

TheSous


	39. Tournament part 2

(The next day)

"Welcome to final day of the jonin Exams. Please step forward when your names are displayed on the big screen." Darui said as he called for everyones attention. The kages, normal civilians everyone was waiting in anticipation to see just what sort of moves would be seen today.

The board started ticking away and soon the very first battle was announced. It was going to feature Naruto vs Matsuri.

"Our first match will be between Namikaze Naruto of konoha vs Matsuri of Suna." Darui announced.

"Ho a wind mistress huh. I wonder how well gaara has taught her. I always wanted to test myself against someone who had similar elements to me." Naruto inwardly thought as he let a small smirk break out on his face.

Without a word he shuushined right in front of Darui and calmly waited for his opponent to arrive. Matsuri soon came to a sliding stop as she had opted to take the longer route rather than the shorter one like Naruto had.

Darui stared at the two before he bought his hand down and said "Begin."

"Futon kaze no yaiba." Matsuri said as she made the first move and fired of a strong jutsu at Naruto who merely side stepped to dodge it. However Matsuri was unperturbed by this fact and continued firing of some dangerous Jutsus at Naruto.

Her serious expression and keeness in attacking showed that she wanted to get this fight over as soon as possible. She knew Naruto was possibly the best fighter in the arena and needed to get everything over in a jiffy.

However the reality of the difference in their levels came crashing down on her when she felt cold steel of a blade on her neck. As soon as she felt that the Naruto in front of her simmered into nothingness, showing that it was a genjutsu.

"When did you get me in a genjutsu?" She gasped out in shock.

"Darling you were under my genjutsu the moment you looked into my eyes. Its a little technique that my sensei taught though he can do it in a much more efficient manner. Now could you please give in the fight is over." Naruto said with a shrugg.

"You are right. I give." Matsuri said as she waved over to darui who nodded his head before he announced.

"Winner of the round Naruto Namikaze from konoha."

(Stands)

"Well theres another thing you need to be careful about when facing him." Neji muttered.

"I swear that guy never gets out of tricks." Karui said from the civilian stands.

"Heh you shouldve seen that coming he does have the best genjutsu practioner in the elemental nations as his sensei he was bound to pick up more than a few tricks." Kiba said as he and the other disqualified contestants watched on.

(Kage boxl)

"Why is that brat even in these exams. His level alone makes him At the very least low S ranked." Onoki grumbled at Narutos smooth use of yet another shinobi department.

"That is pretty simple he did not want to wait for a field promotion and since the jonin exams were around Me and Tsunade San recommended him to take said exams." Ay answered calmly.

"And how do you all that Raikage dono?" Asked Mei her voice laced with curiousity.

"Well the brat did spend the last few months with his fiancee in kumo. Said fiancee so happens to be my daughter." Ay answered making Mei the Mizukage bob her head in agreement.

"Lets move on to the next round shall we?" Gaara said getting nods of agreement fron around the room.

(Back to the arean)

The screen was once again in motion and then announced the next two names for the upcoming fight. "The next fight will be inbetween Akatsuchi from Iwa and Neji Hyuga from konoha. Both of you please make way to the fighting area."

Both the jonin hopefuls disappeared in their own versions of the shuushin no jutsu before they reappeared in the centre of the field and began staring each other down. Darui signalled for the match to begin and immediately Akatsuchi weaved through a few handseals before clapping his hands and shouting

"Earth Style Earth armor jutsu." As soon as he finisher his whole body was covered in an armor made of rock. Without wasting a moment he started attacking Neji who gracefully dodged each jab, swipe and what not.

What many people outside konoha didn't know was that Neji was not your ordinary hyuga. While he was prodigious in the clan arts he didn't keep himself limited to that. He had completed the elemental manipulation of two elements and was a frequent user of both ninjutsu and genjutsu a fact that Irked hisashi hyuga to no end.

Neji blocked another punch from Akatsuchi before he jabbed his palm into Akatsuchis chest and shouted "Air palm." The move caused Akatsuchi to go flying back however he did not have time to react as neji crossed his fingers and shouted "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

Two clones appeared next to him in indentical puffs of smoke. And in a burst of speed all 3 nejis burst into motion and attacked Akatsuchi at the same time. Akatsuchi was able to block the strikes of the clones from the side but was hit with a chakra enhanced punch that sent him flying high into the air.

All three of the nejis then jumped into the air before weaving through handsigns. A ray lightening then connected itself among the three before it shown even brighter and brighter before it left the three nejis and went onto Akatsuchis who roared in pain as the lightening cascaded his armor and hit him head on. The attack caused Akatsuchi to lose his consciousness.

Neji landed in front of the unconscious Iwa Nin and looked down on his fallen body before saying "Lightening Release :- Death Zone."

"Winner by knock out Neji hyuga from konoha." Darui stated as the medics took Akatsuchi up to the infirmary.

( Up in the contestant and Normal stands.)

"Heh now thats an unususal hyuga right there. " Naruto said with a chuckle.

"That he is." Samui said with a nod.

"I never thought I would ever see a hyuga resort to ninjutsu." Kurostuchi muttered.

"And here comes the man of the hour. It seems you're as strong as you claimed to be Neji. Ninjutsu? You've got me stumped brotha." Naruto said good naturedly as Neji climbed back up in the Contestants box.

"What can I say I am not accustomed to giving out empty statements. And the fact that my style pisses of the hyuga elders is an even bigger plus point in my books." Neji said with a shrugg.

(Kage box)

"Id never thought Id see a hyuga be so proficient with Ninjutsu. I have to say 'Color me impressed." Ay said garnering a few vacant chuckles from around the room.

"Trust me its actually hilarious to see the hyuga elders twitch at his very mention." Tsunade said with a smirk.

"As much as I hate to admit that brat is definitely worth being called a Jonin. He'll make a very good asset for your village." Onoki said with a grumble. He just couldnt believe konohas luck. They once again had at least 4 or 5 new possible S ranked ninjas in their ranks.

Mei on the other hand was glad to be in an alliance with konoha and further with Kumo. The civil war had left them drained and this alliance in itself was more than enough security for the village. Gaara however just gave out a small smirk as he was very happy to see that his friends were coming along very nicely.

(Back in arena.)

"The next match Will be in between Samui Yotsuki of kumo and Kurotsuchi from Iwa. Please make way to the field." Darui said, announcing the next and final match for the day.

Both Kunoichi made there way on to the fighting field and stared each other down. Simultaneously both of them nodded their heads in acknowledgements and good luck to each other before entering their open stances. Samui with her sword while kurotsuchi readied her kunai.

"Begin.!!" Darui called out before jumping away.

Both the girls charged at each other in blurs of speed before they began clashing. The sound of steel clashing could be heard as both girls battled for dominion and tried to overpower the other. This continued for a while after which Samui got the upper hand because of her kenjutsu and began pushing kurostuchi back.

Kurotsuchi decided to create a little distance between herself and Samui and weaved through one hand signs before whispering "Earth Style :- Rock Club Jutsu." Kurotsuchi then parried one of Samuis swings to the side with her kunai before she jabbed her fist, which was now coated with rocks, at Samui.

Samui in a flash of speed and flexibility bought her sword forward and intercepted the jab. This did save her from some of the damage but was not enough to keep her near Kurotsuchi as she was pushed back due to the force of the punch.

Both girls stared at each other before weaving through handsigns. "Water style :- Water dragon Jutsu." Samui shouted.

"Earth Style :- Earth dragon jutsu." Kurotsuchi. Both the respective elemental dragons collided head on causing an explosion and resulted in dust floating around. Both kunoichi However ran out of said dust at the same time and began firing their jutsus at one another.

"Lightening style :- Lightening wolf." Samui called out.

"Fire style :- Grand fireball jutsu." Kurotsuchi shouted back.

"Water style :-- Exploding torrents." Samui said.

"Earth style :- Earth spikes." Kurotsuchi retaliated. When both girls realised that their normal jutsus wouldn't work both girls mentally decided to use their finall attacks and end the fight.

"Storm Release :- Mighty Storm Dragon jutsu." Samui called out.

"Lava style :- Lava Golem jutsu." Kurotsuchi roared out as a very loud explosion ensued. Up in the stands Naruto had a vice grip on the rails as he had his sharingan activated in a desperate attempt to see through the wall of smoke.

When the smoke cleared it self both kunoichi were seen on the ground unconscious. Naruto in a flash of yellow was beside Samui and had a shadow clone go to Kurotsuchi. He lifted both girls and rushed towards the infirmary hoping to prevent any serious damage. Both of the jutsus used were borderline S rank and couldve killed if they hit head on. After a prompt response from the doctors Naruto returned to a rather quiet field.

(Stands)

"That was rather intense." Neji commented making chojiro nod thoughtfully. He was glad that he didnt have to face any of the two kunoichi. That display did show that either of the matches would have been rather evenly contested on. Now he would have to focus on only one more match. But his opponents themselves would be nothing short of monsters themselves.

(Kage box)

"I have to say I am very impressed. That was among the best fights I have ever seen." Tsunade said in an impressed tone.

"I agree. It is rather rare to see kunoichis with that amount of power." Mei commented in a pleased voice.

"Yes its true. But they didn't have to go that hard. I hope their injuries aren't that serious." Ay said with a little hint of worry in his eyes. Onoki however did not reply and kept his eyes trained on to the field stoically. In the end however it was decided to score the match as a draw and have the finals as a 3 way match.

(Back in the field)

"The final match will be a three way match between Naruto Namikaze of konoha vs Neji hyuga of konoha vs Chojiro of Kiri. The match however will take place tomorrow since the stadium will require a number of improvements. Good day." Darui called out ending the events for the day.

In the competitors box all three of the remaining competitors were locked on in a stare down. One contrasting feature was the cold look in Naruto's eyes. He was ready and was of the intention to finish the fight as soon as possible.

(Time skip a few hours).

Samui woke up with a groan but kept her eyes closed. It took her a few minutes to remember her match against Kurotsuchi. However that was currently at the back of her mind. Currently she was more focused on the hand that was softly caressing her head.

Opening her eyes she saw Naruto laying down with her in what was a hospital bed. "What happened?" She asked him her memory still slightly hazy.

"Your match ended in a draw. Your injuries were slightly serious but Hokage sama was more than happy to heal you. And now you only require a little rest to get back to full health. How are you feeling sweetie?" He finished softly.

"I am fine." She answered simply and looked at Naruto with a quizzical expression. Knowing the question that was on her mind Naruto answered.

"The final is going to be a three fight between me Neji and Chojiro. It will take place tomorrow. After that a little ceremony and then we'll go home." Naruto answered as he wrapped his hands around her.

Samui allowed a small smile to come on to her face as she thought of having a home with Naruto. Yes the thought felt amazing.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT. THE HAITUS IS OFFICIALLY OVER. I AM SORRY IF THE CHAP AND FIGHTS SEEMED RUSHED AS I AM AIMING TO HAVE THIS ARC DONE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE SINCE I WANT TO COME BACK TO THE CANON TIMELINE. ANYWAYS ENJOY AND RING ME UP IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS. LINK TO MY KIK IS IN THE PREVIOUS CHAP.**


	40. Prelude Shippuden

(The next day)

The stage was set. The crowd was oozing with Anticipation and excitement. Betting boothes were full to the brink with everyone trying to get in a good bet or two. Up in the kage box even the 4 kage couldn't help but wonder who would win. Each of the 3 competitors where S ranked in at least 1 shinobi department so the fight was bound to be a very high class one.

(In the competitors box)

"Heh you can literally feel their excitement." Naruto commented amusedly as he glanced at the crowd outside.

"What do you expect from our previous performances and the fact that you are very well liked in kumo it was bound to attract a rather large audience." Neji said as he looked at Naruto from the corner of his eyes.

"Not only that but a hyuga who has no qualms in using ninjutsu and one of the 7 seven swordsmen of the mist in a 3 way battle is a rather juicy event." Chojiro said in a rather serious voice which contrasted with his usual shy stutter.

"Hmm I didnt think of it in that context." Neji said with a shrugg as silence entered the group.

(Down in the field)

"Welcome to the finals of the annual jonin exams. Todays final will be a three way battle. It will be Namikaze Naruto of konoha vs Hyuga Neji of konoha vs Chojiro of Mizu."

The three of them appeared in to the field in their own personal shuushins. And stared each other down. Darui looked at the three before he jumped away to safety before swiping his hand down and saying "Begin."

Neji and Chojiro both jumped away before simultaneously turning around and facing Naruto who merely raised an eyebrow at the now 2 on 1 situation.

"Sorry about this Naruto but you are the biggest threat in these exams so its imperative that we work together to take you out first." Neji said with an apologetic look on his face.

"Heh its ok. It was after all a part of your strategy. But don't worry I will still be victorious." Naruto said with a grin as he unsheathed his sword and created a sealless shadow clone. Naruto then used chakra write to imprint a number of chakra containment seals on his clone to ensure that it did not dispell with a single hit.

After that both Naruto and his clone activated their sharingans before charging towards Neji and Chojiro. The original rushed to fight Chojiro in a kenjutsu battle while the clone went head to head with Neji in a taijutsu battle.

(With the kages.)

"Whats Naruto planning? Will one clone be enough?" Ay wondered outloud.

"Its not just one clone. That clone has 40% of Naruto kuns chakra and is littered with containment seals. This will be tough fight for Neji kun." Mei explained getting a nod of understanding from the kages.

(At the spectator stands)

"What is that fiancee of yours doing blondie. Taking on a swordsman of the mist in kenjutsu and a hyuga in taijutsu? He must have a death wish." Kurotsuchi said as she looked on with Samui on her side. Both the girls had bandages all around their bodies a result from the battle they had last night.

"Hmm I believe in Naruto kun. He will be winning this even if he is taking them on in their own specialities. " Samui stoically said.

"If you say so blondie if you say so." Kurotsuchi said as she shook her head towards her new friend.

(Back in the field)

[Naruto vs Chojiro]

Naruto slashed his sword towards Chojiro who used his himarakei to meet him head on. The two of them were now engrossed in a heated kenjutsu battle with neither of them giving each other any room to work with.

"You are really good." Naruto commented as both of them jumped back before taking their stances once again.

"The same can be said about you Naruto san. You would definitely have made the 7 if you were born in the hidden mist." Chojiro said.

"Heh thanks for the complement but I am afraid I will have to end this. **Ittoryu Shisi sonson."** Naruto said before he disappeared in a burst of speed and swung his sword at chojiro who upon contact turned into a puddle of water.

" _A substitution."_ Naruto thought before he quickly took out a three pronged kunai before throwing it into the wall. He then just in time disappeared in a yellow flash as Chojiro shouted " **Himarakei unbound hell stomp."** He said as a large stomp hit the ground just as Naruto disappeared in his flash.

"You are good Chojiro san. You managed to make me use the hiraishin not many can claim to have done that." Naruto commented as he reappeared next to his kunai.

"Thank you for the complement Naruto san. I never thought Id ever see the move that made the Nidaime and Yondaime Hokages so famous." Chojiro said.

Naruto smirked a bit before he threw his kunai into the air before making a single hand sign and saying " **Kunai kage bunshin no jutsu."**

Immediately one kunai began 30 after which they randomly fell down in the field surrounding. Chojiro knowing that he was cornered took a deep defensive stance and readied himself for an attack from any direction.

[Naruto clone NC vs Neji]

"You must be really confident with your self if you think a mere clone will be enough to handle me." Neji said slightly affronted.

"Don't worry Boss isnt looking down on you. The seals on me ensure that I am as real as him. It will be an interesting fight I always wanted to see who would win the sharingan or the byakugan." NC said as he activated his three tomoed sharingan and stared into Nejis white byakugan.

Both of them then charged at eachother before beginning a taijutsu battle. Narutos combination of the humming bird, swirl style and toad style taijutsu was more than enough to keep Neji on his toes. Also the fact that NC had coated his tenketsu with chakra, making the juken strikes lose a little bit of their affectiveness. The sharingan to helped as Naruto was able to see and predict a bit of Nejis moves making countering a little easier.

(With the kages)

"Amazing. That gaki will never stop impressing me." Ay commented as watched Naruto match both of his opponents in their own departments.

"Heh what do you know I may just get to watch the hiraishin again. Even if its a tabboo in Iwa its still a dream move." Onoki said as he watched the kunai with interest.

"He is quiet the impressive young man." Mei commented as she looked at Naruto with more than a little interest.

"Well it was to be expected of him. He was the strongest back in our chunin exams and this is just him showing that he is still the best of our generation." Gaara said with a barely noticeable smile. He was happy to see that his friend had grown over the past 3 years.

"Damn that gaki is worth a lot of paperwork. The damiyo loved his work. The council wants him back asap. Both Itachi and Sarutobi sensei talk about him. I am sure he has gone on well ahead of their expectations. Seriously If he keeps on growing at the rate he I will just give him the hokages hat in a couple of years stat. Heck I won't be surprised if sarutobi sensei decides to name him as the next 'god of the shinobi'. He has almost 7 shinobi departments downright mastered and thats a scary fact." Tsunade said getting flustered nods from around the room. Oonoki however grumbled at the unfairness of konoha having another monstrous Namikaze in their ranks.

(At the stands)

"Wow blondie you werent joking when you talked about your fiancee there. He really is amazing." Kurotsuchi said stunned by the display of power and skill in front of her.

"I told you so. But the fight isnt over by a long shot. Both of his opponents are masters in their respective fields it will be tough to beat them. If I am not mistaken things will be about to heat up soon." Samui stoically replied.

"I know, ninjutsu and what not is soon going to be added into the mix." Kurotsuchi said in agreement as she turned to look at the field.

(Back in the field)

Neji jumped back before he took a stance and called out "You are in my field of divination **8 trigrams 128 palms."** He said before his arms blurred in speed and quickly began striking NC. NC despite having coated his body with his chakra couldn't help but feel all 128 strikes and was soon sent crashing into the wall dispelling himself in the process.

Neji then jumped up and landed next to Chojiro who was now in defensive posture. Spotting the kunais littered around them he created a clone himself who took the stance for kaiten. And then the clone began spinning around dispelling the kunai clones until only was left.

"Interesting. Thanks for pointing out a flaw in my technique Neji. I will be sure to work on it in the near future." Naruto said as he stroked his chin in a thoughtful manner.

However he soon snapped his attention back to his opponents, as he created two shadow clones and all 3 of them started going through handsigns for three separate elements one for each hand of his. Wind, Water and lightening.

His action sent Neji and Chojiro into action as well as both of them started going through their own set of handsigns. Soon all three competitors had fired their own set of jutsus.

"Lightening style :- Lightening Wolf Jutsu." Neji shouted.

"Water style:- Water dragon jutsu." Chojiro shouted.

"Wind style :- Wind dragon jutsu

, Water style:- Water dragon jutsu

Lightening style :- Lightening Wyvern Jutsu.

Collaboration Jutsu Shiny Tri headed elemental dragon."

Naruto called out releasing all 3 jutsus at once.

A collossal tri headed dragon soon appeared in the arena before it gave out a loud roar. The dragon then proceeded to attack Neji and Chojiro only to be met by a single headed and significantly smaller dragon.

Narutos dragon soon over powered its opponent before it attacked Neji and Chojiro. It was only due to Nejis clone being ready and using the kaiten that they were able to survive.

As soon as the clone had stopped spinning Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow before he rasenged both Chojiro and Neji into the wall effectively rendering them unconscious.

Naruto sighed to himself before he deactivated his sharingan and nodded towards darui who jumped into the war torn field and called out "And the winner of the annual jonin exams is NAMIKAZE NARUTO."

The crowd burst into cheers, even the kages were clapping at the ridiculous display of skills. Naruto being the ever humble idiot he was blushed a bit in embarrassment before he sheepishly waved to the crowd as he scratched the back of his head.

(Timeskip the next day)

Naruto was seen inside Samuis apartment lazing around in the bed. It was still a week before which the konoha contingent was expected to return thanks to the injuries the competitors had picked up. As Naruto lay on the bed his mind went back to the conversation he had with Tsunade.

 **Flashback no Jutsu.**

 _"You wanted to see me Tsunade sama?" Naruto asked as he entered Tsunades hotel room._

 _"Ah yes Naruto thank you for coming. For starters I would like to congratulate you on the superb performance in the finals. Konoha has definitely earned quite a few cookie points because of it." Tsunade said._

 _"I don't think I should get the whole credit Tsunade sama. Neji, Eizen and even kiba played their roles. And was that all you needed of me?" Asked Naruto._

 _"Not really. Since we'll be returning soon you should know that the council will try and limit your movements so as to 'keep you safe' they intend to try and enact the Clan restoration act on you." Tsunade said._

 _"Well they can try. the original rules set down by your grand father and grand uncle state that it is the choice of one on whether he or she wants to be enacted with the clan restoration act or not. And in order to save you the headache of council continously pestering you by taking a genin team. Though I have a condition on who I want as my genin." Naruto said as he crossed his arms and looked at Tsunade._

" _That actually works so what brats do you want?" Tsunade asked with a grin._

 _"Hanabi Hyuga, Konohamaru Sarutobi, Moegi Utane and Udon homure." Naruto said._

 _"Well that certainly solves the problem of having an un even number of brats. Alright fine brat I will assign them as your team when we get back. That is all you may go." Tsunade said making Naruto nod after which he disappeared in a flash of yellow light._

 **Flashback no Jutsu kai.**

He was bought out of his musings when he felt something warm lean into his side. Looking down he saw Samuis bluish green orbs staring up at him questioningly. Naruto smiled at her before he pulled her until she was on top of him, her chest mashed against his, with his hands pinning her waist and keeping her in place.

"Just thinking about home and everything dattebayo. Its been 3 years and to tell you the truth I am feeling a little overwhelmed on how things may or may not have changed there. You know its just dattebayo." Naruto ground out.

"I know what you mean. But dont worry they will be proud of you. Just like I and tou sama are." Samui said as she stroked his cheeks lovingly.

"Thanks I needed that." Naruto said before he leaned in and captured Samuis lips in a soft kiss.

"Ya know I will be taking on a genin team when we get back to konoha dattebayo." Naruto said.

"Are you ok? Youve used your verbal tic several times already. Normally you seem to have more control over it." Samui asked with a tilt of her head.

"Well what can I say I lose control when I am excited or incredibly relaxed. And I am always incredibly relaxed in your presence. Dattebayo." Naruto finished as he changed their position so that both of them were on the bed and Naruto was nuzzling his head in her DD cup boobs.

"This is definitely the definition of heaven." Narutos muffled voice reached Samui making her blush red before she giggled lightly and wrapped her arms around his head pulling him closer to her.

Both of them gave in blissful sighs before they let sleep claim them. Next week would be a good one.

(Else where far away.)

"Is everyone ready?" A blank voice asked out loud to a group of 9 astral figures.

"Yes we have the required funds we need for the operation." A cold raspy voice answered to the first.

"Very well after we receive the locations for the Jinchuuriki we shall begin our operations. Soon the world shall know pain." The first figure said opening his eyes to show purple ringed ones that shone with power.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT.**


	41. Filler

(Timeskip one week)

It was just any other day in konoha. The birds chirped showing of a rather peaceful atmosphere. Near the two massive wooden gates we find two of our favourite eternal chuunin gate guards. Izumo and kotetsu. "Its too damn boring." Izumo whined as he thumped his head on the table.

"I freaking know right. Nothing interesting ever happens here." Kotetsu said in agreement. However he did not get a reply from his partner.

Looking up he saw Izumo staring out towards the road. Following in his line of sight he spotted a the hokage and the rest of Jonin hopefuls coming back. He also noticed the presence of one blond male and female. Upon seeing Naruto both of them felt their jaw drops since Naruto looked like the carbon copy of the Yondaime hokage.

"Welcome back Hokage Sama. How was your trip to kumo?" Izumo asked as he greeted Tsunade.

"It was well 3 of our 4 ninjas earned the rank of Jonin." Tsunade answered as she gestured towards Naruto, Eizen and Neji.

"Its good to have you back Namikaze Sama." Kotetsu said giving Naruto a playful bow.

"Time out. No way are the two of you going to call me Namikaze sama. I have enough of that from the civilians as is, I don't need my fellow shinobi calling me that." Naruto said as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Hehehehe We're just messing with you Naruto its good to have you back. Its also nice to see you again Mrs Namikaze." Izumo said with a chuckle.

"Thank you for the welcome." Samui said showing of her more than impressive control with her stoicism.

"Anyway lets get all of you settled in. Naruto you are to go to Sarutobi Sensei he wants to meet you. He was quite adamant that you see him as soon as you got back." Tsunade said.

"Ok then I will be of. Say Hokage sama where are Mito, Narumi and kaa chan. Also is itachi sensei in the village?" Asked Naruto.

"Itachi is on a mission currently and won't be back for another week. Mikoto is staying with Kushina nowadays since she recently gave birth, while your two knuckle heads are due back from their training trip in one month. The academy will give out fresh graduates in 2 weeks. Now then of you to Sarutobi sensei." Tsunade said.

"Wait a minute stop right there. Mikoto baa chan gave birth again?" Naruto asked in a shocked tone.

"No it wasn't Mikoto who gave birth. It was kushina." Tsunade said as she smirked inwardly.

"I see. Well then I shall be of Tsunade sama." Naruto said as he activated his sharingan and began walking towards the Uzumaki compound.

"Please ensure he doesn't harm his mothers new husband and makes sure to hear their side of the story as well before he decides to go beserk." Tsunade said to Samui who nodded before walking after Naruto.

(At the Uzumaki compounds)

Naruto calmly entered the mansion and went towards the lounge where he sensed Mikoto and Kushinas chakra. Entering he found both of them playing with a red haired and grey eyed baby. Almost instantly all of his anger seemed to have died down and he felt something rise from with in him for the baby.

He felt complete and utterly protective. True he was protective of Konohamaru, Hanabi, mito and Narumi but seeing his new brother so small and defenseless his protective nature went sky high.

"Ohayo Kaa san, Oba san who do you have there?" He said in a neutral voice.

Kushina flinched a bit when she heard Narutos voice but before she could reply Mikoto said "That is your brother Naru kun when did you get back?"

"Just now. And I was told that kaa san had a baby. So oba san who do I need to kill?" Naruto asked his sharingan ablaze.

"There will be non of that young man. Your mother finally found love after 16 long years. You should be happy for her. Now come and meet your youngest brother." Mikoto sternly said making Naruto sigh a bit before he consented and moved towards the baby.

Softly taking the baby from his mothers hands and was surprised to see that the baby had immediately snuggled into his hold while giving a small yawn. Naruto couldn't help but smile at that before he turned to Kushina and said "Who is the father?"

"Mangetsu hozuki." She answered with a little hesitation.

"How did you meet?" He asked his voice still neutral.

"During the year long mission in the mist we fell in love and a political marriage took place with him coming here." She answered.

"Does he treat you right and make you feel happy?" He asked.

"He does." Kushina replied.

Naruto then smiled before kissing his mothers forehead while giving her a one armed hug. "Then I am okay with it kaa chan. I really missed you these last 3 years."

"I missed you to sochi." She said as she hugged her long gone son the duo was joined by mikoto turning it into a three way hug.

After they broke away Naruto motioned samui forward and said "Kaa chan, oba chan I am sure you remember my fiancee Samui. Samui these are my kaa san and oba san."

After the three women exchanged greetings Naruto said "So whats his name.?"

"Genryusei after my grandfather." Kushina happily answered.

"He's adorable." Naruto affectionately said as he sat down and the group of 4 began exchanging stories from 3 years ago.

(Timeskip a few hours)

It was now time for the academy to end and Naruto had decided it was time to visit his younger surrogate siblings and to let them know that he was back. Standing outside the gate he did not have to wait long for the doors to burst open.

The first ones out were Konohamaru and hanabi and both of them seemed to arguing about something with Udon and Moegi trying to get them to stop. Shuushining behind them he said "Now that was just rude here I was thinking that I'd come and meet you at the academy and all of you choose to ignore me. I am sad."

All 4 heads snapped and he found himself glomped in a four way hug. Soon all 4 of them were blabbing while he just chuckled at them before patting their heads warmly. "Come on I will treat you guys to lunch, we have a lot of catching up to do."

Saying that he led the 4 of them to Ichirakus where he shared all of his experiences and skills with them. The look of awe when he citied a few of his battles was a rather prized memory for him. The little buggers always seemed to warm Narutos heart whenever he saw them. Though he inwardly chuckled as he imagined their reaction when they would find that Naruto was going to be their sensei.

(Timeskip the next morning)

Finally free from meeting up with everyone else Naruto decided it was time to visit his surrogate grandfather. He had mastered all of the techniques he was given but so far he did not have a chance to have an all out ninjutsu battle with anyone.

However he was hoping to have a spar with Both Hiruzen and Itachi sometime in the future. Maybe he'd have to use some of those jutsus then and there. Shaking his head he greeted the guards at the Sarutobi estate who smiled warmly while letting him in. He had been coming here for a long time, in the beginning it was to meet Hiruzen after which it became regular sparring sessions with Eizen.

Entering thethe ccompound he made his way to hiruzens dojo where he found his surrogate grandfather practicing his caligraphy.

"Hey jiji." Naruto called out with a wave.

"Ah my boy. Its good to see you how are you. Though I have to say I was expecting you to visit yesterday." Hiruzen said as he inwardly thought " _Damn he looks so much Minato that it isnt even funny anymore."_

"Aah sorry about that Jiji. I got caught up with genryusei and then it took me a while with the Konohamaru corps and hanabi. You know how they can be." Naruto said as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head making Hiruzen chuckle at him.

"Its fine my boy. I see you made Jonin congratulations." Hiruzen said with a proud smile etched on his lips. He was very happy to see that his surrogate grandson had grown up so well. It was absolute pleasure to see a small seed that he was grow into the fine tree that he currently was.

"Heh I am surprised that you thought that I wouldn't make it." Naruto cockily said.

"Now don't take that tone with me young man, I can still take you to school." Hiruzen said as he calmly sipped his tea.

"About that are you up for a spar?" Naruto asked.

"What bought in this request Naruto?" Hiruzen asked with a quirked eye brow.

"Well I am S ranked in the bingo books and I did spar with Bee but it was way to restricted. I want to fight someone like you to see where I stand." Naruto said in a honest voice.

"Very well then. When do you want to fight?" Hiruzen asked.

"12 days from know a day before the Konohamaru corps and Hanabi graduate from the academy." Naruto said.

"Very well then. I shall be there in our chunin exam stadiums. It will be a good show for the upcoming genin to see what levels are out there." Hiruzen said.

"Not only that it'll be fun seeing Konohamarus expression when he learns that I am going to be his Jonin sensei." Naruto said with a certain glint in his eyes.

"Ho. This is something new that I am hearing." Hiruzen said interestedly.

"Yeah I promised Tsunade sama that to get the council of her back I would take a genin team with 4 genins. My choices are Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi and hanabi. Even if its unusual the council will not object because they so dearly desire my approval." Naruto said with a smirk.

"I see that is a rather good plan." Hiruzen said after which the duo made a little small talk with Naruto leaving to get the Namikaze estate back on.

 **BANG THATS IT FOR THE CHAP HOPE YOU LIKED IT. NEXT CHAP THE SANDAIME GOD OF THE SHINOBI.**


	42. announcement

"Hiya everyone its the Sous here. I begin by apologising for the delay in between chaps while also announcing that I will be discontinuing this story. It wont be abandoned but will be under a massive rewrite. I have added way to many variables that were unrelated to the plot I had in mind and complicated the story needlessly. Not to mention the fact that the situation for the pairing wasnt that comfortable, and as most of you pointed out I forgave kushina way to easy and early. Keeping these in mind it is currently dropped with a rewrite objective painted on it. Said rewrite will be out in due time hope you all enjoy it as much as the original.

Yours truly

The sous.


End file.
